Megaman X: Las Crónicas Nightmare
by Bladezero25
Summary: Megaman X6 Reboot: La pesadilla a comenzado, los Maverick Hunters luchan con valor para contener a esta nueva crisis global, los guerreros legendarios X y Zero vuelven nuevamente al campo de batalla aunque por caminos separados para hacerle frente a la terrible amezana, sin saber que una amenaza aún mayor, está por despertar. CAP. 13 UP
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAMER: Según lo marca el protocolo sobre los derechos de autor y propiedad intelectual se declara que el videojuego Megaman X, sus tramas y todos los personajes involucrados en el mismo son propiedad de la compañia multinacional de videojuegos Capcom Ltd y de su creador Keiji Inafume, sin embargo, los personajes ajenos a la historia original si son pertenencia del escritor quien los introduce para darle mas solidez e interes a la trama.**

**El presente fanfiction se realiza sin ninguna clase de fin lucrativo, se realiza solo bajo fines de entretenimiento, tanto del escritor como de los lectores de esta historia, la trama de este fic a su ves está basada en la historia original del juego "Megaman X6" siendo rediseñada y adaptada por el escritor de la misma, contiene material que pudiera ser considerado "Spoiler" por lo cual si no has jugado esta entrega de la saga no recomiendo su lectura. **

**PROLOGO**

**Destino**, ¿Que es el destino? Para algunos el destino es una serie de hechos y acontecimientos obligados a ocurrir, para otros, puede incluso hasta representar una delgada línea entre la felicidad y el sufrimiento, pero en general, el destino es el camino que todos estamos obligados a recorrer para encontrar el significado de nuestra propia existencia, en el cual, nos encontraremos con muchos sucesos tanto afortunados como desafortunados, que marcarán la ruta y el rumbo de nuestras vidas para encontrar o llegar a dicho significado.

Pero ¿En que medida deberían llegar o llegarían estos sucesos a nuestra vida? Si llegasen más afortunados que desafortunados ¿Estaremos destinados al éxito? y si, nos llegasen más desafortunados que afortunados ¿Estaremos destinados al sufrimiento?

Lo que es seguro, es que ningún suceso tiene o lleva una secuencia predefinida, solo se presentan de manera aleatoria y conforme se presentan, nuestro destino se alterará una y otra vez cobrando forma durante el proceso.

¿Existe algún método por el cual nosotros podamos darle la forma que queramos? La herramienta que sirve para el moldeado del destino se llama **Voluntad,** y esta no es otra cosa que el deseo que todo individuo posee por ver sus metas o sus sueños convertidos en realidad, pero, para que estos pasen de sueños a realidades, antes debemos darle **Fuerza **a nuestra **Voluntad,** ya que la cantidad de fuerza que nosotros le demos nuestra voluntad nos acercará lo más posible al destino que queremos.

Sin embargo, las malas decisiones y la influencia de terceros en nuestras decisiones pueden de manera directa o indirecta alterar o incluso corromper nuestro camino, quitándole fuerza a nuestra voluntad y llevándonos a un destino completamente diferente, convirtiendo nuestros sueños una constante y horrible pesadilla.

La verdad de las cosas es que no existe nada trazado o grabado en la vida, pero tampoco existen las coincidencias dentro de esta, todo lo que ocurre es por una razón, y depende de nosotros sacar el mejor provecho de esto para lograr definir nuestro destino, la manera de formarlo y de vivirlo, es cuestión de cada uno de nosotros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Penumbras, es todo lo que se alcanza a ver en los alrededores, dentro de este obscuro escenario lo único que se distingue es a un maltrecho androide tirado boca abajo en el piso, al parecer atravesó una muy difícil situación, tras pasar algunos segundos, el autómata, quien porta una armadura celeste, despierta de su letárgico estado, poniéndose lentamente de pie, con la mirada totalmente perdida.

_-Potencial sin limites.- Retumban las palabras en los alrededores del escenario._

A su vez una serie de imagenes comienzan a aparecer, la primera muestra a un Maverick Hunter de clase B desafiando al ex lider supremo de la organización a la que pertenece, en la segunda se le ve esquivando un enorme maso metálico con puas mientras contraataca con su poderoso cañon de brazo, para la tercera se aprecia al mismo hunter enfrentandose cara a cara contra un poderoso reploid de batalla, quien en el pasado se autoproclamara su mayor rival, en la cuarta se le observa evadiendo la poderosa cuchilla de quien resultara ser un traidor infiltrado dentro de su unidad, y para la última se observa un gran enfrentamiento entre el automata de celeste color y el que fuese su mejor amigo, otro androide de diseño original de armadura carmesí.

En conjunto, palabras e imagenes comienzan a causar estragos en el androide, quien se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras un gesto de dolor hace aparición en su lastimado rostro.

_-Peligro sin limites.- Nuevas palabras se escuchaban en el sombrío lugar._

Junto a estas nuevas imagenes comienza su presentación, en la primera se aprecia como Abel city, la ciudad donde todo comenzó, es brutalmente bombardeada por aquel al que se le encomendó su cuidado, en la segunda se observa como una falsa utopía de nombre Doppler Town se reduce a escombros tras una enorme serie de explociones, en la tercera se ve como se precipita una de las primeras ciudades flotantes sobre otra que estaba debajo de esta, causando una tremenda devastación tras su caida, en la cuarta se ve a una imponente estación espacial explotando en lo ancho del universo para despues perderse por completo dentro del mismo, y en la última se alcanza a ver como una enorme colonia espacial entra en colisión con la tierra causando muerte y destrucción a su paso.

Los estragos en el automata incrementan drásticamente, estas nuevas frases y visiones lo obligan a caer de rodillas en el piso, mientras el gesto de dolor se remarca cada vez mas en su rostro, demostrando así que este se vuelve cada vez más insoportable.

_-Ambas... están dentro de ti X... representarán acáso esto el final... no, no lo creo, más bien son solo el principio, el principio de una nueva era para este mundo ¡Heh hehehehe! ¡HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Tras estas Últimas frases todos los recuerdos que había visualizado dentro de su mente comenzaron a reproducirse nuevamente una y otra vez de manera aleatoria y cada vez más rápido, todas sus batallas, todas sus consecuencias, el autómata en cuestión se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de controlar el insoportable dolor que sentía, al final, solo pudo soltar un potente grito de dolor y angustia.

_-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!_

De pronto la obscuridad desaparece, y con ella el insoportable dolor que aquejaba al guerrero legendario, ahora en el lugar se pueden ver ruinas y escombros en llamas, mientras que en el firmamento se puede apreciar una túndra siniestra, luego de algunos instantes el automata celeste pudo reponerse del tremendo sufrimiento por el cual pasó y levanta la mirada para observar el lugar, al cual inmediatamente reconoce.

_-¡Las ruinas...! ¡De Eurasia!- Menciona sorprendido._

De repente se comienzan a escuchar ruidos, rápidamente, el bombardero azul se gira en dirección hacia donde provienen estos y se coloca en posición defensiva, transformando su brazo derecho en su legendario X-Buster, los ruidos que se escuchan parecen ser pasos, pasos... mecánicos, a la distancia detrás de una cortina de fuego, se alcanza a distingir la silueta de un reploid, mismo que camina en dirección a él, luego de atravezar las llamas, diez sombras mas toman forma detrás del primero seccionandose a modo de abarcar todo el panorama, a pesar de estar prácticamente a unos pasos del héroe legendario no se alcanzan a distingir, solo se aprecia que unos son mas altos que otros.

X solo frunce el ceño con una expresión de confusión y desconfianza en el rostro, en sus posibles enemigos se forma una siniestra sonrisa mientras un fulgor rojizo se enciende en los ojos de cada todos y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, el Maverick Hunter no se mueve no sabe que esperar de la situación, más lo que sí sabe, es que deberá prepararse... para volver a pelear.


	2. Voluntad Herida

**El destino a veces puede ser cruel, las adversidades que atravesamos a lo largo de nuestra vida en ocasiones son superiores a nuestras capacidades, dejándonos heridas en el alma que parecieran no cerrar nunca, y que lentamente van mermando nuestra fuerza de voluntad y con esta, nuestra propia existencia.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era ya tarde en lo que alguna vez fuese una gran ciudad con imponentes edificaciones, el cielo se obscurecía por las enormes nubes de humo que se formaban a causa de los incendios en la zona, se podía percibir un ambiente totalmente hostil mientras a lo lejos se podían escuchar los ruidos emitidos por lo que pareciera ser una batalla.

Un atentado Maverick ejecutado por cuatro peligrosos reploids estaba llevándose a cabo en el lugar, y haciéndoles frente se encontraba un maltrecho cazador cuya leyenda ha trascendido el tiempo, de ojos verdes y armadura azul con tonos más claros del mismo color y quien se notaba considerablemente cansado por la dura contienda que estaba sosteniendo.

Uno de los Mavericks, de armadura negra con tonos grises saltó al aire activando en su brazo izquierdo una poderosa metralla con la que al instante comenzó su ataque en dirección al guerrero azul, quien parecía no tener mucha dificultad para esquivar las potentes ráfagas de su oponente, usando su gran agilidad, el justiciero celeste ya se encontraba a un paso de su agresor, pero al tratar de completar su movimiento, otro Maverick, este con una armadura verde obscura y tonos amarillos lo atrapó desde arriba de uno de los edificios cercanos con un par de cadenas que salían de sus brazos inmovilizándolo en el acto, el tercero, quien llevaba una armadura naranja con tonos en rojo se abalanzó sobre el inhabilitado reploid, propinándole una severa cantidad de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, culminando su ataque con una fulmínate patada en la boca del estómago, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia un local comercial cercano, luego de unos segundos, el hunter legendario logró emerger de entre los escombros que lo apresaban, trataba de recuperarse, pero el último golpe lo dejó casi sin aliento, parecía que podía perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, mientras el último Maverick, quien llevaba una armadura blanca con tonos grises ya lo esperaba con un sable óptico de láser púrpura activo, inmediatamente saltó sobre el desprevenido guerrero buscando darle el golpe final y acabar con él de manera definitiva, pero lo que no se esperaba es que el agredido autómata también activaría de último momento un sable óptico, este de láser en tono verde, con el cual alcanzó a contener el fuerte ataque de su oponente, el Maverick tomó un poco de espacio y quiso sorprender contraatacando a velocidad, blandiendo su sable con una gran precisión tratando de cortar o atravesar a su rival, quien se ayudaba a duras penas con su sable para poder evadir las rápidas tajadas de su adversario, al notar que su ataque era un fracaso rápidamente tomó distancia poniéndose a la par del resto de sus compañeros, mientras que el agotado capitán de la decimoséptima unidad hunter sólo podía mostrar frustración e ira en su rostro, muestra de su impotencia por no poder contener a sus adversarios.

Por otro lado los Mavericks ya estaban decididos a ponerle fin al combate, nuevamente el Hunter Negro activó su metralla y la apuntó hacía el héroe celeste, lanzó un par de disparos obligando a este a saltar para evadirlos, pero no se percató que detrás de él ya lo esperaba el Maverick naranja quien de un fuerte golpe con ambos brazos lo devolvió al suelo de manera brutal, el Hunter trató de reincorporarse pero inmediatamente el Maverick verde lo volvió a inmovilizar con sus cadenas, para luego rematarlo con una poderosa descarga eléctrica que circulaba a través de las estas, haciendo que un fuerte grito de dolor se escapara de su garganta, tras culminar la descarga, el guerrero azul cayó de rodillas con la mirada al piso, al levantarla pudo ver frente a él al Maverick blanco, listo para rematarlo, al ver que ya no tenía más opciones sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo al piso frustrado por su derrota, en ese momento una voz computarizada pudo escucharse en el lugar.

**_"Sesión de entrenamiento finalizada"_**

Y todo, tanto los Mavericks como el ambiente se desvanecieron en el acto, mostrando la verdadera apariencia del lugar la cual era una enorme habitación de paredes metálicas y algunos paneles de control entre otras cosas.

En la parte alta de la habitación, en el observatorio de la misma algunos Hunters habían estado observando desde el principio la práctica del capitán de la élite hunter, rápidamente comenzaron los comentarios entre ellos, analizando y desglosando el resultado.

-_No me explico por qué siendo un Hunter de ataque a distancia los quiso enfrentar de frente_- Comentaba una de las Hunters.

-_De haber usado su buster como siempre lo hace hubiese acabado con esos cuatro en cuestión de segundos_,- Comentaba otro más.

-_No sé que pretende al querer usar el sable óptico como el capitán Zero, si lo que quiere es igualarse a él simplemente pierde su tiempo_.- Decía el último mientras que todos comenzaban a salir del lugar.

En otra sección del observatorio, una Hunter de cabello rubio y ojos azules, de armadura rosa con algunos tonos en blanco y rojo, y que debajo de esta vestía un leotardo de neopreno negro que realzaba su bella figura, también había permanecido expectante del entrenamiento de su capitán, pero sus razones eran completamente distintas a las del resto de los observadores.

**CAPITULO 1 VOLUNTAD HERIDA**

_**Flashback**_

Dentro de lo que parecía ser la habitación de un hospital, el capitán de la unidad de fuerzas de élite y el líder de la unidad de diagnóstico medico sostenían una discusión referente a la reciente catástrofe que el mundo estuvo atravesando tiempo atrás, en esos momentos X apenas tenía dos horas de haberse reactivado, luego de estar a punto de perder la vida tras su última pelea contra su eterno rival Sigma, a quien logró derrotar en la batalla de Eurasia hace un mes atrás.

-_X, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes entender que nada de eso fue culpa tuya._

-_Todo ha sido mi culpa desde el comienzo Lifesaver, no solo lo de Eurasia, también la rebelión de la Repliforce, el bombardeo a Abel City incluso la muerte de Zero._- Contestaba X con un aire de melancolía en su voz, para luego comenzar a subir de tono. _-¡Dejé que mi nobleza se convirtiera en mi perdición! ¡¿Por qué no puedo aprender de mis errores?! ¡MALDICIÓN!_

_-¡X!, ¡Estás siendo demasiado severo contigo mismo! Hiciste lo que pudiste para detener aquellas tragedias_.- Reprochaba el jefe de medicina.

_-¡Pude haber hecho mucho más!_- Reclamaba el aludido mientras volteaba a ver al medico reploid con una mirada llena de rabia y al mismo tiempo llena de dolor.

Lo que ninguno de los dos había notado, es que desde afuera de la habitación, la navegadora de la unidad 17 los había estado escuchando desde hacía ya un rato.

_-¡Si no hubiese dudado en dispararle a Sigma la primera vez que lo enfrenté, nadie hubiese muerto en Abel City!, ¡Si no me hubiese dejado engañar por Double, hubiera logrado evitar el malentendido que ocasionó la rebelión de la Repliforce! ¡Si no me hubiese dejado provocar por el desgraciado de Sigma! no hubiera esparcido por el mundo su maldito virus y se habrían evitado peleas y muertes innecesarias_- comenzando a calmar su voz y con el mismo tono de melancolía del principio agregó... -_Si yo hubiese ido en lugar de Zero a tratar de destruir la colonia espacial Eurasia... él..._

-_X.._.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir la ojizafiro, mientras lo veía levantarse de su cama y dirigirse justo a la salida donde ella se encontraba.

_-Espera, ¿adónde vas?, aún no estás completamente recuperado, ¡X!... ¡X!._..- Gritaba el médico reploid mientras el aludido lentamente salía de la habitación dejándolo solo en la misma.

Era tanta la frustración del guerrero celeste que no le prestó atención a la presencia de su navegadora, quien sólo se limitó a retirarse de su paso colocándose al lado de la entrada.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Luego de recordar ese día la reploid rubia se dispuso a salir de la habitación, con cierta preocupación por el estado actual de su líder.

Desde aquel día, hace ya tres semanas, el héroe legendario pasaba día y noche entrenando sin descanso tratando de mejorar sus capacidades con el sable óptico, sin embargo, a causa de sus heridas y al poco descanso que se daba, los efectos de su entrenamiento eran mínimos, y para empeorar la situación su recuperación era cada vez más lenta, incluso hasta empeoraba su condición. Signas, Douglas y prácticamente toda la decimoséptima unidad buscaban la manera de sacarlo de su mal estado psicológico, pero sin éxito alguno. Estaba encerrado en su propio mundo, ignorando por completo todo lo demás.

Ya había anochecido en el cuartel general hunter, luego de algunas horas el capitán de la decimoséptima unidad decidió culminar con su práctica del día, abandonó la sala de entrenamiento dirigiéndose a su habitación para recuperar un poco de fuerzas para la jornada del día siguiente, sin saber que alguien lo estaba esperando en los pasillos.

_-Te esforzaste mucho el día de hoy, X._

_-Alia._

Alia, la teniente y navegadora principal de la unidad de fuerzas de élite, era la única que se había mantenido a la expectativa de la situación a cierta distancia, ella se mantenía cumpliendo con las tareas de su líder mientras este estaba ausente para mantener bajo control a su unidad, mientras esperaba a que su capitán se recuperara y pudiese volver a tomar el mando de su equipo.

_-¿Podemos hablar...?- _Preguntabaamablemente la autómata rubia.

Las estrellas del firmamento adornaban la apacible noche en las afueras de la base Hunter, la bella navegadora levantó la mirada para contemplar los bellos luceros celestes, mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_-El cielo está hermoso esta noche ¿no lo crees X?_

El aludido se limitó a permanecer en silencio mirando al horizonte, la reploid rubia no quiso forzarlo a hablar, así que solo permaneció a su lado en silencio observando las estrellas, al cabo de unos instantes una gran tristeza comenzó a delatarse en el autómata celeste.

-_No puedo entenderlo Alia, de verdad, por más que trato, no logro comprenderlo._

Entonces la sonrisa en el rostro de la autómata rosa desapareció, dando paso a una expresión de melancolía.

_-Es por lo de Eurasia... ¿Cierto?- _Preguntaba la ojizafiro.

_-He luchado toda mi vida por lograr una coexistencia pacífica entre humanos y reploids, pero por más que me esfuerzo, no logro nada, cada vez hay más Mavericks tratando de destruir a los humanos, mientras que cada día son mas los humanos que piensan que nosotros somos el problema, ya no sé que más hacer Alia, de verdad... ya... ya no puedo más_.- La angustia había provocado que la voz del héroe legendario comenzara a quebrarse, mientras que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus tristes ojos.

_-¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos X?- _Preguntó de manera directa la navegadora.

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_- Preguntó el celeste tratando de recuperar la compostura

-_Sólo dime ¿Lo recuerdas?_- Insistía en la pregunta la rosada.

El aludido entonces comenzó a recordar aquel momento en el que ambos se vieron por primera vez.

_**Flashback**_

Era de noche en Tecnocity, el capitán de la unidad 17 culminaba su turno del día dando una ultima ronda por los alrededores a bordo de su ride chaser, al pasar por uno de los parques de la ciudad, pudo percatarse de que en una de las bancas del lugar se hallaba sola una reploid de largo cabello rubio, el Maverick Hunter se detuvo entonces para asegurarse de que la chica reploid estuviese bien, al acercarse a ella pudo notar que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, en sus bellos ojos en tono zafiro estaban alojadas algunas lágrimas, aparentemente ya varias de estas habían recorrido sus mejillas, ya que estaban totalmente húmedas, su rostro en general denotaba una profunda tristeza, todo esto síntoma de haber estado en profundo y constante llanto.

Por alguna extraña razón el cazador dudó por un momento en acercarse mas a ella, sin embargo despejó su mente y se aproximó a donde esta se encontraba.

-_B__uenas noches señorita, disculpe que la moleste pero dígame, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Le ocurre algo?_- Preguntaba el cazador lo más amable posible, esperando poder ayudarla, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, incluso pensó que la triste autómata no se había percatado aún de su presencia.

Preocupado por el asunto y el semblante de la joven, el hunter celeste se acercó un poco más posándose frente a ella e inclinándose levemente para poder estar a su altura.

-_Soy un Maverick Hunter, y estoy aquí para ayudarla, por favor dígame ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se encuentra herida o lastimada?-_ Preguntaba mientras cortésmente le ofrecía un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

Luego de unos segundos la aludida aceptó el pañuelo y limpió su rostro con él, para después agradecerle con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-_Estoy bien, gracias por su interés capitán X._

_-¿Me conoce?-_ Preguntaba sorprendido el héroe legendario.

-_Sería imposible que alguien no lo conociera en este mundo capitán Megaman X, usted es el héroe que ha salvado al mundo en variadas ocasiones_. -Respondía la aludida dirigiéndole la mirada y respondiendo con algo de dificultad por el hecho de haber estado llorando por un buen rato.

_-¡Eh!... bueno... si...digo no... digo, no es que lo haya hecho todo yo solo claro esta_.- Contestaba un poco nervioso y avergonzado el ojiesmeralda por el comentario de la joven mientras un poco de rubor se le subía a las mejillas, cosa que hizo sonreír levemente a la chica.

-_No sabía que fuese tan elocuente capitán ¡Teh hehe! __Mi nombre es Alia Sakurai, es un gusto conocerlo_.

_-¿Alia Sakurai? espere, ¿Acaso usted es la directora del centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid?-_ Preguntaba un poco sorprendido el líder de la élite hunter

_-Si así es... o bueno... más bien, lo era._- volvía inmediatamente ese tono triste a la voz de la ojizafiro.

_-¿Lo era...?-_ Preguntaba el curioso guerrero celeste. _-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué?_

_-Pues solo digamos que tomé algunas decisiones equivocadas, de las cuales ahora me arrepiento..._- Contestaba la autómata rubia mientras las lagrimas volvían a tomar posesión de sus bellos orbes zafiros.

_-Discúlpeme no era mi intención ocasionarle más penas, de verdad lo siento_- Se disculpaba hunter azul, angustiado por haberle preocupado el llanto a la que estaba intentando ayudar.

_-No capitán no es culpa suya, es solo... que atravieso por un momento muy difícil de mi vida, pareciera que estaba en mi destino acabar así, derrotada, humillada... de verdad que ya no sé que hacer.-_ Tras decir esto último nuevamente se soltó en llanto, lo que había vivido aparentemente le había causado una enorme herida en su corazón y estaba sufriendo una enorme agonía a causa de esta.

Entonces el capitán de la élite hunter la toma de la barbilla para levantar su bello rostro, a modo de tener contacto visual con ella.

-_¿Sabe? El destino a veces puede ser cruel, las adversidades que atravesamos a lo largo de nuestra vida en ocasiones son superiores a nuestras capacidades, dejándonos heridas en el alma que parecieran no cerrar nunca, y que lentamente van mermando nuestra fuerza de voluntad y con esta, nuestra propia existencia._

La ex investigadora ve al guerrero celeste a los ojos con una expresión de confusión.

-_Pero si nuestra voluntad es fuerte sabremos encontrar la manera de recuperarnos, aún si las heridas siguieran abiertas nos levantaríamos de nuestra agonía y seguiríamos adelante, dejando el pasado atrás y viendo siempre hacia adelante.- _Luego de decir esto último el autómata suelta a la reploid, mientras esta permanece con la mirada en su semejante de azul.

-_Capitán..._

-_No siempre tomamos las decisiones correctas doctora, se lo digo por experiencia propia, yo mismo he tomado decisiones de las que ahora me arrepiento, porque son otros los que acaban pagando las consecuencias, pero no me he rendido porque aún hay gente que cree en mí y mientras así sea, seguiré adelante sin importar que. _-Decía seguro de sus palabras el hunter celeste.

-_Es fácil para usted decirlo, ya que como mencionó aún hay gente que cree en usted, pero yo... _Reprochaba a su lógica la investigadora.

_-Entonces es un buen momento para empezar de ceros doctora, inicie una nueva vida, busque una nueva razón de ser y siga adelante. recupere el animo y trate de olvidar esas malas experiencias, hágalo por usted misma, por su bienestar, y si siente que en el trayecto se tropieza nuevamente, no dude en llamarme, que desde ahora yo la apoyaré en todo momento y la ayudaré cada vez que me necesite, es una promesa._

-_¿Por qué me ayudaría capitán? _

_-Porque lo necesita doctora, mi labor es brindar apoyo a quien lo requiera, y en estos momentos usted lo necesita más que nadie_- Contestaba el hunter mientras una cálida y sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Las palabras del guerrero legendario comenzaron a hacer efecto en la autómata rubia, el semblante de esta cambió por completo, ahora en su rostro se notaba que un poco de determinación se estaba formado en su corazón, agradecida por las palabras del hunter de élite, la ojizafiro le dedicó a este una sonrisa igual de cálida.

-_Gracias capitán X...- _Agradecíacon unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos la ex investigadora para después mirar al cielo y contemplar el hermoso espectáculo celestial.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-_Ese día cuando levanté la mirada al cielo, di las gracias, porque cuando más necesitada estaba de apoyo y comprensión, apareciste tú, y __no ha habido día alguno en el que no cumplas con la promesa que me hiciste aquella noche X_.- Comentaba la navegadora rubia mientras contemplaba el firmamento, recordando con una gran sonrisa esos momentos._ -Siempre que siento que la fuerza me falta recuerdo tus palabras, palabras en las que he creído ciegamente desde ese entonces.- _El guerrero legendario la miraba sorprendido y a la vez conmovido. -_Entiendo que pasaste por momentos muy duros a lo largo de tu vida, que dejaron marcas que jamás se desvanecerán, pero tu mismo lo dijiste una vez, si nuestra voluntad es fuerte, sabremos encontrar la manera de recuperarnos, aún si las heridas siguieran abiertas nos levantaríamos de nuestra agonía y seguiríamos adelante._

El líder de la élite se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su subordinada, no podía evitar sorprenderse por el cambio de papeles por el cual estaba pasando en ese momento, sin embargo, no podía negar la verdad de la situación, necesitaba volver a creer en si mismo si quería reponerse, tenía que volver a creer para poder levantarse, tenía que creer para poder seguir adelante, y necesitaba que alguien le recordara el camino.

-_Tienes razón Alia, me dejé segar por mi dolor y olvidé por completo mis ideales y mis objetivos, gracias por recordármelos_- Respondía el hunter celeste con un semblante más relajado y un tono de voz más amable.

-_Tú siempre te preocupas por nuestro bienestar X, todo el tiempo, es justo que alguien también se preocupe por ti ¡Teh hehe!_- Respondía la navegadora dedicándole una bella sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Ambos autómatas permanecieron mirándose por varios segundos, comenzaron a sentir que no había nada ni nadie más en este mundo además de ellos dos, olvidándose por completo de todas sus preocupaciones y problemas. Pero luego de un rato, el ojiesmeralda comenzó a sentir confusión por la situación y trató de ponerse de pie para fingir disimulo y evitar confusiones en la ojizafiro.

-_!__A__agh...!_

Si bien era cierto que la plática le sirvió para descansar un poco, la realidad de las cosas era que el hunter de élite aún seguía lastimado, sus lesiones lo obligaban a volver al suelo, pero rápidamente la joven hunter se puso de pie para ayudar a su líder a sostenerse.

-_¡__X! ¡Estas muy lastimado! de verdad que te has sobrepasado con tus entrenamientos_- Reprochaba preocupada la navegadora.

_-¡Heh he..!. ¿Tú lo crees así?..._- Diciéndolo de manera sarcástica para desviar la preocupación de su amiga. -_...Yo creía que era... un defecto de fabrica_.

-_¡__Hah ha! Que gracioso capitán.._.- Reprochaba de la misma manera sarcástica que lo hizo él con ella. -_...Vamos, te voy a curar esas heridas y de ahí te voy a meter directo a la cama ¿Ok?_

El héroe legendario asintió y entonces con la ayuda de su navegadora regresó al interior de la base para ser atendido, ahora que su corazón ya había comenzado a sanar, era turno de permitirle a su desgastado cuerpo reponerse del gran castigo al que había estado sujeto.

* * *

_-Vaya, de manera que todo esto fue en alguna ocasión una colonia espacial_.

Era de noche en la zona cero de Eurasia, un reploid de ojos púrpuras se encontraba analizando el lugar, este portaba una armadura púrpura en su mayoría, en su pecho predominaba un tono blanco, y algunos detalles en color plata en el resto de esta, por debajo vestía un leotardo negro y por encima una larga bata de laboratorio, de la bolsa izquierda de esta sacó lo que en apariencia parecía ser una especie de medidor, pronto comenzó a explorar el peligroso terreno, analizando sector por sector el extenso lugar, al cabo de unas horas su exploración comenzó a lanzar resultados.

_-¡Heh hehehe! vaya, quien diría que encontraría productiva la zona, ¡Isoc!_

Entonces a su llamado apareció un segundo reploid, su apariencia era la de un anciano, de barba blanca y bigotes largos del mismo color, sus ojos eran rojos con una iris obscura de tono purpura y negra al centro, vestía una armadura blanca del pecho, la parte inferior de esta simulaban ser unos pantalones acampanados negros y por encima de esta vestía una larga bata blanca.

_-¿Me llamó señor?- Preguntaba el extraño reploid._

-_Tenías razón después de todo Isoc, este sitio nos va a ser de utilidad, debemos comenzar cuanto antes._

-_Como diga señor._- Entonces el reploid veterano se retira del lugar con una muy extraña y sospechosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Satisfecho por lo obtenido, el reploid púrpura echó un último vistazo a la zona, pero justo cuando se disponía a retirarse su medidor de bolsillo comenzó a alertar sobre otro nuevo descubrimiento.

-¿_Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a este aparato?_- Al revisarlo este le informaba que el hallazgo se encontraba justo a lado de su pie izquierdo, volteó a donde el medidor le indicaba y pudo ver un raro aparato. -_¿Pero qué puede ser esto?_- después de levantarlo y analizarlo con la mirada quedó sorprendido con lo que descubrió. -_Pero, ¡¿acaso es...?!_

* * *

**-_Dra. Sakurai, es un verdadero gusto conocerla en persona_.**

_-El placer es todo mío profesor, de verdad me siento honrada por haberme otorgado la dirección del centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid._

-_No tiene nada que agradecer doctora, la verdad se ha ganado su lugar, sin embargo la he citado el día de hoy porque necesito que nos apoye con algo de suma importancia_.

El misterioso anfitrión se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el ventanal de su poco iluminada oficina, mientras que su invitada se mostraba un tanto confusa.

-_Cla... Claro, solo dígame lo que necesita de mí._- Contestaba un tanto nerviosa la reploid rubia.

-_Verá, tengo entendido que usted asistió al Dr. Gate Sato en el desarrollo de los Prototipos Investigadores Especiales Serie N, ¿esto es correcto?_

_-Si así es, aunque mi participación en sí no fue tanta como piensa, el proyecto N8.4 fue totalmente desarrollado por el Dr. Sato, yo solo lo ayudé con algunas configuraciones en sus prototipos_.- Sin esta saber que prácticamente había crucificado a su colega.

-_Comprend_o- Respondía el individuo mientras ignoraba el ventanal en el que se había postrado y dirigía su atención a su invitada. -_Disculpe mis modales pero no me gusta darle tanto rodeo a las cosas y como sabe soy una persona muy ocupada, así que iré directo al punto._

Entonces un gran temor comenzó a formarse en el corazón la desarrolladora, ya que no sabía exactamente que esperar del discurso que estaban por darle.

-_Verá, hemos recibido reportes en los que se nos informa que los Investigadores Especiales Serie N han presentado ciertos inconvenientes durante sus labores_.- Comentaba el extraño anfitrión de manera muy seria.

-_Si así es profesor, pero el Dr. Sato ya se encuentra trabajando en la solución al problema, los inconvenientes serán resueltos a la mayor brevedad posible_.- La reploid de ojos azules trataba de convencer a su superior, pero aparentemente ni siquiera podía convencerse así misma de lo que había dicho.

-_Me temo que es muy tarde para eso doctora, el Consejo Mundial de Regencia, sospecha que el Dr. Sato ha desarrollado a estos reploids con un programa clasificación R-99 que viola las leyes de fabricación y desarrollo reploid, además de ir en contra del reglamento del Consejo Científico Mundial el cual dirijo, por tal motivo, el consejo a decidido catalogar a este proyecto como una potencial amenaza Maverick_.

-_Por favor profesor si me permitiera_...-contestando de manera suplicante, pero siendo interrumpida por su anfitrión.

-_Dra. Sakurai, yo comprendo que el Dr. Sato y usted son muy buenos amigos, pero se le puede considerar cómplice si decide no colaborar con nosotros, por favor le pido que recapacite, todo el Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Reploid corre el riesgo de ser desmantelado si se descubre que desarrollaron un programa R-99 en sus instalaciones de manera clandestina, y pueden ser considerados como Mavericks, piénselo bien doctora, la vida de muchos reploids está en sus manos._

La aludida no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, la emoción que en algún momento sintió por entrevistarse con el Director General del Consejo Científico Mundial se desvaneció en el olvido, siendo sustituida por una enorme presión que ya había comenzado a angustiarla.

-_Tiene veinticuatro horas para darnos una respuesta doctora, o colabora con nosotros y hace lo correcto, o sentencia a todo el personal de su plantel. Puede retirarse_.

Entonces la reploid científica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, temerosa porque sabía que fuera cual fuera su respuesta, alguien terminaría pagando las consecuencias de su decisión.

* * *

El resplandor matutino comenzaba a iluminar las instalaciones del cuartel general de los Maverick Hunters, en una de las habitaciones del sector femenil de las barracas de este magno complejo, una linda reploid de cabellos dorados lloraba de manera inconsciente dentro de su capsula de recuperación, presa del remordimiento en su subconsciente, luego de unos instantes, la autómata comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

_-¿Por qué ese horrible momento me invade nuevamente?-_ Se preguntaba así misma la navegadora, quien se levantaba de su lugar de reposo, mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas y esclarecer su mente.

Unos minutos después, luego de haberse arreglado, la teniente de la unidad 17 tomó rumbo a su sector para cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias, al llegar al lugar, pudo notar que la mayoría de sus colaboradores ya estaban en operaciones, las otras navegadoras ya estaban en sus terminales dando las instrucciones necesarias a sus respectivos equipos, mientras algunos hunters de campo revisaban su itinerario laboral del día en la pizarra al centro del inmueble y se disponían rápidamente a salir a cumplir con lo programado.

Sin embargo a quien no pudo ver dentro de todo el plantel fue a su líder, tenía la esperanza de que la plática que había sostenido con él la noche anterior lo hubiera ayudado a reponerse, pero aparentemente no había sido así,

_-X...-_ Mencionaba triste a su superior, cuando un bello recuerdo brincó a la memoria de la teniente de la decimoséptima unidad en ese momento.

_**Flashback **_

En el centro de mando del sector 17 se le podía ver a un muy conocido androide de armadura azul, gestionando los asuntos de la unidad a su cargo como hacía ya tiempo lo venía haciendo, de pronto la puerta detrás de él se abrió cosa que llamó su atención, tras esta apareció la jefa de navegadores del sector quien se dirigió hacia su líder para saludarlo como era costumbre.

_-¡Buenos días Capitán X! se ve muy bien hoy ¡Teh hehe!- _comentaba la navegadora principal mientras realizaba el acostumbrado saludo militar con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

_-¡Hehe! buenos días Teniente Sakurai usted también se ve muy bien...-_Correspondiendo al saludo de su subordinada del mismo modo, para después revisar su reloj interno _-...Umm... según veo llegó dos minutos tarde, ¿A que se debe su retraso señorita?-_ Preguntando, o más bien, regañando pícaramente a su segunda al mando.

_-¡Vaya que se toma muy enserio su trabajo!... ¿No cree capitán?_ reprochaba del mismo modo la reploid de rosa.

Ante tal evento los dos autómatas comenzaron a reír por la gracia del momento, para la reploid ojizafiro ver a su líder de buen humor le daba los ánimos suficientes para cumplir con sus labores por muy desagradables que estas fuesen, ver en sus ojos esa nobleza característica de él, la reconfortaba, a tal grado de incluso olvidarse de sus problemas o angustias aunque solo fuera por un instante, se sentía la reploid más afortunada del mundo por tener el privilegio de estar al lado del héroe legendario.

-_Por cierto, no habíamos dicho ya que no era necesaria tanta formalidad_,_ basta con que me llame X_.- Reprochaba el capitán de la élite hunter a su teniente a manera de gracia.

-_Bueno, lo que pasa es que aquí todos lo admiran y respetan, además pienso que no se vería bien que una subordinada se igualara con su líder_.- Respondía la sublíder del sector.

_-Bueno eso es cierto, muchos capitanes exigen respeto por parte de sus elementos y les llaman la atención a los que no se dirigen de ese modo hacia ellos, pero para mi no es necesaria esa clase de formalidades para que me demuestren su respeto_.

-¿_A no_?- Preguntaba de manera inocente la reploid rubia.

-¡_Hehe! ¡No! Verás, aunque aquí todos debemos acatar las ordenes de nuestros superiores sin excepción alguna, cada uno tenemos nuestra propia opinión sobre ellos y sus acciones, si un subordinado tiene una idea negativa de su líder, el forzar a este a demostrar respeto hacia este solo hará que la imagen negativa que tiene el subordinado de su superior empeore todavía más_.

La reploid ojizafiro miraba admirada a su jefe por la ideología que este le planteaba.

-_Si por el contrario le das más confianza, poniendo ciertos limites claro está, el subordinado se formará un criterio distinto de ti, de esta manera ganarás su respeto y lealtad, y más importante aún, su confianza, así, trabajará más eficientemente y sabrá que puede apoyarse en ti si está en una situación que no pueda resolver por sí mismo, así también evitas muchas fallas y errores, por consecuencia habrá menos bajas en el campo de batalla, ¿ves? como una cosa lleva a la otra_.

_-¡Teh hehehe!-_ Reía dulcemente la navegadora. -_No me imaginaba que pensaras de esa manera X, de verdad que es de admirarse._

Al capitán de la élite le comenzó a brotar un leve tono rojizo en la cara, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca.

_-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No es para tanto, ¡Heh hehehe_!

La dulce navegadora le sonreía amablemente, agradeciendo la confianza otorgada por su capitán.

_**Fin del Flashback**_.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la sublíder de la élite tras el recuerdo, pero prácticamente desapareció tan rápido como se había formado al volver a la realidad.

-_Como quisiera que esos tiempos volvieran... esos tiempos en los que trabajar a lado del hunter legendario era de lo mas agradable, el sentir esa seguridad, esa confianza... Me haces falta X_.- Pensaba la reploid de rosa mientras se dirigía al centro de mando del sector.

Al llegar al centro de mando se dispuso a instalarse en su área de trabajo, sin esperarse que sobre su consola hubiese un pequeño sobre blanco, al tomarlo y girarlo pudo notar que el contenido de este iba dirigido hacia ella, llamándole la atención el remitente de la carta.

_-¿X?...-_ Se preguntó extrañada, rápidamente se dispuso a leer el contenido.

_**Querida Alia, para cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré muy lejos de la base, cumpliendo con una nueva misión que el destino me ha impuesto**_

A la ojizafiro se le formó un nudo en la garganta al leer el primer párrafo de la carta, imaginándose al remitente diciéndole esto directamente.

_**Antes de que pienses otra cosa, déjame decirte que después de la conversación que tuvimos anoche, pude reflexionar mejor las cosas, me di cuenta que mi actitud no solo estaba provocando mi autodestrucción, sino que también estaba lastimando a la gente que me importa, entendí entonces también que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y que debía corregir mi conducta para poder seguir con mi misión de proteger a humanos y reploids por igual, gracias a ti he recuperado mi confianza y mis ánimos de seguir adelante".**_

Después de leer esa otra parte, la reploid rubia se tranquilizó un poco al saber que había logrado ayudar a su amigo, entonces se dispuso a continuar con su lectura.

_**Me iré por un tiempo ya que he comprendido que si de verdad quiero protegerlos a todos me hace falta ser mas fuerte, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente, quiero pedirte de favor que te hagas cargo por un tiempo de la unidad 17 mientras estoy ausente, sé que esto que te estoy pidiendo es injusto e irresponsable de mi parte, pero de verdad necesito hacer esto, y sé que cuento contigo para que me apoyes con esta tarea.**_

_**No te preocupes por mi por favor, porque cuando me sienta triste o abatido solo bastará con que piense en ti para volverme a levantar y seguir adelante, recuerda también que sin importar la distancia o las circunstancias, yo te estaré apoyando desde donde esté, como me lo dijiste aquella noche, nunca te he fallado mi promesa y me haré mas fuerte para poder sostenerla. Por favor, cuídate mucho y da lo mejor de ti.**_

_**Hasta que nos volvamos a ver nuevamente, tu amigo, Megaman X.**_

Algunas lágrimas se formaron en los bellos orbes zafiros de la teniente de la unidad 17, aunque su rostro reflejaba cierta alegría, alegría de saber que su capitán siempre la tendría presente en todo momento, aunque también sentía un poco de tristeza porque no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría para que pudiera volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, un reploid solitario de cabellera plateada, complexión atlética, armadura negra con algunos detalles que hacían juego en cuanto a color con su cabello, y un visor rojo que salía de su casco lo que impedía ver el color exacto de sus ojos. estaba meditando un poco sobre lo acontecido algunos meses atrás en su vida, en la inhóspita zona en la que se alojaba, donde la caída de la noche se estaba aproximando a cada segundo que pasaba.

-_Y pensar que me dejé engañar por ese maldito vejestorio_.

_**Flashback.**_

En la guarida situada en las cercanías de la zona cero de Eurasia, el reploid atlético discutía con su anfitrión ante un problema en su acuerdo de trabajo.

-_Yo cumplí con mi parte profesor ¿Por qué se niega a pagarme?_- Preguntaba molesto el reploid de negro.

_-Con todas las mejoras que te hice deberías considerarte pagado, sin mi ayuda y la de Sigma aún seguirías siendo un patético reploid de quinta !Deberías estar agradecido!-_ Contestaba el maligno reploid, de apariencia científica, con barba blanca y largos bigotes del mismo color.

-_Pero ese no fue el acuerdo doc, usted me pidió distraer a los hunters y eso fue lo que hice, a cambio usted me prometió 11,500,000 Zennys._

-_Tus mejoras costaron mas que eso Dynamo, así que por favor no me hagas perder mí tiempo y desaparece de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión._

_-¡Infeliz te enseñare a no estafarme_!- Inmediatamente transformó su brazo izquierdo en un cañón de plasma y lo apuntó hacia su anfitrión.

Lo que no se esperaba es que el reploid científico reaccionaría más rápido que él, con tan solo la mirada el amenazado dejó totalmente paralizado a su agresor mientras con una sola mano detenía el disparo de este.

_-¡¿Pero que demonios...?!-_ Se preguntaba el mercenario mientras forcejeaba tratando de liberarse del extraño poder.

-_Debiste irte cuando tuviste la oportunidad_...- Sonreía maquiavélicamente el anciano reploid, para inmediatamente cambiar su semblante a uno lleno de odio_. -...¡AHORA MORIRAS POR TU INSOLENCIA!-_ Gritaba furioso mientras levantaba su brazo con la mano extendida, para después cerrarla bruscamente.

Esto último hizo que una fuerte presión telequinetica comprimiera a su victima.

_-¡MALDICIOOOOOOONNNNN...!-_Gritaba desesperado por última vez el Maverick, después, una enorme explosión causada por la enorme presión que el reploid anciano ejecuto sobre él finiquitó su existencia.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

_-Ese maldito Isoc... quisiera pensar que X y Zero acabaron con él al igual que lo hicieron con Sigma, pero esa maldita cucaracha debió haber escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ya nos veremos las caras nuevamente Isoc, te lo prometo... Por ahora tengo un adeudo muy importante por saldar._

* * *

-_Dra. Sakurai... Dra... Sakurai..._

_-¿Qué Ocurre?-_ Preguntando sin dar la cara la aludida

_-Se nos acaba de informar que el Comandante Yammark a fallecido a causa de un terrible accidente._

La científica permaneció en silencio, solo apretó los ojos tratando de contener el sentimiento, sin voltear a ver a su asistente y simulando un tono de voz tranquilo, como si no le interesara mucho la noticia se dispuso a preguntar:

_-¿Como falleció exactamente?_

_-Según el informe se estrelló aparatosamente contra una enorme formación rocosa mientras llevaba a cabo su misión en el Bosque Gaya_.- Decía muy seriamente el colaborador en su fase de mensajero, mientras le entregaba una tableta electrónica a su jefa.

En la tableta se podía ver a detalle toda la información, las fotografías del sucumbido reploid, la zona en la que se precipitó, y un archivo de texto que describía el suceso a detalle.

-_Según el análisis realizado por la unidad de peritaje e investigación de los Maverick Hunters, El ahora occiso presentaba una falla en sus sistemas aéreos, eso ocasionó que perdiera el control de su vuelo y se estrellara contra la formación rocosa_.- Culminando su informe el colaborador.

El rostro de la investigadora reflejaba un sentimiento de culpa, mientras unas pocas lágrimas intentaban escaparse de sus ojos, reuniendo fuerzas, y permaneciendo de espaldas a su asistente, formuló su última pregunta.

_-¿Algo más que agregar a tu informe?_

_-Eh... No doctora... es todo.-_ contestaba el emisario, un tanto confuso por la inmutable reacción que le daba a creer su superiora.

_-Correcto, puedes retirarte._

-_Si... doctora.-_ el aludido dio un par de paso sin dejar de ver a su jefa, para luego voltear y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación,

Mientras tanto la reploid científica mantenía la vista en la tableta colocada sobre el tablero de la consola en la que se encontraba trabajando, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a sucumbir ante sus sentimientos.

-_Perdóname... Yammark, por favor, perdónenme todos_.- Entonces una pequeña lágrima se precipitó hacia la tableta, cayendo sobre la imagen del fallecido reploid alado.

En la misma habitación, pero algunas semanas después la reploid científica y un colega suyo trabajaban en unos dispositivos eléctricos, cuando de repente el mismo reploid asistente de la vez anterior entraba precipitadamente al encuentro con su superiora.

_-¡Dra. Sakurai! Dra. Sakurai..._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?_

_-Discúlpeme doctora, pero nos acabamos de enterar de que otro investigador más acaba de perder la vida._

_-¡¿Qué cosa has dicho?!...-_ Preguntaba el otro reploid científico sorprendido por la noticia. _-... ¡Es el cuarto investigador en lo que va del mes, esto es simplemente imposible!_

_-Me temo que así es Dr. Sato,- _Contestaba serio el emisario

_-¿Quien ha sido esta vez_? Preguntaba secamente la investigadora reploid, cosa que hizo que su colega volteara a verla con un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

-_Según el informe se trata de Blizzard Wolfang doctora._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera Alia? Pareciera que no te importa en lo más mínimo.-_ Preguntaba a modo de reclamo el investigador reploid a su igual.

-_Perdóname Gate, es una dolorosa noticia y una preocupante situación pero, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo con esas cosas, discúlpenme tengo algunos asuntos pendientes._

Entonces el reploid mensajero se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a su jefa, incrédulo de su actitud, mientras su colega la miraba con rencor, por su parte, la reploid buscaba salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno del cual quería escapar a como diera lugar.

Ha pasado un mes y cuatro accidentes más han ocurrido, una vez mas en la misma habitación, El reploid científico estaba molesto con su compañera por la actitud que tomaba cada vez que se le informaba sobre estos misteriosos sucesos.

_-¡Alia, ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?! ¿Por qué últimamente actúas tan fría? tú no eras así.-_ Preguntaba el investigador a manera de reproche.

_-No sé de que me estás hablando Gate_.- Contestaba la reploid científica dándole la espalda.

_-¡Los ocho investigadores especiales que construimos han fallecido misteriosamente y tu no muestras ni el más mínimo interés en la situación! ¡De eso estoy hablando!_

Entonces la aludida se acercó a su escritorio, y sin darle la cara se dispuso a contestarle.

_-Debes apartar los sentimientos del deber, y lo sabes, es una verdadera tragedia pero nada podemos hacer, trabajamos con prototipos todo el tiempo, incluso nosotros mismos fuimos prototipos alguna vez, estas cosas suceden todo el tiempo Gate, me sorprende que a pesar del tiempo que llevas trabajando aquí no hayas aprendido a lidiar con eso._

_-No puedo creer que seas tan fría Alia, yo te apreciaba, te respetaba... ahora ni siquiera te reconozco.- _Una vez culminado su comentario, el científico salió del lugar completamente furioso, ignorando que había dejado a su colega totalmente deshecha por dentro.

Tres días mas habían transcurrido desde la discusión de la Dra. Sakurai y el Dr. Sato, y desafortunadamente para el último, este cayó presa de lo que su destino le tenía preparado.

_-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! ¡Suéltenme!- _Exigía el ahora ex investigador a sus cancerberos quienes lo tenían bien sujeto, mientras aparecía en escena la directora del lugar.

_-¡¿Alia?!... ¡Así que tu estás detrás de todo esto! _

_-¡Yo no estoy detrás de nada Gate! ¡Aquí el único criminal eres tú!_

_-¡¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando!?_

-_Tras analizar los restos de los prototipos Investigadores Especiales Serie N, hemos descubierto que has estado trabajando con programas clasificación R-99, lo cual va contra el reglamento del Consejo Científico Mundial y contra el protocolo de fabricación y desarrollo reploid._

_-¡El N8.4 no es peligroso!-_ Reprochaba furioso el acusado.

_-Lo siento Gate, pero no puedo permitir que el centro de investigación se convierta en un laboratorio criminal, y más aún, no puedo permitir que pongas la vida de otros en riesgo... ¡Llévenselo!_- Ordenaba finalmente la investigadora reploid.

-_¡Estás cometiendo un error Alia! ¡Uno muy grande! __¡Me la vas a pagar Alia! ¡TE LO JURO QUE ME LA VAS A PAGAR! ¡Nunca voy a olvidar esto! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡NUNCA!- _Amenazaba el ex investigador mientras se lo llevaban a la fuerza del lugar, la jefa de investigación solo observaba la escena, aunque aparentaba un sentimiento de desilusión en su rostro, en su corazón se había alojado un enorme remordimiento.

_-Gate, de verdad lo siento pero... no tengo otra opción... espero que algún día me perdones_.- Suplicaba en sus pensamientos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus bellos ojos celestes.

* * *

La noche había caído ya hace horas en el cuartel general de los Maverick Hunters, la teniente de la élite hunter había sido presa nuevamente de sus sentimientos de culpa de manera subconsciente, obligada a despertar por el terrible sueño, la reploid ojizafiro se levantó de su cápsula y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación para poder tomar un poco de aire y poder despejar su mente.

-_Otra horrible pesadilla_.- En su cara se podía ver la agonía de la que era presa la navegadora, la cual trataba de despejar su cabeza, _-¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo esas horribles visiones? ¡Si tan solo fuera más fuerte! ¡No tendría tantos problemas para superar ese horrible suceso!...Si tan solo... Si tan solo fuera tan fuerte como..._

Entonces recordó la carta que había encontrado por la mañana, y recordó una parte en específico.

_**Recuerda también que sin importar la distancia o las circunstancias yo te estaré apoyando desde donde esté, como me lo dijiste aquella noche, nunca he fallado mi promesa, y me haré mas fuerte para poder sostenerla. Por favor, cuídate mucho y da lo mejor de ti.**_

_-¡Teh hehe! es increíble pensar que aún en mis pensamientos siempre me estés apoyando, siempre he dependido de ti para salir adelante...- _Su semblante entonces cambió a uno de enorme determinación.-..._Pero ahora es mi turno de ayudarte, debo ser fuerte y mantener todo en orden hasta que regreses, no me pienso dejar abatir, ni siquiera por esas horribles pesadillas, seré fuerte te lo prometo... __Por favor cuídate mucho y regresa pronto X... estaré ansiosa esperando tu regreso._

La Sublíder de la unidad de élite hunter estaba totalmente convencida de cumplir con su promesa, cerró nuevamente su ventana y se recostó dentro de su cápsula de recuperación para acumular energía, sabía que para ella el día de mañana la estaría esperando con nuevos retos y desafíos, pero confiaba en su recién fortalecida voluntad, y sabía que tendría la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante esperando fielmente el regreso del guerrero legendario.

Pero ¿Por qué repentinamente Alia comenzó a tener esas dolorosas visiones del pasado a través de sus sueños? ¿Será acaso que la culpa por sus acciones, trata de vencerla? ¿O será acaso un aviso del destino de que este debe seguir con su curso? El tiempo lo definirá mas adelante.

_**Bueno pues es así como concluye el primer capitulo, ¿Algo largo? ya lo creo que si, por cierto, el detalle de los apellidos de alia y gate se me ocurrió con la idea de darles un poco mas de formalidad en sus papeles, usando un apellido común de japón para gate y usando el apellido de la linda Maylu o Meiru Sakurai para Alia, bueno sin mas por ahora me despido, ¡Pásenla bien! =)**_


	3. Ayudas Inesperadas

**_Mis amigos lectores he aqui mi segunda entrega de la reedición de las cronicas del Nightmare, espero les guste._**

* * *

_-¡Hehehehe! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Simplemente no lo puedo creer, este poder es único, quizá tan único como el de X ¡HAHAHAHA! Si adapto este DNA en mis creaciones seguramente lograré mi objetivo sin problemas._

_-No quisiera contradecirlo señor pero, los análisis aún arroga errores de compatibilidad, ¿No cree que puede resultar riesgoso instalárselo a los investigadores con ese problema presente?_

_-¡Hehehe! Tranquilo Isoc, no creas que subestimo la situación, deberá pasar un tiempo antes de que pueda estabilizar el DNA, sin embargo, ya que conocemos la estructura básica del mismo la labor de compatibilidad será más fácil, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en el Nightmare System._

_-Entiendo señor, entonces si ya no me requiere para otro asunto me retiro a continuar con mis labores, con su permiso señor._

_-Bien._

Unos instantes después el aludido, un reploid de armadura purpura con bata blanca de laboratorio decorada con adornos dorados comenzó a cubrirse de una extraña y siniestra aura del tono de su armadura, mientras que sus orbes purpuras se tornaban tan rojos como la sangre que se coagula en una herida letal.

_- Disfruten de la paz que gobierna la tierra en estos momentos, porque en cuanto termine con los ajustes de mi plan todos y cada uno de ustedes gusanos que me traicionaron me las pagarán, en especial tú, mi querida Alia, tu traición fue la que más me dolió, vas a conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra sufrimiento ¡Hehehe! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2, AYUDAS INESPERADAS**

Así como el agua fluye de manera imparable sobre un imponente rio, el tiempo siguió su curso sin plazo alguno, habían transcurrido cerca de seis meses desde que el héroe legendario que salvara a la tierra de su destrucción en pasadas ocasiones, conocido por todos como Megaman X había partido lejos de sus compañeros de batalla en la búsqueda de su propia superación. No por ello hizo de lado su labor como Maverick Hunter, a lo largo de su recorrido por el mundo había ayudado a una gran cantidad de personas, sirviéndole estas batallas como entrenamiento y fortalecimiento, el guerrero celeste ahora yacía contemplando las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuese una de las ciudades más imponentes del mundo.

_-Y pensar que hace algunos meses esta fue la famosa Tecnocity.- _Meditaba el hunter de élite. _–Esta ciudad surgió después de que Abel City fuese bombardeada por Sigma, en esta ciudad se crearon muchas cosas útiles para la humanidad, además de ser la cuna de los Reploids de segunda generación, mismos que sirvieron de base para las siguientes generaciones, entre muchos otros logros… es una pena que toda esa trayectoria e historia hayan tenido que sufrir estos percances._

_-Es una verdadera lástima, algún día quizá recupere su esplendor, o quizá no ¡Hehehe!_

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa al guerrero celeste, creía estar solo en el lugar, su sorpresa se incrementó aún más cuando volteó y reconoció a un reploid alto de complexión atlética, armadura azul marino con detalles amarillos y blancos, de cabello plateado cubierto por un casco con dos gemas de color zafiro colocadas en monturas que simulaban los orbes de un reptil, mientras un visor de color rojo cubría sus ojos.

_-¡Dynamo!- _Exclamó sorprendido el Maverick Hunter.

-_Un gusto verlo nuevamente en persona señor X.- _Realizando una caravana mientras decía esto. -_Hubo un tiempo en el que temí lo peor.- _Expresándose con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

Esto hizo enfurecer al capitán de la élite hunter, quien apretaba los dientes tratando de contener su rabia.

_-Eres un infeliz, ¡No te escaparás esta vez!- _Acto seguido, el héroe legendario adoptó una pose especial. _-¡VARIABLE ARMOR SYSTEM! ¡FORCE ARMOR! ¡MATERALIZATION!_

Entonces un haz de luz celeste cubrió al Maverick Hunter, su armadura comenzó a cambiar de color y de forma, adoptando un tono prioritario blanco, con detalles rojos, azules y amarillos, tras finalizar la transformación se colocó en posición de combate desvaneciendo la luz que lo cubría mostrando así su nueva forma, la Force Armor ahora vestía al guerrero legendario, sin embargo, esta mostraba los estragos de las batallas anteriores por las que había pasado, la hombrera izquierda estaba prácticamente desecha, algunos detalles en su casco se mostraban desgastados, en tanto que en el resto de la armadura se podían apreciar una gran cantidad de grietas y fisuras.

-_Parece que pasa por momentos difíciles capitán. _–Comentaba el terrorista de cabellera plateada de manera sarcástica ante la apariencia del líder de la élite hunter.

_-Aún en mis condiciones actuales me basto para darte tu merecido, ¡PELEA!_- Gritaba exigente el hunter.

-_Debo reconocer que tienes agallas, ¡Tú lo pediste! _–Respondía el Reploid índigo lanzándose al ataque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una región lejana, un reploid cuya armadura simulaba la apariencia de la vestimenta de un científico, observaba detenidamente un monitor frente a él, en este, se podía apreciar la estructura interna de un ser artificial, la computadora a la cual estaba conectada este monitor analizaba la estructura y punteaba cada zona en la que encontraba alguna anormalidad.

-_Su estructura interna es muy compleja- _Decía para sí mismo el autómata investigador. –_Me llevará más tiempo del que pensé poder reconstruirlo, sufriste una cantidad inmensa de daño, me sorprende que tu CPU aún siguiese funcional pero no te preocupes mi amigo, pronto volverás a la acción, ya lo verás._

Tras decir esto último, el reploid científico comenzó a ingresar una serie de comandos a la computadora, los cuales arrogaban nuevos resultados, punteando algunas de las zonas anteriores, así como otras nuevas, buscando encontrar la respuesta la dilema que se le presentaba.

* * *

En las ruinas de Eurasia, en una zona profunda, el reploid de apariencia anciana, llevaba a cabo la labor encomendada por su señor, mientras algunos pensamientos vagaban por su mente.

_-Todo marcha a la perfección, ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme, de verdad fue una suerte para mi haber encontrado a ese reploid lunático ¡Hehehe!_

A su memoria venía el momento en el que encontró al ex investigador reploid, había logrado soportar la infección del virus Sigma, y apenas había sobrevivido a la colisión de la colonia espacial Eurasia, este yacía inconsciente atrapado entre escombros, luego de rescatarlo, se dispuso a repararlo.

_-Tenía información de ti Gate, desde que fuiste reconocido como una de las mentes reploids más sobresalientes hasta que los mismos que te reconocieron te catalogaron como una amenaza a la humanidad, ¡Hehehehe! Yo sé lo que se siente que te menosprecien y te tachen de ser un peligro, posees una de las CPUs más poderosas que haya visto, es por eso que te rescaté y reparé, tu talento es lo que necesito para dominar este mundo de una vez por todas, sigue creyendo tener el control, al final, ¡yo seré, el amo de todo! ¡Hehehehe!_

* * *

Una malvada sonrisa se formó en el rostro del maligno ser luego de haber concluido su último pensamiento, solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia para él, y estaba decidido a no perder esta oportunidad.

La confrontación entre el guerrero índigo-celeste y el azul marino estaba pareja, tanto el Maverick como el Hunter combatían tenazmente con sus sables ópticos, pero un par de detalles saltaban a la vista, el primero era que el reploid de azul marino no mostraba señales de esfuerzo, de hecho podía esquivar o bien, repeler las tajadas de su oponente con relativa calma, en tanto el segundo detalle mostraba que el autómata de azul índigo, tenía una dificultad considerable para controlar los ataques de su oponente, y se le complicaba a cada segundo que pasaba el poder evadirlos, ante esta desventaja, el Maverick Hunter comenzó a acumular energía y en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó tomó distancia con la ayuda de su sistema de aceleración repotenciado, saltó y se suspendió en el aire usando los propulsores adicionados a sus botas, mientras tanto el Maverick buscaba bloquear cualquier acción de contraataque de su oponente tratando de cerrarle el espacio, tras acumular la energía necesaria el guerrero legendario apuntó su Stock Force Buster contra el mercenario, tras esto, el del visor se detuvo en seco y dio un salto hacia atrás, el justiciero índigo soltó cuatro ráfagas medianas de plasma de manera simultánea, mismas que su rival repelía con su sable óptico, tras tocar tierra, el héroe legendario apuntó nuevamente su buster.

_-Force Buster, ¡Plasma Charge Shot!-_ Sus guanteletes cambiaron de color azul a rojo, en tanto las muñequeras cambiaron de color blanco a negro, una gran cantidad de energía se acumuló rápidamente en su repotenciado buster, y tras reunir la necesaria disparó una enorme y potente descarga de plasma.

El guerrero de azul marino se lanzó a velocidad tratando de detener el ataque, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el disparo lo había impactado de lleno haciéndolo volar un par de metros, y aunque una parte había estallado tras el contacto otra permanecía inerte en el aire, la cual se desvaneció transcurridos unos segundos, luego de disiparse la nube de polvo que la explosión había levantado, el maltrecho Maverick se levantó lentamente sujetándose el hombro derecho para aminorar un poco el dolor que el impacto le había provocado.

-_Vaya… Nada mal señor X, de verdad… a mejorado bastante, no cabe duda que por eso Sigma sucumbió ante tu poder.- _Al concluir su dialogo soltó su hombro y sujetó su sable óptico nuevamente, además de tomar un segundo con su mano libre. –_Pero yo también he mejorado, ¡ahora te mostraré mi poder!_

Tras advertir esto último, el espadachín reploid, accionó en uno de sus sables una segunda cuchilla laser, tomo un poco de impulso y lo lanzó de manera giratoria, activó el segundo sable y repitió la misma acción buscando acertar en su adversario, el bombardero celeste por su parte tomó distancia y apoyándose en un muro cercano saltó para evadir el contacto de las cuchillas, lo que no se esperaba es que esto solo era una distracción, ya que al saltar para evadir el ataque el Maverick atezado se posicionó a una altura mayor, justo arriba de él, apuntó su buster contra el desprevenido Hunter celeste a quien disparó y dio justo en el blanco precipitando al maltrecho guerrero hacia el suelo.

Las cuchillas giratorias que X había esquivado de inicio no se impactaron contra el muro, sino que habían quedado inertes a unos centímetros de esta, tras una orden a distancia de su dueño, los sables re direccionaron su rumbo hacia donde su objetivo se precipitaba, impactando una contra su espalda haciéndolo girar y dejando una enorme marca a su paso, mientras la segunda impactaba su brazo derecho deteniendo su acción rotatoria.

_-¡AAAAHHHHGGGG!- _Gritó el autómata índigo por el dolor que los cortes le ocasionaban.

Finalmente luego de recibir los impactos el guerrero celeste cayó bruscamente al piso, el guerrero de marino tocó tierra unos instantes después, tras notar la dificultad de su oponente para poder levantarse, en su mano derecha comenzó a acumular una considerable cantidad de energía, El Maverick Hunter a duras penas había logrado reincorporarse luego del daño recibido, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el mercenario de cabellera plateada soltó un fuerte puñetazo con la energía acumulada hacia el suelo.

_-¡LASER TOWER!- _Tras el impacto, del piso comenzaron a brotar una gran cantidad de columnas de energía, rodeando todo el perímetro cercano a ellos.

El héroe legendario trató de escapar del ataque pero le fue imposible, varias de esas delgadas columnas lo elevaron por los aires destrozando severamente su armadura, la gran altura que ganó lo hizo precipitarse bruscamente contra el suelo, el choque provocó que trozos de la Force Armor salieran disparados por todos lados, el Maverick Hunter estaba en serios aprietos, el mercenario saltó hacia el otro lado y nuevamente comenzó a acumular energía en su mano, durante estas acciones, el bombardero trataba nuevamente con dificultad levantarse del suelo.

-_No… pensé… que tuviese… tanto poder.-_ Pensaba el autómata ojizafiro. –_Si no hago algo… me… matará._

El reploid de marino no esperó más, nuevamente impacto el suelo con la energía acumulada en la mano y nuevamente una gran cantidad de columnas salieron disparadas desde las profundidades dirigiéndose al guerrero legendario levantando una cortina de polvo a su paso,una gran explosión fue lo último que llegó a escucharse en ese momento.

Dymano sonreía satisfecho, X no habría logrado escapar de ese ataque y por tanto él había resultado ser el vencedor de la contienda, sin embargo esa idea se desvaneció de inmediato al escuchar pasos mecánicos aproximándose a gran velocidad, tras identificar el origen y la trayectoria, tomó uno de sus sables ópticos y dio una fuerte tajada frente a él, la fuerza del golpe provocó que el polvo se partiera, sin embargo la hoja laser había chocado contra el reforzado brazo izquierdo de la poderosa Gaea Armor que ahora vestía al héroe legendario, aprovechando la oportunidad el guerrero celeste hizo de lado el sable de su adversario y le propinó a este un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago con el puño derecho, haciéndolo perder levemente el conocimiento por la fuerza del impacto, para luego comenzar castigarlo con una serie de puñetazos de gran poder para culminar con un fuerte gancho al rostro elevando al espadachín por los aires, el celeste saltó tras él mientras acumulaba energía ganándole altura rápidamente, para después impactarlo con esta en un potente disparo de su Gaea Buster, esto lanzó bruscamente al atezado contra una pila de escombros, destruyéndola en el trayecto y cayendo unos pocos metros más adelante.

Una densa nube de polvo cubría al Maverick quien buscaba reincorporarse, sosteniéndose con una mano el estomago y con la otra el piso para mantener la estabilidad mientras se reponía del fuerte ataque, cuando de pronto un extraño ruido llamó su atención, se puso de pie sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo, al disiparse el polvo pudo notar a su adversario frente a él acumulando energía en sus dos manos, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

_-Esto definitivamente va a doler - _Pensaba para sí mismo el reploid de cabellera plateada.

_-¡GAEA FORCE!- _Tras gritar esto una enorme esfera de energía verde salió disparada de las manos del hunter impactando al maverick atlético, arrojándolo varios a metros de distancia, para después provocar una gran explosión.

El guerrero celeste se notaba cansado, se sujetaba el pecho en señal de dolor, respiraba agitadamente en señal de cansancio, mientras la gema de su casco comenzaba a encender de manera intermitente en señal de falta de energía, en tanto a cierta distancia de él, el guerrero de marino se hallaba recargado en una pila de escombros, también respiraba agitadamente mientras se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo, ambos contendientes estaban exhaustos, sin embargo, el índigo aún no daba por terminado el encuentro, tratando de ahorrar energía se acercó caminando a su adversario quien permanecía inerte en su lugar de reposo, estando a una distancia prudente levantó su Gaea Buster contra el maltrecho reploid buscando finiquitar el encuentro, pero una fuerte descarga proveniente del interior de su arma lo hizo bajarla al tiempo que se quejaba por el dolor que le provocó, el golpe que recibió con el sable lo había dañado y aunado al potente disparo que había ejecutado en el aire provoco que su sistema interno colapsara dejándolo inutilizable.

_-¿De… verdad estás… dispuesto a… quitarme la vida?- _Preguntaba con una sonrisa el mercenario.

-_Sujetos tan ruines como tú no la merecen - _Contestaba molesto el héroe legendario.

-_Es verdad… Hice muchas cosas en el pasado de las cuales… No me enorgullezco-_ Su sonrisa bajó de tono, se notaba un poco de remordimiento en su semblante.

_-Tu actuación no me va a engañar Dynamo- _-Recriminaba su comportamiento, mientras activaba su sable óptico como segunda opción para acabarlo.

-_Te has vuelto fuerte X, al fin has vencido ese remordimiento de acabar con tus rivales, que bien que ya te has convertido en un guerrero de sangre fría, ¡Vamos acaba conmigo de una vez! ¡¿Qué esperas?!- _Exigía enérgico el mercenario del visor.

Las palabras de Dynamo lo hicieron dudar, ya había levantado el sable para acertarle el último golpe, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le impedía concluir la acción, el maverick lo miraba de manera retadora, el hunter puso una expresión de rabia en su rostro, bajó bruscamente el sable y una explosión fue lo siguiente en ocurrir, tras disiparse el polvo que esta provocó se observaba al hunter con un semblante un tanto más sereno pero aún molesto, frente a él se veía el camino que el golpe del sable había marcado, y a un lado de este se encontraba el reploid atlético, intacto.

-_¿Pero… porqué?- _Preguntaba confundido el mercenario.

_-Yo no soy como tú piensas… Dynamo, te voy a entregar a las autoridades para que se hagan cargo de ti, pagarás por lo que hiciste, pero será como lo indica la ley.- _una vez dicho esto, desactivó su sable óptico colocándolo en su cintura mientras su armadura se desvanecía volviendo a su apariencia por defecto.

-¡_Hehehe! si como digas…- _Comentaba de manera sarcástica el maverick. -_…Emm, veo que tienes problemas para controlar tu sable, ¿Me equivoco?_

_-En efecto, te equivocas, además no es algo que te importe, hazte un favor a ti mismo y cállate- _Reprochaba molesto el hunter mientras le colocaba una especie de esposas más gruesas que las usadas en criminales humanos, las cuales emitían una serie de ondas electromagnéticas que nulificaban las habilidades de los reploids.

-_Bueno, yo solo preguntaba, no se moleste señor X, pero estaba pensando, tal vez le gustaría que yo lo ayudara un poco con ese problema._

_-¡Hahahaha! No me digas, quieres hacer tu buena acción del día, si como no levántate y camina, no me hagas perder mi tiempo._

_-De verdad capitán, si me da esa oportunidad le prometo que dominará el sable óptico como todo un maestro, además, dado que su buster está dañado es la única arma con la que cuenta, y si no la usa correctamente o con la suficiente habilidad no durará mucho con vida en un enfrentamiento._

Eso hizo al capitán de la élite mirarlo a los ojos, aunque le molestara admitirlo tenía cierta razón, se llevó la mano izquierda al brazo derecho recordando el daño que tenía en este y aunque contaba con su sistema de auto reparación, era evidente que tomaría un buen tiempo el que su buster pudiese volver a ser funcional, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser engañado, se acercó a él y lo levantó bruscamente del piso para después empujarlo y obligarlo a caminar.

_-Tú a lo único que me ayudarías sería a lanzarme a un precipicio, o a colocarme una bomba en la cintura, no me vas a engañar con tus mentiras ¡anda camina! _–Recriminaba el héroe legendario mientras empujaba a su prisionero.

_-¡AAHHGG! Bueno, bueno ya, entiendo que no me crea, después de todo provoqué muchas muertes y destrucción, sería ilógico que me creyera así como así._

_-¡Vaya! Parece que al fin estamos de acuerdo con algo, ahora cállate ¿quieres?_

_-¡Pero le estoy hablando en serio capitán! Créame que quiero redimir mis acciones pasadas quiero ser de los buenos esta vez._

Eso el líder de líder de la élite hunter lo tomó como una burla, no daba crédito a lo que su prisionero había dicho

_-¡¿Dime a quien quieres engañar!?¡ ¿Por qué habría de creerte?! ¡No eres más que un sucio maverick traicionero!, ¡Tan solo unos minutos atrás trataste de matarme! ¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de decirme que has cambiado! ¡Por favor!, si no te maté es porque no quiero derramar más sangre de la que ya se ha derramado por tu culpa y por la del desgraciado de Sigma, ¡Así que no me hagas cambiar de idea y cállate! Es la última vez que te lo digo._

_-Bueno si debo admitir que se me pasó un poco la mano en la contienda.- _El pretexto hizo que a X se le marcara una pequeña vena en la frente (NA: Al puro estilo anime) mientras trataba de contener el enojo por el hecho de no poder hacer que se callara. -_pero solo fue una pelea de exhibición para fomentar el espíritu deportivo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Entrenamos durante el día y de noche me pones estas cosas como seguro, si hago algo malo o sospechoso durante los entrenamientos me eliminas y ya ¿Qué tienes que perder?_

_-¡ ¿Por qué rayos no te callas?! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! ¡¿Acaso buscas que de verdad te elimine?!_

_-Bueno, bueno ya, sino quieres que te ayude bastaba con que me lo dijeras.- _Contestaba sarcástico el mercenario de cabellera plateada.

-_¡TE VOY A…!- _El guerrero celeste estuvo a punto de acribillarlo con su sable pero se contuvo, controlando la ira que el preso le ocasionaba. –_Camina por favor._

_-¿Ves? Las cosas salen mejor cuando las pides por favor._

Esto hizo que la vena nuevamente se marcara en la frente del autómata legendario, y para aminorar el coraje le dio una fuerte patada en "la retaguardia"

-_¡Cállate y camina!-_ Exigía el hunter mientras apretaba los dientes conteniéndose.

-_¡OUCH! ¡Vamos no es para que me trates así!_

_-Está hablando con la verdad X. creele por favor- _La voz hizo voltear al aludido y a su prisionero

Detrás de ellos un extraño ser luminiscente comenzó a aparecer, tomando una forma conocida para ambos, nombrándolo al unisonó.

_-¡Dr. Light!_

_-A pasado tiempo mi querido X, veo que aún no te recuperas de tu última batalla._

_-Dr. Light, ¿Por qué defiende a este tipo? si causó miles de muertes y es uno de los principales responsables de la situación actual de la tierra._

_-Estoy consciente de todo lo que hizo X, y sé que son cosas imperdonables._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué cree en él? ¿Por qué cree en sus palabras?_

_-El salvó mi vida X- _Se introdujo a la plática entonces el reploid de marino.

-_¿Qué dices?_- Preguntaba incrédulo y molesto el guerrero legendario.

_-Tal como lo oyes, luego de cumplir con mi trabajo me traicionaron, en cuanto no fui útil para sus planes se deshicieron de mí como si de basura se tratara._

_-Es porque eso eres, basura._

Al sentirse agredido pero no tener argumentos en su defensa, el mercenario bajo la cabeza y dirigió la mirada al piso.

_-Tranquilízate un poco X_.- Pedía el Doctor a su creación. _–Sé cómo te sientes, muchos han dicho ser tus amigos y acabaron traicionándote, pero esta vez puedo garantizarte que Dynamo te habla con la verdad, las razones por las que acabó sirviendo al malvado Sigma no son cosa que me concierna explicarte, pero ahora que Zero ya no está con nosotros necesitarás de toda la ayuda que sea posible, debes mantener la paz en este mundo, por todos los que creen en ti._

Entonces a la mente de X vino la imagen cada uno de sus amigos, la del comandante supremo de los Maverick Hunters, la del Jefe de Diagnostico Médico de la organización, la del Ingeniero principal de la misma y por último y más importante para él, la de su navegadora y amiga, la de aquella reploid de cabellos doraros y ojos de color zafiro a la que le había prometido volverse más fuerte, para poder protegerla a ella y a la humanidad

_-Pero Doctor… es que… ¿Cómo se que de verdad no me traicionará? ¿Cómo se que no nos está engañando a ambos?_

_-Mi vida no vale nada X, como ya lo dijiste, no soy más que basura, mi poder no es tan amplio como el tuyo o el de Zero pero tengo gran habilidad y experiencia con el sable óptico y puedo enseñarte a usarlo a la perfección, sé que de intentar algo acabarías conmigo y prueba de ello fue la batalla de hace un instante, con traicionarte no ganaría ni perdería nada excepto, tal vez, mi vida._

El hunter lo miraba con cierto recelo, sin embargo parecía más crédulo a las palabras del jurado ex maverick comenzaron a sonar cada vez más sinceras, entonces el mercenario prosiguió.

_-Si me permites ayudarte por lo menos habré hecho algo para tratar de reponer el daño que hice, por lo menos mi vida tendría un poco más de valor y saldaría el adeudo que tengo con tu creador, por favor capitán, dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no te fallaré._

El guerrero legendario aún no creía del todo lo que el mercenario le había dicho, pero al mirarlo a los ojos pudo notar que en efecto lo que había dicho lo dijo con sinceridad, el recelo que sentía comenzó gradualmente a reducirse.

_-No te creo absolutamente nada...- _Sobra decir que al oír esto el mercenario de cabello plateado nuevamente bajó la mirada en señal de desilusión. -_Sin embargo, el Doctor Light cree en ti, si de verdad quieres pagar tu deuda con él, más vale que no intentes ninguna tontería, o de lo contrario no dudare en eliminarte la próxima vez, ¿te queda claro?_

Entonces el reploid atlético levantó la mirada con una sonrisa de gratitud en el rostro, ambos voltearon hacía donde el espíritu del científico se encontraba, más ya no había nadie ahí, ambos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados pero solo el desolador escenario se veía en los alrededores, tras notar que su búsqueda era inútil el reploid legendario decidió que era tiempo de proseguir con su camino, el mercenario por su parte se acercó a su ahora nuevo compañero y le ofreció sus esposadas manos.

-_Le juro que no se arrepentirá señor X_- Decía el reploid del visor.

-_Ya me estoy comenzando a arrepentir, y ni creas que te daré la mano, serías capaz de tomarme el p_ie.- Respondía molesto el capitán de la élite hunter.

_-No sé para que quisiera tomarle el pie señor X, además, en mi situación actual sería muy difícil._

_-Es una metáfora inútil, quiere decir que si me confío me engañarás_

_-¡Oh! Ya veo, que manera tan curiosa de expresar dicha situación ¡Hehe! Pero como ya le dije no se va a arrepentir, aunque, en sí, bueno…_

_-Deja de decir incoherencias, ¿Quieres?_

_-Si claro, es que yo levanté las manos no para ofrecérselas, sino para que me desencadenara, digo, si lo cree conveniente._

Al Hunter celeste le salió una pequeña gotita en la sien, aunque le molestara había malinterpretado las señales y había hecho el ridículo, volteó hacia su prisionero y le quitó las esposas, después le dio la espalday siguió caminando, acto seguido, el espadachín de negro le siguió el paso detrás de él, comenzando a perderse de vista con cada paso que daban.

A lo lejos, el científico luminiscente los observaba con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, aunque a simple vista no se notara, su máxima creación había evolucionado de manera favorable, motivo del cual estaba muy orgulloso.

_-X… Cuando te encontré luego de la batalla en la zona cero de Eurasia, estabas al borde de la muerte, por un momento pensé que ya era tiempo de que descansaras de todo ese sufrimiento al cual has estado sometido todos estos años… Sin embargo la tierra aún necesita de ti, la maldad aún no se ha ido de este mundo y me temo que pronto aparecerá nuevamente, Dynamo tiene un objetivo muy diferente al tuyo, sin embargo, para alcanzarlo tiene que recorrer el mismo camino que tú, fue por eso que decidí darle una segunda oportunidad, deben trabajar juntos para mantener la paz del planeta, por favor X, da lo mejor de ti una vez más, estás muy cerca de liberar tu verdadero potencial, ya nos veremos nuevamente pero por lo pronto cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima, Maverick Hunter X._

Luego de dirigirle a la distancia estas palabras el ser de luz comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ciertas incógnitas en el aire, de ser cierto lo que el Dr. Light había dicho, la paz de la que por el momento disfrutaba la humanidad solo será temporal, de ser así, ¿Qué o quién será el que la amenazará con su destrucción? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Dynamo? Y ¿Por qué confía tanto en él como para asociarlo con su máxima creación?

A su vez otras incógnitas ajenas saltan a la luz, ¿Quién es el misterioso científico y en que trabaja? O bien ¿Qué o a quién reconstruye? ¿Qué es lo que trama Isoc exactamente? Lo único seguro en este momento es que una nueva guerra está pronta a desatarse.

**_Pues espero que hallan disfrutado leyendo este capitulo como yo disfrute al escribirlo, espero dejen sus reviews para asi poder seguir/mejorar la historia, hata mi proxima entrega, Bye ^_^_**


	4. La Zona Cero de Eurasia

**Saludos amigos lectores, les traigo mi mas reciente entrega de las Cronicas Nightmare, la tercera de la reedición de esta historia y ojala les guste, por favor no dejen de mandar sus review que me ayudan bastante a la continuación de este fic, bien sin más que decir pasemos a la narrativa.**

El mundo ha vivido en relativa calma, los atentados maverick que antes acosaban a la humanidad han disminuido de manera considerable, la paz ha reinado en la tierra por prácticamente tres años desde que la colonia espacial Eurasia se estrellara contra la tierra, la población humana sin embargo sigue habitando en refugios subterráneos o en colonias protegidas para garantizar su seguridad mientras el planeta sigue en fase de restauración, ahora mismo un contingente de trabajadores se ubican en la llamada "Zona Cero de Eurasia", para comenzar con la tarea de reconocimiento y restauración del área.

_-Bien escuchen con atención, nos dividiremos en tres grupos, el grupo A se encargará de la zona sureste, el grupo B de la zona noroeste y el grupo C de la zona centro, ¡Bien a trabajar!_

Tras haber recibido las órdenes de su líder, los contingentes se separaron y comenzaron a abarcar sus respectivos sectores, removiendo escombros, alisando el terreno, entre otras tantas labores, sin embargo se podía sentir un ambiente tenso, y no era por la presión laboral, la sensación se hizo intolerante para uno de los trabajadores de la zona, lo cual obligó al susodicho a acercarse a un compañero para comprobar si no era el único que lo sentía.

_-Oye compañero ¿No sientes algo raro?- _Preguntaba un tanto nervioso el reploid obrero.

-_¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo que exactamente?_- Preguntaba confundido el aludido.

-_No lo sé, siento una mala vibra en el lugar, ¿Y si se trata de ese maldito de Sigma?_

_-Tranquilo amigo, el Capitán X hace mucho que se encargó de él, lo que sientes tal vez sea estrés por tanto trabajo, ¿Por qué no pides tomar un descanso?_

_-No, no es estrés, te digo que hay algo malo aquí. –_Ambos reploids se dirigieron hacia el siguiente punto a trabajar, el nerviosismo del reploid obrero se hacía cada vez más grande.

Y no estaba errado, bajo los escombros de las cercanías una serie de luces de forma horizontal se podían apreciar, permanecían expectantes de la situación, los trabajadores por su parte continuaban con sus labores sin darle más importancia al asunto, de pronto, de entre los escombros antes mencionados, un extraño ser salió a la luz, este poseía unos tentáculos por extremidades, el color prioritario de este ente era el purpura, sigilosamente se fue aproximado a los incautos trabajadores por las espaldas, y en cuanto estuvo a proximidad, saltó sobre el más nervioso de los dos, sujetándolo fuertemente con sus tentáculos.

_-¡AAAAAHHHHGGGG! ¡ ¿QUÉ COSA ERES?! ¡SUELTAME!_

_-¡ ¿Pero qué…?! _–Exclamó el otro trabajador. -_¡SUELTA A MI COMPAÑERO CRIATURA EXTRAÑA!- _Exigía el obrero mientras trataba de zafar los tentáculos del monstruo de su compañero.

Sin darse cuenta, otra criatura similar saltó sobre el desprevenido trabajador, quien trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito, ambas criaturas comenzaron a introducirse lentamente en los reploids, quienes al cabo de unos minutos quedaron inertes, las iris de sus ojos habían desaparecido dejándolos totalmente en blanco.

Los gritos de agonía de los obreros fueron escuchados por el resto de los trabajadores, cuando esto llegaban a la zona del ataque varias criaturas del mismo aspecto que las anteriores comenzaron a brotar como si de un enjambre de abejas asesinas se tratara, lanzándose sobre todos y cada uno de los autómatas laborales, muchos se resistían tanto como podían pero era en vano, tras unos instantes de forcejeos las criaturas acababan por introducirse dentro de sus cuerpos, uno de los trabajadores había logrado escapar del ataque, refugiándose dentro de la cabina móvil de comunicaciones de la empresa para la que trabajaban, tomó el radio transmisor y trato de pedir ayuda.

_-¡ ¿HOLA?! ¡ALGUIEN PUEDE OIRME! ¡ AUXILIO!_

_-Unidad 12 de los Maverick Hunters, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- _Contestaba una de las operadoras de la unidad de emergencias de la organización.

-_¡NECESITO QUE ENVIEN AYUDA! ¡UNOS EXTRAÑOS SERES SALIERON DE LA NADA Y…! ¡NO…! ¡ALEJENSE DE MI…! ¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Eso fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar del individuo, posteriormente no se escuchó otra cosa más que pura estática.

_-¡Hola! ¡¿Hola?! ¡Puede alguien oírme! ¡Hola!_

En el lugar de los hechos los trabajadores habían perecido, sin embargo, sus cuerpos sin vida aparente permanecían de pie mientras que una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en el rostro de estos, posteriormente una gran explosión ocurrió detrás de ellos, la estación de comunicación de la empresa a la que estaban afiliados voló en mil pedazos.

**CAPITULO 3 - LAS RUINAS DE LA COLISIÓN, LA ZONA CERO DE EURASIA**

-_Jessie, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- _Preguntaba una reploid de armadura purpura, cabello negro medio-corto, ojos violetas y leotardo de neopreno rosa que realzaba su esbelta figura, mientras que sujetándose de su cintura por el lado izquierdo y cayendo hacia su muslo derecho lucía una especie de cinturón del mismo color que su armadura.

-_Parece ser un atentado maverick en la zona cero de Eurasia Capitana Violet, perdimos contacto con el transmisor._- Contestaba la operadora de la unidad.

_-Esto es serio, solicita refuerzos, iremos a investigar. _ -Ordenaba la lideresa de la unidad de emergencia a su navegadora principal mientras ella y sus hombres se dirigían al los tele puertos para llegar al lugar de los hechos lo más pronto posible.

_-Si Capitana, _Rápidamente comenzó a enviar mensajes de emergencia a las unidades aledañas en busca de alguien que los pudiese apoyar en su misión.

* * *

Lejos de la zona cero, dos reploids de armadura azul se encontraban protagonizando un duro encuentro, ambos guerreros combatían ferozmente usando sus sables ópticos, el encuentro estaba muy parejo ya que ambos poseían una habilidad impresionante con las empuñaduras luminiscentes, unos de ellos, de armadura a tono marino sonreía mientras atajaba los golpes de su adversario de armadura a tono índigo, este último también sonreía, hacía mucho tiempo que había estado entrenando y al fin veía el fruto de sus esfuerzos, sus movimientos eran muy precisos, pero su maestro no se quedaba atrás, también había mejorado con las practicas, luego de una serie de golpes ambos quedaron frente a frente, forzando sus sables para no ceder ante la fuerza de su respectivo oponente.

-_¡Has mejorado bastante X! me impresionas.- _Comentaba el de marino.

_-¡¿Que puedo decir?! Aprendo rápido. _Contestaba el índigo.

_-¡Hehehe! No te confíes, ¡Esto aún no acaba!- _Dicho esto empujo con todas sus fuerzas al guerrero legendario arrogándolo lejos.

Tras el impulso que recibió contra su voluntad el de la élite estabilizó su cuerpo, tomó fuertemente su sable, haciendo que la hoja brillara con más intensidad.

-_¡SONIC BOOM!- _El Hunter blandió con fuerza su Z-Saber, de la hoja de este salió disparada otra hoja pero de mayor tamaño y grosor en dirección a donde el mercenario reploid se encontraba.

El mercenario no se esperaba esa, a duras penas logró hacerse a un lado para evitar el fuerte golpe que iba a recibir, tras impactar una pequeña formación rocosa esta estalló levantando una gran nube de polvo mientras varios proyectiles de piedra salían disparadas hacia todas partes.

_-¡¿Cuando_ _rayos aprendiste a hacer eso?!- _Preguntaba sorprendido el reploid atlético. -¡_Pero qué…! ¿Dónde te metiste?- _Comenzó a buscar a su adversario por todos lados, al voltear a sus espaldas estaba el autómata celeste esperándolo con su sable listo para darle el último golpe.

-_Regla número uno del combate cuerpo a cuerpo: "Jamás bajes la guardia", ¿Qué paso? Eso tu me lo enseñaste no puedo creer que lo olvidaras._

_-¡Hahahaha! Vamos no sea presumido señor X, solo le di la ventaja como una cortesía, es todo._

El encuentro había llegado a su fin, ambos reploids desactivaron sus sables y se dispusieron a descansar un poco de su extenuante entrenamiento, habían convivido por prácticamente dos años y medio, y aunque al principio tuvieron problemas para llevarse bien, con el tiempo el líder de la élite le dio la oportunidad al ex maverick mercenario, de demostrar que de verdad había cambiado. En cuanto a los entrenamientos, Dynamo siempre daba su cien por ciento, cosa que a X lo obligaba a aprender rápido, había momentos en los que se frustraba por el hecho de no poder controlar el sable como su legendario amigo lo hacía, sintiendo que no era digno de portarlo como arma insignia, sin embargo, su instructor lo animaba a seguir adelante, haciéndolo esforzarse el doble para lograr el dominio del sable, con el paso del tiempo fue mejorando hasta el día de hoy, que parecía haberlo controlado por completo. El ex maverick permanecía dándole la espalda a su aprendiz en silencio, hasta que luego de un par de minutos decidió dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

_-Mi trabajo está hecho.- _Decía mientras observaba el desértico horizonte.

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _Preguntaba confuso el ojizafiro.

_-Ya no hay más que deba aprender de mi señor X, ¡Hehehe!- _Contestaba el espadachín mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente y levantaba su mirada al cielo. -_ahora que ha aprendido a usar el sable y lo domina a la perfección ya no me necesita más, por lo que ahora tiene dos opciones._

El guerrero legendario escuchaba, asimilando la decisión del mercenario de cabellera plateada, mientras esperaba lo siguiente que le iba a decir.

-_Su primera opción es acabar conmigo, de esta manera se asegurará de que no vuelva a cometer un nuevo crimen y librará al mundo de una potencial amenaza, o bien, puede entregarme a las autoridades como tenía planeado inicialmente.- _Al escuchar esto el hunter desvió la mirada, mostrando disgusto por esa alternativa. -S_u segunda opción es dejarme ir y regresar con sus compañeros y dará su cien por ciento por el resto de su existencia para proteger a la humanidad y a los que quiere… La decisión, es suya my __Friend__._

Luego de que el reploid atlético terminara de darle sus alternativas el bombardero se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos en su espalda.

_-Sabes, hace algún tiempo, hubiese escogido la primera opción, porque en ese entonces creía que solo me engañabas para después acabar conmigo.-_ Tras escuchar eso, el reploid del visor bajo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su ahora ex alumno. _–Pero me has demostrado que estuve en un error todo este tiempo, de verdad has cambiado Dynamo, no sé exactamente como paso pero, me da gusto que así sea, voy a optar por la segunda opción, pero si te sorprendo volviendo a las andadas no voy a dudar en exterminarte, ¿me escuchaste bien? Ahora que sé controlar el sable óptico a la perfección me será más fácil acabar contigo ¿Entendiste?_

_-¡Hehehe! Yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga capitán.- _Contestando con su habitual tono de sarcasmo. _–Despreocúpese, tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarme ahora, cuídese mucho señor X, y no deje de practicar._

_-Así lo haré Dynamo, gracias por todo._

Tras estrecharse las manos cada guerrero tomó su propio camino, perdiéndose de vista el uno del otro luego de algunos pasos, ahora que el guerrero legendario dominaba el sable óptico, y siendo el mejor hunter de ataque a distancia sentía que podía continuar con su misión de erradicar la amenaza maverick y volver al lado de sus compañeros hunters, se dio prisa para llegar lo más rápido posible y poder reencontrarse con sus amigos, con su unidad y sobre todo con su amiga incondicional.

-_Ahora que he mejorado mis técnicas ya me siento capaz de poder mantener mi promesa Alia, espérame, pronto estaré de regreso._

El Maverick Hunter se mostraba feliz porque al fin iba a poder ver a su amiga de nuevo para demostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

* * *

Los miembros de la decimosegunda unidad ya habían llegado a las inmediaciones de la zona cero, el lugar lucía abandonado, en tanto al fondo se veía una enorme columna de humo que se elevaba por los aires.

_-Escuchen con atención- _Ordenaba la lideresa de la unidad. _–No bajen la guardia en ningún momento, nos separaremos en grupos de tres, busquen algún sobreviviente, si se encuentran en potencial amenaza, pidan refuerzos, no se expongan de manera innecesaria, ¿Han entendido?_

_- ¡Si capitana!- _Contestaban todos sus elementos al unísono.

Tras la orden de la reploid violácea los hunters se dividieron en cinco grupos y se dispersaron a través de la zona, sin sospechar que a lo lejos estaban siendo vigilados.

Debajo de la zona cero, dos autómatas científicos observaban toda acción que ocurría en la superficie, el reploid de aspecto más jovial se mantenía serio ante la situación, mientras que el de apariencia veterana se mantenía a la expectativa de su señor.

_-Rayos, por culpa de esos trabajadores ya tenemos a los hunters encima, lo bueno de la situación es que ganamos algunos conejillos de indias para probar a los Nightmare Phenomenon._

_-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso mi señor?- Preguntaba con cierta preocupación el subordinado del aludido._

_-Aún tenemos que afinar algunos detalles menores, atiende a nuestros invitados por favor._

_-Entendido señor.- _El reploid veterano salió de la habitación con prisa, dejando solo a su amo en la misma.

-_Muy bien, parece que ya es hora de que la función comience, espero que estén preparados, ¡Porque voy con todo! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_- Reía siniestramente el reploid purpura mientras una intensa aura cubría su cuerpo y sus ojos se tornaban rojo sangre, para después regresar la mirada al monitor.

_-Unidad doce, aquí unidad diecisiete, ¿Qué ocurre?- _Contestaba una de las operadoras de la unidad de élite.

-_Unidad diecisiete, recibimos un mensaje de emergencia de la zona cero de Eurasia, al lugar ya han acudido la capitana Violet y sus elementos, mas solicita refuerzos en caso de que la situación empeore.- _Informaba a su igual la operadora de la unidad de emergencias.

-_Teniente Sakurai, hemos recibido una solicitud de apoyo de la decimosegunda unidad, para una misión en la zona cero de Eurasia.- _Informaba la operadora a su superiora y navegadora principal.

_-Correcto, informa a la unidad doce que los refuerzos ya van en camino.- _Autorizaba la autómata ojizafiro.

_-Entendido teniente… Unidad doce, el apoyo va en camino._

La sublíder de la élite hunter rápidamente comenzó a movilizar al personal, seleccionando a cinco de los mejores elementos de la unidad.

_-Escuchen, hemos recibido una señal de auxilio por parte de la decimosegunda unidad, ha ocurrido algo extraño en la zona cero de Eurasia y parece ser serio, deberán dirigirse al lugar y apoyar a la capitana Violet en caso de algún atentado, yo les brindaré apoyo técnico en caso de ser necesario, por favor no tomen la situación a la ligera y por nada bajen la guardia… ¡Tommy!_

_-Si teniente.- _El aludido dio un paso al frente para estar a la vista de su líder, se trataba de un reploid de armadura azul ultramar con algunos detalles en blanco y en azul levemente más claro, leotardo color violeta opaco, complexión atlética y ojos azul marino.

_-Tú vas al frente de la cuadrilla, bien diríjanse a los tele puertos inmediatamente, no hay tiempo que perder._

_-¡A LA ORDEN TENIENTE!- _Contestaban todos al unísono.

Tras recibir las indicaciones, los hunters se dirigieron a las zonas de tele transportación listos para ser enviados a su misión, el rostro de la navegadora principal de la unidad mostraba firmeza y decisión, más en su corazón había angustia y temor.

_-No sé que sea lo que esté pasando allá pero espero que todo salga bien, X, Si estuvieras aquí sabrías que hacer. - _La reploid rubia estaba nerviosa por la situación, trató de despejar su mente y se dirigió a la consola principal de la sala de mando para comenzar con su labor.

En la zona cero los miembros de la unidad de emergencias buscaban con cautela a algún sobreviviente, sin embargo no parecía haberlos, de hecho no había rastros de vida, o señales de agresión o algo que delatara en el lugar que de verdad hubo un confortamiento.

-_Es extraño, hemos buscado por un buen rato y nada, de no ser por esa unidad móvil incendiada me hubiese atrevido a decir que nos tomaron el pelo._ Decía con cierta molestia la lideresa de la decimosegunda.

_-"Capitana, hemos recibido confirmación de apoyo de las unidades ocho, catorce, y diecisiete, los elementos de respaldo ya deben estar llegando a la zona"_- Informaba la operadora de la unidad a su lideresa.

-_Correcto Jessie, muchas gracias, corto contacto._

Luego de algunos minutos, un total de treinta elementos yacían reunidos en las inmediaciones del sector, esperando instrucciones por parte de la oficial al mando en la misión.

_-Les agradezco mucho que hayan acudido de inmediato en nuestro apoyo, la situación es la siguiente, un gran contingente de trabajadores que habían sido asignados para la restauración de esta zona ha desaparecido, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ocurrió, no hemos encontrado indicios que indiquen un atentado maverick, con la excepción de la unidad móvil de comunicaciones, la cual fue destruida de manera desconocida.-_ Los presentes escuchaban serios, algunos comenzaron a analizar la situación en busca de una respuesta lógica. –_Nuestra misión en estos momentos es encontrar a esos trabajadores, o bien, a algún sobreviviente, ahora nos separaremos en seis grupos de cinco elementos para abarcar terreno e ir más protegidos, no intenten nada imprudente, en caso de una potencial amenaza pidan refuerzos, bien vamos a trabajar._

Tras recibir las indicaciones, los grupos se dispersaron alrededor del área en busca de posibles sobrevivientes, sin notar que detrás de ellos los buscados los estaban vigilando de manera sigilosa, el hunter asignado por la decimoséptima unidad para dirigir a los integrantes de su cuadrilla se notaba preocupado, aunque conocía las capacidades de sus compañeros temía por su seguridad, para empeorar su situación, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Tommy? Desde hace un rato te noto extraño,- _Preguntaba preocupado a su compañero y líder provisional un reploid de armadura canela con detalles en color girasol, en su espalda portaba un lanzagranadas ajustable al hombro, vestía además un leotardo celeste y sus ojos eran castaños.

_-¿Eh?… No, no es nada Roger,- _Contestaba el ultramar a su compañero tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin embargo su preocupación era bastante evidente.

-_No me quieras engañar Tommy, te conozco, algo te está preocupado, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?- _Insistía en reploid canelo.

_-No estoy totalmente seguro pero, me parece sentir que alguien nos vigila._

_-Seguramente será la teniente Alia, para asegurarse de que no metamos la pata.- _Contestaba el reploid de ojos castaños a manera de broma para aminorar la preocupación de su colega.

_-No estoy bromeando Roger.- _Replicaba el hunter de azul. –_No estamos solos así que ten mucho cuidado._

_-¿Cuidado de qué?- _Se introducía a la plática una reploid de esbelta figura, su casco en si era al mismo tiempo su cabellera, el cual era de color blanco con una gema roja ligeramente arriba de su frente y una diadema cromada por arriba de esta, sus ojos eran del mismo tono al de la gema de su cabeza, el resto de su armadura también era blanca con algunos detalles en azul, mientras el leotardo que cubría su cuerpo era de color negro, portaba un cinturónsimilar al de la líder de la unidad doce, solo que este estaba seccionado.

-_Tommy dice que posiblemente nos estén vigilando.- _Contestaba el hunter de café

-_Debe de ser la teniente Alia.- _Bromeaba la hunter clara.

_-Tú también me vas a salir con eso Cristal.- _Replicaba el ultramar.

-_Tranquilízate Andy, solo estaba jugando._

_-"Déjense de juegos ustedes dos"- _Regañaba la navegadora de la decimoséptima al reploid canela y a la albina a través del radio comunicador. _–"La situación es sería, estén atentos"._

Tras la reprimenda los tres hunters agacharon la cabeza y la metieron entre sus hombros con gestos de regañados, mientras que el canela y la albina se llevaban la mano a la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro con el conocido gesto de "Yo no fui"

_-Te lo dije.- _Murmuraba en voz baja el hunter de mirada castaña.

_-¡Podrías tomar esto…!_

Bruscamente fue interrumpido el reploid índigo porque de la tierra salieron tres de los trabajadores extraviados, estos miraban a los hunters de manera malévola, sus ojos despedían un fuerte fulgor purpura.

_-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- _ Preguntaba sorprendido el de café.

Los Mavericks solo les permitieron esa cortesía, después de eso se abalanzaron sobre de ellos sin más que más.

En otras partes de la zona otros hunters eran sorprendidos de la misma forma, los extraviados comenzaron a emerger de entre los escombros y a agredir a cada una de las cuadrillas de recate, los reploids guardianes por su parte evitaron infringirles daño por un tiempo, al no tener más alternativa comenzaron a contraatacar.

_-¡Atención cuadrillas regresen al punto de reunión de inmediato, por separado acabarán con nosotros!_- Ordenaba la líder del rescate.

Inmediatamente y como pudieron todos los hunters yacían reunidos en el centro de la zona, lo cual resultó ser un grave error, tan pronto como se reunieron en el centro de la zona, una gran cantidad de entes con tentáculos comenzaron a salir de entre los escombros de la zona. La situación había empeorado, ahora no solo lidiaban con los trabajadores, sino también con los extraños seres quienes apresaban a todo aquel que estuviese desprevenido, de la misma forma que lo habían hecho con los autómatas obreros.

_-¡Esto ya se puso feo!- _Declaraba la capitana de la unidad de emergencias. –_Si vamos a caer que sea luchando, repliéguense todos, no dejen que esas cosan los atrapen._

Todos siguieron las ordenes de la líder juntándose tanto como les era posible, disparando a todas direcciones para mantener atrás al enemigo, sin embargo era inútil, poco a poco los drones amorfos los iban atrapando uno a uno.

_-¡ANNNDDYYYY!_- _Gritaba desesperado el líder de cuadrilla índigo de la decimoséptima unidad al ver como las criaturas se llevaban a uno de sus compañeros, mientras corría tras ellos para tratar de salvarlo._

Otra criatura voló directo a donde esté corría, y cuando estuvo a nada de sujetarlo explotó en pedazos, al voltear a ver qué había ocurrido, el hunter azul vio a la líder del escuadrón con su cinturón en la mano, el cual había adoptado la forma de un arco.

_-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo vuelve aquí?!- _Ordenaba enérgicamente la reploid purpura.

El aludido apretó los dientes por la rabia, se puso de pie y regresó al grupo, los trabajadores saltaban sobre de ellos con picos y palas, mientras los drones aprovechaban la distracción para atrapar a sus víctimas, el reploid índigo veía con angustia como cada uno de sus compañeros caían a manos de los trabajadores, o desaparecían tras ser capturados por aquellas criaturas desconocidas.

No era el único, desde la base hunter, la teniente de la decimoséptima unidad veía todo el suceso aterrada, no tenía idea de con que estaban lidiando, trató de recuperar la compostura para poder asistir a sus hombres pero le era muy difícil, revisaba las computadoras en busca de alguna lectura o algo que le ayudara a descifrar una manera de contraatacar, pero nada, ni siquiera podía detectar la presencia de esos raros seres, ni sabía adónde se llevaban a sus prisioneros, la situación se tornaba cada vez más horrible hasta que…

_-"Capitán Megaman X a la Unidad Diecisiete, alguien me copia"- Sobra decir que al escuchar el mensaje a la navegadora le volvió el color al rostro, dibujándosele una enorme sonrisa._

En el lugar de los hechos la cosa se ponía cada vez peor, el grupo ya solo quedó reducido a cuatro elementos, los tres reploids de élite, y la líder de emergencias, los cuatro luchaban ferozmente por sus vidas, el hunter canela desplegó su lanzagranadas, lo ajusto a su hombro derecho y disparó su potente arsenal sobre los extraños seres flotantes tratando de mantenerlos a distancia, el ultramar por su parte yacía con una rodilla en el piso, apuntando su potente ametralladora de brazo que constaba de una base rotatoria y tres boquillas de gran calibre contra cada individuo que intentara agredirlo a él o a sus compañeros, la hunter albina en tanto lanzaba de un pequeño disparador de boca ancha sobre su muñequera derecha, unas pequeños discos de cristal que al hacer contacto sobre sus oponentes reventaban cubriéndolos de un fino polvo que se solidificaba tras haberlos cubierto por completo, inmovilizándolos en el acto, mientras que la líder de purpura, defendía a sus compañeros con su cinturón-arco disparando una vasta variedad de flechas a una velocidad y precisión tan solo equiparables a las que el Maverick Hunter legendario lograba con su X-Buster

Mientras tanto en las cercanías, el guerrero celeste corría tan rápido como sus capacidades se lo permitían para tratar de rescatar a sus compañeros mientras recibía información e instrucciones de su navegadora principal.

_-"X, unos extraños seres tomaron la zona cero de Eurasia, estos son responsables de la desaparición de dieciocho elementos hunter, además, los trabajadores que habían sido asignados a la reconstrucción del lugar se han convertido en Mavericks y han asesinado a ocho elementos más, en el lugar luchan por sobrevivir la capitana de emergencias Violet, y tres elementos de nuestra unidad Tommy, Roger y Cristal, he tratado de sacarlos de ahí con el sistema de tele transportación, pero un campo electromagnético muy extraño bloquea la señal, buscaré una zona cercana donde el campo no interfiera y los pueda sacar de ahí, debes darte prisa ya que su situación empeora con cada minuto que pasa".- _Informaba la reploid rubia.

_-Entendido, de acuerdo a las coordenadas que me enviaste ya estoy cerca- _Contestaba el ojizafiro.

_-"X, Según los analizadores tu condición se muestra inestable, por favor no te arriesgues demasiado, encuentra a los sobrevivientes y salgan de ahí tan rápido como puedan".- _Suplicaba preocupada la navegadora.

_-¡Hehehe! Te extrañé mucho Alia, no te preocupes, estaré bien, corto contacto… (No me gusta preocuparte Alia, pero en estos momentos no tengo otra opción)_

Dado a que no estaba frente a ella en ese instante no se pudo percatar que al decir eso a la navegadora le tornaron las mejillas a un leve tono carmesí, se calmó brevemente sonriendo ante el inoportuno comentario de su capitán, para después devolver su mente a la situación actual.

_-(X, por favor ten cuidado…)- _Rogaba en sus pensamientos la ojizafiro mientras observaba por el monitor las imágenes del satélite que mostraban a sus compañeros en aprietos.

El héroe legendario ya había entrado a la zona cero, corría a toda velocidad hacía donde sus camaradas se encontraban, una enorme pila de escombro obstruía su paso, cargó energía en su legendaria arma insignia y en cuanto reunió la necesaria apuntó contra esta y la hizo volar en pedazos con el poderoso disparo de su buster, procedió a continuar con su camino, pero al paso se le atravesaron mas de los trabajadores infectados, estos saltaron sobre el líder de la élite con sus herramientas en mano buscando eliminarlo, pero una rápida ráfaga de disparos por parte del hunter acabó con todos y cada uno de ellos, entonces el guerrero celeste continuó con su camino por entre los restos de la colonia espacial, atravesando varias secciones de estas hasta que un contingente de drones amorfos con tentáculos por extremidades le cerraron el paso saltando sobre de él, pero nuevamente empuño su poderoso X-Buster y les disparó una potente ráfaga de balas de plasma que acabó con facilidad con todas las criaturas, tras abrirse paso al eliminar a los desconocidos seres se encontró con un obstáculo más, un enorme muro reforzado, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su cañón de brazo y al tener la que creía suficiente la disparó contra el obstáculo, pero nada pasó.

-"_X, el muro es muy grueso y es de un material muy resistente, necesitarás más que un Charge Shot para atravesarlo".- _Indicaba la teniente de la élite.

_-Tienes razón, aquí será donde pondré a prueba el poder de Zero.- _Entonces el hunter legendario tomó distancia, activó su sable óptico y apretó con fuerza el mango del mismo, lo cual hizo que la hoja resplandeciera con mayor intensidad, tras identificar su objetivo blandió con fuerza su sable.

_-¡SONIC BOOM!-_ Y de este salió disparada una poderosa navaja que al impactar con la fuerte pared estalló destruyéndola en su totalidad.

Tras haber acabado con su obstáculo el guerrero de élite prosiguió su camino, siendo detenido bruscamente ya que el muro que destruyó era parte del cuarto de turbinas, cuando intentó avanzar una serie de estos dispositivos gigantes comenzaron a rodar contra el autómata celeste, quien haciendo uso de su nueva agilidad destruyó una por una a las enormes máquinas con su Z-Saber, prosiguiendo así con su camino, el guerrero legendario ya estaba a escasos metros de sus compañeros, pero a su encuentro salieron tres enormes mechaniloids industriales con función de taladros, rápidamente se hizo a un lado para evitar la fuerte envestida que la maquinaria Maverick trató de acertarle.

Volviendo al centro de la zona cero los hunters aún peleaban por sus vidas, ya habían reducido en número a sus agresores, pero cuando creyeron que el peligro aminoraba al lugar llegaron el resto del equipo de rescate hunter, estos presentaban los mismos rasgos que mostraban los obreros, sin embargo al poseer armas de mayor calibre eran el triple de peligrosos, tras identificar a sus objetivos, levantaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar a sus ahora ex compañeros.

_-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?¡ ¡¿Por qué nos atacan?!- _Preguntaba asustada la hunter albina mientras se refugiaba tras un montículo de chatarra.

_-Parece ser que se volvieron Mavericks también.-_ Juzgaba el hunter canela mientras se recargaba junto a su compañera de blanco.

_-Esas cosas con tentáculos son los responsables de su condición. _Declaraba el hunter ultramar.

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? –_Preguntaba la líder de Violácea.

_-Hace un momento destruí a uno de los trabajadores que se volvieron Mavericks, al caer su cuerpo de este salió una especie de esfera azul, tras unos instantes esa esfera se transformó en una de esas criaturas._

Una muesca de desazón se apoderó del rostro de la reploid purpura, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para acabar de la misma manera que sus compañeros o en su defecto como una pila de chatarra, los cuatro hunters estaban acorralados y sin salida alguna.

Pero de pronto detrás de los acorralados hunters una enorme explosión hizo volar una gran cantidad de escombros por el lugar, desde esa zona salió disparado un enorme mechaniloid con función de taladro que de manera milagrosa barrió con la mayoría de los Mavericks que rodeaban a los autómatas en apuros, sobre ellos hacía su aparición en escena el reploid legendario conocido como Megaman X, quien portaba su aerodinámica Falcon Armor.

-_¡Rápido cúbranse!_- Ordenaba el hunter celeste.

Sin replicar sus compañeros buscaron refugio cerca de ellos, tras ver que estaban seguros el héroe blanco-celeste retrajo su cuerpo acumulando una gran cantidad de energía.

_-¡NEEDLE FIRING!- La energía que el hunter legendario había acumulado salió disparada tras extender de golpe su cuerpo en la forma de una lluvia de agujas que abarcó toda el área, destruyendo así a todos los ex Mavericks hunters y a las criaturas restantes limpiando completamente el lugar de amenazas, tras abatir a sus oponentes el guerrero en función aérea bajo adonde se ubicaban sus compañeros._

_-¿Están todos bien?- _Preguntaba el guerrero celeste.

_-¡Capitán X llegó justo a tiempo!- _Gritaban emocionados sus subordinados de la decimoséptima corriendo a su encuentro.

_-(¿Ese es el legendario Maverick Hunter X?)- _Se preguntaba a sí misma en sus pensamientos su similar de la decimosegunda.

Desde la decimoséptima unidad, la teniente y navegadora principal tecleaba a gran velocidad una gran cantidad de comandos en su consola, para después proceder a dar su siguiente indicación.

_-"¿X puedes oírme?, la ruta más segura para salir del lugar y para poder tele transportarlos es a dos kilómetros hacia el noreste."- _Informaba tenazmente la teniente de la élite hunter.

_-Correcto Alia muchas gracias… debemos darnos prisa antes de que otra cosa nos impida salir de aquí, vamos.- _Ordenaba el capitán de la decimoséptima.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a su rescatador por el camino que la navegadora rubia les había indicado, cuando llevaban la mitad del camino el suelo comenzó a vibrar obligándolos a detenerse, de repente la tierra comenzó a levantarse y de esta emergió un enorme mechaniloid de color verde y oro con algunos patrones de riesgo en amarillo y negro adornando sus brazos, una torreta estroboscópica roja se observaba sobre su cabeza, su mandíbula era enorme así como sus ojos y orejas, aunque no tenía extremidades inferiores dos enormes turbinas en su espalda ayudaban a desplazarse a la gigante bestia robótica, en tanto que las extremidades superiores eran unas pinzas mecánicas a gran escala.

La enorme maquina robótica arremetió contra ellos en un ataque sorpresivo, arrogando al reploid canela y al ultramar bruscamente contra una pila de chatarra, dejándolos semiconscientes, el guerrero legendario y la hunter purpura saltaron hacia lados opuestos para esquivar la envestida del gigantesco monstruo, mientras que la hunter albina había quedado apresada por el mechaniloid en su enorme pinza derecha.

-_¡KYYAAAAAHHHHH!-_ Gritaba por el pánico la indefensa reploid, quien forcejeaba para tratar de zafarse, el grito de la hunter le devolvió el conocimiento al hunter ultramar.

_-¡CRISTAL!_- Gritaba al ver a su compañera atrapada, en un impulso inconsciente el autómata azul se levantó activando su ametralladora de brazo, salto hacía el mechaniloid y apuntó su arma contra este.

_-¡TOMMY GUN!_- Descargó entonces una potente ráfaga de disparos que contra otro oponente hubiese resultado letal, pero debido a la gruesa coraza del monstruo este no recibió daño alguno.

El Hunter de artillería regresó al suelo impactado al ver que no logró hacerle ni un rasguño, la distracción de este fue aprovechada por la enorme maquina, quien lo impactó con su pinza izquierda arrogándolo lejos, el guerrero legendario voló a gran velocidad para interceptar a su agredido subordinado.

_-¡NAPAL ARROW!- _La arquera lanzó una poderosa flecha de color negro contra el gigantesco robot, que al contacto con la articulación de su brazo derecho generó una potente explosión que lo obligó a soltar a su prisionera.

En cuanto fue libre, la hunter albina corrió hacia donde yacían su líder y su compañero, el capitán de la élite miraba sorprendido a su similar de emergencias por el gran poder que poseía, mientras el inconsciente reploid era asistido por su preocupada compañera.

_-¡Tommy!… ¡Tommy por favor despierta!- _Rogaba angustiada la gélida reploid a su abatido compañero.

_-Tranquilízate Cristal, solo está inconsciente, estará bien.-_ Pedía el reploid índigo-celeste a su subordinada.

Desde la decimoséptima unidad la reploid de rosa comenzaba a buscar toda la información referente a la bestia mecánica que agredía a sus compañeros, tras reunir toda la información relevante comenzó con su informe.

_-"X, El mechaniloid es un modelo D-1000, robot clase industrial que requiere de un tripulante para operar, empleado para la demolición de infraestructura mediana-grande, también empleado para el traslado de material a gran escala o bien de pesos significativos, posee una torreta laser ubicada en su cabeza, sus tenazas san capaces de comprimir casi cualquier cosa, debes tener cuidado ya que a pesar de su tamaño tiene una gran velocidad, además, su coraza está hecha de un acero aleado con fibra de grafeno, lo cual lo hace prácticamente indestructible."_- Concluía la sublíder de la decimoséptima.

Tras escuchar el informe lo más viable para el hunter blanco-celeste en ese momento era tratar de destruir al operador para detenerlo por completo, pero al volar sobre la máquina para ubicar la cabina de control pudo notar que esta estaba vacía. –_Alia, dijiste que esta cosa era tripulable, sin embargo no veo a ningún operador dentro de él.- _Comentaba el guerrero celeste.

_-"Los analizadores me arrojan información errónea, no puedo determinar exactamente cómo es que está operando el mechaniloid, lo más probable es que alguien lo esté manipulando a distancia, sin embargo, dadas las enormes dimensiones del androide mecánico la distancia para poder operarlo debería ser corta, trataré de rastrear al dispositivo que controla al mechaniloid"._

_-Bien, lo entretendré lo más que pueda, por favor, date prisa.- _Respondía el hunter legendario.

Entonces, luego de esquivar una envestida de la enorme maquina, el guerrero celeste bajó al suelo, tomó distancia y tras deshabilitar su armadura voladora adoptó una pose defensiva, colocando ambos brazos cruzados frente a su cara.

_-¡VARIABLE ARMOR SYSTEM! ¡GAEA ARMOR! MATERALIZATION!-_ Una gran estela de luz blanca cubrió al autómata celeste, su armadura comenzó a cambiar de color predominando el gris, con algunos detalles en blanco, mientras su forma se hacía más gruesa, tras disiparse la luz emergió el líder de la élite hunter vistiendo su poderosa armadura todoterreno.

La despiadada maquina se lanzo al ataque sobre el héroe legendario, en respuesta, este arremetió contra la bestia mecánica usando su Heavy Boost (N/A: esta técnica es la que X usa cuando se presiona el botón de Dash en el juego, tras impulsarse una aura verde cubre al personaje y le permite mover ciertos objetos) Tras el impacto de ambos seres mecánicos un enorme destello de luz cubrió brevemente la escena, posteriormente se veía a ambos forcejeando para obligar a ceder a su respectivo contrincante.

La hunter purpura veía el feroz combate entre el enorme mechaniloid y el bombardero azul mientras asistía a su maltrecho compañero de café.

_-Roger, ¿Estás bien?- _Preguntaba la líder de la decimosegunda.

-_Si… Capitana… un poco adolorido… pero bien._

En la decimoséptima unidad, la navegadora principal observaba la situación angustiada, sabía que su líder no estaba en condiciones para sostener un encuentro de esa magnitud.

_-Dios mío X por favor no te rindas.- _Le pedía de manera suplicante la reploid de rosa mientras seguía tratando de ubicar la fuente de control del enorme mechaniloid.

La autómata arquera ayudaba a levantarse al artillero café, tras incorporarlo devolvió la vista a la batalla protagonizada por su similar de las fuerzas de élite y la máquina de demolición.

_-¿Puedes hacerte cargo de tus compañeros?- _Preguntaba seria la reploid purpura.

_-Claro capitana, pero ¿no me diga que piensa enfrentar a esa cosa?- _Contestaba y preguntaba de la misma manera el reploid artillero.

-_Busquen un lugar seguro, en cuanto nos encarguemos de esa cosa volveremos por ustedes.- _Daba su última orden la hunter arquera.

Esperó un momento hasta que el artillero café llegó a donde estaban sus maltrechos compañeros, y tras observar que estos yacían en un lugar seguro comenzó a correr hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, subió a un montículo de piedras y dio un gran salto, en el aire extendió ambos brazos y juntó ambas piernas.

_-¡VARIABLE ARMOR SYSTEM! ¡GOSHAWK ARMOR! ¡MATERIALIZATION!_

Una luz blanca cubrió a la líder de emergencias, su armadura cambió de purpura a gris en pecho guanteletes y espinilleras, mientras hombreras, muñequeras y rodilleras se tornaban en color negro, en su espalda se desplegaban unas delgadas alas de tres pliegues de color blancas, en tanto la base de estas era negra, su traje de neopreno cambio del color rosa a color negro, y en su cabello aparecía una diadema de color gris con un adorno con la forma de una cabeza de azor, tras culminar su transformación la luz se desvaneció para permitir observar a la hunter arquera luciendo su imponente armadura aerodinámica, el hunter canela y la hunter albina quienes veían la escena a la distancia con su desmayado compañero en brazos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que la líder de la unidad doce poseía la misma habilidad de su líder de usar armaduras.

El Capitán de la decimoséptima se hallaba agotado arrodillado, sin perder de vista a su enorme contrincante, quien al verlo tirado activó su torreta laser apuntándola contra el inmovilizado hunter, cuando lo tuvo en la mira, disparo un potente rayo sobre él, pero antes de ser impactado fue rescatado por la capitana de la decimosegunda, el rayo por su parte creó un enorme cráter en el piso tras el impacto, levantando una nube de polvo por la explosión, la ahora hunter voladora depositó a su similar en el suelo.

_-¿Está bien capitán?-_ Preguntaba la reploid grisácea.

-_Si… Gracias, pero ¿Cómo es que tu también posees un sistema variable de armaduras?- _Preguntaba sorprendido y confundido su similar de la diecisiete.

_-Larga historia capitán, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en detener esa cosa y salir de aquí.- _Contestaba la reploid grisácea.

Tras haberlos perdido de vista, la gigantesca máquina comenzó a buscar a sus objetivos, fijando como tales a los malheridos hunters, quienes al verlo aproximarse trataron de escapar, pero en el intento la feroz bestia les lanzó una esfera celeste que salió de sus enormes fauces, que al contacto con el suelo genero una gran cantidad de columnas de energía que a duras penas alcanzaron a esquivar, aprovechando la distracción la máquina quiso tomarlos mal parados y trató de embestirlos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo fue detenido en seco por el líder de la élite, quien reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en un Heavy Boost empujó y estrelló a la feroz bestia contra una enorme formación rocosa.

La líder de emergencias desde las alturas apuntó su brazo derecho contra el mechaniloid, este se transformó en un cañón con un arco adherido a él y una flecha que sobresalía de la boca del arma, la cabeza de la flecha tenía la forma de un taladro.

_-¡DRILLLING ARROW!- _La flecha salió disparada con una gran fuerza centrífuga contra el brazo derecho de la enorme máquina provocando una gran explosión al contacto y desprendiéndole el miembro por la potencia del ataque.

Entonces aprovechando que el mechaniloid se encontraba aturdido, el líder de las fuerzas de élite comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos, la feroz máquina comenzaba a reincorporarse, así que tomándola desprevenida saltó hacía ella para arremeterla.

_-¡GAEA FORCE!- _Una enorme esfera de energía de color verde salía disparada de las manos del guerrero legendario, impactando y desprendiendo la extremidad izquierda de la bestia mecánica, haciéndola retroceder.

Entonces el enorme robot activó su torreta laser, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar un disparo un pequeño disco blanco la impactó congelándola y quebrándola en varios pedazos, ambos hunters de alto rango voltearon a ver de dónde provino ese ataque, para descubrir que venía de la hunter gélida.

_-¡Esto es por Tommy…! Maldita bestia.- _Exclamaba la reploid blanca.

Desde la unidad diecisiete un comunicado le llegaba al héroe celeste.

-_"X, logré encontrar la fuente de control del mechaniloid, está a ocho metros en un ángulo de cuarenta grados desde tu posición y tiene una forma esférica, si la destruyes lo detendrás por completo"- _Informaba la navegadora de las fuerzas de élite.

Entonces el hunter todoterreno comenzó a buscar con la mirada el dispositivo de control del enorme robot, tras algunos segundos logró hallarlo sobre una torre metálica, era de un color verdoso y tenía una orbe de color oxido en el centro.

_-Violet, si destruimos esa esfera que está allá venceremos a esta cosa.- _Indicaba el hunter legendario mientras señalaba la posición del objetivo.

-_¿Cuál es el plan?- _Preguntaba la grisácea esperando las instrucciones.

-_Yo lo entretengo y tu destruyes la esfera.- _Simplificaba la misión el capitán de la decimoséptima.

Sin más preámbulo, la hunter de armadura aerodinámica voló en dirección del dispositivo a destruir, en tanto, el hunter de armadura grisácea saltó hacía la cara del enorme mechaniloid.

_-¡Esto se acaba ahora! ¡KNUCKLE-DUSTER!- _El guerrero legendario le acertó un poderoso puñetazo directo en la nariz a la gigantesca máquina, haciéndola retroceder, el fuerte impacto había provocado un error en sus sistemas dejándolo brevemente paralizado.

La hunter arquera llegó a donde la esfera se encontraba, dirigió ambos brazos hacia adelante y estos se convirtieron en un largo cañón con unas aspas en la boca de este, tras enfocar su objetivo se dispuso a disparar.

_-¡WIND BUSTER!- _Un poderoso torbellino salió del cañón hacia el dispositivo esférico, perforándolo con facilidad y haciéndolo estallar.

Tras haber sido destruido el control remoto, las turbinas de la enorme máquina se desactivaron, los ojos de esta se apagaron y finalmente se colapsó bruscamente hacia el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, el mechaniloid había sido desactivado, los hunters habían logrado vencer a la gigantesca máquina de manera definitiva.

La reploid voladora regresó adonde se encontraba su similar en rango, volviendo ambos a su modo estándar, la arquera ayudaba al bombardero a reincorporarse cuando de la nada…

_-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nada mal Maverick Hunters, bien hecho, buen trabajo._

Los aludidos voltearon ante la inesperada carcajada, buscaron la fuente de la oración hallándola donde el mechaniloid había colapsado, tras unos instantes, la gigantesca máquina fue partida en dos y tras esto explotó en pedazos que se dispersaron por todos lados. Tras disiparse el humo que la explosión provocó se pudo ver a un reploid portando un sable óptico con una hoja laser grisácea, cuyo cuerpo era purpura en su totalidad, con unos detalles más claros que otros en ciertas partes, tenía una larga cabellera del mismo color y sus ojos eran de color verde, con excepción de la hunter violácea, tanto el bombardero, como el artilleros y la frigorífica quedaron impactados al reconocer al individuo.

_-¡Capitán Zero!- _Dijeron al unísono los hunters subordinados.

_-¡Zero!- _Decía sorprendida la reploid ojizafiro al ver al ex líder de las fuerzas especiales a través de sus monitores.

-_¿Pero qué?... ¿Zero?- _El hunter legendario fue el más impresionado al ver que su mejor amigo estaba vivo.

-_Consideren esto una advertencia, la próxima vez… ¡ACABARÉ CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.-_ Tras lanzar su amenaza, el reploid se desvaneció como si de un fantasma se tratara, dejando desconcertados a los autómatas justicieros.

* * *

-_¡HEHEHEHE! Eres un caso excepcional, Maverick Hunter X, ¡HAHAHAHA!- _Reía malévolo el científico de armadura purpura mientras observaba el espectáculo desde su laboratorio subterráneo.

A lo lejos, oculto en las sombras, un enorme reploid permanecía arrodillado tras su amo y señor esperando indicaciones.

_-Muy bien High Max, es hora de poner a prueba tu poder, elimina al hunter de una vez por todas._

_-Como ordene señor- _Tras recibir la orden el reploid se desvaneció en la obscuridad.

Al ver partir a su subordinado, el reploid científico de apariencia veterana no pudo evitar sonreír por el trayecto que llevaban los hechos, según parecía todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

-_Luego de más de un siglo conseguiré mi venganza, fuiste un digno oponente, igual a tu predecesor, pero tu fin ha llegado, al fin me desharé de ti y de tu legado de una vez por todas ¡HEHEHEHEHEHE! _

¿De verdad Zero está vivo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con todo este caos? ¿Quién es el misterioso reploid al que se le asignó la destrucción de X? ¿De qué habla exactamente Isoc? ¿Qué es lo que esconde exactamente la zona cero de Eurasia?...

Continuara...

* * *

_**Pues bien, esta fué mi tercera entrega, antes de despedirme me gustaría remarcar algunos puntos de la trama para no tomar a nadie mal parado, sobre todo a aquellos que no conoscan al 100% el juego, ok veamos,**_

_**1.- En la historia original, Dynamo es un jefe oculto al cual enfrentas una vez que derrotas a Zero Nightmare y a High Max, este dice estar recolectando las almas pesadilla (Nigtmare Soul) Para incrementar su fuerza, como en lo personal se me hizo un desperdicio el que le dieran ese rol al personaje, en mi historia Dynamo es un reploid con un pasado desconocido que es salvado de la muerte por el Dr. Light (que se explica en el capitulo anterior) luego de haber sido traicionado por sus jefes, tras ser salvado busca saldar su deuda ayudand controlar el sable óptico, ocultando los motivos por lo cual lo hace realmente.**_

_**2.- Para mi gusto las armaduras de X, desde la cuarta hasta la sexta entrega, fueron las mejores que a los realizadores se les pudo ocurrir, por tanto, decidí prolongar el uso de estas armaduras para X en este fic hasta los tiempos en los que este ocurre, hago incapie en esto porque en la historia original solo la Falcon Armor que aparece en la quina entrega de la saga reaparece en la sexta, suprimiendo a la Gaea Armor de la quinta saga y a la Force Armor de la cuarta y no quiero generar dudas, además, quiza conforme avance la historia puede que alguna desaparesca, o quiza no, ya se verá, no quiero generar un spoiler en mi historia jejeje.**_

_**3.- El Needle Rising, Gaea Force, Heavy Boost y principalmente el Variable Armor System, son habilidades que X posee en la trama original, pero en esta no tienen un nombre, por lo cual para hacer mas emocionante la historia decidí nombrarlos por mi cuenta, si de verdad poseen un nombre y coinciden con los mios es pura coincidencia, Knuckle-Duster es un ataque que X no posee en su historia original, pero en la mia si, esto con la misma finalidad, darle más emoción a la trama, además de sacarle más provecho al potencial de la armadura ya que para mi puede dar mucho mas.**_

_**4.- Volviendo a lo del sable óptico, (Nombre que le di a esta arma para no meter referencias de las sagas de Star Wars y sus espadas laser, que aunque no nos guste admitirlo es una parodia de estas armas espaciales) El Sonic Boom, es un poder realizado por uno de los personajes del videojuego Street Fighters de la misma compañia, esta tecnica aparece frecuentemente en varias de las sagas de Megaman, como en la saga exe que se ejecuta con la Varialble Sword activa, en la saga X es precisamente X quien la ejecuta en la tercera entrega, cuando Zero le entrega su sable para que prosiga con su misión.**_

_**5.- Tommy, Roger y Cristal no son personajes 100% de mi propiedad, ya que estos son los reploids que se ven en las escenas del final de X en el juego Megaman X5 cuando se termina el juego con X sin haber perdido a Zero en el transcurso del mismo, otros personajes que intento rescatar en vez de que solo sirvan como personajes de relleno, ya que les veo potencial para la historia, dandoles ciertas propiedades de elemento o armas de gran calibre, los nombres, simplemente se me ocurrió nombrarlos asi. **_

_**6.- Violet (Pronunciese Vaiolet) si es un personaje de mi propiedad, insertada en la historia para darle más solides e interes a la misma, ¿Como es que usa el Variable Armor System? bueno, en mi siguiente entrega se explicará como lo hace, ya que no será la unica que lo haga *Ohh* SE ME CHISPOTEO JAJAJAJA c(= un pequeño spoiler que espero sirva para incrementar el interes en mis lectores.**_

_**Bueno pues por mi parte es todo, no olviden dejarme sus reviews por favor ya que estos me motivan a seguir adelante con la historia, me despido, hasta pronto Bye ^_**___


	5. El Súper Reploid

**_Ciao Ciao amigos lectores les presento mi cuarta entrega, esta vez actualicé un poco más rápido porque ya me he tardado bastante con esta historia, sin embargo se me vienen muchas cosas encima y no creo poder actualizar en un rato, pero seguiré trabajando en segundo plano con la historia, bueno sin más preámbulos vamos a la historia._**

* * *

**_-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nada mal Maverick Hunters, bien hecho, buen trabajo._**

Los aludidos voltearon ante la inesperada carcajada, buscaron la fuente de la oración hallándola donde el mechaniloid había colapsado, tras unos instantes, la gigantesca máquina fue partida en dos y tras esto explotó en pedazos que se dispersaron por todos lados. Tras disiparse el humo que la explosión provocó se pudo ver a un reploid portando un sable óptico con una hoja laser grisácea, cuyo cuerpo era purpura en su totalidad, con unos detalles más claros que otros en ciertas partes, tenía una larga cabellera del mismo color y sus ojos eran de color verde, con excepción de la hunter violácea, tanto el bombardero, como el artilleros y la frigorífica quedaron impactados al reconocer al individuo.

_-¡Capitán Zero!- _Dijeron al unísono los hunters subordinados.

_-¡Zero!- _Decía sorprendida la reploid ojizafiro al ver al ex líder de las fuerzas especiales a través de sus monitores.

-_¿Pero qué?... ¿Zero?- _El hunter legendario fue el más impresionado al ver que su mejor amigo estaba vivo.

-_Consideren esto una advertencia, la próxima vez… ¡ACABARÉ CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.-_ Tras lanzar su amenaza, el reploid se desvaneció como si de un fantasma se tratara, dejando desconcertados a los autómatas justicieros.

**CAPITULO 4 - EL SÚPER REPLOID **

_-¿Quién era ese sujeto capitán?-_ Preguntaba bastante curiosa la reploid violácea.

-_No lo sé Violet, lo mejor será que vayamos por los demás y salgamos de aquí antes de que otra cosa pase.- _Contestaba el guerrero índigo-celeste.

Tras haber logrado llegar al punto establecido para la tele transportación, los Maverick Hunters solo esperaban a que la navegadora estableciera la conexión para poder proceder a transportarlos a la base, sin embargo ahora había un nuevo problema.

_-"X, el área aun es muy inestable, no puedo tele transportarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, solo puedo tele transportar a dos de ustedes a la vez."- _ Indicaba la navegadora principal de la decimoséptima.

-_Entiendo, entonces tele transporta a Tommy y a Cristal que son los más lesionados, luego tele transporta a Roger y a Violet, y por último me tele transportas a mi.- _Ordenaba el líder de la élite.

La orden no pareció agradarle mucho a la navegadora, la líder de emergencias por su parte se acercó a su similar y lo tomó por el hombro.

_-Me parece que el orden no está del todo bien.- _Expresaba su opinión la hunter arquera.

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _Preguntaba el hunter bombardero mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera.

-_Su condición es mala capitán, si lo emboscaran una vez que nos tele transporten a nosotros no tendrás salvación.- _Explicaba entonces la reploid violácea. _–Por lo cual yo digo que primero tele transporten a sus hombres, y por último a nosotros dos._

Desde la unidad diecisiete la teniente de unidad había escuchado la propuesta, y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por lo que la líder de emergencias había propuesto, haciendo un leve gesto de disgusto.

_-Te esforzaste mucho en la pelea Violet, lo mejor será que sea Roger quien se quede con X-_ Proponía la reploid de rosa.

_-"Le agradezco su preocupación teniente Alia, pero Roger tiene más lesiones, será mejor que yo sea quien se quede con el capitán".- _Respondía la hunter arquera. -_¿Usted qué opina capitán X?-_ Preguntaba la capitana de emergencias volviendo la trama al lugar de los hechos.

_-Supongo que tienes razón Violet.-_ Contestaba el hunter bombardero. –_En mis condiciones no duraré mucho, además los chicos están más débiles que yo en este momento, bien Alia, procede en el orden que Violet propuso por favor._

_-Eh… si, X.- _Su tono se percibía molesto, rápidamente comenzó a configurar los programas de tele transportación.

Y como el orden lo indicaba, los primeros en ser devueltos a la base fueron la reploid gélida y el inconsciente artillero, la hunter albina lo sujetaba fuertemente mientras ambos se convertían en una pequeña columna de luz de sus respectivos colores y desaparecían en el acto, luego de unos instante ambos autómatas eran re ensamblados molecularmente en la bahía de tele trasportación de la base, donde ya los esperaban hunters de la unidad de diagnostico medico.

_-"La tele transportación ha sido completada correctamente, ahora procederé a tele transportar a Roger.- _Indicaba la navegadora rubia por el radio a sus compañeros.

Nuevamente comenzó a configurar los programas de tele transportación, pero antes de completar el proceso…

_**-Que hacen ustedes aquí.**- _Preguntaba arrogante un reploid de gran tamaño, aunque su forma era antropomorfa, no tenía rasgos que asemejara a los humanos como los demás reploids de su tipo, su cuerpo era casi en su totalidad negro con algunos detalles blancos y dorados, en su pecho llevaba una gema roja y sus orbes eran totalmente blancos.

_-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- _Preguntaba la violácea.

-_Eso es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe, díganme, que tienen que ver con Zero Nightmare._

_-¿Zero…?- Decía el guerrero legendario._

_-¿…Nightmare?- _Complementaba la líder de emergencias.

-_Respondan a mi pregunta, ¿Qué conexión tienen con Zero Nightmare?-_ Exigía la respuesta el Reploid atezado.

-_Nosotros somos Maverick Hunters engreído, no sabes con quienes estás tratando.-_ Contestaba molesto el hunter canela.

_-No me interesa quienes sean, representan una amenaza, acabaré con ustedes.- _El enorme autómata se elevó en el aire y apuntó su mano derecha contra los incautos hunters, de esta salieron disparadas unas esferas eléctricas a gran velocidad.

Los hunters apenas reaccionaron a tiempo para librar el sorpresivo ataque, rápidamente se pusieron en posición de batalla y comenzaron el contraataque, el hunter canela acopló su lanza granadas y disparó su vasto arsenal sobre el enemigo, la hunter violácea desprendió su cinturón de su cadera y lo transformo en arco, materializó una flecha y la disparó, volviendo a materializar y a disparar flechas una y otra vez a gran velocidad, por su parte, el hunter celeste activó su X- Buster, apuntó y disparo contra el enorme reploid, quien evadía todos y cada uno de los ataques con relativa facilidad, su velocidad era impresionante, les era muy difícil a los hunters seguirle el paso, tras una serie de rápidos movimientos, el autómata atezado logro quedar frente a frente con el hunter canela quien se quedó paralizado de la impresión.

_-Energy Slam Death Ball- _El enorme reploid formó una enorme esfera de energía y la impactó a quemarropa sobre el de café

-_¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!- _Gritaba agonizante el artillero mientras era arrogado por su agrsor lejos del área, tras impactarse en una pila de escombros la esfera estalló haciendo volar piezas de metal por todos lados.

_-¡ROGER!_- Gritaba el guerrero legendario angustiado por su compañero, saltó al aire reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, cuando reunió el máximo nivel que su arma insignia le permitía la disparó sobre el agresor de negro creando una enorme explosión y levantando una gran nube de polvo alrededor de este.

Al tocar suelo el hunter celeste corrió a donde su compañero ya era auxiliado por la hunter violácea, el canela difícilmente se mantenía consciente luego del potente ataque.

El artillero café se mostraba seriamente dañado, toda su armadura estaba agrietada, había perdido su lanzagranadas el cual había salido disparado lejos a causa de la explosión. Su lado derecho estaba severamente dañado, en términos generales su condición era crítica.

_-¡Alia ¿Me escuchas?! ¡Saca a Roger de aquí! ¡Está muy mal herido!- _Pedía desesperadamente, el líder de la élite a su navegadora.

-_¡SI! ¡A la orden!-_ Contestaba exaltada la teniente de la unidad, quien tecleaba rápidamente los comandos necesarios para poder tele transportarlo de regreso a la base, al cabo de unos instantes el maltrecho reploid era devuelto a la base.

-_"La tele transportación se completó con éxito, ahora procederé a transportarlos a ustedes"- _Indicaba por el radio la hunter de rosa.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo una enorme esfera de energía salía disparada adonde la pareja de hunters se encontraba, usando sus sistemas de aceleración, ambos autómatas lograron esquivar el ataque, desde sus lugares adoptaron posiciones de ataque con su arco y buster respectivamente.

_-Si piensas que me venciste con eso estás muy equivocado.- _Declaraba el reploid de negro, una especie de barrera cilíndrica cubría su cuerpo, por lo cual no recibió daño alguno gracias a esta.

_-¡Grrr!- _Gruñía molesto el guerrero celeste. –_Aún no he usado todo mi poder infeliz, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Roger._

La hunter violácea se puso de pie tras del hunter celeste colocándose en posición de combate, X por su parte también adopto una pose de combate, el enorme reploid desactivó su barrera y también se preparó para la batalla, entonces ambos hunters se colocaron en sus respectivas poses para convocar sus armaduras.

_=¡VARIABLE ARMOR SYSTEM! ¡FALCON ARMOR!/¡GOSHAWK ARMOR!/¡MATERIALISE!- _Una estela de luz blanca cubrió a ambos reploids, tras unos segundos esta se disipó y reveló la nueva forma de los guerreros, los cuales ahora vestían sus armaduras aerodinámicas.

-_Bonito espectáculo de luces, muéstrenme lo que tienen "Hunters"- _Retaba cínicamente el reploid atezado.

Entonces los aludidos tomaron altura y comenzaron con un potente bombardeo aéreo con su Goshawk Buster-Bow y Falcon Needle Buster respectivamente, los ataques eran veloces y certeros, pero a pesar de eso el reploid negro esquivaba con facilidad todos y cada uno de los disparos que le dirigían sus oponentes, al notar que la táctica era ineficiente, los hunters cambiaron la estrategia, pasaron de ataque a distancia a un ataque más directo, la hunter grisácea tomó más altura, después se dejó caer en picada y finalmente redirigió su trayecto hacia donde su gran oponente se ubicaba, el hunter blanco también tomó altura, descendió a velocidad y se dirigió a su adversario, durante el proceso ambos reploids acumularon energía en su mano derecha, a escasos dos metros de su oponente ambos reploids blandieron sus manos con fuerza hacia arriba deteniéndose en seco.

_-¡FLYING STRIKE!- _Gritaron al unísono los reploids voladores, La energía que habían acumulado en sus manos salió disparada en forma de una gran navaja que impactaron de lleno a su oponente explotando al contacto.

Sin embargo de nada sirvió, la barrera cilíndrica del enorme guerrero hizo aparición en el último momento, protegiéndolo de los ataques resultando así totalmente ileso. Nuevamente los hunters tomaron distancia, el hunter blanco-celeste comenzó a acumular energía en su cañón de brazo, mientras que la monocromática apuntó su brazo contra su adversario y lo transformó en su cañón-arco de brazo, materializándose una flecha con punta negra en la boquilla del mismo.

_-Sus ataques son inútiles, solo desperdician mi tiempo.- _Declaraba arrogante el autómata de negro.

Molesto por el comentario, el líder de la élite apuntó su cañón hacia donde se ubicaba su prepotente adversario dispuesto a hacerlo tragarse sus palabras.

_-¡HYPER FALCON ARROW!- _Del buster falcónido del héroe legendario salió disparada una pequeña y delgada pero poderosa bala de plasma directa al reploid atezado.

-_¡NAPALM ARROW!- _La valerosa arquera disparaba su explosiva flecha directo hacia la cara del engreído reploid acorazado.

El guerrero negro permaneció inmóvil durante la realización de los ataques, cuando la bala de plasma estuvo por impactarlo, simplemente la desvió con su mano hacia unas rocas cercanas, haciendo explosión en el lugar, mientras que con la otra mano detuvo la flecha a solo unos centímetros de su cara, para después arrogarla por sobre su hombro, al tocar suelo explotó violentamente levantándose una pequeña columna de fuego y humo detrás de él.

Los reploids justicieros veían impresionados la capacidad de su adversario, pero sin estar dispuestos a darse por vencidos, pasaron a su siguiente ataque, la hunter monocromática decidió usar su más poderoso ataque con esa transformación, juntó ambos brazos y estos se convirtieron en un enorme cañón con unas grandes aspas en la boca del mismo.

_-¡WIND BUSTER!- _Las aspas del cañón comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, la fuerza centrífuga que provocaron salió disparada en la forma de un poderoso torbellino hacia el guerrero atezado impactándolo de lleno, sin embargo, nuevamente la barrera cilíndrica lo había protegido del poderoso golpe sin que resultara lesionado,

El hunter blanco-celeste aprovechó la distracción que el ataque de su compañera había generado para tomar distancia y luego volar directo a su oponente, la inercia que acumuló se convirtió en energía que envolvía por completo su cuerpo.

-_¡INVINCIBLE DASH! _– El hunter se lanzó de lleno contra el reploid negro usándose a sí mismo como proyectil, pero al impactarlo, en vez de traspasarlo salió rebotado hacia un lado, generándose un gran daño así mismo.

El hunter legendario cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, su armadura había sufrido un gran daño, el ala y el hombro de su armadura quedaron desechos, su casco había salido volando por la fuerza del impacto, dejando su castaña cabellera al descubierto, mientras que el resto de su armadura se había agrietado por el tremendo choque al que fue sometida.

_-¡X!- _Gritaba angustiada la navegadora rubia desde la decimoséptima unidad.

_-¡Oh no! ¡Capitán X!.- _Decía sorprendida la hunter voladora, mientras trataba de ir a auxiliar a su compañero caído.

_-Bien la cortesía se terminó, hora de acabar con ustedes.-_ Declaraba el poderoso autómata_._

En su trayectoria hacia donde se encontraba su similar de la élite, la hunter arquera fue interceptada por el gran guerrero robótico, en una rápida reacción la Maverick Hunter retrocedió materializando y apuntando su arma, pero la velocidad de su oponente era mayor, antes de que lograra efectuar su disparo el súper autómata materializó una enorme esfera de energía.

_-Energy Slam Death Ball- _La reploid aérea fue arrastrada por la enorme bola de energía impulsada por el enorme reploid negro.

_-¡KYYAAHHHHH!- _Gritaba ante el inesperado ataque mientras era empujada por el enorme reploid, quien en el último segundo soltó la enorme esfera antes de que esta se fuese a estrellar contra una enorme pila de chatarra, haciendo explosión tras el impacto.

_-¡UGHH! Vi… ¡Violet!- _El guerrero legendario trataba de reponerse del último golpe recibido mientras observaba caer a su compañera a manos del que ahora consideraba el más poderoso rival que había enfrentado hasta ahora.

Desde la decimoséptima unidad, la teniente de élite comenzaba a teclear los comandos de tele transportación en su consola, pero la interferencia que impedía la misma comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, ahora ya no solo no los podía sacar de ahí, sino que además comenzaba a tener interferencias en los monitores y en los comunicadores.

_-¡No! ¡No esto no puede estar pasando!- _Se decía así misma la navegadora mientras forcejeaba con la señal para evitar perder la comunicación, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya nada pudo hacer para mantenerla. -_¡RAYOS!- _Gritaba frustrada.

* * *

En las profundidades de la zona cero el autómata purpura veía la confrontación entre ambos reploid, parecía satisfecho por el espectáculo que presenciaba.

-_High Max, mi más grande creación, no cabe duda que me superé a mi mismo contigo, ese Maverick Hunter ha sido el problema de muchos que han intentado acabar con la raza humana, incluso fue capaz de acabar con el poderoso Sigma, ¡HAHAHAHA!, pero contra ti mi querido High Max no puede hacer absolutamente nada… ¡Isoc!_

Tras algunos segundos el autómata científico de blanco con aspecto veterano hizo aparición en la habitación ante el llamado de su amo.

_-¿Quería verme señor?-_ Preguntaba el reploid veterano.

_-Si así es, dime, ¿Tu enviaste a High Max a enfrentar al hunter?- _Preguntaba con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

-_Eh… Si señor.- _Contestaba nervioso su asistente.- _Creí que sería la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él de una vez por todas, además, me he cerciorado de que esto parezca un malentendido, de esta manera no sospecharan nada y podremos seguir con nuestro plan._

_-No olvides que el que toma las decisiones aquí soy yo ¿Entiendes?_

-_Eh...Sí señor, le ruego me disculpe._- Pedía el veterano mientras reverenciaba a su amo a manera de disculpa.

_-Bien, dile a High Max que regrese, no quiero que nuestro plan se comprometa._

_-Como ordene señor.-_ Tras recibir la orden el científico de blanco se retiró de la habitación, con un gesto de ira al no haber podido cumplir con su objetivo.

_-Ese DNA fue un verdadero milagro, con él pronto lograré construir una utopía donde solo los reploids perfectos puedan existir, y yo, ¡Seré el gobernante supremo de todos ellos! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!_- Reía el científico purpura tras visualizar su sueño.

* * *

El súper reploid, y el guerrero legendario estaban cara a cara, el autómata atezado lo miraba de manera retadora, en tanto que el autómata celeste lo miraba con apatía mientras se colocaba de vuelta su casco, se sostenía el pecho en señal de dolor, mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en la batalla, su gema en la cabeza encendía a manera intermitente, signo inequívoco de que sus niveles de energía estaban bajos.

_-Si he de caer… (Decía el hunter mientras una gran determinación se reflejaba en sus ojos) Caeré peleando… hasta el final._

_-Tienes agallas hunter, ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero poder!-_ Pedía el poderoso autómata.

_-Bien… ¡Tú lo pediste! ¡ULTIMATE MODE! ¡VARIABLE ARMOR SYSTEM! ¡ULTIMATE ARMOR! ¡MATERIALISE!.- _Un gran destello de luz azul rodeó al autómata celeste, su armadura así como el color de esta cambiaron totalmente, tras desvanecerse el haz de luz se pudo visualizar al líder de la élite hunter portando su armadura máxima, con su repotenciado Ultimate Buster en la mano derecha, y el poderoso Z-Saber en la izquierda.

_-Tu nivel de poder se ha incrementado.- _Permaneciendo inmutable ante el resultado que su escáner interno le arrojaba. -_Pero aún es insuficiente para derrotarme.-_ Declaraba arrogante.

Sin esperar más el guerrero máximo se lanzó al ataque, con ayuda de sus propulsores agregados a sus botas y en combinación con su sistema de aceleración mejorado incrementó notablemente su velocidad, comenzó a atacar a su adversario con una fuerte y rápida serie de atajadas con su sable óptico, quien los evadía con una gran precisión, tras haberle permitido el ataque, el poderoso reploid sujetó su puño derecho deteniendo su última tajada, se elevó por los aires con su rival cautivo, para después caer en picada y usar la inercia para arrogar con gran fuerza a su enemigo, quien al estrellarse en el piso creó un enorme cráter, levantándose una densa nube de polvo, tras desvanecerse la nube, el hunter en su máxima forma se levantó y empuñó su potente arma insignia, cargó energía en ella hasta su más alto nivel y la disparo contra su agresor, este por su parte para intimidarlo recibió el golpe de manera directa, pero a pesar del increíble poder destructivo del disparo no le infringió daño alguno, entonces, el enorme reploid atezado atacó desde el aire al negro-celeste lanzándole una gran cantidad de esferas eléctricas que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia él, el guerrero legendario a duras penas podía esquivarlas a pesar de haber incrementado su velocidad, sin embargo una esfera si alcanzó a tocarlo.

_-¡AAHHHGGGG!- _El hunter máximo recibió una potente descarga que lo dejó aturdido.

Cuando este alcanzó a reaccionar, contra él ya se dirigía el poderoso autómata de negro, que al alcanzarlo arremetió contra él con una serie de poderosos puñetazos los cuales el héroe legendario no alcanzaba a contener, tras haber recibido todos esos golpes de lleno estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero el súper reploid lo envistió con una Death Ball en la mano, siendo empujado por esta hasta un montículo de metal reciclado explotando al contacto.

_-Sabía que no eras rival para mí.- _Decía el enorme autómata, mientras contemplaba la que desde ese momento consideró la tumba de su adversario.

En el interior de la cortina de humo que se generó tras la explosión yacía el autómata celeste inconsciente en el piso, había vuelto a su forma estándar ya que sus niveles de energía no eran los suficientes para mantener su transformación.

_-(No puede ser… ¿Acaso este…? es todo… ¿Mi poder…? todo el entrenamiento… no he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo reploid cobarde que jamás debió enlistarse en los Maverick Hunters)- _Se decía en sus pensamientos el guerrero legendario, no solo habían lastimado su cuerpo, sino también su orgullo.

En esos momentos en los que se consideró basura comenzó a recordar sus primeros días de servicio con los hunters, recordó específicamente uno de los primeros atentados Maverick en Abel City, en los que un gran mechaniloid de construcción destruyó a un gran número de hunters, él había intentado detenerlo pero por temor a destruir en el proceso a uno de sus compañeros estuvo a punto de ser destruido junto a su compañero gélido de unidad, de no ser porque de la nada salió el entonces líder de los maverick hunters Sigma, quien con un potente golpe con su espada destruyo el generador principal y liberó al mismo tiempo a su subordinado, recordó las palabras que su comandante le había dirigido en esa ocasión.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Tus capacidades no son diferentes de las mías X…_

_-Comandante Sigma… yo…_

_-Como Maverick Hunters debemos ser espada y escudo para aquellos que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos, por tanto, no podemos titubear al momento de tirar del gatillo._

_-Comandante..._

_-Siempre ten eso presente X_

_-Comandante Sigma..._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_-(A pesar de todo ese traidor me dijo algo que era verdad, no nos podemos dar el lujo de dudar al momento de atacar, si no hubiese dudado…) _Se lamentaba en el suelo el hunter de élite.

Sus niveles de energía estaban prácticamente agotados por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que quedara totalmente inhabilitado, cuando de momento una imagen más acompañada de un dialogo vino a su memoria.

_-__ Entiendo que pasaste por momentos muy duros a lo largo de tu vida, que dejaron marcas que jamás se desvanecerán, pero tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, si nuestra voluntad es fuerte sabremos encontrar la manera de recuperarnos, aún si las heridas siguieran abiertas nos levantaríamos de nuestra agonía y seguiríamos adelante.-_ Escuchaba en sus adentros mientras veía la imagen dulce y sonriente de su navegadora y amiga.

_-A…Alia… yo te… no… no puedo…-_ La gema en la cabeza del héroe legendario comenzó a brillar_ -¡No puedo…!- _La gema incrementó su resplandor de golpe.- _¡NO PUEDO RENDIRME TODAVÍA!- _El resplandor de su gema cubrió el área y un aura cilíndrica prismática envolvió el cuerpo del hunter legendario.

El tremendo poder que había despertado del reploid celeste disipó la nube de humo que lo cubría, el enorme reploid de negro miraba con cierta sorpresa el evento.

_-No puedo creer que siga con vida luego del tremendo castigo al que lo sometí.-_ Se decía así mismo el súper reploid mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

_-La batalla aún no termina, ahora te demostraré ¡Cual es mi verdadero poder!-_ Sin aviso alguno el guerrero celeste se lanzó contra su oponente mientras en el trayecto una estela de luz blanca lo cubría para desvanecerse al instante y develar su nueva forma, la Gaea Armor protegía una vez más su cuerpo.

-_¡HYPER KNUCKLE-DUSTER! – _El hunter reabría el reencuentro con un poderoso puñetazo el cual el reploid de negro contenía con su mano, aunque logró detener el ataque sus indicadores internos le indicaron una avería en esa zona, el líder de la élite comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía y cuando estuvo listo la lanzó sobre el impresionado autómata atezado.

-_¡MAX GAEA FORCE!- _Ahora en vez de ser una gran esfera de energía, el ataque se volvió una poderosa descarga continua de energía verde.

El súper reploid la recibió con ambas manos tratando de contenerla, pero el poder de su oponente era mayor y fue arrojado contra una pila de escombros, el atezado se repuso al instante resurgiendo de entre los escombros tomando y manteniendo altura con sus propulsores, buscaba a su adversario quien había desaparecido tras haberlo impactado con su ataque.

_-¡SUPREME NOVA STRIKE!-_Una poderosa envestida por detrás arrojó nuevamente al enorme autómata, pero esta vez contra el piso siendo arrastrado un par de metros por la inercia, unos metros delante de él cayo el legendario reploid vistiendo su dañada Force Armor, aunque su armadura era blanca en su mayoría, sus muñequeras contrastaban al ser de color negro y sus guanteletes de color rojo

_-¡STRIKER PLASMA CHARGE SHOT!-_ La bala de plasma era de mayor tamaño a lo habitual, tras impactar al aturdido reploid de negro esta estalló, pero al estallar una nueva esfera de plasma, pero de menor tamaño emergió, llevándose con ella a su objetivo, tras un par de metros esta también estalló, pero nuevamente otra esfera de menor tamaño emergió de la última y siguió empujando a su oponente hasta impactarlo contra las ruinas de un edificio cercano, desplomándolo sobre él.

Esta vez el poderoso reploid tardó un poco más en emerger de los escombros, su oponente nuevamente había desaparecido, detrás de él pudo ver que a la distancia se aproximaba lo que parecía ser un enorme proyectil, tras usar su sistema de zoom visual pudo identificar el objeto, envuelto en un gran manto de energía se aproximaba el reploid máximo vistiendo su maltratada Falcon Armor, en su mano derecha portaba el legendario sable de su difunto compañero de batalla, la hoja de este comenzaba a incrementar su resplandor de manera impresionante a cada centímetro que avanzaba, estando a dos metros de su rival descargó toda la inercia acumulada mezclada con el poder del Z-Saber.

_-¡ULTRA SONIC BOOM!- _Tras blandir poderosamente su sable, de este salió una gigantesca hoja laser.

El atezado ya no tenía oportunidad de evadirla, quiso contenerla con la ayuda una Death Ball, pero esta fue partida explotando en el aire, activó entonces su barrera cilíndrica para protegerse, la hoja siguió su trayecto hasta impactar a su objetivo, al cual hizo arrastrarse de espaldas por el suelo unos cuantos metros, el súper reploid no podía creer que estuviese siendo derrotado, trató de levantarse pero antes de lograrlo el guerrero legendario le acertó una poderosa patada en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, sin tocar suelo el hunter legendario empezó a rodear a su adversario.

_-¡CYCLONE NEEDLE FIRING!_- El hunter blanco-celeste comenzó a girar alrededor de su oponente, la increíble velocidad con la que lo hacía creó un enorme ciclón que le impedía al enorme autómata hacer movimiento alguno, cuando el ciclón cobró fuerza propia, el reploid máximo se posó en el centro del mismo, retrajo su cuerpo acumulando energía para después liberarla en forma de poderosas agujas de plasma que en vez de salir disparadas por todos lados se incorporaban a la poderosa fuerza centrifuga, impactando en su trayecto una y otra vez al súper reploid, al cabo de unos segundos estas comenzaron a estallar al contacto con su cuerpo generando varias explosiones consecutivas, y para finalizar el ciclón comenzó a moverse y a comprimirse generando por último una gran explosión, levantando una enorme columna de humo y polvo.

El resplandor que provenía de la gema de la frente del líder de la élite comenzó a opacarse, el aura que lo rodeaba poco a poco se desvanecía hasta desaparecer por completo, el hunter se precipitó sin fuerzas contra el suelo impactándolo bruscamente y levantando un poco de polvo.

* * *

En la base de los Maverick Hunters todo el personal de sistemas incluida la teniente de las fuerzas de élite trabajaban a marcha forzada para tratar de recuperar el contacto con el capitán de la decimoséptima y la capitana de la decimosegunda.

_-¿Cómo van con la comunicación?-_ Preguntaba el comandante supremo de los Hunters.

-_General Signas, estamos haciendo lo posible por restablecer el contacto con el capitán X y la capitana Violet, pero una extraña fuerza electromagnética no los impide._

_-¡Grrr!- _Gruñía molesto por la respuesta el alto mando hunter.

_-General, nos acaban de informar que hay otras regiones alrededor del mundo que presentan las mismas anomalías._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero qué demonios está pasando! ¡Alia! ¿Has logrado descifrar algo?_

_-Negativo señor, el espectro electromagnético de las zonas no puede ser analizado por nuestros sistemas, parece operar en una frecuencia totalmente distinta a las conocidas por la humanidad.- _Informaba la teniente de unidad.

_-¡Qué es todo esto! ¡Rayos! ¡X por favor no te rindas! ¡Ahora más que nunca te necesitamos!- _Suplicaba el líder de los hunters mientras observaba la estática de los monitores.

En la zona cero de Eurasia, la hunter arquera había despertado luego del feroz ataque que había recibido, su armadura estaba severamente dañada, su diadema había sido pulverizada dejando suelta su cabellera negra al viento que resoplaba en el lugar, luego de reponerse un poco recordó el motivo por el cual yacía tirada en ese lugar.

* * *

_-¡KUGH! ¡AHG! Si que… fue un… golpe fuer…te-_ La líder de emergencias se reincorporaba mientras volvía a su forma estándar. _-¿Pero…? ¡Capitán X!_

Tras recordar que estuvo en batalla y que había dejado a su compañero peleando solo, se levantó rápido del piso y salió a buscar a su compañero.

No muy lejos del lugar yacía en el suelo el guerrero legendario nuevamente en su forma estándar, totalmente noqueado luego de la épica batalla que se vio obligado a sostener, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su similar en rango lo encontrara, rápidamente corrió adonde el capitán de la élite reposaba para auxiliarlo.

_-Capitán… Está muy malherido… Unidad doce ¿Me escuchan?-_ Trataba de establecer contacto la reploid violácea.

En su comunicador solo se escuchaba estática, trató en la frecuencia de su compañero, pero nada, buscó en todas las frecuencias que pudo pero lo único que recibía en respuesta era la estática.

-_Rayos, voy a tener que sacarlo de aquí yo misma.- _Decía la hunter arquera mientras trataba de levantar a su similar.

_-Vi...Violet, estás… bien- _El exhausto reploid recuperó la consciencia al sentir que lo movían.

-_Soy un hueso difícil de roer Capitán.-_ Contestaba al comentario de su compañero la líder de emergencias, mientras era correspondida con una débil sonrisa de su auxiliado.

De momento la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, una fuerte explosión ocurrió frente a ellos, de entre el humo surgió el súper reploid, quien no se daba por vencido aún.

_-¡Eres un infeliz! ¡No voy a dejar que un viejo pedazo de chatarra como tú me venza! ¡Vamos Pelea!-_ El reploid de negro estaba furioso, el daño que había recibido era mínimo, pero su orgullo estaba destrozado, quería continuar con la batalla y acabar con las vidas de sus adversarios de la manera más agonizante que le fuera posible.

Los maltrechos hunters por su parte ya no tenían más fuerzas para continuar, sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, se colocaron en posición de combate listos para afrontar su inminente destino, pero…

_-"High Max, regresa al laboratorio tu labor a terminado"-_ Le ordenaban al súper reploid a través de su comunicador.

_-"¡¿QUË?! Señor, solo fue un pequeño descuido, acabaré con ambos ahora mismo"- _Contestaba telepáticamente el autómata atezado.

_-"Nuestro señor tiene otros planes, déjalos ir por ahora"_

_-"Entendido"… Los Maverick Hunters no me sorprenden en lo más mínimo, tuviste suerte esta vez… X, la próxima, no la tendrás, más vale que no interfieras en nuestro trabajo, o de lo contrario te pesará- _Imponía el poderoso individuo, para después ser tele transportado del lugar.

_-Parece que estamos de suerte capitán.- _Comentaba la líder de emergencias bajando los brazos aliviada por haber evitado otro asalto en la pelea.

-_Así parece… ¡AGH!-_ El hunter legendario apoyó una rodilla en el suelo por la falta de energía que experimentaba su cuerpo.

_-¡Capitán!- _La hunter arquera corrió a sostener al hunter bombardero quien se estaba desvaneciendo por el cansancio.

-_No puedo creer… que no le hice nada… luego de haberlo atacado con todo mi poder…- _Sin duda alguna, los sucesos por los que atravesaba lo habían desconcertado por completo. – _Zero Night… mare. ¿Qué está… sucediendo…?- _Finalmente el guerrero legendario no pudo más y se desvaneció, su compañera lo sostuvo para evitar su caída.

_-¡Capitán X! ¡CAPITAN X!-_ Gritaba desesperada la hunter preocupada por su compañero.

Ambos capitanes habían dado lo mejor de sí en esta fuerte contienda, sin saberlo se habían involucrado en una nueva batalla en la que el destino del planeta estaba en riesgo, ¿Quién es exactamente High Max? ¿Y que se trae entre manos? ¿Qué o quién es exactamente el Zero Nightmare? ¿Qué otras zonas son las que están en riesgo? una nueva aventura acaba de comenzar…

Continuará…

_**Bueno pues he aqui el fin de este capitulo, ¿les gustó? yo espero que si, por favor no olviden dejarme sus reviews, no importa si son anonimos, nuevos o veteranos ficters, todos son bienvenidos, antes de irme nuevamente haré algunas aclaraciones para aquellos que no conocen por completo la saga:**_

_**1.- Los ataques que X usa aqui están basados en los ataques que ejecuta en el juego originalmente por lo cual:**_

_**a) son parecidos, pero los efectos y la manera en las que los ejecuta pueden variar por causas de la trama y de la conveniencia del autor(osease yo) para poder llevarla a cabo.**_

_**b) Como son técnicas creadas a partir de las originales los nombres pueden variar, puede hasta incluso ser que su servidor ya los bautizó, esto con la idea de darle más solides e interes a la historia.**_

_**c) Ataques como el Knuckle-Duster y el Flying Strike son invensiones propias utilizando el potencial que los autores originales no usaron de estas armaduras, estas nacen con la idea de no hacer una historia con un protagonista monotono que solo use su cañón de brazo y carge energía o que solo use un sable.**_

_**2.- Como ya lo dije antes, Violet (Pronunciese Vaiolet) si es de mi autoría, y fue insertada en la historia para darle un poco más de sentido a la historia, muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo de que X puede ser igual o mejor que Rambo, y que ambos son capaces de acabar con regimientos enteros (Si los hubiesen enviado a afganistan ya hace mucho que se hubiese acabado la guerra ahi hahahaha ya no sé ni lo que digo esto nada tiene que ver) pero lo cierto o lo lógico sería que hubiese alguien que lo ayudara en sus batallas, esa será la función de Violet y de los futuros personajes que presentaré en la historia.**_

_**3.- Por último, alguien por ahí me pedía aclarar ciertos puntos con respecto a la relación X-Alia y el dilema existencial de X, bueno para esas situaciones les presento las siguientes cuestiones:**_

_**a) Al principio, en el capitulo "Voluntad Herida" muestro la historia de como se conocieron nuestros personajes en el modo que se conoce como "Hurt/Comfort o Confort, o como se escriba, en la cual el personaje A debe ayudar a salir de su dilema al personaje B, en base a esto se diría que X encontró a Alia en un grave problema emocional y la ayudó a salir adelante, siendo esto a la inversa en el futuro, así se creo una especie de co-dependencia y en base a eso comienza a florecer el amor.**_

_**b) De revelar todo de golpe se arruinaria la historia, de hecho, por eso la reedité, porque di mucha información de manera adelantada a los personajes y a futuro iba a estropear la trama o bien ya no iba a encontrar como continuarla.**_

_**c) Aún busco argumentos en la historia original para poder basarme en ellos y darle solidez a su relación, ya que a futuro, esto podría convertirse en un obstaculo para las secuelas o precuelas de esta historia (En el caso de que las haga o haya)**_

_**c) A pesar de los problemas anteriores ya estoy formulando mis propias bases y sacando mis propias conclusiones para darle una estructura solida a la historia, solo les pido un poco de paciencia.**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar, bueno, me despido entonces, Bye C(=**_


	6. El Comenzar de la Pesadilla

_**Que tal mis queridos lectores, aque estoy nuevamente reportandome con una entrega más de mi historia "Las Cronicas Nightmare" espero les guste.**_

Megápolis, una de las primeras urbes en ser reconstruidas tras la colisión de Eurasia estaba bajo el ataque de extraños seres amorfos idénticos a los que habían invadido la zona cero, humanos y reploids estaban siendo evacuados, mientras los maverick hunters hacían lo posible por mantenerlos a raya.

En un área desprotegida, los extraños seres habían acorralado a un pequeño grupo de civiles, los Mavericks comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a sus víctimas quienes temerosos estaban resignados a su cruel final. Pero de la nada una cuchilla giratoria impactó por detrás a la mitad del grupo maverick, destruyéndolos en el acto, frente a los restantes cayó el reploid azul marino de cabellera plateada mientras su potente arma regresaba a su mano.

_-¡Váyanse de aquí me haré cargo de ellos!- _Ordenaba al grupo el ex mercenario reploid.

Sin hacer preguntas el grupo de civiles corrió en dirección a las rutas de evacuación, en tanto, un contingente de esos robots con tentáculos se aproximaba a su nuevo contendiente.

_-Que bien, ya me hacía falta un poco de acción.- _El guerrero de marino tomó sus dos empuñaduras y activó las hojas laser de estas.

Ante el acto hostil de su presa, los seres amorfos saltaron sobre él mientras disparaban pequeñas esferas de energía de sus bocas, el espadachín hizo girar uno de sus sables ópticos para usarlo de escudo y repeler los ataques, acto seguido lanzó el mismo sable sobre sus agresores, el cual los atravesó e hizo explotar, mientras tanto, con el otro sable el ex mercenario comenzó a cortar uno por uno a sus extraños adversarios, un par de estos extraños individuos quiso aprovechar la distracción de su oponente para tomarlo por sorpresa, pero cuando estuvieron por lanzarse sobre su presa el sable rodante regresó cortándolos en dos haciéndolos explotar, para después ser recibido por su dueño quien sonreía complacido de su habilidad, el resto del contingente rodeó entonces al valeroso guerrero cerrándole cualquier espació.

Entonces uno por uno comenzaron a lanzarse tratando de posesionarse del espadachín quien los repelía con sus sables, los ataques kamikaze de sus adversarios comenzaron a cobrar fuerza y velocidad.

_-¡Rayos esto se pone cada vez más interesante!- _Se comentaba a sí mismo el reploid de cabellera plateada tratando de conservar el optimismo.

Algunos de estos seres solo servían de distracción para que otros tomaran desprevenido al reploid atacándolo con sus esferas de energía, el ex mercenario rechazaba las esferas con su sable rodante y con el otro cortaba a todo individuo que se le acercaba, le estaba costando cada vez más trabajo mantener a raya a sus adversarios, quienes tras un rato de constantes ataques directos se reagruparon y dispararon al mismo tiempo sus esferas de energía, al combinarse, estas se convirtieron en una enorme esfera que se aproximaba a gran velocidad a su objetivo, el autómata de cabellera plateada lanzó uno de sus sables rodantes para rechazar el ataque, pero el poder de la esfera era mayor y fue repelido, trato de esquivarla pero fue demasiado tarde, la esfera colisionó contra su persona estallando en el acto levantando una densa nube de humo.

Los robots permanecieron a distancia mientras se disipaba el humo a la expectativa de lo que pudiese ocurrir, sin esperarse que el guerrero de marino saltara por sobre el humo disparando una potente y rápida ráfaga de balas de plasma que destruyeron a los desprevenidos.

_-Vamos ¿No me digan que eso es todo lo que tienen?- _Preguntaba sarcástico el espadachín.

En respuesta, el resto de los robots comenzaron a rodear al guerrero tan pronto como tocó suelo, entonces el valeroso espadachín comenzó a acumular energía en su mano derecha y tras acumular la necesaria la estrelló contra el suelo, de donde emergieron unas poderosas columnas de energía que destruyeron a lo que restaba del contingente.

_-¡UFF! ¡Eso…! ¡Fue fácil!- _Se decía el guerrero con su acostumbrado humor sarcástico, en su rostro se notaba el cansancio que le generó la contienda. _–No se dé donde provengan estas cosas, lo único que sé es que el señor X no va a poder solo con toda la diversión, tengo que averiguar más a fondo que está ocurriendo._

Entonces el atlético reploid de cabellera plateada se desvaneció del lugar, al cual unos segundos después llegó un grupo de hunters para revisar y asegurar el área.

**CAPITULO 5 – EL COMENZAR DE LA PESADILLA**

Era noche ya en el cuartel general de los Maverick Hunters, en la unidad de Diagnostico Medico, en una de las habitaciones del área de recuperación, la teniente de la élite hunter permanecía al lado de su convaleciente líder, revisando las lecturas que los sistemas de análisis habían arrojado con respecto a su estado.

_-Según parece las reparaciones fueron un éxito.-_ Le mencionaba la ojizafiro al inconsciente guerrero mientras lo miraba un tanto aliviada. _–De verdad que es un verdadero milagro que hayas regresado a la base._

Por la puerta de la habitación hizo acto de presencia la líder de emergencias del escuadrón quien reflejaba cierta preocupación por su similar de las fuerzas de élite.

_-Buenas noches teniente Sakurai, ¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán?_

_-Buenas noches Violet, según los análisis ya se encuentra totalmente fuera de peligro, solo bastará con que repose por un tiempo para que sus sistemas de energía se restablezcan por completo.- _Informaba la ojizafiro a la violácea. _–Por cierto, muchas gracias por haberlo traído de vuelta a la base, te expusiste mucho al traerlo tú sola._

_-No es nada teniente, si el capitán no hubiese llegado cuando esas extrañas cosas nos atacaron quizá yo no estaría aquí ahora, lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarme de que regresara con bien.- _Contestaba sonriente la reploid violeta.

_-Y dime, ¿Tu como te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba la ojizafiro mientras limpiaba el rostro de su amigo con un pañuelo lo más delicadamente que podía._

_-Estoy bien teniente, gracias por preguntar.- _Contestaba la aludida mientras contemplaba conmovida la escena.

_-Ya te dije que no es necesario que me llames teniente, basta con que me llames por mi nombre, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.- _Pedía la sublíder de la decimoséptima.

_-Si tenie… es decir… si, Alia._

La rubia continuaba aseando el rostro del líder de la élite, en tanto la violácea permanecía observando la escena, en su cara se notaba cierta duda, mezclada con un poco de nerviosismo, tras no escuchar nada más de la reploid arquera, la navegadora le dirigió la mirada, fue entonces que pudo notar que su acompañante estaba buscando la manera de externar.

_-¿Te ocurre algo Violet?- _Preguntaba un poco preocupada la ojizafiro.

_-No, nada… bueno…_

_-Anda, puedes decírmelo con confianza.- _Ofrecía amablemente la navegadora.

_-Pues… es que yo… quería disculparme con usted.- _Externaba un poco tímida la líder de emergencias.

_-Disculparte, ¿pero de qué?_

_-Bueno, es que, cuando nos comenzó a tele transportar en la zona cero de Eurasia, yo sugerí que el capitán y yo nos tele transportáramos de último, cuando el capitán le dio la orden, pude percibir en su tono de voz que estaba molesta, supuse que tal vez sería por qué el capitán X prefirió tomarme en cuenta a mí en vez de a usted, creo que no debí hacer eso… le pido que me disculpe por favor, de verdad no lo hice con mala intensión.- _Al finalizar su narración, la reploid violácea realizó una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa.

La navegadora no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ese detalle, ella misma no podía explicarse por qué había reaccionado de esa manera en ese momento, entonces colocó el pañuelo en el recipiente con agua que estaba ocupando para después aproximarse a su compañera y tomarla por el hombro.

_-No tienes porque disculparte Violet.-_ Indicaba la ojizafiro. _–Hiciste lo correcto, de haberme hecho caso a mí, ni Roger ni X hubiesen podido regresar a salvo a la base._

_-¿Entonces no está molesta conmigo teniente?… ay perdón, ¿Alia?- _Preguntaba la capitana de la decimosegunda.

_-Claro que no Violet- _Contestaba la reploid rosada, volviendo de nuevo al lado del líder de la élite.

_-¡Gracias Alia!, sabe, debo confesarle que al igual que la mayoría de las hunters de la base, he llegado a sentir un poco de envidia de usted._

Ese comentario definitivamente tomó por sorpresa a la navegadora de la decimoséptima unidad, ella desconocía que fuera envidiada, y por si fuera poco, también ignoraba el por qué.

_-¿Envidia? ¿Pero envidia de qué Violet?_

_-Le pido no me lo tome a mal teniente… digo, Alia, lo que pasa es que usted puede estar al lado del capitán X la mayor parte del tiempo, además de que le tiene mucha confianza.- _Luego de comentar eso, el rostro de ambas se ruborizó, el de la hunter rosada se ruborizó un poco más, ambas hicieron de lado la cara para tratar de ocultárselo la una de la otra. _-Muchas admiran al capitán X porque es muy fuerte, muy noble y muy inteligente, además, el capitán es muy bien parecido y educado, pienso que cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien así a su lado._

_-¿Y tú estás incluida en la lista?- _Preguntaba un tanto sarcástica la ojizafiro mientras la miraba del mismo modo.

Entonces la líder de la decimosegunda levantó las manos y comenzó a agitarlas bruscamente mientras su rostro se ruborizaba aún más y una enorme expresión de pena hacia acto de presencia en el mismo.

_¡Claro que no tenien… digo, Alia! ¡Yo no veo al capitán de esa forma!- _Entonces el rubor comenzó a desvanecerse de su rostro lentamente mientras explicaba su situación. -_Yo lo admiro, por su gran determinación, porque aún cuando las cosas se tornan difíciles para él, siempre saca fuerzas de donde sea para seguir peleando y salvar a quienes en el momento lo necesitan, me gustaría estar a su lado en cada hazaña para aprender de él, por eso siento cierta envidia de usted._

_-Es cierto, el capitán X es de admirarse, pero debo decir que el resto de las hunters perderían el tiempo tratando de conquistarlo.- _Declaraba la teniente de la decimoséptima. _–En momentos como estos, lo que menos le preocupa a X es conseguir novia, a él solo le interesa librar al mundo de los Mavericks y lograr la coexistencia entre humanos y reploids, jamás se daría tiempo para considerar siquiera si alguien está o no enamorada de él.- _Esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz triste, como si le doliera el hecho que acababa de describir.

Eso llamó la atención de la reploid arquera, quien curiosa decidió lanzarle una pregunta de manera directa.

_-Perdone mi atrevimiento teniente pero, usted siente algo más que amistad por el capitán X ¿No es así?_

_-¡Pero qué cosas dices Violet! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- _Preguntaba molesta y totalmente ruborizada la navegadora.

_-¡No se enfade teniente! Lo digo porque ha estado a su lado desde que lo trasladaron aquí, usted misma se hizo cargo de sus reparaciones y ha mantenido constante monitoreo a su recuperación, en términos generales, se preocupa mucho por él.- _Comentaba la reploid violeta.

_-¡El capitán X es mi mejor amigo por eso me preocupo por él! además, soy la que mejor conoce sus sistemas internos y puede tratarlo con mayor eficiencia, a mí no me gusta la gente que es tan imprudente, tan impulsiva e inconsciente ¡Que siempre hace las cosas a su manera y no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás! - _Sin darse cuenta, la reploid ojizafiro había comenzado inconscientemente a reprocharle sus actos al convaleciente líder de la élite, volteó hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación para evitar que su compañera notara que algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus bellos ojos color zafiro.

_-Solo se engaña a usted misma teniente.- _Declaraba la líder de la decimosegunda.

_-¿Qué dices?- _Preguntaba sorprendida la rosada sin voltear a ver a la violácea.

_-Usted se preocupa por el capitán X, pero no como lo haría una amiga, usted se preocupa mucho más allá de eso, usted se preocupa… porque lo ama. _

El análisis que había hecho la arquera, y la manera tan directa en la que se lo había dicho dejó a la navegadora sin habla, esta volteó bruscamente mirándola molesta, para que luego de unos segundos bajara la mirada y su semblante cambiara a uno de total frustración, se sentó en un sofá frente al convaleciente reploid y lo observó detenidamente desde ahí

_-X y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años, es cierto que siento algo muy fuerte por él pero… no sé si de verdad sea… "eso", además, ni siquiera sé si él sienta algo por mí.- _En la voz de la rubia se percibía cierta tristeza.

_-Pero si no le dice lo que siente, ¿Cómo espera saber si él siente o no lo mismo por usted? _– Comentaba la arquera reploid un tanto afligida por el semblante de la navegadora. –_Yo pienso que si el capitán X es imprudente, impulsivo e inconsciente tal vez sea porque siente que no le hará falta a nadie si en un determinado momento llegara a faltar._

_La reploid de rosa mantenía la mirada en su mejor amigo, pensando y analizando lo que su acompañante le había dicho._

_-Perdóneme Alia, no era mi intensión entrometerme en sus asuntos.- _Tras comentar eso último, la autómata violeta se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida. –_Le pido nuevamente me disculpe, pero debo reportarme en mi unidad, salúdeme al capitán tan pronto como despierte. Y piénselo bien, tal vez se lleve una sorpresa, con su permiso._

Entonces la reploid violácea se retiró por donde vino, dejando solos a los líderes de la unidad de élite, mientras la ojizafiro permaneció por un buen rato en silencio, analizando la situación que se le habían planteado.

* * *

_-¡HEHEHE!, todo está marchando a la perfección…_

En el obscuro y sombrío laboratorio, el reploid científico violáceo miraba varios monitores frente a él, en estos, se observaban todos y cada uno de los atentados Maverick de los cuales era responsable, su rostro mostraba satisfacción, su plan era un aparente éxito.

Por la puerta de acceso a la habitación, el enorme reploid atezado hizo acto de presencia ante su amo y señor, detrás de este, entró el reploid veterano de blanco, ambos se inclinaron reverenciando a su jefe en señal de respeto.

_-Señor…_

El súper reploid trató de dirigirle unas palabras a su amo, pero este lo interrumpió antes de poder intentarlo.

_-Subestimar a ese hunter es un error muy grave High Max.- _Explicaba el científico de morado. _–Si lo haces, no dudes en que acabará contigo._

_-Pero señor, pude haber acabado con él en un instante, apenas y sufrí unos pequeños rasguños.- _Declaraba el enorme autómata.

_-Disculpe mi insolencia señor, pero High Max tiene razón, él se retiró según sus órdenes.- _ Alegaba el científico veterano.

_-Si la batalla se hubiese prolongado un poco más High Max hubiese sido exterminado- Ambos subordinados miraron perplejos a su líder por tal declaración.- High Max, tu sistema de defensa aún es inestable y lo estabas sobrecargando, si hubieses continuado por unos minutos más, lejos de haber destruido a esos hunter ellos te hubiesen eliminado a ti. Sin embargo no los llamé para discutir eso, escúchenme bien, debemos dar inicio con el resto del plan inmediatamente, ya saben qué hacer, y esta vez no quiero errores, ¿Entendieron?_

_-Si Señor.- _Ambos reploids contestaron al unisonó, y tras realizar una última reverencia, ambos autómatas se retiraron por donde habían llegado, dejando solo a su amo quien no dejaba de contemplar los monitores con esos malévolos ojos con tonalidad sangrienta.

_-Más vale que se preparen hunters, porque esta vez no pienso fallar ¡HEHEHE! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

En un desconocido y obscuro escenario, el guerrero celeste reposaba luego de su feroz batalla, poco a poco comenzó a despertar y a reincorporarse, observaba hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse, sin embargo a su alrededor lo único que se veía era una total y profunda obscuridad.

_-¿Dónde estoy? –_ Preguntaba el confundido autómata.

El escenario entonces comenzó a aclararse poco a poco, aunque aún permanecía obscuro podía distinguirse que el lugar era un desierto iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna llena, en los alrededores no se podía ver otra cosa que arena y varias dunas.

_-Te has vuelto muy fuerte… X_

_-¡¿Quién está ahí?! _–Preguntó nervioso el hunter mientras apuntaba su arma insignia al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Entonces una pequeña luz apareció frente al guerrero celeste, luego de unos instantes, esa luz se desvaneció permitiéndole ver frente a él a su mejor amigo, el guerrero carmesí.

_-Zero…- _el héroe legendario se quedó sin habla.

_-No cabe duda que el Dr. Caín tenía razón, tú posees un poder oculto que surge de tu interior cada vez que peleas por proteger a los que te necesitan, eres un guerrero formidable._

Las palabras del autómata escarlata parecían afectar al autómata índigo de manera negativa, este bajó la mirada en señal de desilusión mientras apretaba fuerte los puños tratando de contener la frustración que comenzó a sentir en su interior.

_-Yo no lo creo así Zero, sigo siendo el mismo débil cobarde de clase B- _Contestaba el ojiesmeralda.

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- _Le preguntaba su mejor amigo, preocupado por su actitud.

_-A que no soy tan fuerte como lo eres tú Zero, todos piensan que soy el guerrero legendario que acabo con el desquiciado de Sigma_ _y que ha salvado a la tierra en más de una ocasión, pero se equivocan, de no ser por ti, y por el resto de los hunters tal vez ni siquiera estaría vivo en estos momentos.- _El bombardero apretaba los ojos por la frustración.

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías!_

La réplica hizo al hunter índigo abrir los ojos de golpe.

_-Tú posees un potencial ilimitado X, porque este no proviene de tu fuerza física, sino de tu corazón._

_-¿Mi corazón?- Preguntaba el guerrero azul levantando la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la de su amigo._

_-Así es, tu poder es equivalente a tu fuerza de voluntad, la cual proviene de tu corazón, cuando tu voluntad es fuerte, tus capacidades superan sus límites, pero si tu voluntad es débil, tus capacidades se ven drásticamente limitadas, no debes dudar de tus capacidades X, porque el mundo necesita de un héroe en estos momentos, la humanidad te necesita ahora más que nunca._

_-Zero…- _Contestaba admirado el bombardero

_-Confió plenamente en ti amigo mío, se que sin importar la situación tú sabrás salir avante, libera ese potencial y no vaciles a la hora de atacar, tú eres el mejor, eres el número uno._

Esas palabras liberaron al autómata celeste de su estado de depresión, miró fijamente a su compañero y amigo con una renovada decisión en su semblante.

_-Te lo encargo mucho… Maverick Hunter… X._

_Entonces, del mismo modo que apareció, el hunter escarlata se desvaneció frente a los ojos de su mejor amigo, el héroe legendario se quedó ahí, solo meditando lo sucedido, tomó la empuñadura de su sable óptico y lo miró fijamente._

_-Debo ser fuerte, por mis amigos, porque hice una promesa muy importante, porque mientras este sable permanezca en mis manos no habrá quien me detenga, y porque ese es mi legado, así que no pienso fallar en esta misión. _

* * *

La luz matutina de un nuevo día era reflejada en las gotas de rocío que cubrían los jardines del imponente inmueble correspondiente a los Maverick Hunters, en la zona de recuperación de la unidad de diagnostico medico, la teniente de la decimoséptima unidad reposaba sentada en una silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho en la cama de su convaleciente amigo quien aún permanecía dormido, mientras sujetaba firmemente con su mano izquierda la de su líder.

El guerrero legendario comenzó poco a poco a mover precisamente la mano aprisionada por su subalterna, lo cual llamó la atención de la misma y la hizo despertarse lentamente.

_-¿X…?- _Preguntaba aún adormilada la teniente de la élite, quien se levantó de su lugar de reposo para revisar a su superior, el cual comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-_Hola… Alia…- _Saludaba el capitán de la decimoséptima a su subalterna.

_La reploid rosada no pudo contener las lagrimas por la alegría del momento y rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo._

_-Estaba muy preocupada X, gracias al cielo que estás bien.- _Agradecía la ojizafiro.

_-Perdóname, no era mi intención preocuparte de esa manera.- _Contestaba el líder de la élite un tanto afligido.

_La sublíder de la élite se secó sus bellos orbes, para después sonreírle dulcemente a su líder._

_-No… no te preocupes X.- _Contestaba entre suspiros un poco sonrojada la autómata rubia_.- lo importante es que estás bien y que has vuelto a la base._

Ante tal amabilidad, el hunter legendario le correspondió a su amiga con una sonrisa igual de cálida, pero luego de unos instantes recordó la posible razón del por qué estaba en el área de recuperación de la base.

_-¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo se encuentran Roger, Cristal y Tommy? ¿Y Violet?- Preguntaba preocupado por sus compañeros el guerrero índigo-celeste._

_-Descuida están bien, Roger aún sigue en terapia intensiva pero su condición es estable, Tommy y Cristal ya se encuentran en servicio en estos momentos ya que sus daños fueron leves, al igual que Violet, de hecho, ella fue quien te trajo hasta aquí después de su batalla con ese extraño reploid en la zona cero._

_-Vaya, menos mal, debo agradecerle a Violet cuan… espera, hablando de Violet, tú puedes explicarme ¿Por qué ella puede usar un sistema variable de armaduras como yo?- _Preguntaba intrigado el reploid ojiesmeralda.

_-Deja que sea yo quien te lo explique.- _En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba el comandante supremo de los Maverick Hunters, quien había llegado de visita para saber de la condición de su mejor elemento.

-_General Signas.- _Nombraban al susodicho al unísono ambos autómatas.

La visita tomó mal parados a los líderes de la élite quienes aún se sostenían de la mano, al percatarse de ese asunto, ambos se soltaron inmediatamente tratando de disimular mientras el líder de la organización se dejaba engañar a propósito.

_-¿Cómo te encuentras X?_

_-Mucho mejor General, gracias por preguntar.- _Contestaba el aludido. _–Lo escucho._

_-Pues bien, verás, cuando partiste hace tres años, los Maverick Hunters, en coordinación con el centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid, y bajo supervisión del consejo científico mundial comenzamos con un plan de desarrollo que nos ayudara a crear un reploid que tuviese el mismo potencial que tu o por lo menos que se asemejara lo más posible.- _Explicaba el líder máximo.

_-¿Un reploid con el mismo potencial que yo? Pero eso es imposible, ni siquiera el doctor Caín pudo descifrar mis sistemas, la única persona que tiene un conocimiento más avanzado sobre mí sería…_

_Entonces el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia donde la ojizafiro se encontraba._

_-Con los datos que la base posee de ti, y con algunos datos adicionales que nos proporcionó el centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid… Creamos a Violet.- _Respondía un poco acongojada la navegadora

El líder de la élite miraba un poco incrédulo de lo que había escuchado a su subordinada, mientras esta miraba temerosa a su superior por lo que pudiera estar pensando de ella.

_-El proyecto Variable Initial, OnLine Experimental Tecnology (Variable inicial, Tecnología experimental en línea) O VIOLET por sus siglas es la primera reploid en asemejar tus cualidades en un 75%-_ Agregaba el comandante supremo. _–Su desarrollo fue con la finalidad de que tuvieses una compañera de respaldo que te ayudara en tus misiones, igual y como lo hacía Zero._

_-Violet está dotada de varias de tus habilidades, como tu sistema de aceleración de emergencia (Dash), tu sistema variable de armaduras, siendo la Goshawk Armor su primera armadura, la cual está basada en tu Falcon Armor, con ella gana la capacidad de poder volar, de incrementar su velocidad su poder y su resistencia, además de poseer dos técnicas predeterminadas, El Flying Strike como ataque estándar y su ataque máximo el Windbuster, dado a que aún no conozco en su totalidad tu capacidad para clonar el DNA de tus oponentes para poder usar sus poderes, a Violet le integré un sistema especial de arcos y flechas para poder igualar lo más posible su poder al tuyo._

El hunter legendario escuchaba atónito la especificación de su colega de emergencias, estaba sorprendido de lo que su compañera y amiga había sido capaz de crear.

_-Vaya, sin duda esto no me lo esperaba, tiene grandes capacidades debo admitirlo, pelear a su lado en un determinado momento me recordó mis combates a lado de Zero pero ¿No existe algún riesgo de que en un determinado momento pueda volverse un Maverick?_

_-La hemos analizado cuidadosa y minuciosamente, y debo decirte que es 100% confiable.- _Explicaba la teniente de la élite tratando de tranquilizar la duda de su oficial al mando.

_-Despreocúpate X, te aseguro que ella te va a ser de mucha ayuda.- _Agregaba el líder máximo.

Las palabras de sus amigos parecían haber tranquilizado al guerrero legendario, sin embargo, aún rondaba un gran sentimiento de duda en su corazón.

* * *

_-¿Do… donde… estoy?_

_-Vaya, veo que al fin despierta capitán…_

_-¡¿Quién está ahí?!_

En una obscura habitación, un reploid de larga cabellera dorada, ojos de tono zafiro, armadura en su mayoría de tono carmesí con algunos detalles blancos y dorados buscaba por todas partes al emisor de la conversación mientras adoptaba una pose defensiva, detrás de él atravesaba la entrada un extraño reploid, por encima de su armadura robótica en tonos café en la parte inferior y blanca en la superior vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio con algunos adornos en tono plateado en las solapas y en las mangas a la altura de las muñecas, en su mano derecha portaba lo que parecía ser una empuñadura de color dorado con la punta inferior en color rojo, al percibir su presencia, el autómata de rojo volteó en dirección hacia donde su anfitrión se encontraba.

_-Relájese, no estoy aquí para agredirlo._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- _Preguntaba el reploid carmesí.

_- Solo digamos que soy un reploid investigador -_ Respondía el misterioso científico

_-¿Un investigador?-_ Entonces, como si de un relámpago se tratara, a su mente llego una imagen en la cual se veía a sí mismo enfrentando a otro autómata de celeste color en un combate a muerte, provocándole a su vez un inmenso y punzante dolor.

_-¡AAHHHHGGGGGG! ¡¿QUË…?! ¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡¿Por qué me… duele tanto?!- _El extraño dolor que comenzó a sentir lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de contenerlo.

_-Su programación está parcialmente dañada debido a un virus alojado en su memoria ROM, eso está causando errores y desperfectos en el resto de sus sistemas.- _Contestaba el investigador sin moverse de su lugar.

El adolorido androide pudo reponerse parcialmente de su agonizante dolor, se levantó nuevamente sujetándose con una mano la cabeza.

_-Le pido por favor que escuche con atención lo que le voy a decir.- _Solicitaba el misterioso anfitrión. -_En estos momentos una serie de ataques alrededor del mundo ocasionados por unos raros seres amorfos aterrorizan a la humanidad, y los Maverick Hunters están teniendo problemas para controlar la situación._

_-¡¿Qué dices?! Pero, ¿Qué hay de X? No me digas que… - _Preguntaba con gran preocupación el ojizafiro siendo interrumpido por su anfitrión para explicarle la situación.

_-El capitán Megaman X sostuvo un fuerte encuentro con un extraño reploid en la zona cero de Eurasia, aunque logró vencerlo resultó gravemente dañado, aunque independientemente de eso la gravedad del asunto es demasiada como para que él solo pueda contenerla._

_-Ya veo, así que sigue con vida, menos mal pero ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo con ese maldito virus dentro de mí?_

_-He logrado aislar al virus en un sector especial dentro de su memoria ROM, sin embargo, el dolor que experimentó hace poco indica un avance por parte de este, por lo cual le pido no sobre esforzarse, ya que eso debilitaría el aislamiento del virus, y si reduce drásticamente sus niveles de energía los dolores se volverán completamente insoportables, lo cual indicará que el proceso de infección en sus sistemas a comenzado, su sistema de reinicio interno se activará automáticamente para evitar que el virus continúe su avance y a causa de eso quedará totalmente expuesto, por lo cual le pido que piense detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.- _Advertía el científico. _-Tome…_

Entonces, el investigador reploid le entrega al guerrero carmesí la empuñadura dorada que traía consigo.

_-Esta es una réplica de su Z-Saber, su hoja laser tiene mayor poder y solidez, además de estar equipado con el mismo chip de copia que la Dra. Sakurai le instaló al original, junto con el sistema Band Brother para que pueda compartir el DNA de sus oponentes con el Capitán Megaman X, solo hará falta programarlo en la misma frecuencia o en su defecto sincronizarlo directamente con su sistema variable de armas para poder transferir los archivos._

Al tomarlo y luego de examinarlo, el autómata escarlata activó la hoja laser, la cual tenía un color aguamarina y una estructura más rígida y recta, realizó algunos combos para probarla y medir su poder, el cual lo dejó sorprendido, sin embargo una sensación de duda invadía su mente.

_-Espera, ¿Cómo es que conoces el mecanismo del Z-Saber? ¿Y de los aditamentos que Alia le agregó?-_ Preguntaba igual de sorprendido el guerrero.

_-Lo siento capitán, pero esa información es clasificada.- _Contestaba el científico.

_-¿Clasificada? ¿Por qué no respondes a lo que te pregunto?_

_-Me temo que ya le he dado la información que necesita saber por el momento capitán._

_-Si como no, ¿Por lo menos podrías decirme quién me reconstruyó?- _Preguntaba un tanto molesto el espadachín.

_-Lo siento capitán pero esa información…_

_-…Es clasificada, ya lo sé, ¡Ya lo sé!- _Respondía fastidiado el guerrero. _–Bien, como creo que no vas a decirme nada más, lo mejor será que me vaya ¿Te opones a eso? ¿O me vas a decir que también es clasificado?_

_-Es libre de irse cuando guste capitán Zero._

_-Bien… Entonces me largo de aquí, gracias por el nuevo sable por cierto, nos vemos._

El guerrero carmesí salió a toda velocidad por la puerta de la habitación dejando solo al científico reploid quien lo miraba partir con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

_-¡JE! Fue bueno tener un poco de compañía para variar, cuídate mucho amigo Zero, seguiré trabajando duro para cuando nos volvamos a ver._

* * *

Han transcurrido noventa y seis horas desde el atentado en la zona cero de Eurasia, y del inicio de los atentados en las distintas regiones del mundo, los Maverick Hunters habían redoblado esfuerzos para contener los continuos ataques, pero desafortunadamente, los Mavericks estaban ganando terreno, al respecto, el consejo mundial de regencia había estado debatiendo el asunto, y ante la mal juzgada "ineficiencia" por parte de los Hunters, el consejo optó por buscar nuevas alternativas para contener la situación.

Dado a que el proyecto Variable Initial, OnLine Experimental Tecnology (Variable inicial, Tecnología experimental en línea) tardaría bastante en ser reproducido en masa, el centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid, citó a los altos mandos globales para exponerles una nueva idea y según esta, la posible solución al problema.

En el centro expositor del centro de investigación, se habían dado cita todos los altos mandos del mundo, tanto científicos, regentes y de justicia para presenciar la alternativa en potencia, en el lugar también se reunieron distintos medios de todo el mundo para transmitirle al mundo la posible esperanza que tenía la humanidad para sobrevivir.

_-Ciudadanos de todo el mundo, regentes, científicos y altos mandos de justicia.- _Citaba el actual Director del Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Reploid, el cual era un reploid de aspecto veterano, con un gran bigote y barba blancas, vistiendo sobre su cuerpo una bata blanca con detalles plateados en muñequeras y solapas de la misma_. –El mundo está atravesando por momentos muy caóticos, tal vez peores a los que pasó en la crisis de Eurasia, un nuevo virus está azotando a la comunidad reploid y está provocando estragos en distintas regiones el rededor del globo, esta nueva amenaza es conocida como el virus Nightmare._

_-¿Virus Nightmare?- _Preguntaba el capitán de la decimoséptima unidad, quien veía el mensaje del director del centro de investigación en el monitor principal de su unidad.

_-Este nuevo virus no solo se conforma en convertir a los reploids en Mavericks, como el resto de los virus, sino que además incrementa el poder del huésped y los vuelve totalmente destructivo, en el peor de los casos, el reploid infectado también puede alterar físicamente su forma, si no se combate cuanto antes este problema, la población sobreviviente de reploid podría quedar infectada en su totalidad en un tiempo no mayor a setenta y dos horas._

Desde la base hunter, en el centro de operaciones principal de la base, el comandante supremo de la organización observaba totalmente serio el mensaje global, en la decimosegunda unidad, la líder de emergencias observaba preocupada el mensaje en el monitor principal de su unidad.

_-Actualmente los Maverick Hunters han hecho su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la situación bajo control, pero desafortunadamente sus elementos no poseen las capacidades necesarias para controlar el problema, además de que la organización sufre bajas considerables con cada hora que pasa, por lo cual no podemos dejar nuestra seguridad en sus manos._

Todos los presentes discutían entre sí el hecho que el investigador les había planteado, hubo un momento de choque de opiniones por parte de todos los presentes, hasta que los anfitriones comenzaron a pedir orden a todo el auditorio.

En el laboratorio subterráneo, el reploid violáceo científico observaba la transmisión mundial con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, satisfecho por lo bien que planteaba la situación su subordinado, en tanto, frente al aparador de una tienda de electrónicos, entre la multitud, el ex mercenario miraba con cierta rabia al emisario del mensaje global.

_-Isoc, infeliz ¿Qué planeas en esta ocasión? Sabía que aún te escondías en el centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid, pero ¿Con que fin haces esto?- _Pensaba para sí mismo el reploid atlético.

_-Según nuestras investigaciones, este virus comenzó a brotar desde la colisión de Eurasia en la tierra, y se cree que el posible responsable de esta epidemia digital se debe al ex Maverick Hunter líder de la unidad de fuerzas especiales, el Capitán Zero._

_-¡¿Pero que ha dicho?!- _Preguntaba molesto el líder de la élite quien no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

_Este individuo se presenta en la forma de un virus digital y se ha transferido de lugar en lugar infectándolo con extraños seres amorfos, a los cuales hemos denominado "Nightmare Phenomenon" para contrarrestar la situación, hemos recreado a ocho ex investigadores_ _los cuales poseen habilidades especiales que consideramos pueden ser de utilidad para eliminar a esta amenaza mundial._

Mientras realizaba su informe, detrás del directivo comenzaron a emerger un par de plataformas en las cuales a su vez emergía el grupo de reploids mencionados para ser presentados ante el atónito público.

En la decimoséptima unidad la teniente de la misma observaba sorprendida el evento, tras ver a los investigadores en cuestión en su rostro se mostraba un gran temor, parecía conocer algo acerca de los misteriosos individuos.

_-¡No… puede ser…! Es imposible.- _Declaraba la sublíder de la unidad totalmente sorprendida.

_-Los ocho puntos a examinar para su posterior tratamiento son los siguientes:_

_Área Amazon, que estará a cargo del investigador Commander Yammark_

_El Museo Central de Megápolis, a cargo del investigador Ground Scaravich_

_El Área Magma de las Islas Continentales a cargo del investigador Balze Heatnix_

_La región 20-12 del Polo Norte que será revisada por el investigador Blizzard Wolfang_

_El Templo Inami de la región oriental a cargo del investigador Rainy Turtloid_

_El Laboratorio de Reciclaje Reploid de Central City a verificar por el investigador Metal Shark Player_

_El Instituto Laser de Central City a cargo del investigador Shield Sheldon_

_El centro de armas de Tecnocity bajo custodia del investigador Infinity Mijinion_

_-Estos investigadores serán dirigidos por un reploid súper avanzado en tecnología, su nombre es High Max, el reploid más poderoso hasta ahora construido._

El reploid presentado por el directivo resultó ser el mismo que había agredido al líder de la élite, quien se mostraba molesto después de verlo a través del monitor.

_-¡Ese infeliz fue el que casi nos mata en la zona cero!- _Exclamaba el capitán de la decimoséptima.

La teniente de la élite hunter aún no podía salir del shock que le había generado ver a los investigadores, su aparente temor se estaba convirtiendo en pánico, recordaba varios sucesos de su vida en los que estaban involucrados los individuos en cuestión, haciendo su agonía aún mayor.

_-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué ellos?! Eso quiere decir que…- _ Murmuraba la reploid ojizafiro para evitar ser escuchada.

_-Estos reploids representan la que puede ser la única esperanza de la humanidad por sobrevivir, por lo cual les pido de su cooperación, los maverick hunters no pueden hacerse cargo de esto, pero si todos nosotros nos unimos, ¡Sacaremos adelante al mundo de esta horrible situación!_

El público presente había sido conmovido por el directivo, todos aplaudían la iniciativa con la esperanza de que esa idea fuese la salvación que la tierra necesitaba.

En la base de los Maverick Hunters todo el personal se mostraba indignado por las declaraciones del jefe de investigación, en el centro de mando el general de la organización se miraba molesto, en la decimoséptima unidad el más furioso de todos era el líder de la élite, quien cerraba los puños conteniendo la rabia que el asunto le había generado.

_-¡Ese infeliz! ¡Como se atreve a culpar a Zero por este problema!¡Él se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos y ahora piensan que es el responsable de este caos! No sé qué está pasando pero ¡Juro que llegaré al fondo de todo esto!_

¿Qué o quién es el verdadero responsable de esta pesadilla? ¿Con que objetivo realmente han resucitado los investigadores especiales serie N? ¿Por qué Alia reaccionó tan temerosa a eso último?

_Continuará…_

**_Bueno pues elo ahí, me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización pero he estado sumamente ocupado, además de que andube un tanto escaso de inspiración, de cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en la siguiente entrega, Bye =)_**


	7. Dudas y Temores emprendiendo la Aventura

_**Saludos mis lectores, mil disculpas por la tardanza, he aqui mi sexta entrega, espero que les guste =)**_

**CAPITULO 6 – TEMORES Y DUDAS, EMPRENDIENDO LA AVENTURA**

**Base Hunter.**

El comandante supremo convocó a una junta extraordinaria a los líderes de la unidad de élite y a la líder de la unidad de emergencias para discutir la actual situación.

_-Esto se está tornando cada vez más difícil.- _Abría la conferencia el líder máximo. _–La humanidad entera está en peligro de desaparecer a causa de ese extraño virus, las bajas entre nuestras filas por tratar de contenerlo aumentan con cada minuto que pasa, y por si eso fuera poco, ahora el Director del Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Reploid nos califica de incompetentes para resolver esta situación..._

"_**Según nuestras investigaciones este virus comenzó a brotar desde la colisión de Eurasia en la tierra, y se cree que el posible responsable de esta epidemia digital se debe al ex Maverick Hunter líder de la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales, el capitán Zero"**_

_-(Ese infeliz… como se atreve a culpar a Zero por este caos)- Pensaba molesto el capitán de la decimoséptima al recordar parte del discurso del Director del centro de investigación._

_-…Sin embargo no por eso nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados. Ahora mismo, nuestros científicos están analizando algunas muestras extraídas de zonas afectadas por ese virus, con la finalidad de encontrar algo que nos ayude a resolver de este difícil dilema. Alia, en estos momentos, tus habilidades en el campo de la investigación y desarrollo nos serían de gran utilidad ¿Podemos contar contigo?-_ Concluía con su apertura el comandante supremo.

_-Desde luego General, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- _Contestaba animada la navegadora de la decimoséptima unidad.

_-Perfecto, gracias por tu cooperación Alia, esta investigación será parte esencial para resolver el problema.- _Retomaba la palabra el líder de la base_._ -_Ahora, la Zona Cero de Eurasia es el epicentro del llamado virus Nightmare, seguramente dentro de ese lugar se encuentre la solución a esta enorme pandemia.- _Informaba el alto mando hunter, quien era interrumpido por su subalterna de la unidad de emergencias.

_-Disculpe mi imprudencia General Signas pero si está sugiriendo una segunda exploración, estaría proponiendo al mismo tiempo un suicidio.- _Explicaba seria la violácea. -_Entrar a ese lugar quizá no sea un problema tan grande, pero salir de ahí… Además, con los sistemas de navegación bloqueados por esos extraños campos electromagnéticos estaríamos entrando a la zona cero totalmente a ciegas._

Las palabras de la hunter arquera provocó la preocupación de los ahí presentes, el punto que exponía era totalmente valido, entrar a la zona cero sin sistema de navegación a una confrontación sin saber la magnitud del peligro sería una misión suicida.

_-Estoy totalmente consciente de eso Violet, sin embargo mientras más tiempo dejemos pasar, más difícil nos será combatir esta amenaza, no estoy diciendo que lo haremos de inmediato, antes debemos calcular lo más exactamente posible la magnitud del peligro, ahora, dado a que tú eres la única que conoce en su mayoría la condición actual de la zona cero, me gustaría que fueses tú la que dirigiera la futura exploración ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?- _Preguntaba el alto mando.

En el rostro de la reploid violácea se formo una expresión de duda, se reflejaba un poco de preocupación en su semblante ya que no sabía que podría suceder una vez ahí.

_-Con toda sincerad General, para mí fue una verdadera odisea la primera exploración, no sé si sea capaz de dirigir correctamente la misión.- _Contestaba con la cabeza baja la hunter de emergencias.

_-Comprendo, no te preocupes, si no puedes darnos apoyo de campo, nos serías de ayuda en el área técnica._

_-Claro General, y discúlpeme por no poder ayudarlo de momento._

_-Descuida, muy bien, mientras las investigaciones arrogan resultados y mientras desarrollamos el plan a seguir para la segunda exploración a Eurasia, debemos vigilar de cerca a Isoc y a sus investigadores, ellos son nuestros principales sospechosos, debemos averiguar qué es lo que saben de este virus y a su vez averiguar lo que realmente traman, sin embargo esta misión no la puede llevar a cabo cualquiera, High Max ya nos mostró de lo que pueden ser capaces los investigadores especiales serie N, por lo cual, ahora que Zero ya no está con nosotros, X eres nuestra última esperanza, ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de esta difícil misión?- _Preguntaba el comandante supremo de la organización a su subalterno de las fuerzas de élite.

_-¡Lo haré General!- _Contestaba firme el de azul. _–No pienso permitir que más vidas se sigan sacrificando injustamente, pero sobre todo no pienso permitir que esos sujetos se salgan con la suya._

_-Muy bien X, pero no quiero que te arriesgues demasiado ¿Entiendes?, como ya dije, eres nuestra última esperanza.- _Recalcaba el comandante supremo.

_-Lo tendré presente General.- _Respondía el aludido.

_-Correcto, Entonces tú y la unidad 17 se harán cargo de la misión. _

_-Sí General._

_-Bien, debemos prepararnos para comenzar cuanto antes, cada minuto que pasa es crucial para salvar a la humanidad, Alia, Violet, X, contamos con ustedes, desde ahora representan la última esperanza que tienen este mundo para sobrevivir, por favor, se los encargo.- _Concluía el líder máximo.

_-¡Entendido!- _Contestaban al unisonó la navegadora y los capitanes de élite y emergencias.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bloque 45B.**

En una de las pocas ciudades libres del ataque Nightmare, un extraño individuo, cuya mayor parte de su cuerpo lo cubría una derruida tela de tono marrón, observaba las noticias del día a través de los monitores de una tienda de electrónicos,

_-…Las investigaciones por parte del Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo_ _Reploid sugirieron esta mañana que el posible causante de esta epidemia sea el Ex Maverick Hunter Zero, quien se creía había fallecido durante la crisis de Eurasia ocurrida hace tres años. También se explicó que…- _Informaba una periodista reploid, quien según las tomas de la cámara, se ubicaba frente al congreso universal de la regencia.

_-De manera que soy el responsable de esta catástrofe.- _Se decía así mismo el ojizafiro un tanto molesto por la situación. _–Según dicen, un reploid-virus similar a mí está causando estragos en distintas regiones del mundo, pero ¿De dónde salió ese supuesto Zero Nightmare? ¿De verdad ese virus se deriva de mí? ¿O será acaso creación de alguien que busca difamarme…? en el mar de las posibilidades la única opción que tengo por ahora es permanecer en las sombras en la espera de una oportunidad… X… tu eres el único que puede resolver esta difícil situación, debes ser fuerte, hasta que halle una manera de poder ayudarte._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Zona cero de Eurasia.**

El ocaso estaba en su apogeo, en el que fuese el epicentro de la mayor catástrofe que el mundo haya pasado, un reploid de visor escarlata y armadura azul marino se desplazaba de manera sigilosa por el lugar, evadiendo a los guardias amorfos que custodiaban el área mientras buscaba pistas relacionadas al virus Nightmare.

_-Según dicen, el virus salió de aquí, es cierto que se formó un nuevo virus en este lugar pero, no es para nada parecido al Nightmare._

El ex mercenario reploid buscaba de lugar en lugar, hasta que en un momento de distracción pisó sobre un área floja, misma que se venció y obligó al reploid a caer en la profundidad del abismo que se ocultaba entre los escombros de Eurasia.

Luego de un rato de haber tocado fondo, el guerrero de marino se levantó y se dispuso a explorar el lugar, su sistema de infiltración y espionaje le indicaba que el área estaba plagada de cámaras y armamento con censores de movimiento, así que valiéndose de su agilidad, el ex mercenario maverick se desplazó por el área con cuidado de no ser descubierto, hasta que llegó a un pasillo donde detectó presencias reploids cercanas.

En el laboratorio del investigador purpura, el joven científico y el veterano discutían acerca del proceso de su malévolo plan, sin saber que un invitado inesperado los estaba observando.

_-¿Ya han comenzado a trabajar los investigadores Isoc?- _Preguntaba el purpura.

_-Ya se han dirigido a sus respectivos puestos señor.- _Contestaba el veterano albino.

_-De manera que aquí es donde realmente te escondes Isoc.- _Comentaba en las sombras y en voz baja el ex mercenario Maverick._ -Y por lo visto has hecho un nuevo amigo._

_-El Nightmare System está prácticamente completo, solo hace falta el Central Core A-01, una vez que lo consigamos nuestra meta será un hecho, por lo pronto, dile a los investigadores que se apresuren a instalar los dispositivos._

_-¿Central Core? ¿Dispositivos?- _Se preguntaba desde la obscuridad el peli plateado.

_-Así lo haré mi señor.- _Tras realizar su acostumbrado ademán de respeto, el reploid de barba blanca se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación.

Entonces, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el veterano se acercaba a su posición, el ex mercenario trató de cambiar su ubicación, pero al hacerlo sin querer activó un sensor de movimiento, las alarmas del lugar no tardaron en comenzar a sonar.

-_¡Demonios! ¡Soy tan sigiloso como un hipopótamo!- _Se reclamaba así mismo en voz baja el ex mercenario.

_-¡ ¿Pero qué…?!- Se interrumpía así mismo el científico purpura._

_-¡Un intruso!- Afirmaba retóricamente el científico veterano._

Por su parte, el reploid atlético se apresuró a buscar la salida, corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos esquivando los disparos del armamento del laboratorio, más adelante se topó con varios Nightmare Phenomenon que aparecían para hacerle frente, sin detenerse, activó sus sables ópticos y a su vez activó la hoja adicional de ambos y los lanzó al aire a modo de cuchillas centrífugas, los sables cercenaban uno a uno a los amorfos seres, abriéndole paso por el lugar a su dueño mientras este buscaba la salida, para su mala suerte su trayecto fue interrumpido nada menos que por el súper reploid High Max.

_-¿Se te perdió algo?- _Preguntaba retadoramente el reploid atezado.

_-La salida my friend, ¿La has visto? - _Contestaba cínicamente el de marino.

_-Lo siento, pero una vez adentro ya no sales.- _Amenazaba serio el enorme autómata.

_-"Suena tétrico".-_ Tras decir esto, con un tono de burla por cierto, el ex mercenario tomó nuevamente sus sables.- _¡En ese caso veamos si estoy de suerte!- _

El súper reploid permanecía inmune a la actitud de su oponente, comenzó su ataque con una ráfaga de esferas eléctricas que el espadachín repelía con sus sables, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo ya que los ataques eran demasiado fuertes y rápidos, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tratar de enfrentarlo sería un error, así que el ex mercenario acumuló energía en su puño derecho y se lanzó de lleno contra el súper reploid, este a su vez formó una enorme esfera de energía y se lanzó en contra ofensiva, cuando estuvieron cerca del impacto, el reploid atlético saltó lo más alto que pudo, el enorme autómata no pudo detenerse y se estrelló contra un muro cercano derribándolo, acto seguido, el espadachín reploid tocó suelo con el puño derecho liberando toda la energía acumulada en forma de columnas delgadas de energía que provocaron el desplome del techo del pasillo que cayó sobre el súper reploid, aprovechando la oportunidad, el ex mercenario prosiguió con su escape, ignorando que las cámaras de seguridad del lugar le estaban siguiendo el paso.

_-¡Ese infeliz!- _Al descubrir de quien se trataba, el reploid veterano comenzó a rabiar.

_-Interesante, es muy hábil.- _Afirmaba el reploid purpura.

_-Es una maldita rata, creí haberla eliminado hace tiempo, no se preocupe, me encargaré personalmente.- _El supuesto líder de investigación estuvo por salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por su superior.

_-Espera Isoc, tal vez esa rata como lo llamas nos pueda ser de utilidad.- _Tras afirmar eso último, el ex miembro del centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid comenzó a introducir una serie de comandos en su consola.

El reploid de marino había por fin divisado la salida del lugar, rápidamente comenzó a hacer una serie de saltos triangulares para alcanzarla, pero antes de poder llegar siquiera a la mitad, un enorme enjambre de Phenomenon le hicieron frente para obstaculizar su escape, el ex mercenario logró destruir a algunos con ayuda de sus sables...

_-¡ ¿Pero Qué…?!_

Para sorpresa del peli plateado por detrás llegó el súper reploid, quien lo sujetó de los brazos para voltearlo boca abajo y aprovechar la altura y la inercia para así poder estrellarlo de lleno contra el suelo, tras el impacto, el reploid atezado se hizo a un lado y los amorfos restantes comenzaron a disparar en contra del agredido autómata, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo por las explosiones, tras disiparse el polvo, se pudo ver al derrotado autómata reposando en un pequeño cráter en el piso.

_-Creo que… no estoy de suerte… después de todo…-_ Eso fue todo para el peli plateado, aunque hizo un último esfuerzo por levantarse no pudo hacerlo, los ataques lo sacaron de combate definitivamente dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Unidad de Desarrollo e Investigación.**

En los laboratorios de la base, la navegadora de la decimoséptima unidad y el jefe de ingeniería realizaban los preparativos para la instalación de algunos elementos que ayudarían a mejorar las capacidades del guerrero legendario.

_-Con los programas que voy a instalar en tus sistemas tus capacidades de batalla se incrementarán de manera considerable, en esta misión estoy segura de que te serán de gran ayuda.- Explicaba la sublíder de élite._

_-De manera adicional, instalaré algunos dispositivos de respaldo que te servirán en caso de emergencia, de esta manera tu rendimiento será más amplio.- _Agregaba el ingeniero reploid.

_-Muchas gracias Alia, Douglas.- C_on una sonrisa el bombardero agradecía los detalles de sus amigos.

_-Muy bien X, por favor entra en esa capsula...- _La reploid de rosa le señaló al celeste una capsula especial ubicada al fondo de la habitación. _–…mientras cargo e instalo los programas que vas a utilizar, Douglas te instalará los dispositivos de respaldo.- _Detallaba la reploid rubia.

El hunter de élite procedió como su subordinada le solicitó, entrando en la capsula para poder proceder con las mejoras.

_-¿Estás listo X?- _Preguntaba el ingeniero reploid.

_-Procedan cuando gusten.- _Contestaba el líder de élite.

Tras la indicación, la navegadora suspendió el sistema operativo primario del bombardero y comenzó con la instalación de los programas en su memoria principal, mientras que el ingeniero retiraba las cubiertas y realizaba un arco en los sistemas internos de X para mantener el flujo de energía y evitar posibles daños.

Algunas horas de trabajo después, las instalaciones se habían realizado con éxito, sus sistemas habían sido reiniciados y X era nuevamente funcional, solo restaba darle las explicaciones finales con respecto al funcionamiento de sus mejoras.

_-¡Impresionante! ¡Me siento totalmente diferente!- _Comentaba el ojiesmeralda tras la conclusión de las instalaciones.

_-Ahora procederé a explicarte en qué consisten la mejoras que te instalé X, un total de veinte programas han sido agregados a tus sistemas, con estas mejoras podrás saltar más alto, desplazarte más rápido, tener más poder y ser más resistente, incluso podrás ser inmune y regenerar la energía perdida en batalla, entre otros tantos beneficios.- _Explicaba la ojizafiro.

_-Sorprendente pero, ¿Hay algún limite o restricción?- _Preguntaba el bombardero azul.

_-Bueno, Cuatro de estos programas ya son parte de tus sistemas, es decir que los puedes usar como habilidades por defecto. Diez son programas para uso progresivo, es decir que no requieren de ninguna condición en específico para funcionar y los puedes usar de manera indeterminada. Mientras que los seis restantes solo los puedes usar una cierta cantidad de veces o bajo ciertas circunstancias, los primeros los encontrarás en la sección Normal Parts, mientras que los otros estarán en la sección Limited Parts de tu nueva biblioteca digital. Debes saber también que hasta que tus sistemas los asimilen completamente, por el momento solo podrás usar un programa a la vez.- _Resolvía la rubia.

_-Correcto, revisaré a detalle los programas antes de partir para poder determinar cuales me serán más útiles en ciertos terrenos o circunstancias.-_ Añadía el celeste.

_-Adicionalmente instalé un Sistema de Activación Inteligente (SAI), el SAI tiene la capacidad de activar automáticamente algunos programas según la situación que atravieses, por ejemplo, el programa "Defensive Barrier" será activado por el SAI si estás por recibir un ataque, el Defensive Barrier reducirá de manera parcial o total el daño que pudieras recibir. Aunque claro, si lo deseas puedes activar o desactivar el SIA de manera manual.- _Concluía la desarrolladora reploid.

_-No cabe duda de que esto me será muy útil, muchas gracias Alia.-_ Tras el agradecimiento del héroe legendario, la reploid ojizafiro sonrió levemente mientras un poco de rubor se le subía al rostro.

_-Por mi parte, he adaptado dos sub tanques de energía vital y uno de energía especial para tus armas en tu núcleo-reactor central, restaurarán de manera parcial o total la energía que pierdas en batalla según el contenido de los mismos.- _Informaba el ingeniero reploid.

_-¡Vaya ya no tendré que preocuparme por la falta de energía o por quedarme sin capsulas de emergencia!- _Exclamaba contento el autómata celeste. _-¿Y son recargables?_

_-Naturalmente, los puedes recargar aquí mismo en la base o podrás recargarlos con las capsulas portátiles de emergencia también, además estos son compatibles con los programas que Alia te instaló, por ejemplo, la energía que absorba el "Shock Buffer" irá a dar a tu sub tanque de energía especial. _

_-Es increíble, con tecnología como esta las bajas en la organización serían menos.- _Comentaba el ojiesmeralda.

_-Con la ayuda de Alia, me ha sido posible desarrollar esta tecnología especialmente para ti X, sin embargo, ya hemos comenzado los análisis y estudios para poder adaptarlos al resto de los hunters.- _Agregaba el especialista reploid. _–Volviendo al tema, de manera adicional e Instalado un dispositivo experimental en el que he estado trabajando, un "Sub tanque EX"_

_-¿Sub Tanque EX? ¿Y cómo funciona?- _Preguntaba curioso el capitán de la élite.

_-Verás, en el caso de que te quedases sin energía, y tus sub tanques estuviesen vacíos o tuviesen algún daño o falla, este sub tanque restaurará por completo todas tus energías permitiéndote volver a la batalla de manera inmediata, pero dado a que aún está en fase de desarrollo no es recargable, y solo te ayudará en un total de cuatro ocasiones, así que ten mucho cuidado y úsalo sabiamente X.- _Explicaba el reploid ingeniero.

_-Entiendo, muchas gracias Douglas, Alia, esto de verdad me será de mucha ayuda.- Expresaba el ojiesmeralda._

_-Esta será la forma en la que nosotros contribuiremos contigo X- _Comentaba la reploid rosada a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo derecho.

_-Siempre es un placer ayudarte.- _Agregaba el reploid verde afirmando con el pulgar derecho. _–Por mi parte eso sería todo, debo volver a la unidad de ingeniería a continuar con mi trabajo, que tengas mucha suerte y recuerda que contamos contigo X._

_-¡Claro!- _Respondía el celeste mientras el experto en ingeniería se retiraba de la habitación. _-Muchas gracias Alia, con esto el éxito de la misión será un hecho._

_-No tienes que agradecer X, después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, es un compromiso muy grande el que asumes y necesitas de toda la ayuda posible.- _Comentaba la navegadora con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-De verdad no se qué sería de mí sin ti Alia.-_Decía el bombardero tomando a su subordinada de las manos.

Tras la acción, la navegadora se sonrojó notablemente, unos segundos más tarde el capitán de la élite recapacitó sobre su acción y rápidamente soltó sus manos de las de su subordinada, sonrojándose el también por el acto que había realizado de manera inconsciente.

_-¡Ah! Lo siento… no era mi… bueno si era… ¡Digo no…! lo que quiero decir…- _Balbuceaba nervioso el líder de las fuerzas de élite tratando de justificarse.

La actuación de su superior le pareció divertida a la navegadora quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y con un poco de rubor en el rostro.

_-¡Teh hehehe! Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- _Respondía la rubia tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_-¿Eh? sí, claro, perdón…- _Entonces el ojiesmeralda se aclaró un poco la garganta. _-… Como decía, esto será muy… útil en la misión, ¿Se pueden instalar estos programas en Violet y en los demás también?- _Preguntaba el líder de la élite tratando de desviar lo acontecido.

_-Pues Violet ya tiene estos programas agregados, de hecho, gracias a ella logré desarrollarlos para ti X, en cuanto a los demás, dudo mucho que sean compatibles.- _Explicaba la sublíder de la élite.

_-Entiendo… bien, me voy, debo comenzar con los preparativos de la misión, te deseo mucha suerte en las investigaciones y espero que logres hallar algo que nos ayude a resolver el problema._

_-Claro X, me esforzaré…_

Entonces el reploid legendario comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar a ella…

_-X…- _Llamaba la navegadora a su líder obligándolo a detenerse.

_-¿Qué sucede Alia? _

El rostro de la autómata cambió de un semblante alegre a uno que reflejaba mucha preocupación, cosa que llamó la atención del hunter quien se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que su amiga le pudiese decir.

_-Los investigadores especiales serie N son reploids muy peligrosos, por favor, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, sin Zero, tú eres la única esperanza que nos queda._

La ojizafiro se notaba muy inquieta por la aventura que su amigo estaba por emprender.

_-Como dijiste hace unos minutos, es un compromiso muy grande el que estoy asumiendo… Por eso mismo no pienso morir tan fácilmente, no hasta que haya logrado poner a la humanidad a salvo y haya logrado limpiar el nombre de mi amigo Zero._

_-X…_

_-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.- _Con esas últimas palabras y una sonrisa el héroe celeste se despidió de su amiga y compañera y salió de la habitación, dejando a la bella ojizafiro pensando en lo que el destino le depararía a su mejor amigo.

_-(¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando esto ahora? ¿Acaso Gate tiene algo que ver? Los investigadores Especiales Serie N son reploids con poderosas capacidades, ellos podrían igualar fácilmente la fuerza de X, y si eso pasara… por favor X, ten mucho cuidado.) _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Decimosegunda Unidad Hunter, Emergencias.**

La reploid experimental, líder de emergencias meditaba en el centro de mando de su unidad lo ocurrido en la junta en la que había sido partícipe.

_**-Dado a que tú eres la única que conoce en su mayoría la condición actual de la zona cero, me gustaría que fueses tú la que dirigiera la futura exploración ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?-preguntaba el alto mando. **_

_**En el rostro de la reploid violácea se formo una expresión de duda, se reflejaba un poco de preocupación en su semblante ya que no sabía que podría suceder una vez ahí.**_

_**-Con toda sincerad General, para mí fue una verdadera odisea la primera exploración, no sé si sea capaz de dirigir correctamente la misión.- **_**Contestaba con la cabeza baja la hunter de emergencias.**

_-(Se supone que soy una Maverick Hunter, la líder de una unidad, debería ser ejemplo de valor… Pero)_

Entonces la reploid violácea comenzó a recordar la horrible odisea que atravesó mientras estuvo atrapada en la Zona Cero, el cómo tuvo que pelear por su vida, el cómo sus compañeros caían uno a uno tratando de defenderse de esas extrañas criaturas y el cómo trató de mantener el control sobre la situación. También recordó que en realidad estaba aterrada y que solo esperaba el momento de su muerte.

_-(¡Rayos!) -_Entonces fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su navegadora quien se aproximaba a ella.

_-Capitana, la cuadrilla 2B ha completado su misión y espera nuevas instrucciones.- _Informaba la navegadora, la cual era una reploid de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, en su receptor auditivo derecho tenía instalado un transmisor-receptor de largo alcance de color avellana con café, su armadura más bien era una clase de vestido que cubría totalmente el cuello y le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas por abajo, y que le cubría el brazo ligeramente abajo del hombro por arriba, este era de color avellana con detalles cafés, sus botas eran del mismo color y sin malla o leotardo que cubriera la piel sintética de sus piernas.

_-Eh, si, diles que regresen a la base para mantenimiento, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo a más elementos.- _Ordenaba la hunter arquera.

_-Si capitana...- _La reploid castaña se había percatado de que algo le ocurría a su superiora. –_Disculpe Capitana, no quiero causarle molestias pero ¿Está usted bien? Se nota un poco extraña._

_-Estoy bien Jesse, no te preocupes, ahora dale mis órdenes a la cuadrilla 2B por favor._

_-Si capitana.- _Resignada al hecho de que no le iba a decir nada, la navegadora avellana se retiró a proceder con las órdenes de su superiora.

_-La verdad es que… ni siquiera yo sé si estoy bien.- _Susurraba al silencio la hunter arquera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Decimoséptima Unidad Hunter.**

_-¡Vaya! Te ves mucho mejor Roger.- _Comentaba la gélida hunter albina mientras picoteaba las distintas áreas que fueron reparadas del hunter artillero canela.

_-Cristal ¿Serías tan amable ¡De dejar de estarme picoteando!?- Exigía prácticamente el de café._

_-Vamos no te enfades, es para ver que no te duela nada.- _Explicaba juguetonamente la hunter de blanco.

_-¡Me duele solo si me picoteas! Además, que crees que va a pensar Tommy sí te ve haciendo esto.- _Comentaba el artillero jugando en contra ofensiva.

El comentario hizo que la hunter albina se detuviera y también que se sonrojara.

_-Sí, me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría sí le dijera…? ¡¿Eh?!_

No alcanzó a concluir la pregunta el canela ya que lo último que vio venir fue un fuerte golpe directo a su cabeza haciéndolo caer noqueado, el golpe fue ejecutado precisamente por la reploid que en esos momentos era blanco de sus burlas, luego de unos segundos el artillero se puso nuevamente de pie para reclamarle la acción a su compañera.

_-¡OOOWWWWW! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Eso me dolió!- _Reclamaba el canela.

_-¡Eso te pasa por estar hablando de más! Además, Tommy y yo somos solamente amigos, no andes imaginando cosas- _Reprochaba la albina.

_-¡Pero si tú fuiste la que empezó! Además, yo no dije ni me imaginé otra cosa-_ Replicaba el hunter café, mientras proseguía con su jugada.

Entonces, cuando el asunto estuvo por cobrar intensidad al inmueble ingresó el líder de la élite, el artillero café y la gélida albina se separaron inmediatamente y lo recibieron con el acostumbrado saludo militar.

_-Capitán X- _Saludaban al unísono ambos subordinados como si nada pasara.

El disimulo de ambos elementos provocó que a su líder le saliera una pequeña gotita en la nuca.

_-Dejen de jugar ustedes dos.- _Ordenaba el capitán de la decimoséptima. _-¿Cuál es tu estado Roger?_

_-Me encuentro al 82% de mis capacidades capitán.- _Respondía el canela.

_-No me gusta cómo se oye eso, ¿Tu como sigues Cristal?_

_-Al 97% de mis capacidades capitán.- _Contestaba animada la albina mientras le sacaba la lengua discretamente a su compañero de café.

La burla sin duda hizo enfadar al artillero, cuando este estuvo por devolverle la cortesía el capitán de la élite devolvió la mirada a ambos autómatas, quienes rápidamente adoptaron posición de firmes y disimularon lo ocurrido.

_-Mmm… Bien déjense de tonterías que tenemos trabajo que hacer, Roger, Cristal y Tommy, ustedes…- _Estuvo por dar la siguiente indicación cuando entonces notó que le faltaba "un elemento" -_Un momento ¿Y Tommy?_

_-¡Está en la U.D.M. capitán! Le están revisando un problema en su brazo derecho.- _Respondía la albina tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

_-¿Pero…?_

_Nuevamente el artillero canela se veía interrumpido por su compañera, pero esta vez no fue con un golpe en la cabeza, sino con un fuerte pisotón en el pie derecho, el artillero trataba de contener el grito que el dolor le provocaba mientras era amenazado visualmente por la albina._

_-La falla en su brazo, mi querido Roger.- _Recalcaba la gélida.

_-Bueno como sea, Cristal ve a buscar a Tommy y dile que se reporte cuanto antes, Roger, ve a que te hagan una última revisión antes de partir, te necesito en las mejores condiciones posibles, los quiero aquí en dos horas y no quiero retrasos ¿Entendido?- _Ordenaba finalmente el héroe legendario.

-_ SI Capitán.- _Contestaban al unísono ambos hunters.

Mientras ambos reploids se retiraban discutiendo del lugar, el hunter bombardero contemplaba la escena muy sonriente, ya extrañaba estar sobre ese par y aunque aparentaba ser firme y estricto con ellos, la verdad era que en el fondo los apreciaba y cuidaba, entonces a su encuentro llegó una reploid cuyo aspecto simulaba a una adolecente de catorce años, de cabello pelirrojo largo y ojos castaños, en el lado derechos de su cabeza, instalado en su receptor auditivo se ubicaba un receptor-transmisor de largo alcance de color amarillo con blanco, su armadura era de color amarillo con detalles blancos en los pies, rodilleras y hombros, y vestía un leotardo de neopreno de color blanco.

_-Buenas noches capitán.- _Saludaba la pelirroja.

_-Buenas noches Aurora._

Aurora ingresó a la unidad de élite dos años después de que X partiera para fortalecerse, con la finalidad de asistir a Alia en las labores de navegación, trazado y planificación de rutas.

_-Bien, con la ausencia de la teniente Alia, en estos momentos cuento contigo para que nos respaldes ¿Entiendes? Así que espero que nos des lo mejor de ti.- _Explicaba amablemente el ojiesmeralda.

_-Si Capitán, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. _Respondía la ojicastaña. _–Capitán, ahora que recuerdo, la teniente me pidió que le entregara esta tarjeta de memoria._

Eso llamó la atención del celeste, ya que la misma teniente no le había mencionado nada mientras estuvieron en el laboratorio, sin pensarlo más se dispuso a recibir el pequeño dispositivo.

_-¿Que es lo que contiene?- _Preguntaba curioso el bombardero.

_-Lo desconozco capitán discúlpeme, la teniente Alia me ordenó específicamente entregarle esto, no me dio detalles acerca de su contenido.- _Explicaba la pequeña reploid

_-Qué raro… bueno, no importa, escucha, que el resto de los efectivos se dirija a apoyar a las unidades 09, 15 y 16, he sabido que han tenido muchas bajas y necesitarán toda la ayuda posible._

_-Si capitán.- _De esta manera la reploid pelirroja se retiró a cumplir con las órdenes de su superior, mientras este permanecía observando el pequeño dispositivo y meditando acerca de él

_-(Es muy extraño, ¿Por qué Alia no me mencionó nada de esta tarjeta hace un rato? ¿Qué será lo que contenga? Supongo que será algo que me servirá más adelante)_

Tras su suposición, el legendario guerrero comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido minutos atrás, luego de la instalación de sus mejoras.

_**-De verdad no se qué sería de mí sin ti Alia.-**_**Decía el bombardero tomando a su subordinada de las manos.**

**Tras la acción, la navegadora se sonrojó notablemente, unos segundos más tarde el capitán de la élite recapacitó sobre su acción y rápidamente soltó sus manos de las de su subordinada, sonrojándose el también.**

_**-¡Ah! Lo siento… no era mi… bueno si era… ¡Digo no…! lo que quiero decir…**_

_**-¡Teh hehehe! Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- **_**Respondía la rubia tratando de tranquilizarlo.**

_**-¿Eh? sí, claro, perdón…- **_**Entonces el ojiesmeralda se aclaró un poco la garganta. **_**-… Como decía, esto será muy… útil en la misión**_**.**

_-(No sé que me pasó, jamás había estado tan nervioso en mi vida como en ese momento, últimamente, cuando estoy cerca de Alia siento una especie de… calidez… es como si por un instante todos mis problemas se desvanecieran… ¿Qué podrá significar esa sensación…)_

Entonces recordó lo último que pasó antes de salir del laboratorio

_**-X…- **_**Llamaba la navegadora a su líder obligándolo a detenerse.**

_**-¿Qué sucede Alia? **_

_**-Los investigadores especiales serie N son reploids muy peligrosos, por favor, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, sin Zero, tú eres la única esperanza que nos queda.**_

**La ojizafiro se notaba muy inquieta por la aventura que su amigo estaba por emprender.**

_**-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.**_

_-(¿Por qué te veías tan inquieta Alia? No es que no te preocuparas por mí en misiones anteriores pero ¿Por qué percibí una preocupación mayor en esta ocasión…? Alia)_

_**Flashback**_

A la mente del hunter de élite volvieron recuerdos de él mismo conviviendo con su amiga y compañera, primero se veía junto a ella en el parque de Tecnocity, aquella noche en la que la vio por primera vez, consolándola y apoyándola para salir de su dolor.

Después, se veía junto a ella apoyándola en su instrucción como navegadora.

El siguiente recuerdo fue el de la vez que concluyó su misión de detener a la Repliforce, al regresar a la base, todos sus compañeros y subordinados lo recibían con una gran ovación, y entre todos ellos la que más destacaba para él era su navegadora y recién ascendida teniente de unidad, quien lo observaba con una gran y cálida sonrisa

Finalmente recordó su último encuentro con ella, cuando despertó en la Unidad de Diagnostico Médico de la base.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-(Tengo que cumplir esta misión cueste lo que cueste. Después de eso… necesito hablar contigo Alia, no sé que me está pasando pero… si sé que tú tienes que ver con esto.)_

Luego de su último análisis, se dirigió a su centro de mando para comenzar con los preparativos de su misión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Centro de entrenamiento y Alto rendimiento Hunter.**

En una de las salas de práctica, el reploid artillero ultramar se esforzaba arduamente en mejorar sus habilidades, su sesión de entrenamiento consistía en derribar blancos móviles los cuales eran unos dispositivos laser flotantes mientras estos lo contra atacaban, con una gran precisión el hunter de élite derribaba uno a uno a sus pequeños oponentes, pero conforme la sesión avanzaba, la intensidad de esta también lo hacía, le comenzaba a costar cada vez más trabajo mantener el ritmo del entrenamiento, hasta que finalmente, el nivel de practica fue mucho más de lo que pudo resistir y los blancos-oponentes comenzaron a acertar en su objetivo, fue entonces que la hunter gélida descubrió que su compañero estaba en aprietos y se apresuró a desactivar la computadora de la sala, culminando así la sesión de práctica.

Rápidamente la hunter albina ingresó a la sala para apoyar a su amigo quien se encontraba maltrecho por los impactos recibidos.

_-¡Tommy! ¿Estás bien?- _Preguntaba preocupada la hunter gélida.

Sin embargo no recibió contestación alguna, el hunter artillero se levantó por su cuenta y se dirigió a la computadora de la sala para revisar los resultados de su entrenamiento:

**Tipo de Entrenamiento: Sistema de blancos móviles**

**Aplicación al Elemento: Tommy Osaka. **

**Rango: Sargento Primero **

**Clase: B**

**Efectividad: 65%**

**Evaluación Final: B**

_-¡B! ¡Rayos así no sirvo de nada!- _Se replicaba así mismo el reploid ultramar.

_-Tommy, ¿No crees que te estás exigiendo mucho? aún no te recuperas por completo de lo ocurrido en la Zona Cero de Eurasia._

_-Eso no es pretexto Cristal, el capitán X peleó al 20% de sus capacidades en la Zona Cero y acabó con todas esas extrañas criaturas y casi elimina a ese enorme reploid.- _Frustrado por sus propias palabras, el artillero apretó los ojos y sus puños tratando de contener su frustración. _–No soy digno de ser un hunter de élite._

_-¿Piensas darte por vencido así como así Tommy?_

Sin esperárselo, a la habitación ingresó el capitán de la élite hunter, quien le lanzaba una mirada de molestia tras haber escuchado las palabras de su subordinado.

_-Capitán…- _Nombraba al susodicho la hunter albina.

_-Entonces, solo porque una enorme pila de chatarra te derribó ¿Te consideras un inútil?_

_-Capitán, usted no entiende…- _Explicaba el ultramar.

_-En eso estamos de acuerdo Tommy, no entiendo, eres uno de mis mejores hunters, has sido líder de cuadrilla en múltiples ocasiones y siempre has sacado adelante tus misiones y logras traer con bien a tus elementos, no veo por qué te afecta tanto lo que pasó en Eurasia.- _Expresaba el canela.

_-Los perdí a todos…_

_-¿Todos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- _Preguntaba confundido el líder de la élite.

_-¡Todos los hunter que estaban a mi cargo perecieron en aquella expedición capitán! Por si fuera poco por tratar de rescatar a Andy casi me matan, ¡No pude ayudar a Cristal cuando esa cosa la atrapó y en lugar de eso caí! ¿No lo ve? ¡No sirvo para nada!_

_-¿Entonces piensas que todos los hunters de élite debemos ser invencibles e invulnerables?- _Preguntaba serio el celeste.

-_Usted es un hunter de clase S, no le teme a nada, además, su poder no se compara a ningún hunter de esta organización, pero yo, solo soy un hunter de clase B…_

_-Al igual que tú, muchos piensan que soy un guerrero de sangre fría, que no le tengo miedo a nada y que mi poder va más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. Pero la realidad de las cosas es que siempre siento miedo._

_-¿Usted siente miedo?- _Preguntaba un tanto impresionado el hunter ultramar.

_-Así es Tommy, cada vez que me embarco en una misión siento miedo, siento miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a mis elementos, miedo de la que tenga que enfrentar, miedo cuando pienso que puedo fallar y de las consecuencias que puedan acarrear mis acciones. Hace tres años, ese temor se hizo tan grande que me hizo su prisionero, me encerré precisamente en esta habitación y pasé mucho tiempo entrenando, esperando que con cada sesión el miedo se fuera, pero en lugar de eso, solo se hizo más grande._

Entonces ambos subordinados recordaron esas fechas, recordaron la ausencia de su capitán al mando de su unidad, recordaron que siempre lo veían en la sala de entrenamiento, de día y de noche.

_- ¿Cómo logró deshacerse de ese miedo capitán?- _Preguntaba el impresionado hunter.

_-Una noche, me recordaron que no estoy solo, que siempre cuento con el apoyo de mis amigos y que sin importar las veces que caiga, ellos estarán ahí para ayudarme a levantarme y me darán la fuerza para seguir adelante._

Luego de esas palabras, el artillero volteó a ver a su compañera, quien también volteó a verlo y lo tomó por la mano expresándole así su apoyo.

_-Tommy, Yo también fui un hunter de clase B, muchos me subestimaron por eso y por mucho tiempo yo lo creía, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo mi verdadero potencial, descubrí que el destino no está tallado en piedra y que sí mi voluntad era lo suficientemente fuerte sería capaz de lograr lo que fuera._

Las palabras del guerrero legendario parecían por fin influenciar al autómata artillero, quien levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de su capitán.

_-Capitán…_

_-Se nos ha asignado una nueva misión y partiremos en una hora y media, ve a que te revise un medico y si te sientes capaz de volver a la acción, te espero en la bahía de tele transportación de la base. Vámonos Cristal- _Tras decir esto, el líder de la decimoséptima se retiró de la habitación junto con su subordinada albina, quien mientras caminaba volteaba a ver afligida a su compañero ultramar, quien a su vez permaneció pensativo en el lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bahía de tele transportación del cuartel general.**

Tras cumplirse el lapso de tiempo que el capitán de la élite hunter había dado para comenzar la misión, tanto este, como la hunter glaciar y el artillero canela afinaban los últimos detalles antes de su partida.

_-Aurora ¿Conseguiste la información con respecto al Área que vamos a ir a investigar? – _Preguntaba el guerrero legendario.

_-Si capitán.- _Entonces, antes de disponerse a rendir el informe solicitado, la joven reploid activó un sistema holográfico integrado en su muñeca derecha._ -La zona a investigar es el Área Amazon, es una reserva ecológica creada un año después de la colisión de Eurasia en la tierra con la finalidad de restaurar algunas especies en peligro de extinción a causa de la enorme tragedia, consta de más de 200 hectáreas de terreno y una gran biodiversidad, tanto natural como artificial, seguramente parte de esta última esté afectada por el virus Nightmare, le recuerdo que a causa de la interferencia electromagnética en el lugar, me será imposible asistirlo una vez que haya entrado, por lo cual le recomiendo extreme sus precauciones._

_-Correcto gracias Aurora, bien muchachos, hora de partir.- _Los hunter de élite se preparaban para salir, pero entonces…

_-¡Espere capitán…?- _ Desde la entrada de la bahía, el artillero ultramar corría para alcanzar a sus compañeros. _–Capitán… ¿Aún puedo acompañarlos?_

El líder de la élite se miraba contento al ver que su último convocado había llegado.

_-Me alegra ver que hayas decidido venir Tommy, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder._

_-¡Si capitán!_

Y es así como Las Crónicas Nightmare comienzan a escribirse, ¿Encontrará Zero la manera de ayudar a X en esta nueva misión? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Dynamo? ¿Qué planes tiene exactamente Gate? ¿Por qué Alia está tan preocupada por la aparición de los Investigadores Especiales Serie N? ¿Qué contiene la tarjeta de memoria que Aurora le entreg ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a este último?...

_Continuará…_

**_Pues esa fue mi sexta entrega, ojala que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar lo antes posible nos vemos en la siguiente entrega que espero no me tarde mucho en hacerla bye =)_**


	8. Ilumina y la Obscuridad Forestal

_**Saludos mis amigos lectores, aqui les traigo mi siguiente entrega esperando sea de su agrado, pero antes de pasar al fic quisiera detallar algunos puntos:**_

_**Este capitulo presenta una nueva estructura que no había usado antes, de momento me pareció extraña y hasta absurda, pero luego de meditarlo bien, pienso que sería interesante probarla.**_

_**El capitulo consta de dos intermedios y un capitulo seccionado en dos partes, los intermedios iran uno al principio del fic y el otro al final de la primera sección del capitulo, mismo que servirá de entrada a la segunda sección del capitulo.**_

_**La finalidad de este formato es explicar algunos puntos que no se trataron en capitulos anteriores sin tener que recurrir a la reedición o a la modificación de algún capitulo o de la historia completa, así como también explicar algunos puntos que pudieron quedar pendientes.**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir por el momento, pasemos directo a la historia:**_

**INTERMEDIO 1 – EL GUERRERO CARMESÍ**

**Ala norte de Hunter base, momentos antes del comienzo de la misión:**

Tras concluir la junta sostenida por el comandante supremo y los altos mandos de la unidad diecisiete y doce, la reploid ojizafiro salió de las instalaciones para tomar un breve respiro antes de comenzar con la ardua labor que le esperaba.

Mientras paseaba por el bello jardín trasero de la base, la hunter de la élite no podía evitar preocuparse por la situación actual, los investigadores enviados por el centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid la inquietaban bastante.

_-¿Por qué motivo resucitarían a los Investigadores Especiales Serie N? Hace años, el Consejo Científico Mundial y el mismo Consejo Mundial de Regencia querían deshacerse de ellos ¿Cómo es que ahora confían en ellos?- _Cuestionaba la reploid de rosa buscando coherencia en el asunto.

_-¿Eres tú? ¿Alia?-_ La teniente de la decimoséptima no se esperaba que tuviese compañía, al voltear para ver de dónde provenía la voz se llevó una inesperada e inexplicable sorpresa.

_-Ze… ¡¿Zero…?! ¡No…! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡ ¿Quién eres tú?!- _Preguntaba totalmente sorprendida la ojizafiro quien transformaba su brazo derecho en un cañón de plasma similar al de su líder y lo apuntaba contra el intruso.

_-¡Espera Alia Tranquilízate! Entiendo que esto te parezca raro, y que dado a lo que está pasando en estos momentos estés confundida, pero por favor déjame explicarte...- _Pedía el ojizafiro tratando de acercarse a su compañera.

_-¡No te acerques o te juro que disparo!- _Ultimaba la reploid bombardera mientras apuntaba su buster en contra del reploid carmesí.

Al ver que no lograba convencer a la teniente de la decimoséptima, el líder de las especiales bajó los brazos y se dispuso a intentar algo más arriesgado.

_-Alia… Si de verdad crees que soy un impostor… ¡Entonces Dispara!- _Indicaba enérgico el hunter legendario

Entonces sin decir más comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a la autómata, pero esta continúa retrocediendo sin dejar de apuntar, mientras más se acercaba el espadachín, la duda se hacía más y más grande en la navegadora, hasta que finalmente el líder de las especiales se ubicó a medio centímetro del cañón de plasma de la sublíder de la élite.

_-¡Si de verdad crees que soy un impostor dispara ya! ¡¿Qué esperas?!- _Ordenaba el guerrero carmesí retando a su compañera.

La duda y el temor se acrecentaron aún más, el legendario reploid ojizafiro esperaba el resultado de su decisión, esperando a su vez que no fuera la equivocada, finalmente, la autómata no pudo resistir más y bajó la mirada, y junto con esta, su arma, volviéndola a su modo estándar.

Ambos autómatas permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que el escarlata tomó la palabra.

_- Por un momento creí que optarías por disparar.-_ Comentaba el rubio ojizafiro más tranquilo.

_-Si fueses un impostor no me darías siquiera la oportunidad.- _Explicaba la rubia ojizafiro mientras levantaba nuevamente la mirada para sonreírle al aludido._ -A veces me gustaría saber cómo hacen tú y X para tomar decisiones tan difíciles como estas… Espera, ¡X! ¡En cuanto sepa que estás vivo se alegrará bastante! ¡Ven vamos a darle la noticia!- _Indicaba emocionada la autómata mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el acceso de la base.

Pero el guerrero carmesí permaneció en su lugar con un gesto serio, lo que hizo que la rosada se detuviera y regresara al lado del hunter.

_-¿Qué te pasa Zero? ¿Por qué no vienes?_

_-Porque no es por eso que estoy aquí Alia.-_ Indicaba el ojizafiro un poco melancólico.

_-Pero, no entiendo, estuviste mucho tiempo ausente, y en todo ese tiempo X hizo hasta lo imposible para encontrarte, incluso emprendió un viaje muy largo por ti, ¿Por qué razón te niegas a verlo?- _Preguntaba desconcertada la teniente de la élite.

_-No quiero que me malentiendas Alia, X es mi mejor amigo y me gustaría decirle que estoy bien pero, me temo que este no es el momento para eso._

_-No entiendo…- _Insistía la ojizafiro bajando la mirada al sentir un poco de frustración.

_-Si de verdad te preocupas por X… no le digas que estoy vivo, al menos no por ahora._

_-Pero…_

_-Te prometo que tan pronto como le encontremos una solución a todo esto me reuniré de nuevo con él, pero hasta entonces por favor, no le digas nada._

_-Está bien… como tú digas Zero pero, entonces dime ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Necesito de tu ayuda, un científico que me ayudó en mi recuperación me dio esta réplica del Z-Saber, según él, funciona exactamente igual que el original ¿Es posible que lo puedas sincronizar con el X-Buster o con el Z-Saber Original?_

El hunter especial le entregó a la navegadora el sable óptico, quien lo revisó minuciosamente y posteriormente se lo devolvió a su portador.

_-Si de verdad funciona como el original no habrá ningún problema pero ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a X que reciba DNA de un oponente de la nada?- _Preguntaba la ojizafiro.

_-No te preocupes por eso, es solo por si lo llegase a necesitar.- _Respondía el escarlata.

_-Ya veo, bueno, dentro de un rato instalaré algunos programas en la memoria de X, aprovecharé la ocasión para hacer la sincronización pero necesito que te mantengas cerca de la base hasta que lo logre.- _Indicaba la hunter de rosa.

_-Me mantendré oculto hasta entonces, muchas gracias por todo._

Tras agradecer, el hunter carmesí le dio la espalda a su amiga y se dispuso a partir pero antes de...

_-Espera Zero… _-Pedía la ojizafiro deteniendo al guerrero.

_-¿Qué sucede Alia?_

_-Haz todo lo posible por ayudar a X, y por favor cuídate mucho, esos investigadores no son cosa fácil._

Luego de escuchar la petición de la autómata, el hunter especial le indicó con el dedo pulgar arriba que todo estaría bien, después dio un gran salto y se desvaneció en el aire.

_-Ahora me siento más tranquila sabiendo que X tendrá un poco más de apoyo… bien, yo también debo ir a hacer mi parte… Buena suerte Zero… recuerda que X estará esperando ansioso tu regreso._

**CAPITULO 7A –ILUMINA**

**Centro de Armas de Tecnocity.**

El abandonado centro de armas estaba cubierto por un domo de energía electromagnética de color purpura, y a su alrededor había varios Phenomenon custodiando el área, aún así, el legendario guerrero carmesí se introdujo lenta y sigilosamente a través de la zona esperando encontrar posibles pistas.

_-El centro de armas de Tecnocity, según las noticias, esta es una de las zonas más afectadas por el virus Nightmare, ¿Qué será lo que busquen esas cosas aquí?_

Lenta y sigilosamente, el hunter especial logró llegar al gigantesco centro manufacturero, solo le restaba encontrar una entrada segura, hallándola enun ducto de ventilación a un lado de la parte alta de la entrada principal.

Al introducirse al gigantesco inmueble las apariencias indicaban que el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado, aún así, el espadachín se dispuso a explorar con cautela el lugar, sin saber que desde lo lejos estaba siendo vigilado.

_-Vaya pero que sorpresa, después de todo si estabas con vida, y yo creyendo que ese viejo loco decía puras tonterías…_

El guerrero escarlata había llegado hasta el área de ensamblaje sin problema alguno, pareciera que de verdad el lugar hubiese permanecido sin cambios desde su clausura.

_-Este lugar le fue decomisado a la Repliforce luego de que se descubriera que estaban fabricando armas de clase R-99 sin autorización previa. Desde entonces ha permanecido inactivo. Aquí no hay planos ni prototipos de armas que pudiesen significar algo para los Mavericks, entonces ¿Qué cosa es lo que buscan exactamente aquí?- _Se preguntaba en voz alta así mismo el ojizafiro.

_-__**Aquí hay más cosas de las que se puede imaginar "Capitán"**_

La extraña voz obligó al guerrero carmesí a detenerse de golpe para buscar la fuente de la misma, después, un extraño ruido comenzó a retumbar por todo el lugar.

_-¿Pero qué es eso…?- _Se preguntó el sorprendido autómata.

Una luz amarilla destelló desde lo más alto, después, todo el inmueble se iluminó y las maquinas comenzaron a funcionar por sí mismas, al voltear a sus espaldas vio a un enorme mechaniloid antropomorfo de color amarillo con blanco y con algunos detalles cromados, quien también cobró vida y tras divisar su objetivo comenzó a dispararle de sus gigantescas manos una serie de ráfagas de energía, las cuales el guerrero escarlata evadía con cierta dificultad.

_-DEBO ADMITIR QUE ESTOY SORPRENDIDO ZERO, NO CREÍA QUE DE VERDAD SIGUIERAS CON VIDA.- _Gritaba a través de los altavoces de la cabina de control del mechaniloid un extraño ser cuyo contenido gelatinoso era retenido en una carcasa mecánica especial de color morado con blanco y tonos grises en las puntas de los pies y en los dedos, sus ojos eran purpuras y al centro de su cabeza se alojaba una gema roja de forma romboidal.

_-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!- _Exigía saber el líder de las especiales.

_-DEBERIAS PREOCUPARTE MÁS POR LO QUE VOY A HACER CONTIGO ¿NO TE PARECE?_

El gelatinoso individuo al mando del mechaniloid hizo que este levantara el pie en un intento por aplastar al valeroso guerrero carmesí, pero este saltó hacía un lado para evitar el impacto, reacomodándose a velocidad, el temerario guerrero empuño su Z-Buster y disparó a la enorme máquina, pero la coraza de esta era tan fuerte que los disparos resultaban repelidos, nuevamente el gigantesco mechaniloid apuntó y comenzó a disparar de sus manos enormes y potentes ráfagas de energía que el escarlata luchaba por evitar.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas, a su encuentro también llegaron los espeluznantes seres amorfos, quienes se detuvieron a cierta distancia y comenzaron a disparar sus pequeñas esferas de energía, la difícil situación hizo que el ojizafiro frunciera en ceño, pero entonces un pequeño recuerdo saltó a su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_-Estos son unos programas que diseñe para X, haciendo algunas modificaciones logré que sean compatibles contigo también, espero te sean de ayuda.-_ Comentaba la reploid rosada luego de explicarle las funciones de los distintos programas que esta le entregaba al guerrero carmesí en una pequeña tarjeta de memoria.

_-No era necesario que te tomaras la molestia, pero gracias Alia._

_-No es nada, solo ten cuidado._

_**Fin del flashback**_

_-¡Es cierto! ¡Los programas…! ¡Variable Program System! ¡Shot Eraser! ¡ON LINE!- _Al desenvainar su sable la hoja de este se tornó de color purpura, y gracias a esto los ataques de los oponentes más pequeños eran desmaterializados.

Los amorfos insistirían, mientras algunos proseguían con su ataque a distancia, otros se lanzaban en ataques kamikazes intentando impactar a su objetivo escarlata, en otro flanco, el enorme mechaniloid abría algunos compartimientos de su pecho y de estos salían pequeñas aeronaves piloteadas a control remoto, las cuales eran dirigidas al encuentro del espadachín.

_-¡Variable Program System! ¡Saber Plus! ¡ON LINE!- _Ahora el Z-Saber resplandecía con más fuerza.

De esta manera el guerrero carmesí dio un salto para evadir a los kamikazes amorfos, realizando un giro acrobático en el aire, dio un segundo salto para evadir a las mini aeronaves, y cuando la gravedad lo devolvía al suelo, retrajo su cuerpo mientras sostenía su reforzado sable óptico con ambas manos.

_ -¡KUUENZAN! El hunter comenzó a caer con movimiento centrífugo convirtiéndose así mismo en una cuchilla giratoria._

Durante su trayecto al piso iba destruyendo a todo rival cercano a él, tanto Phenomenon como aeronaves, al tocar suelo se lanzó hacia los Phenomenon restantes, estos por su parte se desplegaron para evitar la atajada por parte de su oponente, el gigantesco robot volvía a entrar en acción y desplegaba a nuevas mini aeronaves, mientras que a su vez, desplegando su cabeza, del cuello de este salían tres dispositivos laser voladores, mismos que se ubicaron en distintos extremos del lugar enfocando a su objetivo, al darse cuenta de este nuevo hecho, el guerrero carmesí se apresuraba a salir del área de tiro, muy a tiempo ya que los laser ya habían lo habían enfocado y se habían dispuesto a disparar.

_-¡Rayos! ¡Debe de haber alguna forma de inhabilitar a esa cosa!- _Se decía el líder de la cero mientras buscaba un interruptor o algo que se le pareciera.

Pero sus oponentes no le concedían ninguna cortesía, los mini aeroplanos se lanzaban nuevamente sobre el escarlata disparándole en el proceso, los dispositivos laser voladores buscaban enfocarlo nuevamente mientras que los amorfos no se quedaban atrás y también reiniciaban su ataque, el espadachín saltó para evadir a los pequeños mechaniloids, al regresar a tierra empuño nuevamente su Z-Buster y disparó contra los Phenomenon, estos para evitar las agresiones por parte de su enemigo se elevaron, entonces al impactar los disparos contra una serie de transformadores de energía situados detrás de estos, los dispositivos laser voladores estallaron repentinamente, mientras que el enorme mechaniloid comenzó a desestabilizarse, notándose en sus movimientos los errores de sus funciones.

_-¡RAYOS! ¡ ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO…?!-_ Se preguntaba sorprendido el ser gelatinoso mientras trataba de controlar a la gigantesca máquina.

_-Esos transformadores… ¡Son los que le dan vida a esa chatarra gigante…! ¡Si los destruyo también lo destruiré a él!_

Las aeronaves volvían a su formación de ataque, y se lanzaban una vez más contra el autómata rojo, quien también se lanzó contra estas repeliendo sus ataques con su sable, y ya estando cerca de ellos dio un gran salto.

-_¡Variable Program System! ¡Saber Extend! ¡ON LINE!- _La hoja de su sable óptico incrementó su longitud y de una tajada destruyó a todas las aeronaves miniatura.

Tras caer luego de destruir a su primer amenaza, el ojizafiro comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su Z-Saber, mientras tanto, los Phenomenon se reagruparon y se lanzaron todos juntos en un súper ataque kamikaze, el enorme mechaniloid colocaba sus manos formando un triangulo frente a su rostro preparándose para atacar, sin darles oportunidad, el escarlata levantó su sable y de este emergió una enorme cuchilla laser producto de toda la energía acumulada, y cuando los Phenomenon estuvieron por impactarlo blandió con fuerza su poderoso sable.

_-¡KOUGENJIN!- _Al bajar con fuerza su sable, de este salió disparado una enorme cuchilla que arrasó a su paso con todos los amorfos, y sin perder fuerza, la cuchilla culminó su trayecto en los transformadores, haciéndolos estallar por la fuerza del impacto.

A causa de esto, el gigantesco mechaniloid comenzó a desestabilizarse, los indicadores de este indicaban errores, mientras comenzaban a hacer corto circuito, toda la máquina en sí comenzó a sobrecalentarse hasta que finalmente comenzó a estallar.

_-¡MALDICIOOOON! _- Gritaba el gelatinoso ser, mientras era envuelto en las explosiones.

El mechaniloid continuaba explotando en distintas partes de su estructura hasta que finalmente se destruyó en su totalidad generando una última y gran explosión cuyo resplandor segó la vista por algunos segundos, el guerrero carmesí se refugió trasunas maquinas de ensamblaje y una banda transportadora cercanas a él, cubriéndose así de los restos del enorme robot que salían disparados por la explosión.

Tras haber culminado las explosiones, el hunter especial salió de su refugio y comenzó a buscar al responsable del atentado en su contra.

_-¡Infeliz, destruiste a mi precioso Ilumina! ¡Te mataré por eso!- _Declaraba desde lo alto el gelatinoso reploid, quien había escapado inexplicablemente de las explosiones, desapareciendo inmediatamente después.

_-Desapareció...-_ A pesar de la desaparición de su enemigo, el guerrero carmesí se mantenía a la expectativa por si era nuevamente emboscado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**INTERMEDIO 2 - HAS LO CORRECTO**

**Centro de Entrenamiento y Alto Rendimiento**

En una habitación del centro de alto rendimiento la hunter gélida observaba a la distancia como su compañero y amigo artillero entrenaba arduamente, con mucha destreza esquivaba los ataques que el simulador generaba mientras contra atacaba con su potente ametralladora, tras concluir la sesión en curso, se acercó al cansado autómata para tratar de hablar con él.

_-Tommy debes descansar, has estado entrenando por más de seis horas.- _Pedía la preocupada albina.

_-Estoy bien Cristal no te preocupes, por cierto, gracias por cubrirme en la unidad.- _Indicaba el artillero agradeciendo el gesto.

El agradecimiento no convencía del todo a la reploid de hielo, quien volvería a insistir.

_-No tienes nada que agradecerme Tommy, pero por favor, te lo pido, descansa un poco, mucho entrenamiento te puede hacer mal.- _Suplicaba prácticamente la joven autómata.

El reploid ultramar hizo caso omiso de la solicitud de su compañera, se aproximó a la consola de la habitación y comenzó a programar su siguiente sesión.

_-Ya te dije que estoy bien, ahora por favor déjame seguir.- _Respondía fríamente el hunter de élite.

La actitud de su compañero comenzó a preocupar aún más a la autómata, el estado de su compañero y su insistencia por seguir entrenando eran conductas muy extrañas en aquel reploid que normalmente era más consciente y considerado, resignada y sin quitarle la mirada, la hunter salió de lentamente de la habitación, para después retirarse definitivamente del área.

_**Algunas horas más tarde.**_

La hunter albina y el canela se dirigían a cumplir con las instrucciones recibidas de su líder, en el trayecto, ambos reploids discutían por los sucesos pasados minutos atrás.

_-¿Por qué siempre me maltratas Cristal? Sabes, a veces pienso que tú me odias.- _Replicaba el autómata artillero.

_-¡Mira! adivinaste.- _Respondía sarcástica la reploid de hielo.

_-Que graciosa, ¿Y por qué le mentiste al capitán X? Tommy no está en la UDM está en el CEAR y no me digas que no lo sabías porque de ahí te vi salir hace un par de horas.- _Reprochaba el especialista en artillería a su compañera para después detenerse ambos a unos pasos de la entrada de la UDM

_-¡Si ya lo sé! ¡No me regañes! ¿Sí?... Intenté hablar con él porque se ha obsesionado con los entrenamientos, pero por más que insisto no logro sacarlo de ahí, si sigue así acabará lastimándose él mismo.- _Explicaba la gélida autómata.

_-¿Y por qué no le comentaste eso al capitán?- _Preguntaba el hunter artillero_._

_-Porque lo más seguro es que hubiera metido en problemas a Tommy.- _Respondía la aludida.

_-Pero así solo le estás dando más tiempo a Tommy para que se lastime, Cristal, si de verdad te preocupas por Tommy, haz lo correcto, habla con el capitán X antes de que las cosas empeoren, estoy seguro de que él lo hará entrar en razón._

La hunter de élite solo atinó a bajar la mirada para tratar de ocultar la duda que esta expresaba.

_-Bueno, supongo que debo dejarlo a tu criterio, por lo pronto, debo ir a mi revisión, piénsalo, nos vemos después._

Con esas palabras el hunter canela se despedía de su compañera e ingresaba al área de servicios médicos para su revisión.

**En la unidad 17**

En la unidad de élite, el guerrero celeste se mostraba muy pensativo, parecía ser que algo completamente ajeno al virus Nightmare mantenía ocupada la mente del autómata.

_-(Tengo que cumplir esta misión cueste lo que cueste. Después de eso… necesito hablar contigo Alia, no sé que me está pasando pero… si sé que tú tienes que ver en esto)_

Luego de su último análisis, el celeste tomó rumbo a su centro de mando para comenzar con los preparativos de su misión, pero entonces llegó su gélida subordinada.

_-¡Capitán X¡- _Detenía la hunter a su líder.

_-¿Qué pasa Cristal?_

La reploid albina se dispuso a explicarle a su superior lo que ocurría con su compañero artillero, de su obsesión con los entrenamientos y el tiempo que llevaba realizándolos, además de su condición y actitud actual.

_-… Le pido una disculpa por haberle mentido capitán, pero creí que si le daba un poco de tiempo a Tommy, tal vez despejaría su mente, pero creo que me equivoqué, ahora no para de entrenar y si sigue así se va a lastimar.- _Explicaba preocupada la hunter albina.

_-Eso es muy serio Cristal, debiste hablar conmigo desde un principio.- _Reprochaba el líder de la élite.

_-Lo sé, y de verdad lo siento…-_ Respondía la ojiescarlata con ambas manos entrelazadas y frente a su cuerpo mientras reverenciaba a su líder en señal de arrepentimiento.

_-Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, iré a hablar con él._

_-¡Espere capitán…!-_ Detenía bruscamente la ojiescarlata a su líder.

_-¿Qué ocurre Cristal?_

_-Bueno… es que yo…- _La hunter bajo la mirada en una seña de nerviosismo y timidez, cosa que el líder de la élite comprendió a la perfección.

_-Entiendo, adelántate, iré en un momento_

_-¡Si capitán! Y gracias.- _Entendiendo que el líder de la élite no revelaría al susodicho quien lo había reportado, la hunter de élite se apresuró a cumplir con la orden de su superior.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 7B - OBSCURIDAD FORESTAL**

El espeso forraje del Área Amazon era cubierta en su totalidad por un obscuro domo electromagnético de color purpura, entre toda la espesa flora que contenía el lugar, un pequeño grupo de reploids se habría paso en busca del investigador a cargo del área.

_-Estén atentos, quizá haya víctimas que requieran de nuestra ayuda en los alrededores.-_ Indicaba el líder celeste del grupo.

_-¡Si capitán!-_ Respondían al unísono su tres subordinados.

Durante el avance, la hunter del grupo iba contemplando el majestuoso lugar, sus lagos aunque artificiales eran tan cristalinos como los naturales, la gran biodiversidad en flora era hermosa.

_-¡Qué bonito…!- _Comentaba la albina al contemplar las bellas flores del lugar.

_-No te distraigas Cristal, mantente atenta.-_ Indicaba su líder.

_-Si capitán, discúlpeme._

El líder de la cuadrilla hunter era acompañado por su subordinado ultramar, quién aún reflejaba duda sobre sí mismo.

_-¿Todo bien Tommy?-_ Preguntaba el autómata celeste.

_-Si capitán… eso creo.- _Mencionando lo último con un tono de voz más bajo.

_-Escúchame si de verdad quieres ser fuerte, debes tener más fuerza de voluntad.- _Explicaba el ojiesmeralda.

_-¿Voluntad?-_ Se preguntaba así mismo el ultramar.

_-La fuerza de voluntad es la verdadera fuerza del hombre, o en nuestro caso, del reploid._

Los dos hunters tras de ellos escuchaban atentos la conversación, sin duda les llamó la atención eso de la voluntad.

_-Pero ¿Cómo puedo fortalecer mi voluntad capitán?- _Preguntaba el artillero azul.

_-Antes que nada debes saber quién eres, cuál es tu meto, cuál tu objetivo, por qué o por quién peleas y que estás dispuesto a hacer o a sacrificar por eso._

El trió de subordinados quedaron pensativos por las palabras que su líder había expresado, por la profundidad y el significado de estas.

_- ¿Y usted cómo le da fuerza a su voluntad capitán?- _Preguntaba interesado el hunter canela.

_-Soy un Maverick Hunter y como tal, mi deber o mi meta es proteger y servir al que me necesite, proteger tanto a humanos como a reploids, ya que mi objetivo es lograr una coexistencia pacífica entre ambas razas, yo peleo por ellos y por ustedes, por todos aquellos que forman y formaron parte importante en mi vida, y por todos ellos y sus ideales de justicia soy capaz de dar hasta la vida._

Los hunters de élite quedaron sorprendidos e impresionados por la respuesta de su superior, recordaron así el por qué lo admiran y siguen, las palabras del hunter legendario influyeron sobre todo en el desanimado hunter ultramar, quien aunque aún expresaba duda, pero en sus ojos se notaba que poco a poco se comenzaba a formar la determinación.

_-No deben darse por vencidos nunca, aún si se encuentran heridos o lastimados, o si se encuentran vencidos o abatidos, deben levantarse y seguir luchando. Si ustedes logran definir todas y cada una de las cosas que les he dicho y lo llevan a la práctica despertaran sin problema su verdadero potencial y no habrá nadie que los detenga, ¿Les ha quedado claro? Ahora, vamos, que hay gente que nos necesita._

_-¡Si capitán!- _Respondían animados al unísono los tres reploids.

Y tras el breve discurso motivacional, la pequeña cuadrilla hunter reanudó su excursión en busca del investigador del área, sin saber que mientras tanto eran vigilados a distancia por un pequeño insecto mecánico volador.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En lo más profundo y obscuro del lugar, un misterioso reploid alado seguía paso a paso a través de un monitor todos los movimientos de los invasores hunter.

_-Maverick Hunters… Dicen estar al servicio de la justicia, pero la verdadera razón de su existencia no es otra que servirles de mercenarios a esos corruptos humanos… Mi señor Gate tiene razón, mientras más rápido desaparezcan, más rápido se acabarán las injusticias en el mundo…_

_**Flashback**_

_-Señor, disculpe el atrevimiento de mi pregunta pero ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual usted quiere eliminar a la raza humana? Digo, no es que esté en contra de su decisión pero, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?- _ Preguntaba el misterioso reploid de alas cromadas, el cual portaba una armadura de color verde con algunos detalles en verde más claro y blancos, sus ojos eran cubiertos por un visor de color rojo que permitía el contacto visual, en su pecho se encontraba incrustada una gema de color escarlata con forma romboidal, cada uno de sus brazos tenía adaptado una turbina de color amarilla, similar a la adaptada en la cola de este que cumplía la función de estabilizador.

_-Los humanos son seres inferiores Yammark, como recordarás, nosotros trabajamos a su lado y por su causa por mucho tiempo, pero la envidia de estos hacia nosotros los hizo pensar que éramos peligrosos para sus planes, tú y tus hermanos fueron catalogados como Mavericks por puras especulaciones suyas, y a causa de esas falsas acusaciones ¡Ustedes fueron destruidos! –_ Explicaba el científico purpura alzando la voz por la indignación que el recuerdo le hizo sentir.

El reploid verde se limitó a permanecer en silencio, escuchando atento la explicación de su líder y comenzando a comprender sus ideales.

_-El ser humano es corrupto por naturaleza, no tiene escrúpulos cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiere, no le importa acabar con los de su propia especie con tal de satisfacer sus "instintos…" Es por eso que debe desaparecer, con o sin nuestra existencia, el hombre ya caminaba por sí mismo hacia su propia perdición, es nuestro deber acelerar el proceso Yammark, cumple con lo que te he encomendado, para transformar a este mundo ¡En una utopía!_

_-Como usted ordene, mi señor Gate._- Tras la acostumbrada reverencia de respeto hacia su señor, el reploid alado se puso en camino a cumplir con su deber, mientras que su líder lo veía partir con una diabólica sonrisa y una macabra mirada con esos penetrantes ojos color sangre.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_-No dejaré que los hunters se interpongan en los planes de mi señor, no importa si el legendario Maverick Hunter X viene con ellos, lo derrotaré a él y a sus hombres y cumpliré con mi misión._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las obscuras instalaciones subterráneas de la zona cero de Eurasia, el súper reploid y el científico veterano sostenían una breve conversación.

_-¿Lo has encontrado ya?- _Preguntaba el líder del centro de investigación.

_-Me temo que no maestro…-_ Contestaba serio el enorme autómata.

_-¡Rayos…! No cabe duda de que sigue con vida ¿Pero dónde se esconde?-_ Preguntaba retóricamente el científico. _-Bueno eso por el momento no importa, escucha, Gate necesita del Central Core A-01 para completar el Nightmare System, tienes que ir a conseguirlo._

_-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?_

_-El Central Core A-01 se encuentra instalado en una reploid de nombre Alia Sakurai, esa reploid actualmente se encuentra en las instalaciones de los Maverick Hunters,_

_-Correcto, será fácil.-_ Indicaba el reploid atezado.

_-No te confíes, recuerda que tu defensa aún es inestable y esas alimañas son capaces de cualquier cosa ¿Has entendido?_

_-Si maestro, no volveré a cometer el mismo error, se lo prometo._

Una vez recibidas sus instrucciones, el súper reploid se puso en marcha para cumplir su misión, mientras su maestro comenzaba a confabular con respecto a su plan.

_-Solo necesito que el Nightmare System esté terminado, una vez que ese tonto de Gate acabe de armarlo, ¡El mundo al fin será mío! No importa cuanto te hayas esforzado por proteger a la humanidad del futuro Light, tu patético robot azul no podrá hacer nada para detenerme ¡Heh hehehehe! ¡HAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_De vuelta al Área Amazon, la cuadrilla de hunters continuaba avanzando, deteniéndose de manera intermitente para revisar la zona en busca de posibles víctimas, sin que hasta el momento hubiesen encontrado alguna, los Maverick hunters continuaban sin desaires con su heroica labor._

Para abarcar más terreno y acelerar el proceso, la pequeña cuadrilla se dividió en grupos de dos, el líder de la élite y su subordinado canela tomaron un camino y la albina y el ultramar tomaron otro, se expandieron por el área manteniendo cierta distancia entre uno y otro en caso de alguna emboscada o de necesitar apoyo.

Durante la exploración el hunter artillero y la gélida no emitieron palabra alguna, mientras que el ojizafiro tenía una expresión seria, la ojiescarlata se notaba afligida, la hunter albina miraba ocasionalmente de reojo a su compañero, tratando de adivinar lo que este pensaba.

_-(Está muy serio conmigo, ¿Se habrá enterado de que fui yo la que lo reportó con el capitán?)_

Súbitamente, el hunter artillero detuvo su paso, por consecuencia la gélida también se detuvo. El ultramar permaneció parado allí sin decir nada, entonces armándose de valor la albina se dispuso a preguntar…

_-¿Pasa algo Tommy…?_

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, el aludido solo se limitó a permanecer en silencio, incrementando más la tensión en la ojiescarlata.

_-¿Ocurre algo malo…?-_ Insistía la gélida reploid.

Por unos segundos más el reploid ultramar permaneció en silencio, para finalmente dar una respuesta.

_-Discúlpame por ser un tonto Cristal… _

Esa contestación sin duda no se la esperaba la ojiescarlata, quien quedó confundida por la respuesta de su compañero.

_-¿Pero de que hablas…?-_ Preguntaba amablemente la reploid.

_-De seguro te metiste en muchos problemas por tratar de cubrirme ¿No es así?_

La reploid de élite respiró más tranquila al darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba molesto con ella, pero le preocupó un poco que fuese lo contrario.

_-Estabas frustrado, necesitabas desahogarte.-_ Respondía comprensiva la autómata albina.

_-Eso no es pretexto Cristal, eres mi amiga y siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesito, en cambio yo…-_ La frustración comenzaba a regresar a su ser, misma que quiso ocultar bajando la mirada.

Pero antes de que lograra bajarla por completo, su compañera ojiescarlata lo sostuvo de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantarla,

_-Tú también lo has estado para mí Tommy.-_ Respondía rápida la albina. -_¿Sabes? Cada vez que salgo a una misión en la que tú estás al mando, me siento tranquila y sé que al final todo va a salir bien, ¿Y sabes por qué?_

El dato llamó la atención del ultramar, quien sin espera se dispuso a preguntar...

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-Porque eres muy similar al capitán X, siempre te preocupas por tus elementos, y haces hasta lo imposible por protegernos.- _Contestaba la albina con una bella sonrisa.

_-Pero…_

_-Sé que me vas a decir que lo que ocurrió en la zona cero no concuerda con lo que estoy diciéndote, pero esto es como el capitán X dijo: "No debemos darnos por vencidos nunca, aún si estamos heridos o lastimados, o si se estamos vencidos o abatidos, debemos levantarnos y seguir luchando." Si ahora eres fuerte, cuando despiertes tu verdadero potencial serás imparable._

_-Cristal…_

_-¡Teh hehe! Vamos Tommy, ¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¡Yo siempre he creído en ti! Y lo seguiré haciendo- _Expresaba animada la ojiescarlata tratando de contagiarle ese ánimo a su compañero y amigo.

_-Muchas gracias, Cristal- _Contestaba con un gesto mucho más compuesto el ultramar_._

Sin decir más, ambos autómatas prosiguieron con su exploración con una gran sonrisa, con su confianza restablecida, el reploid artillero se sentía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, ya que inconscientemente había encontrado la fuerza que alimentaría su voluntad.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del área, el artillero café y el bombardero azul exploraban sigilosamente en lugar.

_-Todo está extrañamente tranquilo ¿No lo cree capitán?_

_-Eso solo me pone más nervioso Roger, mantente alerta.-_ Indicaba el líder de la élite.

Ambos hunters se disponían a proseguir, pero antes de dar el primer paso fueron sorprendidos por una cuchillas giratorias.

_-¡Cuidado!-_ Gritaba el guerrero legendario mientras hacía a un lado a su subordinado para evitar que este fuera rebanado por la cuchilla.

Milagrosamente ambos autómatas escaparon del inesperado ataque, la cuchilla se elevó un poco y como si fuese boomerang regresó al lugar de donde provino, revelando que el agresor se encontraba a pocos metros de sus víctimas, este era nada menos que un mechaniloid con forma de mantis religiosa de color verde, sus extremidades superiores eran un par de cigarras dentadas y afiladas de acero, detrás de la máquina de entre los arbustos surgieron otras iguales, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja de reploids para acorralarlos, estos por su parte juntaron espalda con espalda y comenzaron a dispararle a sus agresores para mantenerlos a raya, pero aunque algunos eran impactados, luego de unos segundos, lograban auto repararse volviendo así al combate.

_-¡Maldición! Seguramente esto es obra de ese maldito virus.- _Declaraba el hunter celeste.

_-Tal vez necesiten un golpe de mayor impacto.-_ Pensaba el canela mientras desplegaba su lanzagranadas sobre su hombro derecho y comenzaba a apuntar a sus objetivos.

_-¡ESPERA ROGER NO LO HAGAS…!_

Las mantis mecánicas actuaron más rápido que el artillero, lanzando sus cigarras en forma de cuchilla centrífuga mismas que impactaron los misiles que este disparó a milímetros de distancia de su persona, provocando una poderosa explosión.

_-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!- _Preguntaba el hunter ultramar mientras a la distancia pudo notar una enorme columna de humo.

_-¡Roger! ¡Capitán X!- _Gritaba preocupada la albina.

_-¡O no! ¡El capitán y Roger están en problemas! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Vamos Cristal!_

_-¡Sí!_

La pareja de reploid comenzó a correr al lugar del que provenía la enorme columna de humo, en los ojos del hunter ultramar se notaba mucha preocupación, en tanto en la albina se notaba un poco de temor, ¿Será acaso que lleguen a tiempo a ayudar a sus amigos? ¿Estos habrán logrado sobrevivir a la poderosa explosión? Y ¿Qué ocurrirá con Zero? Las dificultades que se le presentaron le sirvieron de calentamiento pero, ¿Será capaz de vencer a su oponente y conseguir la información que busca?

Continuará…

_**Bueno pues he aqui el final de mi más reciente entrega, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios pues gracias a ellos me imspiro para seguir adelante, de antemano le doy las gracias a todos mis lectores, tanto anonimos como escritores de fanfic de esta comunidad por su seguimiento, ya logre sobrepasar los 700 views y espero llegar a más, un saludo a los que me felicitan y aconsejan como es el caso de Red Knight, Darknecrox, anon, jorge y demás, hasta la siguiente entrega , Bye! =)**_


	9. De Guerrero a Leyenda

**_Como parece que ando inspirado, decidí aventarme de a rápido un capitulo más, este de hecho será el más corto de todos, pero igual de interesante._**

**_A partir de este punto, las cosas se pondrán un poco más intensas, causando dolor, angustia y sufrimiento a nuestros personajes, esto con la idea de no hacer la historia tan monótona y predecible, espero que les guste esta entrega y sin decir más, pasemos a la historia:_**

Una fuerte explosión había ocurrido en las inmediaciones del Área Amazon, en la zona se encontraban esparcidos por todos lados los restos de mechaniloids mantis que habían sido destruidos por la fuerte explosión.

De una pila de escombros cercanos al sitio emergía el líder de la élite hunter, este mostraba algunos rasguños producto del feroz ataque, pero nada que fuese de gravedad para sus sistemas.

_-Eso… Estuvo cerca, de no ser por el Defensive Barrier que me instaló Alia, seguramente hubiese sido destruido… Roger… (!)_

Al recordar a su subordinado canela, el guerrero legendario comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, incrementándose más y más su preocupación al no encontrarlo en las cercanías, se puso de pie y rápidamente comenzó a buscarlo entre los escombros del área.

**CAPITULO 8 – CUANDO UN GUERRERO SE CONVIERTE EN LEYENDA**

Tras algunos minutos del terrible suceso, el reploid ultramar y al albina llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

_-¡Capitán! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!-_ Preguntaba la preocupada hunter ojiescarlata.

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- _Preguntó el ojizafiro artillero.

_-Unos mechaniloids tipo mantis nos emboscaron, Roger trato de destruirlos con su lanzagranadas pero esas cosas se le adelantaron lanzando sus cigarras hacia los misiles de Roger, provocando la terrible explosión, yo logré salvarme gracias a los programas que la teniente Alia me instaló, pero Roger… No tengo idea de donde pueda estar, ayúdenme a buscarlo.- _Explicaba el líder de la élite mientras exhortaba a sus subordinados a buscar a su compañero.

Ambos Reploids asintieron y junto a su superior comenzaron con la búsqueda de su compañero, tras un rato de búsqueda, el artillero ultramar encontró lo que parecían ser los restos del lanzagranadas de su compañero canela, más adelante había otros restos que por el color y la forma parecían pertenecer a este último.

_-¡Capitán venga rápido! ¡Encontré algo!- _Declaraba en voz alta el hunter ojizafiro.

Los hunters celeste y albina corrieron rápido al llamado de su compañero, al llegar al lugar, y al ver los restos que su subordinado encontró, al líder de la cuadrilla le vino un escalofrío al pensar en el posible desenlace desu búsqueda.

_-No… No esto no puede ser posible…_

El trió de hunters siguió el camino de restos mecánicos, al final lo que encontraron los dejó totalmente impactados.

_-Roger…-_ Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el ultramar.

El guerrero legendario se dispuso a acercarse al lugar, siguiéndolo a distancia iban los hunters compañeros de este, al llegar al maltrecho autómata, el capitán de la decimoséptima comenzó a valorar los daños con su escáner interno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Daño en la pierna izquierda 97% Daño en la pierna derecha 98.47% Daño en el** **brazo izquierdo 91.07%, Daño en el brazo derecho 43.69% Daño estructural de tórax pecho y abdomen 86.98% Daño a la unidad central de procesamiento (CPU) 89%**

**Porcentaje Total de Daños 84.36% **

**Nivel de energía restante 5.32%**

**Condición: Crítica e inestable, colapso de sistemas inminente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El resultado que su escáner había arrogado provocó una gran frustración en el líder de las fuerzas de élite, quien trataba de mantener la esperanza en su subordinado de café.

_-Ca… Capitán… es usted…-_ Preguntaba el hunter canela con las fuerzas que le restaban.

_.Si Roger, soy yo…_

_-¡Roger…!_

La reploid albina quiso postrarse a lado de su maltrecho compañero, pero era detenida por su compañero ultramar, quien al voltear a verlo le dio a entender con la mirada que debía esperar.

_-A… Acabamos… ¿Con esas cosas…? ¿Capitán…?- _Preguntaba el convaleciente reploid

_-Si Roger, lo hiciste muy bien, pero ahora tienes que descansar, tenemos que llevarte a que te reparen.-_ Indicaba el guerrero celeste lo más sereno que podía.

_-Sabe… ¿Qué me duele más…? Que esos infelices… destruyeron por… segunda vez mi lanzagranadas favorito.-_ Declaraba el maltrecho guerrero mientras trataba de sonreír.

El comentario hizo que el celeste sonriera levemente también, el artillero levantó la mano que aún le quedaba, para que su líder la sujetara con ambas manos.

_-Discúlpeme por ser tan inconsciente capitán… solo quería… que se sintiera orgulloso ¡De mi! ¡Aaghh!_

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti Roger.-_ Decía el aludido mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su moribundo compañero. –S_iempre envistes aún cuando debes retirarte para cumplir con tu objetivo, eso, te convierte en un guerrero, te convierte en un héroe._

_-Gracias… Capitán.- _El maltrecho hunter detuvo sus palabras para dar unas últimas bocanadas de aire. _-Significa… mucho para mí… pero desafortunadamente no… no logra engañarme ¡Heh hehe…! sé muy bien que usted sabe… que me… me estoy… muriendo._

La triste declaración tomó por sorpresa a los autómatas ultramar y albina, a esta última le comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de los ojos sintiendo en su pecho una gran opresión.

_-Eres muy listo Roger… de eso no me cupo la menor duda nunca.- _Comentaba el ojiesmeralda al haber sido descubierto, mientras trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas la amargura que sentía en el pecho.

_-Lo sé capitán… fue por… eso que siempre me… me tuvo a su lado…- _Trataba de bromear el hunter canela para tratar de aminorar la tristeza en su compañeros.-_ Muchas gracias… por todo capitán… usted siempre ha sido y será un ejemplo a seguir… por favor no se rinda… sin mi… la humanidad ahora depende de usted ¡Agh!_

_-No te preocupes Roger, todo saldrá bien…-_ Contestaba el líder de la élite lo más sólido que podía, mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, apretó una vez más la mano de su compañero caído para después soltarla y levantarse de su lugar.

_-Tommy…-_ Llamaba el canela al ultramar, a quien el celeste de inmediato le cedía el lugar para que se acercara y se inclinara frente al convaleciente.

_-Aquí estoy Roger, dime…_

_-Tommy…-_ Interrumpía sus palabras por la falta de aire._ -Mi mejor amigo… mi… mi hermano… recuerdas lo que… ¿El capitán nos dijo…? Eso de que… ¿Debemos tener una gran fuerza de voluntad…? ¿Para despertar nuestro verdadero potencial…?- _Preguntaba el moribundo canela mientras se esforzaba por sonreír.

_-Si Roger lo recuerdo muy bien…_

_-Tú estás más cerca que nadie de lograr… eso, despierta tu verdadero potencial Tommy… Tú siempre has sido un Maverick Hunter muy fuerte, por eso eres líder de cuadrillas… porque posees un liderazgo tan parecido al del capitán X… Si estás cansado… descansa… si te sientes presionado… despéjate… Si te encuentras en el piso… ¡Levántate…! Pero nunca desistas, eres un gran guerrero y me consta… porque siempre me sentí orgulloso de combatir a tu lado… ¿Cumplirás con todo lo que te he pedido?- _Preguntaba el artillero ojicastaño mientras le ofrecía la mano a su compañero.

El ojizafiro por su parte tomo la mano de su amigo y la apretó con fuerza, siendo vencido por la tristeza y comenzando a llorar por su hermano de batalla.

_-Claro Roger… lo haré… haré que te sientas orgulloso ¡Ya lo verás!-_ Contestaba con el alma desecha el artillero azul.

_-Lo prometido es deuda… recuérdalo… cuida mucho a cristal por mí, ¿Si?_

El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza.

_-Cristal…_

Ahora era turno de la gélida para despedirse de su compañero artillero, se limpió el rostro antes de acercarse, el ultramar se levantó de su lugar para cederle el espacio a su compañera.

_-Te vez tan mal como siempre…- _Comentaba a manera de broma la ojiescarlata, quien al verlo ahí tirado comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

_-Gracias… tú siempre tan sincera…-_ Respondía a la broma el aludido. _–Ahora que me voy… ya no vas a tener… con quien discutir… así que de una manera u otra… me vas a extrañar ¡Heh hehehe!_

_-No seas tonto Roger… aunque siempre te traté mal… siempre te consideré mi amigo… te voy a extrañar mucho…-_ Declaraba la hunter entre sollozos para después llevarse la mano a la boca para tratar de contenerlos.

_-Lo sé… siempre nos llevamos pesado pero… eso no quería decir… que no fuéramos amigos… tienes que ser fuerte Cristal, el capitán y Tommy te necesitan ahora más que nunca… en especial Tommy… él está por despertar su verdadero potencial ¿Sabes?… y necesita de alguien que lo apoye incondicionalmente, así que no lo dejes caer… y si se cae, levántalo… aunque sea a golpes pero por favor que se levante.- _Pedía el cansado hunter bajando cada vez más la voz ante la falta de energía.

El comentario del caído generó una pequeña risa en la albina, quien levantó la mano de su amigo y al igual que sus compañeros la apretó con fuerza.

_-Cuídate mucho Cristal… y cuida mucho a Tommy por mí… ¿Lo harás…?_

La aludida asintió con la cabeza para después besar con cariño la mano de su compañero y luego depositarla cuidadosamente sobre su pecho, después de eso, los tres hunters que sobrevivían se postraron alrededor de él para despedirse por última vez.

_-Se lo encargo capitán… les deseo… su…suerte… -_ Lentamente el artillero comenzó a cerrar los ojos, unos segundos después, dejó caer de lado su cabeza, signo de la ausencia total de energía en su cuerpo.

Finalmente y para tristeza de los presentes, el guerrero canela falleció, pasando así a convertirse en una leyenda, leyenda que sus compañeros se esforzarían de ahora en adelante para mantener viva, tras su muerte, a la memoria de estos saltaron algunos pequeños momentos que vivieron con el ahora occiso.

_**Flashback: Tommy**_

_-¡Oye Tommy! ¿Qué te parece si después de la misión de hoy nos vamos de fiesta?_

_-Roger, si por ti fuera te la vivirías en fiestas.-_ Comentaba un poco fastidiado el ultramar.

_-Vamos Tommy, tanto trabajo hace daño nos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando…_

_-¡Heh! Supongo que tienes razón… ¡Cuenta conmigo!- _Respondía animado el ojizafiro.

_-¡Ese es el espíritu…!_

_**Fin del Flashback: Tommy**_

El hunter ultramar apretaba los dientes para contener la frustración y la ira que el fallecimiento de su compañero le generaba.

_**Flashback: Cristal**_

_-¡No sé porque siempre me maltratas Cristal! A veces pienso que me odias…_

_-Mira qué curioso, ¡Adivinaste!-_ Contestaba la hunter albina.

_-¡Ha ha! Qué graciosa, pero deja que le cuente esto a Tommy, haber qué piensa de ti después…_

_-Te acabas de ganar una paliza ¡Ven acá!-_ Ordenaba la ojiescarlata para después comenzar a perseguir a su amenazado.

_-¡Tranquiliza ese instinto asesino tuyo Cristal! ¡O se lo diré a Tommy! ¡Ha hahaha!- _Pedía el hunter mientras ambos corrían por los alrededores de la unidad diecisiete.

_**Fin del Flashback: Cristal**_

La gélida autómata se soltó en llanto apoyándose en su compañero artillero para tratar de calmarse, mientras este la abrazaba para tratar de confortarla, al mismo tiempo que se desahogaba él mismo.

_**Flashback: X**_

_-¡Admítalo capitán! Soy su mejor elemento, de no ser por mí esos_ _Mavericks hubiesen acabado con toda la ciudad…_

_-Claro, para que permitir que los Mavericks destruyeran la ciudad si lo podías hacer tú.-_ Comentaba sarcásticamente molesto el líder de la élite mientras le mostraba la magnitud de daños que sus ataques habían provocado, afortunadamente la zona destruida ya había sido previamente desalojada.

Al ver los destrozos que había provocado, al canela le salió una enorme gota en la nuca, al no tener argumentos en su defensa, este se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras comenzaba a reírse para causar disimulo.

El líder de la élite solo hacía de un lado para otro su cabeza a manera de negativa, para después detenerla y sonreírle a su elemento.

_**Fin del Flashback: X**_

El guerrero legendario sentía que lo abandonaban las fuerzas, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas por la enorme tristeza que sentía en su corazón.

_-(¿Cuántas vidas más va a cobrar ¡Esta miserable guerra!?)-_ Se preguntaba así mismo dentro de sus pensamientos el hunter celeste quien apretaba los dientes por la ira que el momento lo obligaba a sentir. -_Roger…-_ El guerrero legendario sentía ganas de dejarse caer, pero un inesperado impulso lo detuvo.-_ (¡No! ¡Qué fue lo que les dijiste!)_

_**No deben darse por vencidos nunca, aún si se encuentran heridos o lastimados, o si se encuentran vencidos o abatidos, deben levantarse y seguir luchando. Si ustedes logran definir todas y cada una de las cosas que les he dicho y lo llevan a la práctica despertaran sin problema su verdadero potencial y no habrá nadie que los detenga, ¿Les ha quedado claro? **_

_-Ahora más que nunca es cuando debo ser fuerte, Cristal y Tommy me necesitan para salir de aquí, además, si de verdad quiero honrar a Roger, no debo caer… ¡No debo caer!- Se decía así mismo el capitán de la decimoséptima apretando los puños mientras reunía todo su valor._

Habiéndose tranquilizado, el líder de la cuadrilla se acercó a los restos de su compañero caído, y usando sus manos, comenzó a escavar a un lado de este, la acción llamó la atención de los subordinados de este, quienes solo se limitaron a mirar.

Tras haber escavado lo necesario, el guerrero celeste cargó en sus brazos los restos de su fallecido amigo y lo depositó cuidadosamente en el área escavada, lo acomodó y tras darle una última revisada, el héroe legendario lo sepultó con la tierra extraída, habiéndole entonces creado un lugar de descanso a su finado subordinado, finalmente, con algunas rocas que había recogido, el hunter de elite le dio un toque final a la tumba formando sobre esta una cruz.

Habiendo terminado con su trabajo, el ojiesmeralda le dedicó una última mirada a su hermano hunter y nueva leyenda en la historia de su organización.

_-Descansa en paz Tommy, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto.-_ Indicaba el celeste para después levantar la mirada y dirigirla a sus sobrevivientes subordinados._ –Vámonos, tenemos una misión que cumplir._

La acción había conmovido a ambos autómatas, quienes comprendiendo a la perfección se limpiaron las lágrimas y asintiendo con la cabeza, para después seguir a su legendario líder para completar de una vez por todas con su misión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El guerrero carmesí por su parte había logrado vencer a su gigantesco oponente, el cual era controlado por un extraño ser gelatinoso, mismo que juró destruir al guerrero por haber destruido al imponente ilumina, tras la amenaza, el extraño Maverick desapareció, quedando todo en penumbras nuevamente.

_-¿A dónde rayos se habrá ido ese sujeto? Qué molestia, no me queda de otra más que ir a buscarlo._

_Pero antes de que el guerrero carmesí diera un paso, otra misteriosa voz lo obligó a detenerse_

_-Zero… es una verdadera sorpresa ver que sigues con vida…_

Detrás del aludido se comenzó a formar una pequeña luz resplandeciente que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de un humano regordete y bonachón de barba larga,

_-¡Dr. Light! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Preguntaba el sorprendido autómata._

_-Hace algunos días comencé a percibir lecturas electromagnéticas que me resultaban familiares, no sabes el gusto que me da descubrir que mis sospechas eran ciertas, sigues con vida hijo mío.-_ Explicaba el científico luminiscente.

_-Supongo que es como dicen algunos "Mala hierba nunca muere" Aunque para serle franco no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo sobreviví de aquel incidente._

_-No sé qué explicación exista para este milagro, pero lo importante es que estás bien, la situación que atraviesa el planeta es muy grave, pero ahora que sé que estás vivo, mis esperanzas cobran más fuerza que nunca, con tu ayuda estoy seguro de que se resolverá esta horrible pesadilla._

_-Así lo espero yo también doctor, por cierto, si está aquí para pedirme que le entregue a X algún programa especial para su sistema variable de armaduras, me disculpo, pero me resultará difícil por el momento ir a entregárselo.-_ Prevenía el autómata a su visitante.

_-No te preocupes hijo, no vengo a eso, de hecho estoy aquí exclusivamente por ti.-_ Respondía el antiguo padre de la robótica.

_-¿Por mí? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que espera de mí doctor?_

_-De hecho, soy yo el que viene a ofrecerte ayuda.-_ Al decir eso, de detrás del autómata rojo emerge una capsula, la cual se despliega tras reconocer al individuo frente a él. _–No conozco bien tu diseño Zero, pero usando los programas de desarrollo de X, he logrado crear una mejora especial que estoy seguro será compatible con tus sistemas, con esta mejora, tus habilidades se incrementarán de manera considerable, así como también tu defensa y tu destreza._

El hunter escarlata miraba sorprendido la enorme capsula que había emergido tras de él, a pesar de ya haberlas visto antes, no podía evitar seguir sorprendiéndose.

_-Le agradezco mucho el gesto doctor, pero no era necesario que creara esa mejora para mí.-_ Expresaba el guerrero carmesí un tanto orgulloso.

_-Entiendo.-_ Contestaba el bonachón con una sonrisa. -_Lo dejaré a tu criterio entonces, te agradezco mucho que sigas apoyando a X con su causa y te pido que continúes con el esfuerzo. La humanidad depende de nuevo de ustedes dos hijo mío, así que por favor, hagan lo posible por liberar al planeta de esta horrible pesadilla y devuélvanle la tan anhelada paz que esta le arrebató._

_-Puede contar con nosotros doctor, X y yo acabaremos con el Nightmare._

_-Sé que lo harán. Se los encargó mucho, amigo Zero.- _Fue con esas palabras con las que le científico bonachón se despedía del hunter especial.

Tras desvanecerse la imagen del antiguo desarrollador, el héroe legendario se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, reflexionando un poco sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

_**-Espera Zero… -Pedía la ojizafiro deteniendo al guerrero.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Alia?**_

_**-Haz todo lo posible por ayudar a X, y por favor cuídate mucho, esos investigadores no son cosa fácil.**_

_**-Te agradezco mucho que sigas apoyando a X con su causa y te pido que continúes con el esfuerzo. La humanidad depende de nuevo de ustedes dos hijo mío.- **_**Pedía el científico luminiscente.**

_-X… De verdad que eres un tipo con suerte… Todos tus seres queridos se preocupan por ti y siempre buscan la manera de ayudarte. Cuando te conocí, al igual que Vile, yo te consideraba inferior a mí.- _Declaraba el ojizafiro mientras se aproximaba a la capsula que el Dr. Light había dejado para él. -_Creía que un hunter que no era capaz de librar sus propias batallas era débil, que aquel que no supiera valerse por sí mismo era un inútil…_

Una vez ubicado frente a la capsula, el guerrero carmesí la sujetó con su mano, contemplando de arriba abajo su diseño.

…_Yo siempre me enfoque en volverme fuerte no me importaba el trabajo en equipo, en cambio tu, siempre te respaldabas en tus compañeros.- _El autómata rojo comenzaba a recordar los viejos tiempos en la base hunter, se veía así mismo peleando y enfrentando a tanto compañero y rival como podía, venciendo a todos y cada uno ganándose el respeto de cada uno de ellos, mientras que por otro lado recordaba a su compañero y amigo, siendo aconsejado por el ex líder de la caballería hunter, Storm Eagle, sosteniendo la mano de su compañero en la unidad de élite Boomerang Kuwanger de manera amistosa después de haber culminado su combate, y al Dr. Caín reparando y motivando a X para que no desistiera luego de una mala experiencia.

_-Cuando fuiste vencido por Vile y llegué a rescatarte ese día, pensé que no estarías listo para la batalla, por un momento pensé en persuadirte para que no te involucraras en el conflicto, pero..._

Entonces el hunter recordó el momento, recordó a su compañero en el piso, lastimado luego de la difícil confrontación que había tenido que sostener, recordó que cuando lo miraba sentía una especie de lastima por él, sin embargo, cuando el celeste levantó la mirada, cuando el ojiesmeralda se levantó para ponerse al nivel del ojizafiro… lo recordó… recordó esa enorme determinación que expresaba su mirada, no le importaba estar herido o cansado, él estaba decidido a detener a Sigma a como diera lugar.

…_Pero cuando te miré a los ojos, cuando sentí aquella mirada sobre mí, pude percibir esa enorme fuerza de voluntad que posees, ese potencial ilimitado del que tanto hablaba el Dr. Caín se había manifestado por primera vez frente a mis ojos. Desde ese momento me di cuenta de lo poderoso que eras y podías llegar a ser. _

Ahora recordaba como su compañero y amigo lloraba las muertes de sus amigos Storm Eagle y de Boomerang Kuwanger, luego de verse obligado a abatirlos durante la primera revuelta de Sigma

_Por mucho tiempo, pensé que esa nobleza tuya, tarde o temprano se volvería tu perdición, sin embargo, esa nobleza es precisamente la fuente de tu verdadero potencial, porque siempre te preocupas y peleas por los que quieres._

A la mente del escarlata comenzaron a llegar imágenes de sus compañeros y amigos del líder de la élite, del comandante supremo de los hunters, del ingeniero de la base, del director médico de la misma, de todos sus subordinados, de la navegadora de la decimoséptima y de su padre y creador, así como también imágenes de aquellos amigos que con el último aliento de sus vidas ayudaro cumplir con sus misiones.

_Gracias a la ayuda que ellos te brindan, tu fuerza de voluntad es muy poderosa, por ellos, tú eres muy poderoso, mucho más poderoso que cualquiera, más poderoso que Sigma, más poderoso que yo...-_ El legendario reploid entró a la capsula. -_Por eso, no te pude vencer en Eurasia._

El guerrero escarlata recordó aquella épica batalla que sostuvo contra su mejor amigo, recordó como cada golpe que él imprimía iba cargado de un tremendo odio y resentimiento, mismo que se reflejaba en su mirada, mientras que el guerrero celeste resistía los impactos y continuaba peleando por la enorme fuerza de voluntad que en ese momento poseía, misma que era reflejada también en su mirada.

_-Ese increíble poder que estaba reprimido dentro de mí ser no fue suficiente para vencerte porque se basa en el odio y en la ira, en cambio tu poder se basa en la amistad y la esperanza.- Tras un breve escaneo, la máquina comenzó a transferir a los sistemas del autómata los archivos que mejorarían las capacidades de este._

_En un breve cambio de escena, el trió de hunters corre a toda velocidad para encontrarse con el responsable del área y encararlo para cumplir con su misión, los tres demostraban una gran decisión en su mirada…_

_-Ahora ya no peleo por el simple hecho de volverme más fuerte...- Tras culminar la instalación, el líder de las especiales se dispuso a bajar de la capsula, su armadura se había tornado negra con algunos detalles en blanco y dorado. –…Ahora peleo, por el ideal que tú me inculcaste amigo mío…_

…_La mirada del guerrero celeste, aunque cubierta de lágrimas, era la que más determinación mostraba en esos momentos, estaba decidido a hacer valer el sacrificio de su subordinado caído._

_-…Por el ideal del héroe legendario que eres. Y que siempre pelea por lo que es correcto, te pido que sea fuerte una vez más, con tu ilimitado potencial… ¡Acabaremos con esta horrible pesadilla de manera definitiva!_

Sin detener su paso, el hunter de élite saltó al fondo de un acceso subterráneo junto con sus subordinados, por su parte, con la nueva mejora instalada, el hunter especial retomó el camino para terminar su misión, en ese momento, el objetivo de ambos guerreros se volvió el mismo, acabar de una vez por todas con el mal que atormenta a la humanidad y lograr la anhelada paz entre humanos y reploids…

Continuara…

_**Pues que tal, acaba de rodar la primera cabeza, debo admitir que cuando escribí esto, algunas lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, me dolió mucho tener que darle fin a uno de mis personajes pero así tenía que ser, como en Big Brother, quedó nominado, y salió explulsado, pero no se preocupen por él porque ya esta contemplado en un fic futuro que está en fase de desarrollo.**_

_**En cuanto al discurso de Zero, bueno, leí en algún foro por ahi (O algo así porque la verdad no me acuerdo) Que Zero siempre reconoció a X como un héroe, reconociendo sus capacidades y su poder, por eso le di la oportunidad de expresarlo en este capitulo, por otro lado, a Zero lo mantuve un poco restringido de la historia, pero a partir de aqui va a tener más participación.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir me despido, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y les hago nuevamente la invitación para que me dejen sus comentarios, ya que estos me motivan a seguir con mi historia, 730 views! Genial!**_

_**Nos vemos Bye =)**_


	10. Planes Ocultos

_**Buenos dias America, buenas noches Europa, gracias a algunos espacios libres que me han quedado en estos ultimos dias, he logrado avanzar un poco más con esta interesante historia, bueno como es costumbre, me reporto nuevamente para traer ante ustedes mi más reciente entrega que espero les guste, gracias por sus visitas y los exorto como en cada capitula a que me regalen un review, no importa si es anonimo o de fanficter acreditado, ya que para mi todos valen por igual. **_

_**Bueno sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia:**_

Tras el fallecimiento del hunter canela, los hunters sobrevivientes comenzaron a desplazarse a gran velocidad hacia el interior del Área Amazon, sin saber que eran monitoreados a distancia mientras lo hacían.

_-¡Capitán! ¡¿No cree que deberíamos ir más despacio?! ¡Así no nos daremos cuenta si hay víctimas cercanas a nosotros!- Preguntaba y señalaba el artillero ojizafiro._

_-¡Con cada minuto que pasa la probabilidad de rescatar victimas se reduce Tommy! ¡Si queremos salvar vidas! ¡Antes tenemos que acabar con esta amenaza y lo tenemos que hacer lo más rápido posible!- _Contestaba el bombardero ojiesmeralda.

_-¡¿Pero entonces hacia donde vamos capitán?!-_ Preguntaba confundida la gélida ojiescarlata

_-¡Al centro del Área Amazon, seguramente es ahí donde se esconde el investigador que estamos buscando!- _Contestaba el celeste.

Sin esperar más, un enorme enjambre de avispas mecánicas comenzó a volar sobre el grupo de hunters preparándose para el ataque.

_-¡Tenemos compañía! ¡Tommy! ¡Operación dragón ascendente! ¡Ahora!_

_-¡A la orden!_

Los autómatas procedieron entonces con la estrategia, la hunter albina continuó avanzando sin voltear atrás, el líder de la élite avanzó unos pasos más y después viró en un giro de 180 grados, apuntó y disparó contra los insectos, el artillero preparó una ametralladora por brazo mientras corría en dirección a su líder, el enjambre se dispersó levemente para esquivar el disparo del bombardero, formando un leve hueco entre ellos mismos.

_-¡AHORA!_

El guerrero legendario se hincó y junto ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, el ultramar dio un pequeño salto y apoyó un pie sobre estas, entonces, el celeste lo levantó con fuerza y lo elevó por los aires con un movimiento centrífugo, para que posteriormente el ojizafiro se ajustase al espacio entre los insectos y desde esa posición comenzara a dispararles giratoriamente a quema ropa.

Los impactos generaron pequeñas explosiones que a su vez formaron pequeñas nubes de humo, que se comenzaban a acumular en una más grande, la fuerza de gravedad devolvió nuevamente a tierra al hunter artillero, para que posteriormente tanto este como su líder comenzaran a correr para alcanzar a su compañera.

**CAPITULO 9 - PLANES OCULTOS**

Desde su escondite y a través de sus monitores, el misterioso investigador seguía a detalle los pasos de los intrépidos hunters.

_-Parece que se están tomando en serio las cosas… Bien, debo ir a prepararme para recibirlos.-_ El investigador apagó su monitor y salió de aquella obscura habitación.

Mientras tanto, los hunters de élite continuaban con su trayecto, el cual, los estaba aproximando a un enorme agujero que a la distancia ya analizaba la hunter albina con un visor óptico-digital color escarlata que se desplegó frente a sus ojos.

_-¡Capitán! ¡Frente a nosotros hay un orificio de gran tamaño! ¡Parece ser que es un acceso a una red subterránea! ¡Si ingresamos a esa red quizá lleguemos más rápido al centro del Área Amazon! ¡Pero existe el riesgo de una emboscada!-_ Indicaba la ojiescarlata sin detener su paso.

_-¡Si esa es la vía más rápida entonces iremos por ahí! ¡Vamos!-_ Indicaba el hunter celeste.

Sin oposición por parte de sus subordinados y seguido por estos, el bombardero azul fijó su trayecto al acceso subterráneo, algunos metros antes de llegar a él, dio un gran salto para que la inercia lo guiara directo a la entrada, la hunter albina y el ultramar imitaron la acción, ahora los tres reploids caían a través del acceso, tocando suelo unos pocos segundos después, volvieron a tomar impulso y rápidamente recuperaron la velocidad perdida, algunos metros adelante ya eran esperados por un grupo de mechaniloids tipo mantis, mismos que ya habían sido detectados por la albina.

_-¡Capitán! ¡Retén a 15.78 m!-_ Indicaba la ojiescarlata.

_-¡Operación ventisca! ¡AHORA!-_ Tras la indicación, y sin dejar de correr, el líder de la cuadrilla se recorrió hacia su lado derecho para emparejarse con su subordinado ultramar, permitiendo a su vez que la albina se les adelantara.

Tras completar su nueva formación, la gélida reploid extendió los brazos hacia atrás, una gran cantidad de escarcha comenzó a acumularse alrededor de estos, y al estar a poco más de un metro de sus oponentes, la albina desplegó sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas hacia al frente.

_-¡ICY BLIZZARD!- _Una poderosa ventisca helada salió disparada de sus brazos, obligándola a detenerse de golpe por la potencia de la misma, mientras los mechaniloids y la zona impactada eran congelados al instante.

El artillero y el bombardero se detuvieron tras la gélida, y con buster y ametralladora en mano, comenzaron a disparar contra las congeladas máquinas fragmentándolas en cientos de pedazos.

_-Inteligence Activation System - Jumper Program: Online-_ El sistema automático del celeste activaba un programa de salto especial.

_= ¡Equipment System! ¡Crampons! ¡Online!- _En las botas del ultramar y la albina se materializaron unas púas de agarre para terreno accidentado.

De este modo, mientras el líder de la élite se adelantaba a sus compañeros y de un increíble salto atravesaba la zona congelada, la pareja de hunters realizaba una serie de saltos triangulares de pared en pared para atravesar el lugar, habiendo esquivado su segundo obstáculo, los Maverick Hunters retomaron su camino nuevamente a gran velocidad para ganar todo el tiempo posible.

Tras avanzar un poco más, la cuadrilla hunter se encontró con un pequeño acantilado lleno de estalactitas puntiagudas de piedra, mismo que los obligó a detener su trayecto.

_-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo vamos a atravesar este acantilado?-_ Preguntaba el ultramar.

_-Es muy amplio, no podremos llegar al otro lado con un salto ordinario.-_ Indicaba la albina.

_-Saltando no, pero volando si… ¡VARIABLE ARMOR SYSTEM! ¡FALCON ARMOR! ¡MATERIALISE!_

Tras ser cubierto por una brillante estela de luz blanca, el guerrero legendario emergió de esta portando su legendaria armadura voladora, entonces, sujetando a sus subordinados de la mano, el grupo de hunters comenzó a volar para atravesar el acantilado.

_-¡¿Dónde se encuentra la salida más próxima Cristal?!-_ Preguntaba el blanco-celeste.

_-¡A 32.5 Grados y a 42.7 Metros de nuestra posición actual Capitán!-_ Indicaba la albina, mientras contemplaba los alrededores maravillada de estar volando por los aires.

_-¡Correcto! ¡Sujétense!- _Indicaba el líder de la cuadrilla.

_-¡¿Pero de qué?!- _Hacia notar lo obvio el artillero.

_-¡Es una expresión Tommy! ¡Solo aprieten bien mi mano y no se suelten!_

El hunter volador incrementó la velocidad de vuelo para atravesar más rápido el acantilado, ya habiéndolo cruzado, sin detenerse, el líder de élite divisó y se dispuso a atravesar la salida del lugar.

La cuadrilla de hunters se elevó por el ducto al que habían entrado hasta que lograron alcanzar la superficie, al estar afuera, el líder de la élite soltó a sus subordinados antes de ganar más altura, mismos que tocaron tierra firme sin problema alguno, el guerrero legendario continuó elevándose para poder explorar la zona desde las alturas.

_-(!) ¿Pero qué es eso?-_ Preguntaba sorprendido el hunter celeste.

A la distancia podía observar lo que pareciera ser una gigantesca antena de radiofrecuencia celular, misma que aparentemente era la que alimentaba al enorme domo que cubría a toda la zona, revisando un poco más el lugar, pudo ver a un gran número de reploids levantando torres de extracción de hidrocarburos, y extrayendo este último con las que ya estaban en función.

Al ver esa rara situación, el hunter aerodinámico se dispuso a bajar con sus compañeros para ponerlos al tanto y comenzar a idear un plan.

_-¿Qué es lo que vio capitán?_- Preguntaba el ojizafiro.

_-A kilometro y medio de aquí hay una enorme antena que emite la radiofrecuencia, la cual supongo que debe de alimentar a este domo electromagnético, pero lo más extraño, es que en las proximidades de esta hay, torres petroleras._

_= ¿Torres petroleras?-_ Preguntaban incrédulos los hunters de élite.

_-Pero, esa clase de combustibles dejaron de usarse desde hace cientos de años, nada actualmente funciona con eso ¿Para qué lo querrán?-_ Preguntaba curiosa la albina.

-_No lo sé cristal, pero esto confirma nuestra teoría de que estos sujetos tienen planes ocultos, sea lo que sea que estén tramando, debemos detenerlos.-_ Indicaba el hunter líder de cuadrilla.

_-Pero seguramente para estos momentos la mayoría de los reploids que se encuentran ahí ya deben haber sido poseídos por esas extrañas cosas con tentáculos, estaríamos en desventaja._

_-Tommy, no es momento para desanimarse, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.-_ Señalaba la ojiescarlata.

_-No me malentiendas Cristal, a lo que me refiero es que antes de actuar debemos pensar en alguna estrategia que nos ayude a cumplir la misión.-_ Se explicaba el artillero.

_-En eso estamos de acuerdo Tommy, necesitamos una estrategia._

Los tres reploids guardaron silencio y comenzaron a pensar en alguna idea que les pudiera servir para detener los planes del investigador en turno, los minutos pasaron y parecía que a ninguno se le ocurría nada, fue el guerrero celeste quien luego de unos minutos más encontraría la posible solución al problema.

_-Creo que tengo una idea, pero me preocupa que pueda ser muy arriesgada.- _Comentaba el autómata azul.

_-¡Cuente con nosotros capitán!-_ Contestaba animada la ojiescarlata.

_-Solo díganos que debemos hacer capitán.-_ Indicaba determinado el ojizafiro.

-El hunter legendario aún tenía sus dudas, pero ante la situación actual, y la disposición de sus elementos, no le quedó más opción que arriesgarse.

_-Bien… Hagámoslo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las obscuras instalaciones del centro de armas de Tecnocity, el guerrero carmesí se desplazaba sigilosamente para tratar de mantener el factor sorpresa de su lado, a cada paso que daba podía percibir con más fuerza el ruido de las máquinas que estaban trabajando en el hangar siguiente al que se encontraba.

_-Qué extraño, pensé que al haber destruido aquellos transformadores todo el lugar quedaría inactivo, ¿Cómo es que la maquinaria de este hangar sigue funcionando?-_ Se preguntaba el escarlata mientras procedía a investigar.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver desde la entrada de este a varios reploids, trabajando a marcha forzada forjando piezas mecánicas y ensamblando cuerpos antropomorfos de distintos tamaños. El hecho llamó bastante la atención del autómata carmesí.

_-¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Es acaso una fábrica clandestina de Mavericks?!-_ Se preguntaba en voz alta el sorprendido guerrero.

_**-¡HEH HEHEHEHE! Eso sería una idea muy tonta, ¡No le parece Capitán Zero!**_

El sorprendido guerrero volteó a sus espaldas, y cuando lo hizo a duras penas pudo esquivar una burbuja de gran tamaño que se dirigía hacia él, al chocar contra la pared, la burbuja comenzó a expandirse sobre la superficie de la misma, comenzando a derretirla en el proceso.

_**-Es muy hábil capitán, aunque debo admitir que no me impresiona…**_

_-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés maldito cobarde!- _Exigía enérgico ellíder de la cero.

Entonces a unos metros de él, una gran cantidad de extraña masa gelatinosa comenzó a acumularse, tras haberse reunido la necesaria, la gelatina comenzó a tomar la forma del mismo ser que había jurado matarlo minutos antes por haber destruido a su poderoso y gigantesco mechaniloid de combate.

_-¿Qué o quién rayos eres?-_ Preguntaba el capitán de las especiales mientras miraba con desdén a su oponente.

_-¡Heh hehehe! Como te dije antes, deberías preocuparte más de lo que voy a hacerte que de quien sea yo. ¿No lo crees? Pero bueno, no quiero que mueras con la duda, eso sería muy descortés de mi parte ¡Heh hehehehe! Mi nombre es Infinity Mijinion, y soy el investigador a cargo de esta área. - Declaraba el ser gelatinoso._

_-Con que un investigador ¿Eh? (Su arrogancia me recuerda mucho a esa sabandija de Sting Cameleon) ¿Qué cosa es lo que están haciendo aquí? ¿Para qué están ensamblando a esos reploids?_

_-Eres demasiado curioso Zero, ¿Que no sabes que la curiosidad mató al mechaniloid?- _Preguntaba sarcásticamente el investigador.

_-Entonces supongo que tu gigantesca chatarra estaba llena de curiosidad.- _Contestaba de la misma manera el guerrero escarlata.

El comentario provocó la molestia del invertebrado individuo, quién miraba con ira a su rival.

_-¡GRRR! ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡No me importa si ese viejo idiota te quiere con vida! ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!_

_-¿Viejo idiota? ¿De qué hablas…?_

El autómata gelatinoso transformó su brazo derecho en un cañón de brazo y de este salió disparada una pequeña y delgada bala laser que el autómata rojo pudo esquivar con tan solo hacerse a un lado.

_-(¡Eso fue raro! ¡Podría jurar que esa bala de energía se parecía al disparo cargado de la Falcon Armor de X! Solo que mucho más lenta) ¡Por favor! Con ataques tan patéticos como ese no vas a lograr matarme.-_ Entonces el guerrero carmesí detuvo su burla al percibir que el proyectil que había esquivado hace unos momentos se dirigía de nueva cuenta a su encuentro.

El hunter especial apenas y logró saltar para evadir el disparo, para su mala suerte lo hizo justo hacia su oponente invertebrado.

_-¡Sorpresa!_

_-(!) ¡Rayos! ¡Normal Parts! ¡D-Barrier Program! ¡Online!_

_-¡Scatter Shot!-_ Del buster del invertebrado salieron varios disparos en direcciones aleatorias, impactándose la mayoría de estos en el cuerpo del desprevenido y sorprendido autómata quien por la fuerza del ataque era arrojado lejos del lugar, cayendo en los escombros del gigantesco antropomorfo que había destruido minutos atrás.

_-¡Agh! Estuvo… cerca, de no ser por el programa… Seguramente me hubiese ido peor.-_ Pensaba el autómata mientras se reincorporaba.

_-¿Qué pasa capitán? ¿A dónde se fue toda esa arrogancia?-_ Preguntaba retadoramente el autómata invertebrado.

_-No cantes victoria todavía Mijinion, apenas estaba calentando, más vale que te vayas preparando, porque si alguien va a morir aquí, ¡Ten por seguro que serás tú!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las profundidades de la zona cero de Eurasia, el enorme autómata atezado se preparaba para partir, pero repentinamente fue detenido por el científico purpura.

_-¿Piensas salir High Max?-_ Preguntaba sereno el investigador.

_-Mi señor Gate.-_ El súper reploid se arrodilló frente a su líder tras percatarse de su presencia. –_Así es mi señor, el maestro Isoc me ha dicho que usted requiere del Central Core A-01, y en este momento estoy saliendo para conseguírselo._

_-Muy noble el gesto de tu parte High Max, pero no hay necesidad de que seas tú el que cumpla con esa ridícula misión.- _Indicaba el desarrollador de mirada rojiza.

De entre las sombras, emergía el que en algún momento fuera el maestro del guerrero legendario celeste, los visores desplegados frente a sus ojos impedían el contacto visual con este, sin embargo, se podía percibir como de él emanaba una tremenda fuerza maligna.

_-¡¿Pero que hace ese intruso aquí?!- _Exigía saber el súper reploid.

_-Este intruso se encargará de traerme el Central Core A-01, es quien mejor conoce las instalaciones hunter y por tanto está mejor calificado para esta misión.-_ Explicaba levemente molesto el líder Nightmare.

_-¡Esa alimaña será destruida en cuestión de segundos por esos patéticos hunters mi señor! Si usted me permite…_

_-¡SILENCIO!-_ Interrumpía enérgicamente el reploid purpura. -_¡¿Acaso estás osando a cuestionarme?!_

Ante la fuerte pregunta, el atezado apretó los puños y trato de controlar su coraje apretando los dientes.

_-No mi señor…-_ Contestaba de mala gana el enorme autómata.

_-Bien, entonces puedes retirarte, cuando sea prudente te llamaré.-_ Indicaba el investigador.

_-Si mi señor…-_ Volvía a responder del mismo modo el súper reploid, quien se levantaba de su lugar y se introducía en una de las habitaciones contiguas.

_-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¡Ahora ve! ¡Cumple con tu misión!-_ Ordenaba el purpura al de marino.

_-Si… mi señor.-_ Respondía el atlético autómata con una diabólica sonrisa, que solo combinaba con la tétrica mirada rojiza que se podía visualizar a través de sus visores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las instalaciones de la unidad de desarrollo hunter, la autómata ojizafiro observaba la bella luna de la noche a través de un ventanal, recordando viejos tiempos de su vida.

_**Flashback:**_

_**-Que hermosa esta la luna el día de hoy ¿No lo crees Alia?**_

En un parque cercano a las instalaciones del centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid, la entonces investigadora y su colega de mirada purpura habían salido a tomar el fresco luego de haber estado trabajando intensamente en el desarrollo de los Investigadores Especiales Serie N.

_-Si… muy bella…-_ Contestaba desganada la ojizafiro.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan desanimada?-_ Preguntaba el purpura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero la aludida se negó a dar una respuesta, solo se limitó a permanecer callada mientras rehuía de la mirada de su compañero.

_-¿Es por lo del_ _protocolo de fabricación reploid?- _Preguntaba el investigador mientras comenzaba a perder la sonrisa y esta comenzaba a ser remplazada por un gesto de preocupación.

_-Me preocupa lo que piense el consejo Gate, esos reploids son muy poderosos, y por tal motivo, los pueden catalogar como potencial amenaza.-_ Señalaba la preocupada autómata rubia.

_-Lo sé… a mí también me preocupa eso, pero hay que tener fe, los Investigadores Especiales Serie N podrían representar una esperanza para la humanidad, ¡Piénsalo! Con su potencial acabaríamos con muchas amenazas que azotan a la humanidad, y podríamos incluso crear un mundo mejor.-_ Explicaba el autómata de mirada purpura tratando de animar a su compañera y amiga.

_-Tal vez, pero… _

_-Pero nada señorita, por ahora solo tranquilícese y disfrute de esta bella noche, de esta hermosa luna que corona el ancho y obscuro horizonte y del éxito de nuestra labor, mañana lo presentaremos ante el consejo y ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¿De acuerdo?_

Aunque no del todo, las dudas y temores de la ojizafiro se desvanecieron en ese momento, contagiándose del ánimo de su amigo, la rubia se dispuso a sonreír mientras levantaba la mirada para contemplar el majestuoso satélite que iluminaba la noche.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Mientras recordaba, la reploid ojizafiro había salido de los laboratorios de la base y se había dirigido a su habitación para recoger algunas cosas que necesitaba.

_-Como me hubiese gustado que todo lo que dijiste esa noche se hubiese vuelto realidad Gate… Pero desafortunadamente no fue así, a los pocos meses de funcionamiento de tus investigadores, me ordenaron destruirlos a todos por ser considerados una potencial amenaza, justo como me lo temía esa noche…_

Al darse vuelta, y quedar de frente a su tocador, se quedó viéndose a sí misma en su espejo por unos instantes, inmediatamente después redirigió su mirada a un pequeño portarretrato que estaba a un lado del espejo, el cual resguardaba una fotografía de ella acompañada por el guerrero celeste y toda su unidad, misma que fue tomada un mes antes de los supuestos atentados de la Repliforce.

Pero de toda la imagen, ella enfocaba su mirada a la sección en la que se ubicaba su amigo de azul, mirando a este con una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

_-A veces me recuerdas mucho a lo que era Gate antes del incidente de los investigadores X, al igual que él, eres muy noble, tiendes a ser muy soñador, piensas en el futuro y cómo hacerlo mejor, siempre da lo mejor de ti para lograr tus objetivos, siempre se preocupas por el bienestar de todos, hasta del de tus oponentes… Eres una linda persona X…. _

La autómata levantó el portarretrato para poder ver mejor la fotografía, apreciándola con mucho cariño, para después tornar su mirada a un estado melancólico.

_-Solo espero que no corras con el mismo destino que él, porque a veces tú también eres muy obstinado y testarudo… No, tu eres totalmente diferente.-_ Decía recobrando su sonrisa. _-Te obstinas por hacer lo correcto y no descansas hasta que estás seguro de que todo está bajo control, Gate solía esforzarse para su propio beneficio, tu sin en cambio, te esfuerzas por el de los demás, esa, es la gran diferencia entre ustedes dos._

La ojizafiro se aproximó a la ventana de su habitación para contemplar nuevamente esa bella luna que alumbraba a la madrugada del día que estaba por comenzar.

_-¿Cómo te estará yendo en tu misión X? Me siento impotente al no poder ayudarte pero… Confío en que estarás bien y que lograras resolver esta difícil situación, y ahora que sé que Zero está vivo y que está de nuestra parte, me siento mucho más tranquila, ten mucho cuidado mi querido X, porque cuando regreses de tu misión, me gustaría hablar contigo..._

La joven autómata le dio una última mirada a la fotografía, colocó de vuelta en su lugar el pequeño portarretrato, tomo los documentos y las herramientas que necesitaba, apago las luces y se retiró de la habitación, la cual ahora era iluminada por aquella mágica luna, misma que también iluminaba al pequeño portarretrato, y en este, resaltaba el legendario guerrero celeste, el cual se veía con una gran alegría en su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En las instalaciones petroleras del Área Amazon, un grupo de amorfos individuos custodiaban las distintas torres que estaban en función de extracción, cuando de repente se pudieron percatar de que a lo lejos se elevaba a lo más alto un proyectil desconocido, mismo que al alcanzar la mayor distancia que pudo, comenzó a precipitarse justo hacia una de las torres, al impactar contra una de estas, una enorme explosión fue provocada y la mayoría de los Phenomenon fueron destruidos, la terrible explosión alarmó a todos los prisioneros reploids que se encontraban trabajando en las cercanías, quienes comenzaron a alejarse del lugar para evitar ser alcanzados por las llamas, los Phenomenon comenzaron a perseguirlos para evitar que escaparan, pero estos fueron detenidos sorpresivamente por el aerodinámico hunter legendario._

_-¡NEEDLE FIRING!- _Una gran cantidad de agujas de plasma salieron disparadas del cuerpo del hunter de élite hacia los víricos drones, mismos que iban siendo destruidos uno a uno tras el impacto de las agujas con su cuerpo.

_-¡RAPIDO POR AQUÍ!- _Gritaba el hunter ultramar a las víctimas de la zona para guiarlas a un lugar seguro.

_-¡VAMOS DENSE PRISA!-_ Indicaba también la albina quien se aseguraba de que nadie se quedara atrás.

_-¡Variable Program System! ¡Ultimate Buster Program! ¡Online…! ¡HYPER FALCON ARROW!- ahora con la capacidad de disparar balas cargadas de manera estándar, el bombardero volador azul abatía con gran facilidad a todo amorfo ser que se le ponía enfrente._

El líder de la élite se elevó por los aires y comenzando a ganar inercia, dio una maroma acrobática en el aire y se re direccionó hacia las otras torres petroleras, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho en el proceso, a gran velocidad, el hunter legendario descargó blandiendo de abajo hacia arriba toda esa energía acumulada.

_-FLYING STRIKE!- La gran cantidad de energía tomó la forma de una enorme navaja y destruyó todas las torres petroleras que tuvo a su paso, provocando así nuevas explosiones que provocaban a su vez un enorme incendio forestal._

Al percatarse del daño colateral de su plan, el aerodinámico hunter puso en marcha la fase de emergencia de su plan.

_-¡Limited Parts! ¡Overdrive Program! ¡Online…! ¡Overdrive System 15X!-_ El cuerpo del autómata se cubría de una luminiscente aura de color celeste.

Con sus capacidades incrementadas quince veces, el hunter blanco-celeste voló a gran velocidad hacia el camino que había tomado el incendio, comenzando a girar alrededor de él a una velocidad aún mayor, la potencia del guerrero comenzó a generar un torbellino el cual comenzó poco a poco a ahogar las llamas, hasta que después de algunos segundos estas se apagaron por completo.

Tras haber logrado su objetivo, el capitán de la decimoséptima fijó rumbo a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

_-¡Es usted sorprendente Capitán! ¡Usted solo fue capaz de apagar ese enorme incendio!- _Comentaba admirado el artillero ojizafiro.

_-Sí pero eso era precisamente lo que me temía que pasaría, bueno, ahora no hay tiempo de lamentaciones, escuchen, en cuanto destruya la antena, traten de comunicarse con la base, y si lo logran pidan refuerzos, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para sacar a todas estas personas de aquí._

_-Si capitán.-_ Asentía el ultramar.

Sin decir más, el guerrero blanco-celeste se volvió a elevar para tomar rumbo a la gigantesca antena, ya frente a ella, el bombardero volador comenzó a acumular energía en su Falcon Needle Buster, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dispararla, su sistema de alerta lo previno de un inminente ataque, por lo cual, se hizo hacia atrás para evitar ser impactado por tres pequeñas esferas verdes que tras no haber impactado con su objetivo siguieron su curso hasta perderse en el horizonte.

_-¿Pero que fue eso?-_ Se preguntaba el aerodinámico autómata, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que se habían perdido las esferas.

_-__**Hasta que al fin nos vemos las caras… Capitán X…**_

Al voltear, el héroe legendario pudo ver al fin al investigador a cargo del área, el reploid volador de color verde frente a él, lo miraba con gran desprecio, fue entonces que el bombardero blanco-celeste se dio cuenta, de que la parte más difícil de la batalla, estaba por comenzar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¡Vamos Zero! Esperaba mucho más de ti ¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que saltar de un lado para otro?-_ Preguntaba el gelatinoso investigador a su contrincante, quien trataba de evitar ser alcanzado por las acidas burbujas de su enemigo.

_-Infeliz ¡Z-BUSTER!_- El autómata carmesí materializaba en su brazo izquierdo su arma auxiliar de largo alcance, y con los potentes disparos de este logró destruir todas las burbujas que lo amenazaban, los restos de están caían al piso carcomiéndolo por lo corrosivo de su composición.

Con el primer obstáculo fuera de su camino, el hunter especial, cambio su buster por su sable y corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su oponente, quien solo tuvo que elevarse un poco para evadirlo, pero lo que el invertebrado individuo no se esperaba, era que el espadachín se apoyaría en una pared cercana y saltaría hasta su posición.

_¡¿Pero qué..?!-_ Preguntaba el sorprendido ser.

Sin poder hacer nada, la enorme gelatina biomecánica fue partida en dos por el autómata rubio, quien caía al piso satisfecho por el golpe que había acertado, pero para sorpresa de este, no hubo explosión ni nada que se le pareciera, solo el ruido de esa masa babosa revolviéndose entre sí.

_-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!_

Las mitades del investigador comenzaron a amasarse hasta que se volvieron dos individuos exactamente iguales.

_-¡HEH HEHEHE! ¡Apuesto a que no te esperabas esto! ¿Verdad?-_ Señalaba el bioreploid mientras este y su copia sonreían de manera macabra.

_-¡No me importa si tengo que partirte en mil gelatina inútil! ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!_

Nuevamente el hunter legendario se lanzaba al ataque, el Maverick no se dispuso a permitirle la oportunidad y empuño nuevamente su buster.

_-¡Ray Arrow!-_ Nuevamente disparaba sobre el guerrero carmesí las extrañas balas laser con la forma de las agujas del buster del capitán de la decimoséptima.

_-¡Variable Program System! ¡Shot Eraser Program! ¡Online!-_ La navaja del Z-saber se tornó de color purpura y con esto, el hunter especial repelió todas las balas de su oponente sin problema. _– ¡Ya te dije que_ _con esos ataques tan patéticos no vas a lograr hacerme nada! ¡SABER PLUS!_

El líder de la cero volvió a alcanzar tanto a su oponente como a su clon, esta vez, con la ayuda del programa especial, su fuerza y habilidad con el sable se incrementaron diez veces y con esto partió a gran velocidad y con gran facilidad a su oponente en varios pedazos antes de volver a tocar tierra.

_-¡Normal Parts! ¡Buster Plus Program! ¡Online!-_ Tras la activación del programa, el brazo izquierdo del autómata se transformó en su repotenciado Z-Buster, mismo que apuntó y disparó contra su cercenado oponente para destruir los trozos que quedaban de este.

_-¡He! Pan comido, esa cosa no era tan poderosa como presumía-_ Indicaba el líder de la cero mientras sonreía producto de su victoria.

Pero para sorpresa del guerrero, los pocos restos que lograron sobrevivir, comenzaron a re amasarse y a incrementar su tamaño, en pocos instantes, las gelatinosas masas se habían convertido en varias réplicas del investigador invertebrado, quienes miraban sarcásticos a su oponente escarlata.

_-¿De verdad pensaste que ibas a acabar conmigo así de fácil? ¡Ha hahaha! Pues que pena, pero necesitarás algo más que solo cercenarme si de verdad quieres derrotarme Zero ¡Heh hehehe!-_ Declaraba sonriente el gelatinoso individuo.

_-¡Rayos!_

El aludido solo miraba con desprecio a su rival y a su copias, quienes abrían un compartimiento en su espalda y de estas comenzaron a emerger una gran cantidad de burbujas acidas, mientras que el original acumulaba energía en su buster para dispararla sobre su sentenciado en el momento preciso, justo cuando pensó que las cosas iban a su favor, el guerrero carmesí se comenzaba a ver en serios problemas.

El guerrero celeste por su parte se preparaba para su pelea contra el investigador a cargo del Área Amazon, quien se mostraba decidido a acabar con su oponente líder de la élite hunter los más rápida pero dolorosamente posible.

¿Cómo saldrán de esta los hunters legendarios? ¿Zero logrará acabar con Infinity Mijinion? ¿Por qué ese enorme rencor del comandante Yammark?

Por otro lado ¿Dynamo se vendió a sí mismo al investigador líder del Nightmare? ¿O por qué decidió apoyarlo si se supone que se había reformado?

X no sabe que su compañera y amiga está en grave riesgo, ¿Logrará salir del Área Amazon antes de que sea demasiado tarde…?

Continuara…

_**Esto comienza a** i**ntensificarse** **un poco más, de verdad espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia asi como yo disfruto escribiendola, espero que la linea esté siguiendo su curso correctamente y que todos le estén entendiendo a la trama, en caso de que tengan alguna duda o algún comentario, con toda confianza los invito a compartirla a través de un review o de un PM.**_

_**Por mi parte esto es todo, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo BYE =)**_


	11. Una Pesadilla Vuelta Realidad

**_Que tal amigos lectores, disculpen por la demora, pero por fin les traigo una nueva entrega de las Crónicas Nightmare, la número... 1,2,3, ¡La diez! vaya no pensé llegar a tanto, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido mi historia desde el principio y los invito a que permanezcan al tanto, tal vez no actualice de manera diaria pero prometo que será lo más rápido posible, también quiero agradecerles porque acabo de llegar a los 900 views! WIIII eso me emociona y me motiva para seguir adelante, bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, los dejo con la historia:_**

En los laboratorios de la base hunter, la navegadora ojizafiro de la decimoséptima unidad continúa con su labor en el análisis del virus Nightmare, misma que ya comienza a arrojar resultados.

_-Santo cielo… es impresionante.-_ Comentaba la sorprendida ojizafiro.

_-¿Qué ocurre teniente? ¿Descubrió algo?-_ Pregunta un reploid de mirada castaña y cabello del mismo color, quien vestía un leotardo negro, cuya armadura es de color guinda y encima de esto usaba una bata de laboratorio con detalles color plateado en mangas, cuello y solapa.

_-Al parecer sí Alex.-_ Indica la aludida.

_-¿Qué descubrió?_

_-Bueno, aunque suene obvio por lo que ya se ha visto, el virus en si no requiere de una vacuna en específico para contrarrestarlo, ya que se puede erradicar con facilidad al presentarse de manera estructurada y no de manera microscópica como un virus común._

El hunter investigador de rojo mantiene la atención en su líder de investigación, esperando escuchar el resto de sus hallazgos.

_-Otro punto obvio, es que este virus puede infectar a otro huésped si el primero falleciese y el siguiente está dentro de su rango._

_-Ahora que lo menciona teniente, he escuchado algo al respecto. Algunos hunters han reportado que los llamados Nightmare Phenomenon no representan peligro al momento de combatirlos, pero cuando una de esas cosas toma por sorpresa a un reploid y lo infecta, inmediatamente lo transforma en una máquina asesina sanguinaria, y aunque se destruya al reploid infectado, el virus es capaz de emerger de los restos del fallecido e infectar a otro que esté cerca._

_-Así es, pero hay otras cosas además de eso.-_ Señalaba la rosada.

_-¿A qué se refiere teniente? _

_-El virus Nightmare es un programa de formato- reprogramación, cuando uno de estos virus se introduce en un autómata, su estructura digital ingresa al CPU del reploid, una vez ahí, borra toda la información que el reploid o mechaniloid posea dentro de su disco duro y memoria EPROM. Después, configura un sistema de órdenes básicas en el EPROM y reinicia el sistema del autómata infectado. Tras el reinicio, las órdenes que ejecutará serán: "Matar y destruir"_

Tras la explicación, la historia se reubica y enfoca al espacio aéreo del Área Amazon, ahí, el líder de la élite y el investigador en turno se miran fijamente el uno al otro, algo curioso es que la mirada del investigador muestra mucho recelo, odio y rencor como si odiara desde hace mucho a su oponente ojiesmeralda, en tierra, los reploids de élite se mantienen a la expectativa del inminente encuentro entre su líder y el misterioso individuo.

_-Ese reploid, puede igualar potencial del capitán X sin problemas ¿Será acaso qué esté infectado con el virus Nightmare?-_ Se pregunta el impresionado autómata ultramar.

La hunter albina desplegó su visor virtual y comenzó a escanear al oponente de su líder, prácticamente al instante arrojó el resultado.

_-Ese sujeto emite una fuerza electromagnética similar a la del domo, las probabilidades de que esté infectado o que tenga alguna clase de interacción con el virus es del 95.9%-_ Indicaba la ojiescarlata.

_-¡Rayos! Capitán, por favor tenga cuidado.- _Pensaba el ojizafiro comenzando a preocuparse.

_-Comandante Yammark… De manera que usted es el investigador de esta área.-_ Indica retóricamente el hunter blanco-celeste

_-Lo estaba esperando. Capitán X.-_ Respondía el aludido con un leve toque de molestia en su tono de voz.

_-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué están extrayendo el petróleo de este lugar?_

El investigador del Nightmare controla su ira y se dispone a contestar la pregunta.

_-Es por el reploid-virus Zero Nightmare capitán.- _Contesta el aerodinámico autómata.

_-¡Zero no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Dejen de culparlo injustamente!- _Exige enérgicamente el hunter celeste_. -¡Además eso no responde a mi pregunta! ¿Para qué extraen petróleo? ¿Qué pretenden hacer con él?-_ Pregunta nuevamente el reploid legendario.

Una nueva transición devuelve la trama al laboratorio hunter, se escucha nuevamente la voz del hunter guinda.

_-Eso significa, que una vez infectado, ¿Todo estará perdido para el reploid en cuestión…?_

_-En teoría sí.-_ Responde la autómata rubia._ –Pero en algunos casos, el virus solo funcionará como un catalizador en el reploid infectado, este permanecerá consciente de sus actos, pero el virus alterará su apariencia y potenciará sus sentimientos negativos (miedo frustración, ira, envidia) eventualmente lo volverá violento y agresivo, y con esto, expulsará un potencial mucho mayor al que posea originalmente. -_ Explica la ojizafiro._ -Pero esto no es lo peor del virus._

_-¿A no?-_ Pregunta el asistente de investigación sorprendido de que haya aún más.

_-El Nightmare no solo afecta a los reploids capitán.-_ Responde el reploid libélula devolviendo la escena a los contendientes aéreos. _ -También puede alterar el entorno, el clima y la composición del planeta en general, esto ha causado que una gran cantidad de magma al interior del planeta comience a expandirse y a filtrarse desde el núcleo de la corteza terrestre hacia la superficie, dirigiéndose precisamente hacia esta área._

Una última transición devuelve el enfoque a la unidad de investigación hunter y a la reploid ojizafiro y al ojicastaño.

_-Esto es muy grave, con un virus de este nivel amenazándonos, podríamos desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra, tanto humanos como reploids ¿Quién sería el maniático desquiciado que creó a esta pesadilla?- _Expresaba para después preguntar consternado el de guinda.

_-No lo sé. Pero debemos continuar investigando, debemos encontrar la manera de detener esta pesadilla antes de que sea demasiado tarde… (Dios mío… Ojalá que X esté bien, si los investigadores están infectados con este virus, serán un verdadero peligro, incluso para él.)-_ Indicaba la ojizafiro a la vez que le preocupaba el bienestar de su amigo celeste.

**CAPITULO 10 – UNA PESADILLA VUELTA REALIDAD**

Regresando a la zona de conflicto, el capitán de las fuerzas de élite queda levemente impresionado, pero permanece en silencio con el ceño fruncido mientras continua escuchando la explicación del investigador.

_-Mi compañero investigador, Blaze Heatnix, está tratando de ralentizar el efecto del Nightmare desde las islas continentales para que podamos filtrar todos los gases y combustibles fósiles acumulados en esta área, antes de que sean alcanzados por el material incandescente y provoque la explosión del lugar y la destrucción de todas las áreas aledañas. _

Tras escuchar la explicación del líder de área, el capitán de la élite permanece serio, voltea hacia su lado izquierdo observando la enorme estructura a su lado y se dispone a formular una nueva pregunta.

_-Qué hay de esta antena ¿Qué función tiene?_

_-Es una antena de comunicación especial capitán, esta antena nos ayuda a filtrar la señal a través del Nightmare Dome hacia el exterior, de esta manera podemos solicitar apoyo de ser necesario._

Luego de la nueva explicación del reploid alado, el hunter de élite posa su mirada sobre el individuo en cuestión frunciendo el ceño nuevamente, guardando silencio por algunos cuantos segundos para después dar su opinión al respecto.

_-No te creo…_

_-¿Qué dice?-_ Pregunta impresionado el investigador.

_-Lo que oíste, no creo en ninguna de tus palabras.- _Declara fríamente el guerrero celeste para después proceder a explicar sus razones. -_Primero, la radiofrecuencia que esta antena emite es la misma que la del domo que cubre esta área, por consiguiente, es esta la que genera la inmensa barrera sobre nosotros. _

El autómata verde inmediatamente después de la explicación frunce levemente el ceño.

_-Segundo, extraer todo el petróleo que hay aquí antes de que se expanda el magma es totalmente absurdo e imposible, no importa que tan poderoso sea tu compañero, acabaría fundido entre todo ese material incandescente y este continuaría con su paso._

Ahora el investigador aprieta los puños tratando de contener la ira que comienza a sentir.

_-Para finalizar, los Maverick Hunters contamos con una Unidad de Protección Civil y Medición de Desastres, con equipo de última tecnología en monitoreo climatológico y tectónico-volcánico, esta unidad no ha reportado nada al respecto de alguna actividad sísmica o volcánica fuera de las comunes_.

Tras explicar sus razones, el héroe ojiesmeralda mira seriamente a su oponente mientras que este lo mira con mucho desdén.

_-Con todo esto quedas automáticamente desmentido Yammark, así que mejor confiésalo de una vez ¿Qué es lo que en realidad traman ustedes los investigadores?_

No pudiendo contenerse más, el líder de área le lanza una mirada llena de rencor al autómata celeste, quien se mantiene alerta listo para lo que pudiese venir.

_-Es usted un arrogante Capitán… -_ El reploid alado contrae lentamente sus brazos hasta empatarlos a su tórax. -…_Debo confesar que subestimé su perspicacia y su inteligencia, pero escúcheme bien, antes que cooperar con usted para después ser traicionado… -_ El investigador expande de golpe sus brazos, al hacer esto, tres pequeños mechaniloids tipo libélula se materializan alrededor del autómata. -…_Preferiría morir.- _Y entonces lo señala a manera de reto. -_¡Y es un gusto que no pienso darle!_

_-¿Traicionado?-_ Se pregunta confuso el autómata blanco-celeste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el centro de armas el encuentro entre el guerrero carmesí y el gelatinoso investigador se lleva a cabo bajo circunstancias poco favorables para el primero, el líder del área en cuestión lo tiene contra la pared gracias a todos los clones que se formaron a partir de las distintas fracciones de su cuerpo.

_-¡Kugh!- _Se queja el hunter especial de los daños recibidos durante su actual contienda.

_-Fue un error desafiarme Zero, debiste permanecer desaparecido ¡Muerto! Así no tendrías que sufrir como lo haces ahora…-_ Indicaba arrogante el investigador.

El aludido se levantó nuevamente, llevándose la mano al hombro por el dolor y cansancio que comenzaba a sentir.

_-Ya te lo dije… si alguien… va a morir aquí… ¡Ese serás tú!-_ Declaraba el cansado reploid.

El gelatinoso apuntó su buster contra el guerrero carmesí mientras que sus clones abrían sus compartimientos ubicados en la espalda y de estos comenzaron a expandirse una gran cantidad de burbujas acidas.-

_-¡Scatter Shot!-_ Una gran cantidad de balas de energía salieron disparadas por toda el área.

El espadachín rojo apenas pudo librar los impactos gracias a que se refugió detrás de lo que fuese la cabeza del gigantesco mechaniloid Ilumina.

_-¡Rayos! ¡Esto se está comenzando a complicar!- _Pensaba el guerrero escarlata comenzando a preocuparse

Pero entonces fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que las burbujas arrojadas por sus contrincantes se habían adherido al refugio del carmesí, comenzando a consumirlo en cuestión de segundos, ante el corrosivo ataque, el hunter ojizafiro saltó para tomar distancia y evadir el ataque.

_-Algo que desde hace un rato me intriga es ese buster suyo, es similar en función y diseño al de X, ¿Por qué o como es que son tan parecido?_

El autómata carmesí se sujeta de una pared para posteriormente saltar hacia otra para evitar ser impactado por una nueva ronda de burbujas.

_-No tengo idea de donde hayan surgido estos tipos o quien los construyó, pero lo que sí sé es que ¡Debo detenerlos a como dé lugar!-_ El líder de las especiales aprovechó la inercia que se generó al haberse apoyado en la pared anterior y se dirigió hacia su adversario.

Dado a que la distancia entre pared e investigador era mucho más amplia a la que podía recorrer con su inercia actual, el espadachín rojo se apoyó sobre el primer clon del ser gelatinoso que tuvo enfrente, y apoyándose sobre este, saltó nuevamente hacia el próximo y de este al siguiente, la velocidad con la que se desplazaba era tal, que las réplicas no podían procesar a velocidad los movimientos del guerrero.

Finalmente, el último clon sobre el que saltó, le dio la distancia requerida para alcanzar a su objetivo, este apuntó y disparó nuevamente su ataque expansivo, pero usando su programa de Shot Eraser el hunter especial desmaterializó las balas que buscaban impactarlo, habiendo esquivado el obstáculo, el espadachín propinó un poderoso golpe con su puño derecho contra el gelatinoso ser, enviándolo con gran fuerza a precipitarse contra el suelo.

Pero para sorpresa de este último, el investigador se reposicionó en el aire sacando de su parte inferior lo que parecía ser un aguijón, la fuerza del golpe y su posición lo hicieron clavarse en el suelo,

_-¡GIGA RAY ARROW!_

Al insertarse en el piso, el reploid biomecánico comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de energía que recorrió a gran velocidad las paredes del lugar hasta llegar al techo, reventando todas las lámparas del lugar, a la vez que ocasionaba corto circuito en todas las máquinas de ensamblaje haciendo estallar a la mayoría.

_-¡¿Pero qué demo…?!-_ Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el escarlata.

Sin esperársela, la energía emergió del techo con la forma de flechas laser de color marrón que cayeron como lluvia sobre el inadvertido autómata escarlata.

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGG!_

La fuerza del impacto lo precipitó contra un clon debajo de él, y a su vez, ambos se precipitaron contra otro debajo de ellos, estallando los últimos dos al impacto causando un daño doble al líder de las especiales, para acabar impactado contra el piso y crear un pequeño cráter por la impresionante y fuerte caída.

_-¡UGH…!_ El legendario espadachín trata de reincorporarse._ -¡AHH!- _Pero no puede, sus heridas y el cansancio lo devuelven al suelo.

El investigador tipo Jellyfish (Medusa de mar) se acerca flotando al maltrecho hunter, apreciando su agonizante estado.

_-Tal vez en el pasado fuiste el mejor cazador de la historia el reploid más poderoso del mundo, pero ahora no eres más que un patético robot obsoleto, admítelo Zero ¡Estas acabado! Eso es lo que te sacas por destruir a mi precioso Ilumina.-_ Indicaba el biomecánico menospreciando a su abatido rival.

_-¡Heh hehehe!_

_-(?!)¡¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?!-_ Pregunta furiosamente el investigador.

_-Puedes alardear… Todo lo que quieras.- _Indicaba el ojizafiro reincorporándose lentamente. _–Pero… al final, yo seré el que acabe contigo.-_ Indica el mismo mientras sonríe.

_-¡Vayas que eres necio! Y como piensas hacer eso, si a duras penas puedes sostenerte en pie.-_ Replica el gelatinoso.

_-¡Heh hehehehe! Acabo de… descubrir tus puntos débiles.-_ Declara el exhausto hunter carmesí.

_-¡¿Qué cosa has dicho?!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El espacio aéreo del Área Amazon se había convertido en el campo de batalla que albergaba la contienda entre el líder de la élite y el líder de área, ambos reploids volaban y se envestían con una velocidad impresionante, desde tierra solo se veían dos destellos verde y blanco respectivamente, impactándose el uno contra él otro una y otra vez a gran potencia, generando enormes estruendos en cada colisión a la que ambos relámpagos se sometían, el hunter artillero y la gélida a duras penas lograban seguir la acción.

_-¡Son demasiado rápidos!-_ Expresaba impresionada la ojiescarlata.

_-Demasiado, a penas y logro seguir sus movimientos con la vista.-_ Respondía el ojizafiro al comentario de su compañera.

El artillero notó en ese momento que ambos reploids voladores comenzaban a alejarse de la antena de radiofrecuencia Nightmare, formulando entonces una idea para apoyar a su capitán.

_-¡La antena! Ahora que el capitán y ese investigador se alejaron de ella, puedo ir e intentar destruirla, si lo logro, podremos pedir refuerzos para que nos ayuden.-_ Indicaba el ultramar explicando así su plan.

_-Es muy peligroso Tommy_,_ puedes quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado.-_ Comentaba la gélida con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

_-Es como dijiste hace un rato Cristal, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, debemos completar nuestra misión si no queremos que el sacrificio de Roger sea en vano.-_ Señalaba el artillero.

_-Pero, Tommy...- _El comentario de su compañero estremeció a la hunter albina, quien comenzaba a sentir una gran angustia, pero entonces…

**Tienes que ser fuerte Cristal, el capitán y Tommy te necesitan ahora más que nunca… en especial Tommy… él está por despertar su verdadero potencial ¿Sabes?… y necesita de alguien que lo apoye incondicionalmente, así que no lo dejes caer… y si se cae, levántalo… aunque sea a golpes pero por favor que se levante.**

Tras recordar las últimas palabras de su compañero caído, y comprensiva ante el punto que el ultramar expuso, bajo la mirada resignada al hecho de que no lo haría desistir de su plan.

_-Tienes razón…-_ La ojiescarlata se acercó entonces a su compañero y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo partir._ -Ve entonces, Maverick Hunter Tommy, tienes que cumplir tu objetivo cueste lo que cueste.-_ Indicaba la albina con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada llena de decisión, inspirando así a su amigo artillero.

_-Lo haré Cristal, cuídalos bien, te prometo que el capitán y yo detendremos todo esto.- _Prometía el ultramar con gran confianza y decisión.

_-Se que lo harán. Ahora ve, no pierdas tiempo._

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a partir, mientras la gélida lo miraba alejarse no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su amigo, pero al recordar la expresión de su rostro, no tenía duda de que lograría su objetivo y regresaría con bien.

_-¡NEEDLE FIRING!- _En el aire, el hunter líder de la élite volaba de espaldas mientras buscaba impactar sus agujas de plasma contra el investigador.

El reploid libélula evadía con gran destreza la potente ráfaga de agujas del héroe blanco-celeste volando entre ellas.

_-¡DRAGONFLIES SHOTS!- _Sin perder de vista a su objetivo mientras evadían sus ataques, las libélulas alrededor del autómata verde comenzaron a contraatacar disparando unas pequeñas esferas de color verde contra el bombardero aéreo.

El héroe legendario comenzó a elevarse para evadir la contraofensiva, siendo perseguido por su oponente y los pequeños mechaniloids de este.

_-¡DRAGON-FLY STRIKE!- _Los pequeños mechaniloids se separaron de su líder e incrementaron la velocidad para alcanzar a su objetivo, tras rodearlo, las pequeñas libélulas se cerraron de golpe para tratar de impactarse así mismas contra el bombardero, quien en el último momento detuvo su vuelo en seco, provocando así que las libélulas se impactaran entre sí y se destruyeran por la colisión, el hunter dio la vuelta y redirigió su trayectoria hacia el investigador del Nightmare

_-¡FLYING STRIKE!_

El autómata volador de verde alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y evadió la envestida de su oponente, para rápidamente materializar a tres nuevas libélulas e inmediatamente reanudar la persecución, pero durante esta y sin esperársela, el reploid legendario desapareció de su vista de manera repentina, ante el inesperado movimiento, el investigador alado detuvo su vuelo para tratar de localizar a su oponente.

_-¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS SE METIÓ?!_ -Se preguntaba el sorprendido autómata volador.

_-¡Limited Parts! ¡Overdrive Program Online…! ¡Overdrive System 15X!- _Tras incrementar su potencial quince veces, el guerrero blanco-celeste comenzó a caer en picada a una increíble velocidad.

Las libélulas mecánicas comenzaron a señalar hacia arriba de su amo, cuando este volteó, pudo ver al legendario hunter descendiendo a gran velocidad con su Z-Saber en la mano, el cual resplandecía con gran fuerza, en cuanto le faltó poco para llegar a su enemigo, el líder de la élite descargó una potente ráfaga de energía en forma de navaja proveniente del Z-Saber.

_-¡ULTRA SONIC BOOM!- _

El incauto reploid libélula posicionó a su pequeños esclavos robóticos frente a él en un intento de retener el ataque, pero todos fueron alcanzados por la navaja de energía, estallando esta al contacto y formándose una gran nube de humo por la explosión a su alrededor.

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- _El capitán de la decimoséptima no detuvo su paso y se introdujo en la nube de humo, e inmediatamente después, se escuchó un gran estruendo y del interior de la cortina comenzó a emerger un inmenso destello blanco que iluminó gran parte del cielo, en tierra, los hunters de élite tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar quedar cegados por el resplandor

_-¡DIOS MIO! ¡CAPITÁN…!- _Gritaba la preocupada autómata gélida.

_-¡GRRR! ¡Vamos capitán no se rinda! ¡Ya voy en su ayuda!-_ Pensaba en voz alta el artillero ojizafiro mientras continuaba su trayectoria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-No cabe duda de que tanto golpe atrofio tu CPU Zero, nosotros los Investigadores Especiales Serie N somos reploids perfectos, no tenemos defectos, por eso fuimos asignados a la investigación del Nightmare, porque solo nosotros podemos resistir los estragos de esta amenaza y poseemos la suficiente capacidad para resolverla.-_ Declaraba el arrogante investigador medusa.

_- No sé a quién pretendes engañar con esa explicación barata Mijinion, porque yo no te creo nada, ustedes tienen otro plan en mente, esa enorme chatarra y los reploids de aquel hangar me lo confirman.-_ Exclama el hunter especial mientras se sostiene el hombro por el dolor que los constantes ataques que había recibido le provocaban.

_-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hacemos entonces? ¡Dímelo Zero!-_ Reprochaba retadoramente el gelatinoso individuo.

_-Eso no lo sé ¿Por qué no me lo pones en claro?-_ Respondía también retador el líder de las fuerzas especiales.

Ambos autómatas permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, en el reploid biomecánico comenzó a formarse una expresión retorcida.

_-¡Heh hehe! Bien, como de todos modos vas a morir, voy a revelarte algunos secretitos, así que pon atención hunter, porque luego de que te lo explique, morirás.-_ Advertía el investigador reploid.

_-Soy todo oído.-_ Indicaba el carmesí recomponiendo su postura.

_-Esos reploids que hay ahí… no son reploids.-_ Confesaba retorcidamente la medusa biomecánica.

_-¿Qué? ¿Y que son entonces?_

_-Solo son corazas mi rojo amigo, verás, los Nightmare Phenomenon, o las cosas con tentáculos que te atacaron hace un momento, solo pueden materializarse y desplazarse dentro o en las cercanías de un Nightmare Dome, me refiero a la barrera purpura que cubre todo este lugar.-_ Explica el gelatinoso ser mientras señala hacia arriba haciendo referencia al campo electromagnético que los cubre. _–Esas corazas que estamos armando servirán para que los Phenomenon puedan desplazarse inadvertidamente fuera de los domos en busca de un huésped reploid al que puedan infectar, sin que nadie sospeche absolutamente nada.-_ Explicaba arrogante el autómata.

_-¡Grrr! Lo sabía, ustedes están detrás de esta pesadilla.-_ Declara el molesto ojizafiro.

_-Así es, eso es algo muy obvio en ojos de un hunter como tú, es por eso que antes buscamos desprestigiarlos, hacerlos quedar como unos inútiles ante el mundo entero._ Indicaba el investigador haciendo referencia a la emboscada en la zona cero de Eurasia y las constantes bajas que han tenido los hunters a causa del virus Nightmare._ -Con su veracidad afectada a causa de sus patéticos resultados en el combate del virus Nightmare, sus sospechas hacia nosotros los harían ver como un ridículo grupo de reploids celosos de nuestras capacidades.-_ Continuaba explicando el reploid biomecánico.

Ante tal explicación, el líder de la cero se queda en silencio, preparando la siguiente pregunta.

_-Sácame de una duda Mijinion ¿Por qué ese buster tuyo es muy parecido al de X?_

_-¡Heh hehe! Bueno, gracias a mi composición fotoconductora, soy capaz de procesar un sin número de datos sin sobrecalentarme como lo haría un reploid con un sistema de procesamiento ordinario, un día, se me dio la oportunidad de estudiar parte de los diseños de ese complejo autómata amigo tuyo, logrando configurar parte de su "Mega Buster Mark 17" a mis sistemas.-_ Respondía arrogantemente el líder de área.- _Y debo confesarte que es, una maravilla, su DNA es por mucho mejor que el tuyo._

_-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?! - _Exigía saber el líder especial.

_-Lo siento Zero pero creo que ya te he dicho suficiente, es hora de que mueras de una buena vez._

_-¡He! Supongo que con esta información bastará por ahora.-_ Ahora era el guerrero carmesí el que declaraba arrogantemente.

_-¡Si pero no te servirá de nada en el lugar al que te voy a mandar!-_ Respondía molesto el reploid biomecánico tras la actitud del espadachín. _-¡Ahora mismo pienso acabar contigo!_

Tras la amenaza el ser gelatinoso apuntó y disparó una ráfaga laser para finiquitar a su oponente.

_-¡Limited Parts! ¡Life Recovery Program Online!_- El líder de la cero saltó y se desvaneció en el aire para sorpresa de su incrédulo oponente.

_-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿A dónde se metió?!_

_**-¡Heh hehe! Recuerdas que te dije que había encontrado tus puntos débiles… pues no era broma.-**_En el lugar retumbaba la voz del guerrero carmesí, mientras que el investigador tipo medusa buscaba por todos lados a su desaparecido oponente.

_-¡NO ME ASUSTAS ZERO! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NOSOTROS LOS INVESTIGADORES SOMOS PERFECTOS!_

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, dos segundos después, el ser gelatinoso fue impactado sorpresivamente por su rival escarlata siendo arrogado brutalmente contra una pared cercana, derribándola por la potencia del impacto.

_-¡Grrr! ¡Infeliz…! ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Hace unos instantes estabas al borde de la muerte!-_ Preguntaba el golpeado investigador mientras se reincorporaba.

A su encuentro llega caminando el hunter especial, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro.

_-Debo admitir que ustedes los "Investigadores" Tienen un poder impresionante, pero a su vez, tienen puntos débiles que les resultarán fatales, y para demostrarte que no soy rencoroso y para devolverte la cortesía, voy a compartir esta información contigo antes de mandarte al infierno._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito…! ¡SOLO FINGISTE ESTAR EN DESVENTAJA PARA SACARME INFORMACIÓN!-_ Deducía finalmente el autómata biomecánico.

_-¡Vaya! Y yo que empezaba a dudar de tu gran capacidad de procesamiento._

_-Maldito… ¡Infinity Clones! ¡ATAQUEN!-_

Mientras algunas replicas del reploid medusa comenzaron a abrir los compartimientos en sus espaldas y de estos comenzaron a emerger una gran cantidad de burbujas acidas_,_ otras réplicas apuntaban su buster sobre el guerrero carmesí, los clones bombarderos comenzaron a disparar, sin embargo, sus disparos eran aún más lentos y débiles al del reploid original.

_-Tu primer punto débil es que cuando te divides, no solo divides tu estructura, también divides tu fuerza, tu velocidad, tus capacidades y tus energías para mantener activos a tus clones, volviéndote y volviéndolos cada vez más débiles al tener problemas de procesamiento._

El hunter especial podía evadir los tiros con suma facilidad, acto seguido, se lanzó al aire para estar a la altura de sus oponentes biomecánicos, frente a ellos, el héroe carmesí le dio una potente patada a uno de los clones arrogándolo contra otro cercano y produciendo así la destrucción de ambos en una fuerte explosión.

_-Tu segundo punto débil es, que al dividirte tu composición se vuelve tan inestable que es imposible volver a unificarte, por lo tanto, si uno de tus clones intenta unirse a otro estos simplemente estallan._

_-¡RAYOS! ¡ESE INFELIZ NO ESTABA BROMEANDO!-_ Pensaba el asombrado reploid biomecánico mientras intentaba levantarse para continuar con la confrontación.

Al voltear a sus espalda, el espadachín escarlata pudo ver que las burbujas acidas de los otros clones ya estaban cerca de él.

_-¡Normal Parts! ¡Buster Plus Program Online!-_ Tras la activación del programa, el reploid legendario activó su Z-Buster, apuntó y disparo acabando con todas las burbujas, impactando en el trayecto a un clon, y colocándolo justamente en la trayectoria del original, quien no pudo evadirlo y acabó estrellándose contra él, al colisionar, el clon estalló y el original salió disparado nuevamente a la pared.

_-Además, si te intentas unir con uno de tus clones, este acaba dañándote, justo como pasó en este momento.-_ Anexa el reploid rubio.

El líder de las especiales dio un nuevo salto para patear a un clon más y hacerlo impactar contra otro para destruir a ambos, en su trayecto al suelo se impulsó en otro que estaba debajo de él y la inercia envió a este a impactarse contra otro clon más debajo del mismo, estallando ambos al contacto, en su trayecto hacia arriba, el hunter espadachín golpeo con el puño a un clon más y lo envió contra otro arriba de este, chocando y explotando al instante.

En una serie de rápidos movimientos, el guerrero carmesí ya había exterminado a todos los clones que había en el área, para finalmente confrontar al original.

_-Tu tercer y más peligrosa debilidad… es que si los clones son destruidos, el poder que poseen se pierde con ellos y por consecuencia, no vuelves a recuperar esas energías.-_ Concluía su explicación el autómata rubio.

_-Eres un desgraciado, de verdad me has impresionado.-_ Tras el investigador comienzan a emerger de las sombras los reploids que habían estado trabajando en el ensamblaje de las corazas.-_ Pero aún estás muy lejos de ganarme, aunque seas muy poderoso, no podrás con todos estos reploids infectados, y con el poder que me queda me vasto para acabar contigo.-_ Declara el gelatinoso individuo mientras se reincorpora y se posiciona detrás de sus esclavos.

_-¡HAHAHAHAHA! No me hagas reír Mijinion, tanto es tu miedo y tu desesperación ¡Ha hahaha! Solo te estás engañando pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo acabaré con tu agonía._

_-¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Acaben con él!_

Los autómatas infectados se lanzaron en estampida contra el guerrero carmesí, este se mantenía tranquilo mientras desenvainaba su nuevo sable óptico, activó su hoja laser y la levantó al airé, los reploids poseídos se acercaban cada vez más a su objetivo mientras el autómata biomecánico sonreía al ver que su adversario estaba perdido, el escarlata levantó la otra mano para sujetar su empuñadura con más fuerza, al hacerlo la hoja multiplicó por cinco su tamaño, lo cual provocó una fuerte impresión en los Mavericks, quienes al ver crecer la enorme hoja y percibir el increíble poder de esta comenzaron a correr despavoridos en dirección opuesta.

_-¡KOUGENJIN!-_ El espadachín escarlata blandió con fuerza su poderoso sable, descargando la enorme hoja contra los poseídos reploids.

Estos no lograron escapar y fueron arrastrados por el inmenso poder, destruyéndolos a todos en el trayecto sin perder fuerza ni detener su paso, al ver el increíble potencial del hunter especial, el investigador se quedó perplejo, su cuerpo no lo obedecía por el gran temor que sentía.

_-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE….?! ¡NOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_ La enorme navaja alcanzó al gelatinoso ser, consumiéndolo en el proceso para finalmente ser destruido.

La enorme hoja laser continuó su trayecto hasta impactar con una pared, misma que atravesó para seguir avanzando hasta chocar con una enorme antena de radiofrecuencia y entonces explotó, esto debilitó al inmueble en el que el escarlata se encontraba y por consecuencia comenzó a derrumbarse, el hunter líder de las fuerzas especiales comenzó a correr a la salida evadiendo los escombros que comenzaron a caer.

Finalmente, desde las afueras se podía apreciar como el enorme domo electromagnético que cubría la zona rápidamente comenzaba a desaparecer, y con esta, en medio de potentes explosiones, el gigantesco inmueble que en algún momento manufacturara armas para la Repliforce.

Las explosiones al fin cesaron, en lo más alto de los escombros del centro de armas, el legendario espadachín escarlata contemplaba el desolador paisaje, satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo mientras el sol comenzaba a salir iluminando el área

**Weapon Get: Rekkouha/Ray Arrow**- Indicaban los sistemas internos del guerrero carmesí.

_-Bueno al menos esa cosa me dejó algo útil, espero que le sirva de algo a X también, y hablando de… Mijinion me dijo que tuvo una oportunidad para analizar los diseños de X, pero se supone que los datos recabados acerca de su diseño y del mío son estrictamente confidenciales, solo el Dr. Caín y algunos cuantos científicos de su confianza tenían acceso a esa información ¿De dónde o cómo fue que la obtuvo…? Un momento… Si no mal recuerdo, hubo alguien más…_- Sin pensar más, el hunter ojizafiro salió a toda velocidad del lugar, aparentemente, había encontrado una posible respuesta a su pregunta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en el Área Amazon, el hunter líder de la élite se encontraba reposando en un enorme montículo rocoso, su armadura estaba seriamente dañada, frente a él, se encontraba el investigador libélula, contemplando a su oponente con una sanguinaria mirada.

_-Subestimar a su oponente puede ser un error fatal capitán.-_ Indicaba el autómata volador de verde.

Por su parte, el bombardero trataba de reincorporarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el investigador Nightmare le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago, y tras este otro, y después uno más, el indefenso guerrero apenas lograba mantenerse consciente, el comandante libélula dejó que su presa se precipitara al vacio, este cayó de cabeza contra el suelo y al hacerlo, su casco se partió por la mitad, su ala derecha se desprendió por completo y la izquierda también se partió por la mitad, sus hombreras estaban destrozadas en tanto que el resto de la armadura se agrietó notablemente.

_-Ustedes los Hunters son escoria, piensan que pueden imponer su "Justicia" a la fuerza, destruyendo a todo aquel que tenga una idea o un concepto distinto al de ustedes.-_ Comentaba molesto el investigador de verde.

_-Eso… no es cierto… ¡AGH…! Nosotros… peleamos para… mantener la paz entre humanos y reploids.-_ Contestaba el maltrecho hunter mientras se reincorporaba, de su frente comenzó a correr una pequeña cantidad de fluido biomecánico que cumplía la labor de la sangre en los humanos.

_-Así como tú dijiste hace un rato, ¡No te creo nada! Ustedes son marionetas usadas por los humanos para eliminar a todo aquel que les represente una amenaza, ¡Solo son unos matones!_

_-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar?- _Preguntaba molesto el celeste mientras recomponía su postura.

_-Hace muchos años yo fui un investigador dispuesto a colaborar con los humanos, trabajé a lado de ellos y de otros reploids para encontrar métodos ecológicos que ayudaran al planeta a reponerse de todas las guerras a las que ha sido sometida._

El hunter de élite se mostraba incrédulo a las palabras de su oponente, sin embargo, le permitió continuar con su narración.

_-Un día, una falla en uno de los sistemas de medición climatológica provocó la explosión de la misma y esta provocó un enorme incendio forestal que arrasó con varias hectáreas de biodiversidad, intenté con todas mis fuerzas detener el feroz incendio pero no pude, y a causa de eso, fui culpado de haber sido el que provocó el incendio, en medio de la horrible confusión, la única esperanza que me quedaba era la líder del Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Reploid, la Dra. Alia Sakurai, ella prometió ayudarme con ese malentendido, pero en lugar de eso me traicionó.-_ Explicaba el investigador de verde mientras visualizaba esa parte de su vida, bajando la voz en la última parte.

_-Imposible, ¡Alia no haría algo así…!-_ Exclamaba el capitán de la élite tratando de defender a su amiga.

_-Pues aunque lo dudes lo hizo.-_ Interrumpía secamente el comandante_. -MI señor me reveló que fue ella quien me acusó de ser una amenaza para la humanidad, que fue ella quien me inculpó del incendio y que fue ella la que saboteó mi sistema de vuelo para que durante una de mis misiones me estrellara y me matara haciéndolo parecer un accidente._

_-Eso es imposible.-_ Replicaba el ojiesmeralda. _-Si ella fue la que te saboteó, para que te ofrecería ayuda en primer lugar._

_-Eso no lo sé, supongo que lo hizo para evitar que me revelara, si me mantenía tranquilo sería más fácil para ella manipularme a su antojo.-_ Contestaba fríamente el comandante libélula.

_-Estás en un error, eso debió ser un malentendido._

_-Está en lo correcto capitán, fue un malentendido, ¡Un maldito malentendido que me costó la vida! Pero bueno, pronto se saldará esa vieja cuenta, finalmente se hará justicia y ni usted, ni nadie lo podrá impedir._

_-¡¿De qué estás hablando Yammark?!-_ Preguntaba el ojiesmeralda comenzando a preocuparse.

_-Todos aquellos que nos tacharon de amenazas pronto desaparecerán, todos los que nos juzgaron mal, pagarán sus injusticia, pero sobretodo, los que osaron traicionarnos… Sufrirán…-_ Respondía con ira el investigador, recalcando lentamente la última parte.

_-¡Alia!-_ Deducía el autómata celeste, quien preocupado se dio la vuelta para tratar de correr.

Pero este fue detenido por el reploid verde, quien le obstruyó el paso mientras le lanzaba una mirada sádica. La preocupación en el guerrero celeste era tal, que sentía que no podía respirar.

_-Así es capitán, esa autómata insolente va a pagar por todo lo que hizo, por lo que le hizo a mi señor y sobre todo, lo que me hizo a mí ¡Heh hehehehe! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Continuará…

**_¿Que tal? esto está comenzando a dar giros, el primer Maverick ya pasó a la historia, se están comenzando a revelar cosas, algunas todavía quedan en incógnita que muy pronto estarán por resolverse, etc. etc. antes de despedirme nuevamente les agradezco la atención prestada a este fic y los invito a que me regalen un review para saber si les gusta o no la historia, por cierto, le mando un saludo mi buen amigo darknecrox que siempre me deja un review, haciéndome saber que la historia le gusta, bueno, sin mas que decir me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! c(=)_**


	12. La Armadura de la Justicia

**_Que tal mi gente como están, me reporto nuevamente para traerles el capitulo 11 de las crónicas nightmare, se está poniendo cada vez más intensa la historia y eso lo puedo notar porque ¡La historia ya llego a los 1000 views! me emociona saber que la historia esta llamando la atención, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen desde el comienzo y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia como yo disfruto escribiéndola para ustedes, bueno sin más ni más, aquí la historia._**

La luna poco a poco comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte anunciando así que la madrugada está por finalizar, en la cueva que les sirve como refugio, los reploids rescatados ya se encuentran en calma luego de toda la presión y temor a los que estuvieron sometidos, mientras algunos dormían para que sus sistemas de auto reparación cumplieran su trabajo, otros se acomedían a atender a los reploids más lesionados.

Una reploid de armadura rosa en tono metálico, cuyo diseño era similar al de un vestido, de cabello castaño y ojos avellanas, curaba cuidadosamente la cabeza de otro reploid cuya armadura era gris con tonos blancos, de ojos verdes y cabello pateado, y que hasta hace algunas horas había estado sangrando severamente.

_-Parece que tu sistema de auto reparación ya ha arreglado la fuga que tenías en la cabeza Yurime.-_ Indicaba la pelicastaña.

_-Así perece… Gracias rubí…- _Contestaba el ojiesmeralda.

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo descansa mientras termino de curarte.-_ La autómata de mirada avellana comenzó a buscar algo que pudiese servirle de vendaje.

Entonces frente a ella apareció la hunter ojiescarlata, quien amablemente le ofrecía una pañoleta roja, ante el gesto, la autómata ojiavellana aceptaba del mismo modo la prenda mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa y comenzaba a vendar a su herido amigo.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tenían atrapados aquí?-_ Pregunta de manera reservada la ojiescarlata.

_-Cerca de dos meses…- _Tras responder, la ojiavellana pone una expresión de tristeza.

Ante la contestación, la hunter se queda en silencio, incrédula de que toda esa gente hubiese estado sufriendo por tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera.

_- ¿Por qué los tenían prisioneros? ¿Qué han estado haciendo aquí?-_ Pregunta de manera seria la autómata escarlata.

El reploid de armadura gris volteó la cabeza para tratar de reprochar, pero la rosada lo sostiene por el hombro mientras lo mira de manera serena, lo cual hace que el individuo se detenga y nuevamente se reacomode para seguir siendo atendido, entonces la ojiavellana se dispone a contestar.

_-Nosotros éramos trabajadores asignados a la construcción y el mantenimiento del Área Amazon, un día, mientras terminábamos de reforestar la zona central de este lugar, ese misterioso sujeto volador se apareció aquí junto con todas esas extrañas cosas con tentáculos y comenzaron a agredirnos…_

La afligida autómata comienza a recordar el horror de ese día, recuerda el momento en el que el investigador se aparece frente a ellos y comienza a agredirlos con la ayuda de un gran número de libélulas mecánicas, a su mente llegan también las imágenes de cómo los Phenomenon se aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a posesionarse de los cuerpos de varios de los ahí presentes, mientras otros más les cerraban el paso al resto para evitar que escaparan, luego de jalar aire, la autómata pelicastaña continúa con la narrativa.

_-…Ese Maverick nos dijo que si no cooperábamos con él nos mataría a todos, y que si alguno trataba de escapar, también nos mataría, después, nos indicó que en las profundidades de este lugar había un gran número de yacimientos de petróleo y que debíamos extraerlo a como diera lugar. _

_-¿Les dijo para qué quería el petróleo?-_ Pregunta la gélida hunter.

_-No oficial, solo nos forzó a extraerlo, disculpe si no puedo responderle esa pregunta.-_ Responde la castaña, quien termina de vendar a su maltrecho compañero y lo recuesta con cuidado.

El ojiesmeralda entonces voltea a ver a la hunter de élite con una mirada llena de recelo.

_-¿Por qué no acudieron antes? Muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron por culpa de ese sujeto y sus malditos esclavos, ¡No tienen idea de lo mucho que sufrimos aquí! ¡Día y noche trabajando sin descanso! ¡Siendo golpeados y torturados por esos Infelices!-_ Reprocha el furioso autómata llamando la atención de los demás.

_-Lo siento…-_ Es lo único que atina a responder la afligida ojiescarlata mientras baja la mirada.

Entonces la castaña de vestido rosa sujeta por los hombros a su molesto amigo, haciendo que se recueste nuevamente.

_-Tranquilo Yurime, lo importante es que ya pronto nos van a sacar de aquí ¿No es así oficial?-_ Pregunta con una sonrisa la ojiavellana.

_-Claro.-_ Responde la ojiescarlata recomponiendo su semblante. _–En estos momentos el capitán Megaman X y mi compañero están combatiendo a esos tipos, ya verán que pronto nos sacarán de aquí.-_ Concluye mientras guiñe el ojo derecho y levanta el pulgar.

Al escuchar el nombre del guerrero legendario, muchos quedaron impresionados, las esperanzas comenzaban a volver al saber que era el legendario Maverick Hunter X quien estaba peleando para rescatarlos.

_-¿De verdad? ¿Es el capitán X quien nos sacará de aquí?-_ Pregunta otro reploid visiblemente más joven y de armadura café obscuro.

_-El mismo, ya verán como pronto nos iremos de este lugar… (Solo espero que de verdad estén bien. Animó capitán, Tommy va en camino a ayudarlo)_

Entonces a la mente de la hunter albina llega el recuerdo de lo ocurrido algunos minutos antes

_**Flashback**_

_-¡La antena! Ahora que el capitán y ese investigador se alejaron de ella, puedo ir e intentar destruirla, si lo logro, podremos pedir refuerzos para que nos ayuden.- _Indicaba el ultramar mientras explicaba su plan.

_-Es muy peligroso Tommy, puedes quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado.- _Comentaba la gélida con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

_-Es como dijiste hace un rato Cristal, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, debemos completar nuestra misión si no queremos que el sacrificio de Roger sea en vano.- _Señalaba el artillero.

_-Pero, Tommy...- _El comentario de su compañero estremeció a la hunter albina, quien comenzaba a sentir una gran angustia, pero entonces…

_**Tienes que ser fuerte Cristal, el capitán y Tommy te necesitan ahora más que nunca… en especial Tommy… él está por despertar su verdadero potencial ¿Sabes?… y necesita de alguien que lo apoye incondicionalmente, así que no lo dejes caer… y si se cae, levántalo… aunque sea a golpes pero por favor que se levante.**_

Tras recordar las últimas palabras de su compañero caído, y comprensiva ante el punto que el ultramar expuso, bajo la mirada resignada al hecho de que no lo haría desistir de su plan.

_-Tienes razón…- _La ojiescarlata se acercó entonces a su compañero y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo partir._ -Ve entonces, Maverick Hunter Tommy, tienes que cumplir tu objetivo cueste lo que cueste.- _Indicaba la albina con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada llena de decisión, inspirando así a su amigo artillero.

_-Lo haré Cristal, cuídalos bien, te prometo que el capitán y yo detendremos todo esto.- _Prometía el ultramar con gran confianza y decisión.

_-Se que lo harán. Ahora ve, no pierdas tiempo._

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a partir, mientras la gélida lo miraba alejarse no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su amigo, pero al recordar la expresión de su rostro, no tenía duda de que lograría su objetivo y regresaría con bien.

_**Fin del flashback**_

De repente la gélida autómata se sonroja, pareciera que no se había detenido a pensar, o bien, había pasado por alto un detalle en aquel momento.

_-Le di… ¿Un beso en la mejilla a Tommy?-_ Se pregunta a sí misma la hunter, sin percatarse que todos los ahí presentes la estaban observando.

_-Se encuentra bien oficial.-_ Pregunta preocupada la reploid ojiavellana al ver la expresión en el rostro de la albina.

_-¡¿EH?! ¡Si estoy bien no se preocupen!-_ Contesta la hunter de élite llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras sonríe nerviosamente_ (Le di un beso a Tommy inconscientemente, ¿Por qué?__**) **_

La reploid de élite se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida, al salir levanta la mirada al cielo para apreciar el horizonte que está próximo a amanecer.

_- Tommy… por favor cuídate mucho._

**CAPITULO 11 - LA RESPLANDECIENTE ARMADURA DE LA JUSTICIA (LA PODEROSA BLADE ARMOR)**

En otra parte de la zona central, el hunter artillero por fin logró llegar hasta donde se encontraba la inmensa antena, para después posarse frente a ella para contemplar su enorme tamaño.

_-Al fin llegué, debo darme prisa y derribar esta cosa para poder pedir refuerzos.- _Repasaba por última vez su plan el artillero ultramar para después transformar su brazo en su poderosa ametralladora, la levantó y ejecutó una ráfaga de disparos al centro de la antena.

_-¡TOMMY GUN!- _Los disparos dieron justo en el blanco pero el objetivo no sufrió ningún rasguño. -¡¿Cómo…?!- Se preguntaba el sorprendido autómata_. -No es posible, ese es uno de mis mejores ataques, ¿Cómo es qué no le hizo nada?_

El artillero se preparaba para repetir el ataque, pero entonces recibió un impacto por detrás.

_-¡AAAHHGG!- _El disparo obligó al hunter a arrodillarse mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el piso para evitar caer de lleno al suelo.

Al levantarse y voltearse, pudo darse cuenta de que el perpetrador era un Phenomenon y que este no venía solo.

Tantos como si de una colmena se tratara, los Phenomenon comenzaron a rodear al ojizafiro, haciendo que este retrocediera mientras les apuntaba con su ametralladora para mantenerlos a raya.

_-¡RAYOS! ¡Estoy perdido!-_ Pensaba el ultramar perdiendo la fe y apretando los ojos esperando lo peor, pero entonces, tres rayos de esperanza se le presentaron en forma de recuerdos.

_**Flashback 1**_

La ojiescarlata se acercó entonces a su compañero y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo partir._ -Ve entonces, Maverick Hunter Tommy, tienes que cumplir tu objetivo cueste lo que cueste.- _Indicaba la albina con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada llena de decisión, inspirando así a su amigo artillero.

_**Fin del flashback 1**_

_-Cristal.- _Menciona el autómata azul abriendo los ojos de golpe.

_**Flashback 2**_

_-No deben darse por vencidos nunca, aún si se encuentran heridos o lastimados, o si se encuentran vencidos o abatidos, deben levantarse y seguir luchando. Si ustedes logran definir todas y cada una de las cosas que les he dicho y lo llevan a la práctica, despertaran sin problema su verdadero potencial y no habrá nadie que los detenga, ¿Les ha quedado claro?_

_**Fin del flashback 2**_

_-Capitán._- Los ojos del artillero cambian su expresión de sorpresa a decisión.

_**Flashback 3**_

_-Tú estás más cerca que nadie de lograr… eso, despierta tu verdadero potencial Tommy… Tú siempre has sido un Maverick Hunter muy fuerte, por eso eres líder de cuadrillas… porque posees un liderazgo tan parecido al del capitán X… Si estás cansado… descansa… si te sientes presionado… despéjate… Si te encuentras en el piso… ¡Levántate…! Pero nunca desistas, eres un gran guerrero y me consta… porque siempre me sentí orgulloso de combatir a tu lado…_

_**Fin del flashback 3**_

_**-**__Roger…- _Las últimas palabras que le dirigió su amigo fueron las que reforzaron la confianza del hunter artillero, quien levantó la cara mirando retadoramente a sus víricos oponentes._ –Escúchenme bien criaturas inmundas, si quieren este cuerpo…_- Al decir esto, el brazo izquierdo del guerrero se transformó también en una ametralladora._ -… ¡VENGAN POR ÉL!- _Retaba el valeroso reploid para después dar un gran salto al aire y desde ahí comenzar a acribillar a sus rivales con una poderosa descarga de balas que perforaban y destruían al instante a los amorfos seres.

Otros por su parte se hicieron a un lado para evitar los disparos, se reposicionaron y se lanzaron en un ataque kamikaze contra el hunter ojizafiro, quien rápidamente redirigía su ametralladora derecha y arrasó con ellos en el acto mientras la gravedad lo devolvía al piso.

Ya en tierra, volvió a apuntar y a disparar contra sus amorfos oponentes, quienes evadían los disparos al mismo tiempo que intentaban acercarse, rápidamente dio un salto corto para ganar distancia y cambiar de arma.

_-¡GRENADES LAUNCHER!- _Las boquillas de la ametralladora derecha se hicieron el doble de grandes.

Nuevamente apuntó contra los drones que se acercaban a él y les disparo un poderoso proyectil que al hacer contacto con uno de los virus estalló y destruyó tanto al impactado como a los que estaban a su alrededor.

El artillero-bombardero aprovechó la nube de humo que se formó tras la explosión para volver a apuntar a la torre e intentar derribarla con su lanzagranadas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, fue sujetado por atrás por un Phenomenon, mismo que soltó una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra el cautivo reploid.

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG GGG!-_ Gritaba de desesperación el guerrero ultramar por el dolor que le provocaba la descarga.

Tras la fulminante descarga, el amorfo soltó a su presa y esta cayó semiinconsciente al piso, mientras que los Phenomenon restantes comenzaron a reagruparse alrededor del abatido reploid.

_-No… no puedo morir todavía… no estando… tan cerca.- _Reuniendo todo su valor, el hunter artillero comenzó a levantarse apoyándose en la estructura de la antena. _ -(Perdóname… Cristal)- _Pensó de ultimó el autómata, los amorfos no esperaron más y se lanzaron contra el reploid_._

_-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!-_ El artillero-bombardero levanta de golpe su lanzagranadas, provocando que sus agresores se detuvieran y comienza a disparar hacia arriba.

Impactando una gran cantidad de proyectiles de alto calibre contra el sustento central de la antena, el hunter de élite logra destruir el sustento y por consecuencia la torre comienza a caerse, la enorme estructura cae sobre los drones que estaban más cerca del maltrecho hunter y sobre este último también, mientras que el resto se queda estático, para posteriormente comenzar a estallar uno por uno, a la vez que la barrera electromagnética comienza a desvanecerse.

La inmensa antena, al fin ha caído…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¿Qué pasa capitán? ¡¿Acaso es todo lo que tiene?!- _Pregunta el furioso investigador al maltrecho hunter al mismo tiempo que arremete contra él con una fuerte patada, levantándolo del piso y arrojándolo varios metros más adelante.

_-¡KGH! Tengo que… tengo que salir de aquí…-_ El abatido hunter de élite intenta reincorporarse, pero le es muy difícil en su actual condición.

_-Y pensar que usted es el padre de todos los reploids… ¡Qué patético! Para mí no es más que un pedazo de chatarra vieja.-_ Declara arrogantemente el investigador libélula.

_-Desgraciado… Esto, aún no termina.-_ Indica el guerrero celeste mientras se esfuerza por reincorporarse.

_-Perdóneme si difiero capitán, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer en su posición actual. Ahora, si ya está listo.- _El autómata de verde materializa cinco libélulas. _¡MUERA!-_ Y se lanza de lleno contra el indefenso hunter, quien trata con lo que le resta de fuerza levantarse para evadir el ataque.

Inesperadamente un mensaje aparece en el sistema operativo primario del bombardero:

**DNA TRANSFER DONE – WEAPON GET – RAY ARROW –** Indican los sistemas del líder de la élite tomando por sorpresa al mismo, sin detenerse a pensarlo, levantó su brazo derecho y lo transformó en su potente X-Buster.

_-¡RAY ARROW!-_ Y de este sale disparado un rayo luminiscente de laser grueso.

_-¡¿Qué…?!-_ Sin poder evitarlo, el reploid libélula es impactado por el rayo laser. _-¡AAAHHHHHHH!-_ Este ocasiona un corto circuito en sus sistemas y a causa de esto, las libélulas mecánicas explotan, haciendo que el Maverick caiga inerte al suelo.

_-¡Esta es mi oportunidad!- _Los sistemas internos del ojiesmeralda ejecutan entonces un comando especial.

**Sub Tank A -** **Energy Recovery in Progress… …Energía restaurada al 100% con éxito.**-Tras la restauración, el líder de la élite se levanta con gran facilidad y salta a velocidad contra su incauto oponente.

_-¡¿Pero qué…?!-_ Es lo único que alcanza a decir el investigador, quien es golpeado en el estomago por el guerrero celeste y es arrogado lejos, estrellándose contra un montículo de rocas y pulverizándolas tras el impacto.

_- ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!-_ Indica el decidido hunter ojiesmeralda.

_-¡Insensato me las pagarás!-_ Amenaza el líder de área mientras se retira la mano del abdomen, para después arremeter contra el recuperado guerrero celeste. _-¡DRAGON-FLY STRIKE!_

_-¡Normal Parts! ¡Defensive Barrier Online!- _Una esfera verde envuelve al hunter legendario incrementando considerablemente su defensa.

Gracias a esto, con simplemente levantar y extender una mano, detiene en seco a su oponente volador al estrellarse este contra la barrera, la inercia del investigador tipo libélula se vuelve en su contra y sale rebotado hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo algunos metros hasta que logra estabilizarse, nuevamente junta sus brazos y al despegarlos materializa a ocho libélulas para volver a arremeter contra su adversario de mirada esmeralda.

El guerrero legendario mientras tanto se coloca en posición de batalla y comienza a cargar energía.

_-¿De dónde salió este DNA?_- Se pregunta intrigado el líder de la élite sin perder de vista a su rival. -_¿Será acaso qué…?_

El autómata aerodinámico lanza hacia al frente a sus mechaniloids cual proyectiles contra el hunter celeste, quien los repele con su sable óptico partiéndolos por la mitad, esto provoca que estallen generando varias nubes de humo, mismas que el investigador del Nightmare trata de usar como distracción para lanzarse con todo contra su oponente, sin embargo, este ya había visualizado la táctica de su rival y soltó toda la energía que había estado acumulando.

_-¡GIGA RAY ARROW!_

El hunter liberó la energía en forma de pilares de laser luminiscente que emergieron del suelo para rodear al guerrero y servirle de defensa-ofensiva, el investigador no pudo detener a tiempo su embestida y fue alcanzado por los potentes pilares, perdiendo sus alas y parte de sus casco en el proceso, para después regresar brutalmente al suelo, luego de unos segundos comenzó a reincorporarse, dirigiendo su descompuesta mirada ámbar hacia su poderoso rival.

_- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste…?! ¡Hace unos instantes estabas acabado…! ¡Es imposible que…! ¡Pudieras reponerte tan rápido!_ - Preguntaba el incrédulo y maltrecho autómata libélula.

_-Tú mismo lo dijiste Yammark.- _Haciendo la referencia mientras el aludido lo mira con un gesto lleno de ira._ -Subestimar a tu oponente puede ser un error fatal._

De repente, el estruendo que provocó la demolición de la antena se escucha desde lo lejos, al voltear, ambos contrincantes logran ver como a la distancia la inmensa torre comienza a derrumbarse hasta caer por completo.

_-¡¿QUË?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!-_ Grita sorprendido el comandante libélula.

_-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ!?-_ Se pregunta igual de sorprendido el capitán de la decimoséptima, para después deducir lo más lógico para él. _-¡TOMMY!_

Los refugiados y la hunter al cargo de su cuidado escuchan el ensordecedor estruendo, y al sentir la vibración que produce la caída de la antena salen a ver lo que ocurre, quedándose asombrados por el estremecedor momento.

_-¡La antena! ¡Se está cayendo!-_ Grita impresionado uno de los rescatados.

_-¡Lo han logrado! ¡Estamos salvados!-_ Grita otra mientras abraza a una de sus compañeras y se observan la una a la otra con un rostro lleno de felicidad.

_-¡Lo hiciste Tommy! ¡De verdad lo lograste!-_ Piensa emocionada la hunter albina, pero inmediatamente después comienza a sentir una gran angustia. _–Solo espero que estés bien… dios mío que Tommy esté bien…_

Sin advertencia previa, el investigador se lanza sobre el celeste, arremetiéndolo con una rápida serie de puñetazos en distintas partes de su cuerpo y lo remata con una patada directa en la cara, arrogándolo varios metros adelante hasta que alcanzó el suelo.

_-¡De manera que esos gusanos con los que venías fueron los responsables!-_ Deducía al fin el enfurecido autómata aerodinámico.

Sin embargo el líder de la élite no le prestó atención ni a su enemigo ni a sus lesiones, ya que su mente estaba ocupada en una prioridad mayor para él.

_-(No siento la continuidad de Tommy, ¡Demonios no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo!)-_ Pensaba el hunter ojiesmeralda mientras se reincorporaba, entonces una voz comenzó a retumbar en su mente.

_-¿__**Por qué será que la violencia persiste en dominar sobre la paz? ¿Por qué insisten tanto en promover la guerra?**_

_-¡Dr. Light!-_ El autómata inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su creador.

_**-Me hubiese gustado que llevaras una vida tranquila X, sin violencia, sin guerras, hubiese querido para ti una vida pacífica, donde pudieras convivir en paz con cada uno de los habitantes de este bello planeta. Pero está visto, que era tu destino el camino del combate.**_

Las palabras del antiguo científico van cargadas de tristeza, mismas que hacen que el autómata sienta remordimiento por no haber podido cumplir aún con el sueño de su creador.

_**-Sin embargo, te cree con el poder para cambiar el camino de tu destino X, tienes la capacidad suficiente, para cambiar el destino de tierra, despierta ese potencial y combate con valor hijo mío, que nada te detenga.**_

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, el heroico guerrero se pone de pie, visualizando a su oponente con una gran decisión, mientras desenvaina su poderoso Z-Saber y activa la hoja laser de este.

_**-**__Tiene razón doctor, no debo darme por vencido, muchos dependen de mí ahora y no puedo darme el lujo de fallarles._

_-¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Con quién hablas?-_ Preguntaba el desconcertado autómata verde. _–Como sea, ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo, ¡Ahora mismo te mataré!-_ Tras la amenaza, el reploid volador materializó doce libélulas mecánicas y se lanzó con todo sobre su rival azul.

El guerrero legendario esperó en su posición a su oponente mientras acumulaba energía en su sable óptico, al hacerlo, la hoja de este comenzaba a incrementar más y más su resplandor, la gema en la cabeza del héroe legendario comenzó a resplandecer intensamente, los destrozados pedazos de su armadura, tanto los que aún permanecen adheridos a su cuerpo como los que se encuentran tirados también comienzan a resplandecer con intensidad.

Las libélulas del investigador comienzan a disparar contra el inmóvil autómata, quien al ver que las balas se acercan a él, se coloca en posición y se lanza a una velocidad impresionante, en el trayecto, su cuerpo completo comienza a resplandecer con una increíble intensidad, convirtiéndose así mismo en una imparable estrella fugaz.

_-¡¿Pero qué es eso…?!- _Se pregunta el asombrado investigador quien queda cegado por la potente estela que cubre absolutamente toda la escena, inmediatamente después, se escucha un potente golpe y luego queda todo en silencio.

_-Es… impo…sible ¡GAH!- _A través del resplandor, se puede ver como el investigador Nightmare ha sido cortado en dos.

Mientras que delante de él se ve al imponente bombardero arrodillado, con ambos brazos extendidos y con su sable totalmente incorporado a su brazo derecho, a su vez, ahora viste una nueva e imponente armadura.

_**-Esta, es la Blade Armor, esta armadura es una variación repotenciada de la Falcon Armor**__, __**el casco, reducirá el consumo de energía de tus armas especiales y repotenciará el poder de tus programas auxiliares, el Blade Buster incorpora el Z-Saber a tu X-Buster, dándole así más poder, en tanto tu buster disparará el Orb Shot, un potente disparo que tras impactar a tu oponente dejará una ráfaga de plasma que seguirá produciendo daños, el cuerpo multiplicará por diez tu defensa y absorberá el daño que recibas para convertirlo en energía, misma que podrás utilizar para ejecutar el poderoso Giga Wave Blade, finalmente, las piernas incrementarán tu velocidad de manera excepcional, tu Invisible Dash ha sido modificado y ahora podrás ejecutar el Match Dash, el cual puede potenciarse hasta cinco veces, por la paz, por la justicia, buena suerte, X. **_

El resplandor se desvanece y el cercenado cuerpo del investigador cae al piso para posteriormente comenzar a explotar y así ser consumido por completo, el hunter no voltea a verlo, pues ya conoce el resultado, un mensaje aparece en el sistema interno de X.

**VARIABLE WEAPONS SYSTEM ONLINE - DNA DECODED - WEAPON GET - YAMMAR OPTION**- El valeroso guerrero logró hacerse de la técnica de su abatido rival

_-Esta armadura es asombrosa, puedo sentir un increíble poder recorriendo mi cuerpo en este momento, simplemente es impresionante, gracias Dr. Light. _

Un nuevo resplandor ilumina el cuerpo del bombardero celeste, al desvanecerse, la Falcon Armor vuelve a vestir al guerrero, totalmente reparada y repotenciada.

_-¡Cielos! ¡Tommy!_

Sin perder más tiempo, el hunter líder de la élite se pone en camino hacia a la destruida antena, esperando que nada malo le haya pasado a sus subordinados.

_-¡Tommy…! ¡Tommy…!-_ Gritaba la angustiada ojiescarlata en la zona siniestrada esperando a que su compañero artillero le contestara.

Tanta era su preocupación, que al no haber recibido respuesta, la autómata blanca comenzó a remover escombros en diferentes lugares esperando encontrarlo debajo de estos.

Unos instantes después, el líder de la cuadrilla llegó volando al área en cuestión, observaba el desolador panorama tratando de mantener la esperanza, en su inspección visual, se topó con su subordinada gélida, quien hacía lo posible por hallar a su compañero.

_-¡Cristal!-_ Nombraba el capitán de la élite a su compañera, para después acercarse rápidamente a ella. _-¿Qué pasó aquí?_

_-Tommy logró derribar la antena capitán...- _Respondía con tono triste la ojiescarlata. _-…La derribó, para pedir refuerzos pero…-_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de los ojos de la autómata, la angustia la había convertido en su presa.

La escena dejó sin habla al ojiesmeralda, quien bajó la cara y apretó la mirada tratando de contener la ira que comenzaba a sentir, dos de sus mejores elementos habían caído heroicamente durante la misión.

_-(No esto no puede estar pasando… Primero Roger, y ahora… Tommy… ¿Por qué?)-_ Se preguntaba el frustrado guerrero. _-(!)_

Uno de los sensores del hunter celeste comenzó a registrar lecturas, al voltear al lugar de donde provenían, una pequeña cantidad de escombro comenzó a moverse, la ojiescarlata escuchó el ruido que producían los escombros y corrió inmediatamente al lugar.

Para sorpresa de ambos autómatas, su compañero artillero emergió de entre todos esos escombros, no mostraba un buen semblante, sin embargo, viviría.

_-¡TOMMY!- _Gritaba la preocupada pero a la vez aliviada hunter de élite.

_-¡AGH! Cri… ¿Cristal? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Preguntaba el maltrecho artillero.

_-¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡ME ASUSTASTE PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA PERIDO!-_ Reprochaba la gélida reploid, para después comenzar a llorar sin control en brazos del valeroso guerrero ultramar.

El superior de ambos autómatas por su parte miraba conmovido la escena, toda la presión que sentía el bombardero en su corazón comenzaba a desahogarse al ver que su subordinado ultramar había logrado salir de esa dura situación.

_-Pero Cristal, no… no llores, estoy bien, te prometí que el capitán y yo detendríamos esto y… no te fallé.-_ Indicaba el ojizafiro mientras sostenía a su compañera por el rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriendo para demostrarle que de verdad se encontraba bien.

Pero la ojiescarlata se soltó en un llanto aún más fuerte, más no por angustia, sino por felicidad, felicidad de ver con bien a su querido amigo, el cual solo se limitó a abrazarla para tratar de calmarla.

La palabra promesa le recordó de golpe al capitán de la decimoséptima la razón por la que se había esforzado por finiquitar rápido la contienda.

_-¡RAYOS! ¡Lo olvidé…!_

La exaltada expresión de su capitán rompe el momento, haciendo que ambos subordinados de élite volteen a ver a su capitán.

_-Capitán Megaman X a decimoséptima unidad me copian._

_-"Aquí unidad diecisiete. Capitán ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Cuál es el estatus de la misión?"-_ Pregunta la operadora pelirroja desde la base hunter_._

_-La misión ha sido concluida Aurora, escucha, rescatamos a muchas víctimas que requieren de apoyo médico de inmediato, necesito que envíes a la unidad de rescate y de emergencias de inmediato._

_-Enterada capitán._

La navegadora corta el contacto, el líder de unidad baja levemente la mirada, la cual refleja mucha preocupación, su CPU batalla para definir la prioridad que tiene más importancia, el ultramar y la albina se acercan entonces a su preocupado líder.

_-¿Qué sucede capitán? ¿Por qué está tan preocupado?-_ Pregunta el ojizafiro quien es asistido por su compañera ojiescarlata.

Sin embargo este no contesta, solo permanece viendo al frente, nuevamente levanta su mano derecha para accionar su radio comunicador.

_-Aurora ¿Me escuchas?-_

_-"Claro capitán ¿Cuál es su siguiente orden?"- Pregunta la pequeña reploid amarilla._

_-¿Qué tiempo tardarán aproximadamente los refuerzos?_- Pregunta serio el ojiesmeralda.

Los hunter ultramar y albina permanecen en silencio mientras escuchan la conversación a través de sus radio comunicadores, sin embargo, en el rostro de ambos se comienza a notar la confusión y la preocupación que su líder está comenzando a generar en ellos.

_-"Los refuerzos tardarán aproximadamente dos horas en arribar capitán."-_ Indica la ojicastaña.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es demasiado tiempo!- _Señala exaltado el héroe legendario.

_-¿Qué ocurre capitán? Por favor díganos.-_ Suplica prácticamente la ojiescarlata.

_-"La función de tele transportación aún no está disponible para su ubicación capitán, aún quedan residuos de interferencia que causan inestabilidad en el sistema, por consecuencia no podemos enviar unidades a su ubicación ni puedo sacarlos de ahí, Discúlpeme capitán"-_ Informa la pelirroja de manera seria para luego disculparse.

_-(¡Rayos no puedo esperar tanto tiempo!)-_ Piensa el angustiado líder de la élite tratando de poner en claro sus ideas, finalmente, voltea a ver a sus subordinados y se dispone a ponerlos al tanto de la situación. _-Escuchen, en estos momentos la teniente Alia es el blanco de un atentado Maverick que se va a llevar a cabo en las instalaciones de la base._

_= ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntan al unísono los sorprendidos autómatas._

_-Si no llego a tiempo a la base todo estará perdido para ella, además de que posiblemente habrá muchas bajas, sin embargo, los refuerzos tardarán dos horas en llegar y no sé si en sus condiciones sean capaces de arreglárselas solos hasta entonces-_ Anexa para concluir el celeste.

Ambos reploids quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia que acaban de recibir, ambos voltean a verse entre sí y con la mirada llegan finalmente a un acuerdo.

_-Siendo ese el caso, no pierda tiempo capitán, vaya inmediatamente-_ Indica el artillero.

_-¡Dese prisa capitán! Tiene que salvar a la teniente.-_ Anexa la preocupada gélida.

Al ver el apoyo que sus subordinados le brindan, el bombardero azul se conmueve, las dudas y el temor que se habían formado en su mente se despejan y confiando entonces en las palabras de sus compañeros toma su decisión.

_-Correcto, regresen con los refugiados y estén alerta.-_ Ordena de último el líder hunter.

_= Si Capitán.-_ Asienten ambos autómatas para después dirigirse a la cueva que sirve de refugio, el ojizafiro tiene problemas para caminar, pero se apoya en su compañera ojiescarlata y se van tan rápido como pueden.

El guerrero legendario se eleva al aire y acciona una vez más su radio comunicador.

_-Aurora, Tele transporta refuerzos de nuestra unidad lo más cerca posible de la zona central del Área Amazon para que apoyen a Cristal y a Tommy._

_-Si capitán.- _Acata la hunter operadora.

_-También… quiero que ejecutes un código AM-Delta._

_-¡¿Qué?! Capitán ¡El código AM-Delta es un código de alta prioridad! solo el General Signas puede autorizar la ejecución del código.-_ Indica la impresionada autómata pelirroja.

_-¡Conozco el proceso Aurora!-_ Reprocha enérgicamente el ojiesmeralda, lo cual asusta a su subordinada de ojos castaños. _–Informa al general que la base está por ser atacada, que despliegue el código de inmediato antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_-S… Si… A la orden capitán.- _Asiente la asustada autómata amarilla.

_-Aurora una cosa más._

_-Dígame capitán._

_-El blanco es la teniente Alia, deben resguardarla hasta que yo llegue ¡A toda costa!_

Tras dar la última orden, el héroe legendario sale volando a toda velocidad a la bese hunter, la angustia comienza a presionar su corazón, pero se esfuerza por mantener la calma y acelera el vuelo, la sublíder de la élite sin sospecharlo es el blanco de un atentado que está próximo a suceder, ¿llegará a tiempo para salvarla el legendario Maverick Hunter X…?

_**Bueno pues he aquí el final del capitulo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y si tienen algún punto de vista que quieran compartir conmigo, o alguna duda o sugerencia, no duden en mandarme un PM o dejarme un Review, como en todos los capítulos y aunque ya se que ya los aburrí con la misma cantaleta, por favor regálenme un review para saber si voy bien o ya me desvié, o si estoy omitiendo algo, no importa si son anónimos o son escritores registrados, para mi todo los reviews valen por igual. bueno, sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega ciao ;)**_


	13. Promesas

_**Saludos mis estimados lectores, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, el día de hoy les traigo mi más reciente capitulo de las crónicas Nightmare, el numero trece (Algunos dicen que es de mala suerte el trece, para mi es de buena suerte porque no me imaginé que llegaría hasta este capitulo hehehehe en fin) pero este capitulo, a diferencia de los demás, trae incluido un Bonus, ¿Qué es esto? bueno, pues es como su nombre lo dice, es un bono adicional incluido en el fanfic para que les resulte un poco más emocionante y el bono es el siguiente:**_

_**Abajo, encontrarán una dirección de YouTube, que los enlazará al video de presentación que les preparé para este capitulo y para el resto del fanfic, al final de la historia, viene otro enlace también de YouTube que los enlazará al tema de salida del Fic.**_

_**Ahora, para evitar demandas o cosas por el estilo, debo seguir el protocolo y realizar el debido Disclamer:**_

_**Megaman X y todos los personajes de la trama original son propiedad de Capcom Ltd.**_

_**El tema de entrada es pertenecia del equipo Rockman Holic usado bajo licencia de Capcom.**_

_**Y el de salida también es propiedad de Capcom.**_

_**Todo esta marcado con su titulo original y respectivos autores y/o interpretes.**_

_**Por lo cual, lo único que puede decirse que me pertenece son los arreglos, la adaptación (No es traducción porque lo que cantan es distinto a lo que adapté) y la letra en español siendo así que el presente trabajo solo se realiza con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin lucrativo de ninguna especie.**_

_**Ok, una vez aclarado y explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.**_

_**P.D. Para los que no sepan como reproducirlos, copien la dirección, entren a la pagina de YouTube y peguen la dirección de los videos en la barra de búsqueda de la pagina, si de plano no quieren ver el vid**__**eo, pues les dejo la letra abajo a manera de SongFic.**_

** watch?v=-c2HYrIHWdE (Dirección de YouTube)**

**TEMA DE ENTRADA**

**X-Buster (feat HOLIC)**

_(Adaptación para Las Crónicas Nightmare por Mega-x-24)_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Song Intro: Crater Cyber Maze (Megaman X5 - Zero Stage 1, 2, 3) Arregment HOLIC_

_(__ Sonido de advertencia__)_

_¡Aquí voy…!_

_¡X__…! ¡X…!_

_(Breve introducción musical)_

_El resplandor, comienza a expandirse_

_La ciencia, es un mundo de mil colores_

_El avance, que no se detiene_

_La tecnología, productora de los milagros…_

_Ah, En tu mente flotando esta,_

_Una importante promesa, Recuérdala…_

_Empuña el brazo y comienza a cargar_

_Y que nada te detenga…_

_Eleva tu potencial a su máxima capacidad_

_Y despierta al planeta de la pesadilla_

_Llevan consigo la maldad en sus cuerpos_

_Fortalece tu voluntad y así vencerás_

_Ah, Entrando a tu corazón (¡Esfuérzate! ¡Esfuérzate una vez más!)_

_El poder de la amistad (¡Te fortalece! ¡Fortalece aún más!)_

_Anda expúlsalo ya (¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Justo ahora!)_

_¡El potencial ilimitado! (¡Dispara tu X-Buster!)_

_¡X…!_

_(Breve salida musical)_

_X…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La madrugada estaba llegando a su fin, el hermoso resplandor matutino comenzaba a iluminar las instalaciones de los Maverick Hunters, anunciando así el comienzo de un nuevo día, en la parte alta de la base, en la unidad de investigación hunter, una bella autómata de cabello dorado reposaba un poco, recargada en su escritorio luego de la ardua labor nocturna a la que estuvo sometida el día anterior.

Pero, aunque sus sistemas primarios yacían en modo de suspensión, su sistema alterno (Lo que vendría siendo el equivalente al subconsciente humano) continuaba trabajando, este le mostraba a la investigadora hunter algunos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió hace poco más de tres años, durante la difícil Crisis de Eurasia.

_**Flashback**_

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde la colisión de Eurasia, el líder de las fuerzas especiales había estado desaparecido hasta que sorpresivamente se enlazó al cuartel de los Maverick Hunters, solo para hacer un aterrador y desconcertante aviso.

_-Tú eres… X… Te destruiré…- _Amenazaba fríamente el hunter escarlata.

La amenaza tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, en especial al líder de las fuerzas de élite, quien no se esperaba esa clase de amenazas proviniendo de su mejor amigo, el cual despedía una extraña y maligna aura purpura, mientras su mirada se había tornado tan roja como la sangre misma.

_-¿Pero de que hablas…? Zero ¿Qué es lo que…?- _Repentinamente, el bombardero comenzó a percibir una extraña sensación, aunque nunca la había sentido antes, podía reconocerla por la tensión del momento. _-Espera… En una ocasión, tú me dijiste que… Hay cosas que no pueden ser analizadas_ _o procesadas, sino que simplemente debemos "sentirlas…" Ya veo, justamente ahora puedo sentirlo…_

La ojizafiro volteó preocupada hacia su líder, quien parecía estar comprendiendo y asimilando lo que en el momento sucedía.

_-X…_-Fue lo único que atinó a decir la preocupada autómata.

_-Muy bien… Acepto tu desafío.-_ El aludido sonreía desde el monitor que transmitía el mensaje. _–Después de todo es inevitable ¿No es así…? Ese es nuestro verdadero destino. Prepárate Zero ¡Porque no pienso perder!- _Declaraba el hunter celeste mientras apretaba el puño, signo de resignación y aceptación.

Tras culminar el mensaje, el capitán de las fuerzas de élite comenzó a prepararse para partir a la batalla, muchos, incluido el líder máximo de la organización, habían intentado persuadirlo de ir al encuentro, alegando que podía ser una trampa por parte de su mayor enemigo Sigma, pero las palabras de estos no tuvieron efecto alguno en la decisión del guerrero.

Algunas horas después de la transmisión, el líder de la élite ya estaba listo para partir, pero antes hizo una última parada para visitar aquel bello jardín que había sido sembrado en honor a su naturaleza noble, y que era coronado por una bella y resplandeciente luna llena, ahí, estaba siendo esperado por su navegadora y amiga...

_-Alia…_

_-Hola X… _-Saludaba la aludida con un tono levemente apagado y con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

_-Deberías estar descansando, no has parado desde que comenzó esta catástrofe.-_ Comentaba el líder de la élite hunter.

_-Ni pienso parar hasta que esta termine… X, ¿Es muy necesario que tengas que enfrentar a Zero tu solo?-_ Preguntaba preocupada la autómata ojizafiro, quien bajaba la mirada para tratar de ocultar su preocupación, misma que le hizo llevarse el brazo al pecho al sentir que esta le estrujaba el corazón.

_-Me temo que sí Alia, ese es nuestro destino y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.-_ El guerrero celeste respondía desviando la mirada, se escuchaba firme, pero al mismo tiempo afligido.

_-Ya veo...-_ La reploid rosada sonrió levemente por lo predecible que se había vuelto su líder para ella, nuevamente levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su amigo, mismo que al voltear notó que en los ojos zafiro de su amiga se alojaban algunas lágrimas. _–Yo siempre te he apoyado, y te seguiré apoyando en todo momento X, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado, en estos momentos, tu eres la única esperanza que le queda a la humanidad y si te perdemos… Si yo te pierdo…-_ La navegadora tuvo que detener sus palabras para evitar soltarse en llanto.

_-Alia…-_ Conmovido por las palabras de su amiga, el hunter de élite se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que esta se sentara en la banca tras ellos para luego sentarse junto a ella. -_Sé que suelo ser muy imprudente en la mayoría de mis acciones, y aún así, tú siempre estás al pendiente de mi, perdóname por todas las preocupaciones que te hago pasar._

Entonces con su mano, el ojiesmeralda comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su amiga, la cual se sonrojó levemente ante la acción y las palabras de su amigo, para después tomarle la mano y dejarla estrechada en su mejilla.

_-No tienes que disculparte X, a veces no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar detenidamente las cosas, y tenemos que tomar una decisión al instante, además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo, tu siempre te has preocupado por mí, desde el día que nos conocimos y hasta la fecha, siempre me animas a seguir adelante y me apoyas en todo momento.-_ Respondía con una sonrisa la ojizafiro.

_-Es porque hace mucho te hice una promesa Alia, y no pienso fallarla nunca, te lo garantizo… Bueno, ya debo irme, cuida a los muchachos por mí, en especial a Tommy, Cristal y Roger porque si no los supervisas seguramente harán algún desastre._

_-¡TEH HEHEHE!- _El último comentario por parte del bombardero provocó una leve risa en la navegadora, la cual se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocarla, lo miró a los ojos y de alguna manera se sintió más tranquila. _-¡Teh hehe! Más vale que de verdad regreses X… porque sino yo misma iré a buscarte.-_ Amenazaba a manera de juego la teniente de la élite a su superior.

_Al ver que su compañera ya estaba más tranquila, el guerrero legendario se levantó de su lugar, listo para salir a cumplir con su misión._

_-¡Heh hehehe! A veces no sé de quién preocuparme más, si de Sigma, o de ti.-_ Respondía el autómata a la amenaza de su subalterna.

_-¡Teh hehe…! Cuídate mucho_ _Maverick Hunter X, porque estaré esperando tu regreso.-_ Contestaba contenta la ojizafiro prácticamente despidiéndose mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su líder.

_-Para cuando despiertes en la mañana, yo ya te estaré esperando con el desayuno listo… Cuídate y descansa un poco Alia.-_ Con esas palabras el hunter se despedía.

Por un momento se les había olvidado a ambos la riesgosa misión que le esperaba al hunter legendario, pero aunque más adelante lo recordaron, se sentían más tranquilos, porque de alguna manera sabían que todo terminaría bien.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Poco a poco, la teniente de la élite comenzó a abrir los ojos, el cálido resplandor solar la había alcanzado, obligándola a despertar de su letárgico estado, lentamente se levantó de su escritorio y mientras ajustaba su vista, se aceró a la ventana más próxima para contemplar el bello amanecer.

_-¡Vaya que bonita mañana!-_ Comentaba la rubia. _–Y pensar que por tres años tuvimos la oportunidad de disfrutar de estos hermosos amaneceres sin la necesidad de preocuparse por lo que ocurriría después… X, como me gustaría que vieras esto._

La autómata ojizafiro regresó a su escritorio y tomó todas sus notas para presentarlas al comandante supremo y ponerlo al tanto de los descubrimientos hasta ahora realizados.

_-Solo espero que hayas tenido suerte con tu misión en el Área Amazon, me gustaría pensar en que cuando llegue al comedor tu ya estarás ahí, esperándome para desayunar como me lo prometiste aquella vez… -_ Meditaba la investigadora hunter tratando de articular una sonrisa, en su corazón existía el temor de que se repitiera lo mismo que ocurrió hace más de tres años atrás.

_-Tu regreso de la batalla de Eurasia fue un verdadero milagro, pasamos tres semanas buscándote y por un momento comencé a perder las esperanzas. Pero esta vez no dejaré que lleves toda la carga tú solo X, voy a seguir esforzándome para ayudarte a acabar con esta pesadilla, te lo prometo._

Sin ningún pendiente más por cumplir y con ese último pensamiento, la reploid rosada salió de su oficina y tomó rumbo al comando central para rendir informe de sus investigaciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las cercanías de la base hunter, dos misteriosos individuos estudiaban y medían el panorama de la zona, preparando todo para llevar a cabo su plan.

_-Parece que todo está tranquilo, bueno, manos a la obra.-_ Indicaba uno de ellos el cual tenía los ojos cubiertos con un visor escarlata.

_-Más vale que no falles, o Gate hará que lo lamentes.-_ Indicaba el segundo, el cual era un poco más alto que el primero, y cuya cabeza tenía una forma similar a la de un martillo.

_-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, además, yo entré y salí dos veces de esa base, será pan comido para mi hacerlo una tercera vez.-_ Contestaba el primero con una sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro.

_-Tú sabrás, bueno, andando.-_ Indicaba el segundo para después dar un rápido salto y desvanecerse en el ambiente.

El individuo del visor permaneció algunos segundos más contemplando el lugar, su mirada de repente comenzó a expresar duda, pero inmediatamente después, cobró un aspecto diabólico, y sin esperar más, este también dio un rápido salto y se desvaneció en el aire.

_**CAPITULO 12 - PROMESAS**_

_-Unidad diecisiete aquí unidad doce ¿Qué ocurre?-_ Preguntaba la navegadora ojicastaña de la unidad de emergencias a la operadora de la unidad diecisiete, a quien se escuchaba un tanto nerviosa.

_-Unidad doce, el capitán X y su cuadrilla han liberado el Área Amazon y solicitan refuerzos para desplazar a la base a varias víctimas del Nightmare._

La capitana violácea escuchó atenta la petición, se notaba asombrada por la victoria de su similar de las fuerzas de élite.

_-(De verdad que es impresionante, no cabe duda de que el capitán X es un verdadero guerrero)-_ Pensaba la impresionada reploid de ojos violetas. _-Jesse indica a la unidad diecisiete que vamos en camino.-_ Ordenaba la líder de emergencias.

_-Si capitana… Unidad diecisiete, los refuerzos van en camino.-_ Acataba e indicaba la pelicastaña navegadora.

_-(De verdad que el valor del capitán X es de admirarse, otros en su lugar, hubiesen perecido o desistido pero él… Debo seguir su ejemplo, debo ser igual de fuerte que el capitán, después de todo ¡Yo también soy una Maverick Hunter!) Es hora de hacer lo nuestro, Jesse, reúne a los efectivos, partiremos cuanto antes.- _La hunter arquera se mostraba decidida, el triunfo de su similar le sirvió de motivación para despejar sus dudas y volver con valor a la batalla.

_-Si capitana…_ Acataba nuevamente la navegadora de emergencias mientras comenzaba a realizar el llamado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el comando central, todo el personal estaba concentrado en el monitoreo del Nightmare, de repente, un nuevo registro llamó la atención del centro, uno de los operadores se dispuso a dar el informe al líder supremo.

_-¡General Signas! ¡La extraña energía electromagnética que cubría el Área Amazon a desaparecido!-_ Informaba el emocionado efectivo. _–Con esta, ya son dos zonas las que han sido liberadas de la amenaza Nightmare._

_-Perfecto, X logró cumplir su misión.-_ Comentaba el comandante supremo de la organización con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, misma que se desvaneció tras la siguiente pregunta _-¿Aún no se sabe nada con respecto a lo ocurrido en el centro de armas de Tecnocity?_

_-Negativo General, ya hemos enviado a la unidad cuatro y diez a investigar. _

_-__**¡Unidad diecisiete a comando central! ¡Unidad diecisiete a comando centra!**__-_ Llamaba nerviosa la pequeña operadora pelirroja interrumpiendo la diligencia del líder máximo.

_-Aquí comando central, ¿Qué ocurre unidad diecisiete?-_ Respondía uno de los navegadores principales de la base.

_-Comando central, el Capitán Megaman X solicita la ejecución de un código AM-Delta._

_-¿Cuál es el motivo?-_ Pregunta serio el alto mando hunter.

_-Se me ha indicado en palabras del mismo capitán que la base está por ser atacada, el objetivo es la Teniente Alia Sakurai._

_-¡¿Qué…?!_- Preguntaba el impresionado autómata de algo rango.

_-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes general?-_ Preguntaba el operador.

_-¡Ejecuten el comando cuanto antes! Tenemos que…_

La orden del alto mando hunter fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión, misma que sacudió a prácticamente toda la base haciendo que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar, afuera de la base, un Nightmare Dome comenzó a materializarse cubriendo absolutamente todas las instalaciones, a la vez que varios Nightmare Phenomenon comenzaban a materializarse en los alrededores internos al domo.

_-¡Rayos! ¡Reporte!-_ solicitaba de manera exaltada el líder máximo.

_-General, se registró una explosión en el ala este de la base, se detecta presencia Maverick en la zona. _–Reporta una de las navegadoras principales.

_-¡DEMONIOS! ¡Rápido! ¡Contengan a los intrusos! ¡Busquen a la teniente Sakurai y protéjanla a toda costa!-_ Ordenaba el comandante supremo.

_-¡SI GENERAL!-_ Acataban todos los presentes comenzando a ejecutar la orden.

En otro sector de la base, los hunters de la unidad de emergencias detuvieron su marcha al Área Amazon tras la explosión.

_-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-_ Preguntaba impresionada la líder de la decimosegunda

_-Capitana, se registró una explosión en el ala este de la base, parece ser un atentado Maverick.-_ Contestaba la navegadora ojicastaña.

_-¡Rayos! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡No podemos salir de la base bajo ataque enemigo! ¡Debemos contener el atentado cuanto antes!-_ Ordenaba la reploid violácea.

_-¡SI CAPITANA!-_ Acataban sus subordinados quienes partían con su líder a combatir a la amenaza.

A través de los pasillos de la base se desplazaba la sub líder de la élite, tratando de llegar a su unidad para ponerse al tanto de la situación, siendo alcanzada por su subalterna pelirroja, quien se notaba muy asustada.

_-¡Teniente Alia tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!-_ Indicaba la asustada operadora.

_-¡¿Qué está pasando Aurora?! ¡¿Qué son todas esas explosiones?!-_ Preguntaba la ojizafiro tratando de mantener la calma.

_-¡La base está siendo atacada teniente! ¡El capitán X me dijo que el blanco del atentado…! ¡Es usted!_

La respuesta dejó sin habla a la reploid rosada, un horrible escalofrío comenzó a recorrer los sistemas de la autómata.

_-¡O no! ¡Gate!_

_-¿Gate? ¿Quién es Gate?- _Preguntaba la confundida reploid amarilla.

_-¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! ¡Regresa a la unidad rápido o estarás en peligro!-_ Indicaba seria la navegadora de élite, mientras transformaba su brazo en su A-Buster. –_ (Ahora todo está claro, Gate está detrás de todo esto, quiere venganza por lo que le hice hace ocho años y piensa matar a todo aquel que me proteja. Todo esto es mi culpa, así que no pienso permitir que más vidas inocentes se sigan sacrificando en mi nombre)_- Pensaba la rubia mientras reunía todo su valor para salir a enfrentar a los invasores.

_-Pero teniente ¿Y usted?_

_-¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Vete!_

La pequeña autómata no sabía qué hacer, estaba consciente de que ella no podría protegerla ya que no era una reploid de combate, pero también sabía que no podía dejarla a su merced, reuniendo un poco de valor, la hunter ojicastaña se acercó a su superior y la miró directo a los ojos.

-_Negativo teniente, el capitán X me indicó que debía ser protegida a toda costa hasta que él llegara, sé que no soy una reploid de combate, pero soy una hunter de élite, permaneceré a su lado hasta que pueda garantizar su seguridad.-_ Indicaba fiel y firmementela operadora pelirroja.

_-No Aurora, no permitiré que pongas en riesgo tu vida, vete de aquí, es una orden.-_ Insistía la teniente de las fuerzas de élite.

_-Pero teniente…-_ La pequeña autómata estaba por replicar, pero una fuerte explosión ocurrió justo a unos metros de ambas autómatas.

La onda expansiva de la explosión derribo a ambas reploids, quienes se cubrían los ojos para protegerlos de todo el polvo que se había levantado en el lugar, frente a ambas hizo su aparición el ex mercenario Maverick Dynamo, quien sonreía retorcidamente al reconocer a su objetivo.

_-¡Heh hehe! Dra. Alia Sakurai… Supongo-_ Cuestionaba el atlético reploid.

_-¡Dynamo! _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las afueras de la base, los Maverick Hunters combatían con gran valor a los invasores Maverick que atacaban su cuartel general, reploids de la unidad de artillería preparaban y apuntaban sus ametralladoras, lanzagranadas y bazucas contra los amorfos víricos, destruyendo a varios en el proceso, los de la unidad de fuerza aérea sobrevolaban el área para combatir frente a frente a los drones en las alturas, mientras que el resto de los reploids de distintas unidades atacaban tanto a distancia con sus busters como cuerpo a cuerpo con sables, cuchillas, Kunai entre otras armas a su disposición.

Sin embargo los amorfos no se daban por vencidos, mientras algunos servían de distracción, otros atacaban desde atrás, atrapando a sus presas para aturdirlas con una descarga eléctrica y después posesionarse de sus cuerpos.

Y si la amenaza que representaban los Phenomenon fueran pocas, a la feroz batalla también se sumaron tres misteriosos reploids, cuyos cuerpos se mostraban severamente maltratados, pero que con su forma y figura resultaban muy familiares a la vista.

_-¡¿Pero qué…?!-_ Se preguntaba uno de los reploids al ver a uno de los misteriosos individuos. –_ Es imposible… Tú… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG_

El hunter fue acribillado por una fuerte lluvia de espinas metálicas, las cuales perforaron todo su cuerpo hasta que este cayó sin vida al suelo, los hunters a su alrededor voltearon tras escuchar el agonizante grito de su compañero caído, solo para darse cuenta de que un resucitado Maverick fue el causante de su muerte.

_-¡¿Sting Cameleon…?! ¡Imposible…!-_ Gritaba uno de los artilleros al reconocer al autómata asesino.

Cuando el hunter intentó apuntarle al perpetrador, un extraño dispositivo se pegó en su lanzagranadas, el cual tenía una pequeña luz parpadeante que rápidamente cambiaba el ritmo de sus parpadeos hasta que hizo una pequeña explosión.

_-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG G- _El dispositivo comenzó a contraer el lanzagranadas junto con el resto del cuerpo del hunter hasta comprimirlo por completo, resultando también asesinado.

Justo sobre los restos del hunter cayó el perpetrador, cuya cabeza asemejaba el cuerpo de un ciempiés.

En otra zona, los hunters estaban teniendo problemas para controlar a un enorme enjambre de avispas mecánicas que se lanzaban contra ellos con sus afilados y punzantes aguijones, atravesando a varios y mutilándole los miembros a otros tantos, entre las avispa se alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de un reploid cuyo cuerpo era bastante similar a las avispas que volaban a su alrededor, sus ojos, al igual que los ojos de sus otros dos compañeros, resplandecían con un tenebroso fulgor rojizo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ante la imponente presencia del espadachín Maverick, la operadora ojicastaña se colocó tras la navegadora ojizafiro, quien se adoptó posición defensiva para protegerla y preparándose para la batalla.

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- _Preguntaba la sorprendida ojizafiro.

_-Pues verá mi estimada doctora, mi jefe me envió, para escoltarla hasta su guarida, me dijo que tiene mucho de qué hablar con usted y que está ansioso de verla, ya que no ha olvidado el favor que le hizo hace ocho años.-_ Indicaba con una malévola sonrisa el reploid de marino.

_-¡Gate! ¡Lo sabía!-_ Señalaba la presionada autómata rubia.

_-Vaya, es usted muy perspicaz, bueno, ahora que ya sabe quién será su anfitrión, haga favor de acompañarme, debemos partir cuanto antes.-_ Indicaba el autómata peli plateado realizando un ademán con el que invitaba a la aludida que lo acompañara.

_-¡Estás loco si crees que voy a ir contigo nada más así como así!-_ Señalaba la teniente de la élite levantando más su cañón de brazo.

_-Bueno, supongo que yo también me negaría.-_ Indicaba el atlético reploid con un fingido tono de preocupación._ –Sin embargo, yo pensaría en el bienestar de la pequeña que está detrás de usted._

Esas palabras le generaron un enorme horror a la operadora pelirroja, quien se resguardaba aún más tras su líder mientras comenzaba a temer por su vida después de la indirecta amenaza.

_-¡Infeliz! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-_ Ordenaba enérgicamente la hunter de élite rosada.

_-Bueno creo que puedo acceder a eso… Siempre y cuando usted acceda a mi petición.-_ Condicionaba el mercenario reploid.

La frustración comenzaba a hacerse evidente en el rostro de la ojizafiro, sin pensarlo más, bajó su brazo y lo devolvió a su modo estándar, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del de marino, pero cuando la navegadora estuvo por dar un paso al frente, una flecha salió disparada desde atrás y estuvo por impactar en el rostro del maverick, de no ser porque este la desvió con su sable óptico.

_-¡Violet!-_ Gritaba la teniente de la élite ante la inesperada presencia de la líder de la unidad de emergencias.

_-¡Capitana Violet!-_ También hacía la alusión la pequeña y sorprendida autómata al ver a la similar de su ausente superior_._

_-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-_ Preguntaba molesto el mercenario de marino.

_-Eso no te incumbe, ¿Qué quieres aquí?-_ Preguntaba la autómata violeta con tono prepotente.

_-¡He! Bueno no es algo que te importe pero, si de verdad te interesa saberlo, he venido a cortar tanta cabeza hunter como sea posible con tal de llevarme conmigo a la Dra. Sakurai.-_ Contestaba sádicamente el reploid del visor escarlata. _-¿Te interesa…? _

_-¡La única cabeza que rodará aquí será la tuya!-_ Indicaba enérgicamente la de ojos violetas para después sujetar su cinturón y convertirlo en su arco, y después materializar una flecha con punta negra y montarlo en su arco.

_-¿Es enserio? Vamos no me hagas reír, con un arco y una flecha no me vas a vencer.-_ Señalaba el prepotente maverick peli plateado.

Sin advertencia previa,la arquera disparó su flecha hacia el pecho de su oponente, este se dispuso a repelerla con su sable, pero al contacto con este, la punta de la flecha generó una poderosa explosión que arrojó hacia atrás al autómata de marino.

_-¡Váyase de aquí teniente! ¡Rápido!-_ Ordenaba la hunter de emergencias, mientras se colocaba en el paso para darle ventaja a la aludida.

Sin pensarlo más, ambas autómatas corrieron en dirección a su unidad mientras eran cubiertas por la heroica hunter violácea, unos pocos segundos después, el mercenario maverick emergió de entre los escombros, mirando furioso a su contrincante de cabello negro.

_-¡Solo me haces perder el tiempo niña tonta!-_ Exclamaba el atlético reploid.

_-Si con eso consigo salvar a la teniente valdrá la pena.-_ Contestaba la capitana de la decimosegunda extendiendo el brazo para impedir el paso.

La hunter de emergencias materializó otra flecha y apuntó contra su adversario de marino, pero en defensa de este hicieron su aparición dos de los tres resucitados Mavericks, colocándose en posición de combate.

_-Veo que tienes muchos ánimos niña, bueno, ¿Qué te parece si juegas con mis amigos un rato? mientras yo voy por" la teniente" te prometo que te divertirás ya lo verás.-_ Sugería sarcásticamente el mercenario, mientras saltaba al aire para pasar por arriba de la autómata de cabello negro.

_-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-_ Exclamaba la violácea al mismo tiempo que levantaba su arco y le apuntaba a su enemigo.

Pero sin darse cuenta, la lengua del camaleónico Maverick la sujetó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él, durante el trayecto, el ciempiés saltó hacia al frente y arremetió contra ella con una poderosa patada que hizo que se soltara de la lengua de su captor y saliera volando a estrellarse contra una pared cercana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, la reploid rubia y la pequeña pelirroja corrían a toda velocidad a su unidad para pedir refuerzos, pero en el trayecto, una bala de plasma impactó de lleno por la espalda a la navegadora, arrogándola unos cuantos metros hacia al frente, haciéndola caer y rebotar bruscamente contra el suelo.

_-¡TENIENTE!-_ Gritaba la ojicastaña mientras corría para auxiliar a su superior.

El de marino arremetió a velocidad y atrapó a la pequeña, sujetándola y levantándola de la cabeza con su mano derecha, haciendo que está comenzara a forcejear para intentar liberarse.

_-¡KYYAAAHHH! ¡Suéltame! ¡AHH!- Pedía la asustada autómata amarilla, quien comenzaba a llorar por el miedo._

_-Este es el precio de su egocentrismo doctora, si hubiese accedido a acompañarme desde el principio en vez de pensar en su propio bienestar, no habría necesidad de seguir sacrificando vidas inocentes.-_ Señalaba el mercenario con una desquiciada sonrisa en el rostro, mientras comenzaba a presionar con más fuerza la cabeza de su víctima haciendo que esta gritara mas fuerte por el dolor.

_-¡MALDITO…! ¡DÉJALA…!-_ Ordenaba la maltrecha y horrorizada reploid rubia mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

_-Es una lástima, es una reploid joven, bueno ni hablar una vida es una vida.-_ Tras decir esto último, el maverick de marino tomó uno de sus sables ópticos y con él se dispuso a acabar con la vida de la apresada reploid.

_-¡NOOOOOOO!-_ Gritaba la aterrorizada ojizafiro para después cerrar fuertemente los ojos y así evitar ver la sangrienta masacre, después de eso, un potente estruendo retumbó por todo el pasillo.

Pero sorpresivamente el ruido no había sido provocado por el impacto del sable óptico con el cuerpo de la inocente reploid, al ver de reojo la situación, la sublíder de la élite pudo percatarse felizmente de que la autómata ojicastaña había sido salvada por…

_-¡X…!-_ Gritaba eufórica la teniente de la decimoséptima ante la llegada de su mejor amigo, quien sostenía en su brazo izquierdo a la inconsciente autómata pelirroja y vestía su repotenciada Falcon Armor.

_-¿Estás bien Alia?-_ Preguntaba el capitán de las fuerzas de élite a su subalterna sin dejar de mirar al frente.

_-X… viniste… ¿A salvarme?-_ Preguntaba débilmente la navegadora.

_-Te hice una promesa ¿Recuerdas? Que sin importar nada yo te apoyaría.-_Respondía amablemente el hunter de élite quien se arrodilló junto a su amiga para depositar en el suelo a su pequeña subordinada.

_-Y nunca la has fallado...- _Aunque débilmente, la autómata rubia le dedicó una sonrisa a su líder a manera de agradecimiento.

Tras haber depositado en el suelo a su subordinada, el capitán de la decimoséptima levantó levemente y con cuidado en sus brazos a su maltrecha amiga para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

_-El día de hoy estoy aquí para renovar mi compromiso contigo Alia, y al mismo tiempo, estoy aquí para hacer otro más.-_ Declaraba el ojiesmeralda mientras miraba cálidamente a su querida amiga.

_-Otro… ¿Compromiso…?-_ Preguntaba la debilitada autómata quien por sus heridas comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

_-Así es, a partir de este momento, te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida._

_-X… -_ La reploid rosada no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el juramento que le había hecho su amigo, intentó levantar su mano para poder tocar el rostro de su líder, al no poder hacerlo, fue el hunter legendario quien realizó la acción, imprimiéndole confianza a la ojizafiro.

_-Tranquila. Todo estará bien, para cuando despiertes, ya te estaré esperando con el desayuno listo.-_ Pedía gentilmente el héroe celeste mientras volvía a depositar en el suelo a su compañera.

El último comentario le recordó a la semiinconsciente autómata la vez que despedía a su mejor amigo cuando este partía a pelear contra su similar escarlata, haciéndola sonreír por el dejavú que representaba el momento.

_-¡Teh he! Solo espero… que no me dejes esperando esta vez...-_ Indicaba a manera de broma la autómata con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Claro que no, confía en mí.- _Confirmaba el autómata también con una gentil sonrisa.

_-Confió… en… ti.-_Sin poder mantenerse activa por más tiempo, la sublíder de la élite cerró los ojos y se desvaneció, pero a pesar de eso, su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta.

A unos pocos metros de ahí, el sanguinario mercenario se reincorporaba lentamente sujetándose el estomago, signo evidente de que había sido el lugar donde recibió el impacto que lo arrojó hasta su posición.

_-¡HE…! ¡Tiempo sin vernos…! Capitán…-_ Señalaba el reploid del visor escarlata, evidentemente maltrecho.

_-¡Dynamo! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-_ Preguntaba serio el líder de la élite hunter, quien de inmediato materializó su nueva y resplandeciente Blade Amor y comenzó a apartarse del lugar donde reposaban sus subordinadas.

_-Creo que es bastante obvio capitán.- _Respondía sarcásticamente el mercenario.

_-¡Se supone que habías cambiado!-_ Tras señalar su punto, el bombardero azul empuñó y apunto su Blade Buster contra su antiguo maestro. _-¡¿Por qué te volviste un Maverick de nuevo?!_

_-¡Heh hehe! ¿Qué le puedo decir? me ofrecieron un buen trato y yo acepté.-_ Contestaba sínicamente el de marino.

_-¡Infeliz! De saber que me engañarías hubiese acabado contigo en las ruinas de Tecnocity.-_ Señalaba el ojiesmeralda mirando furioso a su contrincante.

_-Tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovechó…_- Entonces, el autómata atlético replegó su visor y dirigió su sangrienta y retorcida mirada hacia su oponente.-_ Ahora… ¡Pagará las consecuencias!_

Los ojos de su adversario le recordaron un pasaje no muy reciente de su vida, en el cual, se involucraba a su mejor amigo.

_-(Esos ojos… son como…)_

Fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar, ya que el mercenario le lanzó sus sables de hoja doble con movimiento centrífugo.

_-¡Variable Program System! ¡Quick Charge Online!- _El héroe legendario acumuló rápidamente energía mientras cambiaba de buster a sable, y con la potencia de la energía acumulada, logró repeler ambos sables, regresando estos a su dueño.

_-Nada mal capitán… Se ha vuelto aún más fuerte, pero yo también me he fortalecido… ¡Y se lo pienso demostrar ahora!-_ Señalaba el autómata de marino mientras empuñaba nuevamente sus sables y se lanzaba al ataque.

El sanguinario reploid estrechó con fuerza su sable sobre el de su adversario blanco-celeste, sin embargo, la expresión de ambos denotaban situaciones diferentes.

Mientras que el atlético forcejeaba para no ceder, el bombardero-espadachín lo miraba con una sonrisa prepotente, ya que apenas y tenía que imprimir fuerza para contenerlo, el gesto le causó molestia al Maverick, por lo que intentó atacarlo por sorpresa con su otro sable, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarlo, el guerrero legendario le sujeto la mano y con fuerza, lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, recibiéndolo con el pie en la boca del estomagó y lanzándolo nuevamente a impactarse contra la pared.

Pero como si no hubiese tenido efecto alguno el ataque, el espadachín de marino se reincorporó al instante, empuñando ambos sables y saltando nuevamente al ataque, el hunter de élite lo esperaba cargando energía en su sable, listo para contenerlo o repelerlo, pero súbitamente, el mercenario maverick se detuvo, soltó ambos sables y se sujetó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a agonizar como si un fuerte dolor lo invadiera.

_-¡AAAHHG! ¡KAGH! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ El reploid de mirada sangrienta se retorcía por el incontrolable dolor que sentía. _-¡CAPITAN…! ¡APROVECHE AHORA…! ¡MÁTEME…!_

El líder de las fuerzas de élite no comprendía lo que pasaba, estaba totalmente confundido por el comportamiento y luego por la petición que el agonizante reploid le hacía.

_-¡Dynamo! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-_ Preguntaba ahora preocupado el bombardero celeste.

_-¡NO PIERDA EL TIEMPO…! ¡TIENE QUE MATARME AHORA…!-_ Insistía el mercenario, su mirada había vuelto a ser la de antes, sin embargo, su semblante seguía descompuesto por el dolor.

El reploid legendario aún seguía confuso, la duda le impedía tomar una decisión, pero al voltear y ver a su inconsciente navegadora, decidió no arriesgarla, levantó su sable al aire y lo blandió con gran fuerza, liberando toda la energía que había acumulado.

_-¡GIGA WAVE BLADES!- _Del sable del hunter salió disparada una enorme cuchilla que se seccionó en tres y que iba dejando una enorme marca tanto en el techo como en el piso del pasillo.

El mercenario de marino vio llegar la potente ráfaga acercarse a él, sin embargo, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por moverse de su trayecto, por lo cual, fue impactado por las inmensas cuchillas y al contacto se generó una potente explosión que creó una poderosa onda expansiva que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo y escombros.

Tras disiparse el polvo, se pudo divisar el cuerpo inerte del mercenario, el cual se notaba gravemente dañado, y a unos metros de él se podía ver a su adversario celeste, quien había vuelto a su modo estándar empuñando en su brazo derecho el legendario sable herencia de su mejor amigo.

_-¿Qué te ocurrió Dynamo? ¿Por qué actuabas así?-_ Se preguntaba aún confundido el bombardero azul.

De repente, del abatido autómata, tres esferas de tamaño mediano emergieron de su cuerpo, mismas que luego de dos segundos, se desvanecieron en el aire.

_-Sabía que era mucho pedir para ese inútil. Supongo que por ahora lo tendremos que dejar hasta aquí.-_ Comentaba el misterioso reploid que acompañaba al mercenario desde lo alto de la base hunter, para luego desvanecerse en el aire, dejando a su derrotado compañero a su suerte.

El Nightmare dome que cubría el cuarteldesapareció inmediatamente después, junto con él, se desvanecieron los Nightmare Phenomenon que aún restaban, mientras que el Maverick tipo Avispa y todos sus pequeños mechaniloids se desbarataron y sus restos se precipitaron al suelo.

Dentro de la base, la maltrecha hunter arquera se encontraba acorralada por sus derruidos oponentes quienes la miraban de manera macabra, la violácea apuntaba su arco y flecha hacia estos para mantenerlos a raya, pero poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a ella para ponerle fin a su existencia, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a un paso de ella, los dos Mavericks comenzaron a caerse a pedazos, dejando confundida a la hunter de cabello negro, quien al verse a salvo, se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo.

_-Pero ¿Qué fue eso?-_ Lo que había presenciado, dejó sorprendido al ojiesmeralda. -_¿Será acaso que esas cosas controlaban a Dynamo…? Esa sensación… era la misma que sentí al enfrentar a Zero en las ruinas de Eurasia… ¿Por qué…?_

El encuentro contra Dynamo generó muchas preguntas en el autómata celeste, por un lado no podía evitar preguntarse para que buscan los investigadores a su amiga ojizafiro y que piensan hacer con ella, los tres orbes zafiros que salieron de su maestro en el arte de la espada le hicieron preguntarse, si de verdad el mercenario se había vuelto maverick por segunda vez o si había sido una víctima más del virus Nightmare, al recordar lo ocurrido durante su batalla en el Área Amazon, se preguntó si sería verdad lo que su oponente le había dicho de su navegadora, al mismo tiempo, se preguntó si era posible que su mejor amigo siguiera con vida y le hubiera ayudado nuevamente en su misión.

Para este momento, el ojiesmeralda tiene muchas dudas, pero no se sabe en qué instante le llegarán las respuestas.

Continuará…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

** watch?v=3d68iB0_JLc (Dirección de Youtube)**

**TEMA DE SALIDA**

**The Paradise of Everlasting Peace (****Performance By:** **Mega Man X Maverick Rising)**

_**Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega este episodio, espero que les haya gustado el bonus que les dejé, aunque claro, el último enlace es solo para que lean con música de fondo mis estupideces finales, quiero darles las gracias nuevamente por el interés que muestran en esta humilde historia que con mucho gusto me esmero en redactar para ustedes, como en cada capitulo, los exhorto a que me regalen un review para saber si la historia es de su agrado, se aceptan felicitaciones y criticas constructivas, si tienen alguna queja o molestia también los invito a que lo compartan por vía de un PM, donde con gusto los leeré y les daré respuesta lo antes posible, bueno, pues pásenla bien y que tengan un bonito inicio de semana Bye =) **_


	14. Sentimientos

**_Saludos mis estimados lectores, sorry por la tardanza, me he quedado escaso de tiempo en estos días pero por fin les traigo mi decimotercera entrega (La decimotercera de a de veras por que me di cuenta de que en la entrega anterior la numeré como la trece y en realidad era la doce, me imagino que lo hice porque también conté el prologo, pero bueno) en esta sin embargo debo advertir, no va a haber batallas épicas como en las anteriores, en esta entrega me voy a enfocar de lleno en los sentimientos de nuestros personajes principales, ya que me de momento me enfoqué mucho en la acción y se me olvido por completo el romance, espero que les guste porque la verdad no soy muy bueno en eso de la planteamiento romántico, bueno, sin más ni más pasemos a la historia _**

Desde las profundidades de la Zona Cero de Eurasia, ambos dirigentes Nightmare contemplaban a través de los monitores frente a ellos los acontecimientos más recientes con respecto a su plan, mostrándose ambos muy serios al ver que no estaba marchando precisamente como lo esperaban.

_-Esto no es bueno señor…- _Comentaba el veterano.

_-Lo sé, dos de nuestros investigadores han caído en manos de ese par de "Antigüedades…" Pero bueno, no esperaba menos de ellos.-_ Respondía más calmado el purpura.

_-Mi señor, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes, sobre todo por ese hunter rojo, Zero, ya que es el más hábil y poderoso de los dos._

_-El líder de las fuerzas especiales hunter no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, High Max lo derrotará con facilidad.-_ Contestaba arrogante el líder Superior del Nightmare._ -Mi verdadero dilema sin embargo, es ese androide azul, X._

_-¿X? Con todo respeto mi señor, pienso que el comandante Yammark se confió demasiado, tenía a ese viejo robot azul a su merced y no lo exterminó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero con High Max no será lo mismo, ese patético androide no será ningún problema para él, para mí el más preocupante es Zero, si no lo contenemos ahora podría…- _Insistía el de barba albina, siendo interrumpido por su señor.

_-¿Tengo que recordarte que ese "Patético androide" estuvo a nada de derrotar a High Max en una ocasión? –_ Preguntó el investigador Nightmare con dejo de disgusto

_-Pero señor… Yo…_

_-¿Sabes? Comienzo a notar que tienes una obsesión muy grande por ese viejo reploid rojo, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu interés en él?-_ Preguntaba molesto y con voz de sospecha el purpura.

_-¿Interés…? Para nada señor. Ninguno fuera de nuestro plan, yo solo digo que… puede causarnos problemas si no lo detenemos ahora, eso es todo.-_ Contestaba con cierto nerviosismo el líder del Centro de Investigación.

_-Como sea quiero que te aboques al plan, Zero no me interesa para nada, X en cambio se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia, logró interceptar y derrotar a Dynamo antes de que este cumpliera con su misión a pesar del increíble poder con el que lo doté, así que mantendremos nuestra atención en X por ahora ¿Te queda claro?-_ Preguntaba el investigador purpura notablemente molesto.

_-Sí mi señor, así se hará._

_-Bien… Por cierto, como va el experimento.-_ Preguntaba el de morado ya más calmado.

_-Todo está saliendo a la perfección, hasta ahora hemos logrado 99.98% de compatibilidad, estoy seguro de que si lo aplicamos en High Max ahora mismo, no habrá ser en la tierra capaz de contener su poder, por ende, no habrá nadie que se interponga en su plan mi señor.-_ Informaba a la vez que sugería el autómata veterano con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

_-Aún existe un margen de error._ -Señalaba el de mirada purpura, borrando la expresión del albino._ -Mínimo, pero existe, la precipitación causó como resultado que dos de nuestros investigadores cayeran, así que no correremos más riesgos, mientras no obtengamos el Central Core A-01 y no logremos el 100% de compatibilidad, continuaremos con las investigaciones ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Así será mi señor, con su permiso, me retiro.-_ Con una mueca de disgusto que ocultó al bajar la mirada para hacer la reverencia, y sin decir más, el asistente de barba blanca se retiró de la habitación, dejando solo con sus pensamientos al autómata purpura.

_-Ese DNA es muy poderoso, pero también muy inestable, a pesar de las adaptaciones y las mejoras que hice en los investigadores, los sistemas de Mijinion y de Yammark no fueron capaces de controlar todo ese potencial, y me temo que este resultado será el mismo para mis otras creaciones, debo analizar con más detalle ese DNA para poder controlarlo completamente._

_Cuando lo logre, Todo estará acabado para los humanos, ¡Heh hehehe! Una vez que logre la perfección, tú mi querido X, y todos tus patéticos hunters ¡Se irán directo al infierno! ¡BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Mientras el atentado Maverick se llevaba a cabo en las instalaciones Hunter, en el Área Amazon los rescatados respiraban más aliviados, ya que los días de torturas constantes para ellos habían llegado a su fin, solo era cuestión de un par de horas para que los sacaran de ese horrible lugar.

En la cueva que les sirve de refugio, la hunter gélida atendía las heridas de su inconsciente compañero ultramar, quien por su heroica y exhaustiva hazaña se había quedado sin energías, mientras vendaba su última herida, la reploid de armadura rosa y de cabello castaño se acercó a ambos para saber acerca de su estado.

_-¿Su compañero se encuentra bien oficial Cristal?-_ Preguntaba con acento preocupado la autómata ojiavellana.

_-Si Rubí, solo necesita descansar un poco.-_ Afirmaba la aludida con una sonrisa pero sin desviar la mirada de su maltrecho amigo.

_-Fue un acto muy valiente el que hizo por nosotros, no cabe duda de que es un reploid muy fuerte.-_Comentaba la ojiavellana con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Lo sé, gracias a él, nuestro capitán logró controlar la situación pero…_

_-¿Pasa algo oficial?_

_-En cierto modo… fue una imprudencia, solo hizo que me preocupara.-_ Contestaba la reploid albina como reprochándoselo a su compañero mientras lo miraba levemente molesta, entonces su semblante comenzó a reflejar preocupación.

_-¿Lo dice porque arriesgó su vida para salvarnos?-_ Preguntaba un tanto seria la reploid de rosa.

_-No me malentiendas.-_ Pedía la ojiesmeralda mientras devolvía la vista a la reploid de rosa._ -Lo que pasa, es que uno de nuestros compañeros perdió la vida durante esta misión.- _Tras la pequeña explicación, redirigió su mirada al artillero ultramar._ -Y por un riesgo que no debió correr solo, estuvo a nada de perderla él también.-_ Respondía la ojiescarlata bajando poco a poco su tono de voz.

_-Este joven es muy importante para usted ¿Verdad?_

_-¡¿Cómo dices?!- _La pregunta había tomado mal parada a la hunter de élite, quien se puso tan roja como un tomate.

_-¡He! Bueno, no quisiera hablar de más pero, cuando se escuchó el estruendo que provocó la caída de la torre, su semblante reflejaba un gran temor… Pude percibir toda esa desesperación y ansiedad que usted tenía por acudir al lugar, además, por como lo cuida, por como lo ve, y por cómo se preocupa por él, yo me atrevería incluso a decir que usted siente algo por él.-_ Explicaba la pelicastaña con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

_-¡No! ¡Bueno si! ¡Digo…! ¡A lo que me refiero es que me preocupo por él porque es mi amigo!-_ Respondía a la defensiva la ojiescarlata con un enorme nerviosismo y totalmente sonrojada. –_Solo… eso.-_ Diciendo esto último menos animada.

_-Disculpe mi atrevimiento oficial, es que, me es difícil evitar expresar lo que veo, no quise ofenderla.-_ la reploid de mirada avellana se levantó y comenzó a reverenciar a la albina pidiendo su perdón.

_-No… está bien, no pasa nada.-_ Disculpaba la gélida negando con la cabeza dando a entender que no era necesario disculparse, y sonriendo para demostrar que no había agravio.

_-Gracias, oficial. Bueno si me disculpa, debo ir a revisar al resto de los lesionados, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme._

_-Te lo agradezco mucho Rubí._

La autómata castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar, la hunter gélida prosiguió entonces con las curaciones de su compañero, pero repentinamente una duda saltó a su mente.

_-(Sentir algo… ¿Por Tommy…? Hemos sido amigos desde la academia, siempre nos ayudamos y nos cuidamos mutuamente pero, llegar a verlo… de otra manera…)- _Nuevamente recordó el momento en el que lo despedía y lo motivaba para cumplir con su objetivo, recordando específicamente el momento en el que le dio el abrazo y le besó la mejilla. _-(De verdad… ¿Siento algo por Tommy?)_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

_**CAPITULO 13 – SENTIMIENTOS**_

Luego de la dura confrontación en el cuartel general hunter, se inició la evaluación de los daños, el conteo de bajas y la atención de heridos, mientras la reploid ojizafiro era atendida en la unidad de diagnostico médico, la poca energía que recién había comenzado a recuperar le fue suficiente para que a través de su sistema secundario remembrara algunas de sus vivencias pasadas.

_**Flashback**_

Tras la caída de Doppler Town, y luego del misterio del Erasure, los Maverick Hunters actualizaron su directiva con el fin de hacer más eficiente la labor de auxilio a damnificados y combate Maverick en general.

Entre las principales renovaciones se destacó el reemplazo del comandante supremo de la organización por el actual, el cual mostraba más habilidad en el manejo de contingencias de alto nivel de peligro, el refuerzo de las unidades actuales y la adición de seis nuevas, a su vez, los navegadores actuales fueron promovidos a navegadores generales y se hizo el reclutamiento de nuevos para ser repartidos en cada una de las unidades activas.

Luego de varios días de reclutamiento y meses de adiestramiento, un total de veinticuatro navegadores estaban listos para cumplir con la función de apoyo táctico a distancia, y trazado y navegación de rutas, entre otras tantas labores, tras un rápido recorrido por las instalaciones, el comandante supremo comenzó a presentar a cada navegador con su respectivo capitán en sus relativas unidades, los nuevos elementos se mostraban listos y decididos para iniciar con sus labores, más no así con una en específico.

_**POV: ALIA**_

_Cuando llegué por primera vez a la base hunter estaba muy nerviosa, ya que al estar en una organización anti criminal tan prestigiosa como esta, tendría que adaptarme a la disciplina y a la ideología del lugar. También sentía algo de temor, ya que sabía que tendría que asumir una responsabilidad muy grande, muchos dependerían de mi para llegar lo más íntegros posibles a su objetivo, y de ahí, de regreso a la base._

_Al ver como mis compañeros y yo éramos recibidos por los distintos capitanes de la organización, al ver esa manera tan autoritaria con la que estos comenzaron a tratar a los que les correspondía la navegación de esa unidad, comencé a pensar que había cometido un error, si bien tal vez no tendría mucho problema con el líder máximo, quien se veía firme e imponente, pero al mismo tiempo amable y comprensible, el imaginarme cómo me recibiría mi líder inmediato, el pensar que sería igual o peor que aquellos prepotentes oficiales de alto rango, me hizo querer salir corriendo hacia la salida más próxima._

_Más no lo hice, la duda aún existía en mi cabeza y la opción anterior aún seguía vigente, pero entonces vinieron a mi mente algunas palabras que un día me dedicó uno de los capitanes de esta organización:_

"_**Si nuestra voluntad es fuerte, sabremos encontrar la manera de recuperarnos, aún si las heridas siguieran abiertas nos levantaremos de nuestra agonía y seguiremos adelante."**_

_Mi vida como investigadora había dejado muchas marcas dolorosas en mi corazón, así que pensé entonces, que si lograba adaptarme a esta nueva vida, tal vez esas marcas poco a poco se desvanecerían en el olvido y podría seguir adelante, por lo cual, reuniendo todo mi valor, decidí no declinar y recibir lo que viniera con bien._

_La mayoría de mis compañeras y compañeros ya habían sido asignados a sus respectivas unidades, mi turno de ser presentada ante mi capitán se mostraba próximo, nuevamente el miedo me hizo su presa, porque no sabía qué clase de individuo me tocaría por líder._

_Luego de un rato llegamos a la unidad numero diecisiete, al entrar, pude ver a muchos hunters que iban de un lado a otro, revisando su itinerario de labores, llevando documentos y realizando chequeos de rutina, entre otras cosas. _

_En la academia hunter, nos hablaron de lo importante que ha sido esta unidad para la organización a lo largo de la historia, nos hablaron de cómo en un principio esta unidad fue cuna de los más peligrosos traidores reploids que los hunters hayan tenido la desgracia de combatir, y de cómo el líder máximo de aquel entonces se volvió el más poderoso Maverick con el que la humanidad haya tenido que lidiar._

_Para luego hablarnos de cómo el líder actual de esta unidad combatió con valor y logró derrotar a ese terrible villano y a sus secuaces, devolviendo así el prestigio y el honor a la unidad, también nos hablaron de cómo esta se ha mantenido en constante actividad desde entonces para combatir y detener los continuos intentos de Sigma de intentar exterminar a la raza humana._

_Salí de mis pensamientos, luego de ver al legendario guerrero del que todos hablaban y admiraban acercándose a nosotros con un semblante gentil en su rostro, sobra decir, que eso causó la emoción entre las compañeras que aún me acompañaban, mientras que en mis compañeros la reacción era de admiración y respeto, en mi caso, me sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, aunque fuera de manera breve, en el fondo, al igual que mis compañeros, tenía la ilusión de trabajar al lado de aquel mítico hunter que una vez me extendió la mano y me prometió su incondicional apoyo._

_Al recordar eso, me sentí más tranquila, ya que sabía que si tenía alguna duda o problema, él me ayudaría sin dudar, así que respirando más tranquila, articulé mi mejor sonrisa y me acerqué junto con mis campaneros al comandante supremo para saludar al capitán Megaman X._

-Buenas tardes general Signas _(Saludaba el galante bombardero con el acostumbrado ademán militar) _Veo que viene acompañado_ (Señalaba)_

-Buenas tardes X_ (Contestaba del mismo modo el líder máximo) _Así es, ellos son los nuevos navegadores que serán instalados en las distintas unidades de la base para el apoyo táctico de las mismas, y los estoy presentando con sus respectivos capitanes.

-Ya veo. Buenas tardes cadetes, mi nombre es Megaman X y soy el capitán de esta unidad, la decimoséptima unidad Fuerzas de Élite, espero que su estancia en la base sea lo más placentera que se pueda y estoy a su entera disposición en caso de que algo se les ofrezca.

-¡BUENAS TARDES CAPITAN! _(Saludamos todos al unísono)_

_Esa manera tan cordial como se presentó, hizo que olvidara mis temores, que dejara de creer que había sido un error mi decisión, y al mismo tiempo confirmé, que ése bondadoso reploid mantendría su promesa de alentarme en todo momento._

_Tras la agradable presentación de X, el general Signas redirigió la mirada hacia nosotros para retomar la palabra._

-Muy bien, el capitán X es uno de los mejores capitanes de la organización, y por tanto, necesito que el navegador de esta unidad sea tan eficiente como él, para que pueda seguir el ritmo de trabajo que marca durante sus misiones.

_El comandante supremo comenzó a pasear su mirada entre cada uno de los elementos que conformábamos el pequeño grupo, en busca del que sería el nuevo navegador de la unidad de élite, quedándome pasmada al ver que su mirada se detuvo en mi persona._

-Alia, por favor pasa al frente _(Solicitó amablemente el general)_

_No lo podía creer, y al parecer, tampoco el capitán, su mirada evidenció una gran sorpresa, tras tomarme por el hombro, el líder máximo redirigió la mirada a su subordinado de élite para proceder con la presentación oficial._

-X, ella es Alia Sakurai, desde ahora será tu nueva navegadora _(Cuando se hizo oficial, pude notar como muchos de mis compañeros hicieron gestos de desilusión y de envidia, siendo muy pocos los que parecían estar de acuerdo con la decisión.)_Ella fue una importante investigadora en el centro de investigación y desarrollo reploid, llegando incluso a ser la directora general de la institución, debido a esto y a las grandes cualidades que posee, pienso que ella será la indicada para asistirte en tus misiones y ayudarte en la gestión de tu unidad, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

_Por un momento me dio la impresión de que X no le había prestado atención al general, ya que nuestras miradas se habían quedado entrelazadas durante toda la presentación, al percatarme de eso, rápido bajé la mirada para evitar que mi nuevo jefe viera el rubor que se acumuló en mi rostro por la pena._

-Sí, general _(Respondió afable pero firmemente el bombardero)_

-Correcto, siendo así, la encomiendo a tus capacidades X, Alia, espero buenos resultados de ti, estoy seguro de que ambos harán un buen equipo.

= ¡Si General! _(Contestamos uno y otra de manera acorde)_

_Luego de eso, X me dirigió una tierna mirada a la cual trate de contestar igual, para luego ver partir al resto de mis compañeros y a nuestro comandante hacia la siguiente unidad, en ese momento me sentí muy feliz, porque mi nueva vida había comenzado con el pie derecho y me iba a esforzar para que a partir de ese momento, ese nuevo rumbo se mantuviera fijo._

_Los días pasaron, y como bien me lo temía, no sería nada fácil adaptarme, si bien, no me era desconocido el trabajar bajo presión, el laborar de ese modo y la tensión de ver a los elementos encargados a mi responsabilidad en riesgo me ponía de lo más nerviosa._

_-_Debes mantener la calma Alia _(Escuche decir detrás de mí)_

_Al voltear pude ver a mi nuevo líder, mirándome de lo más cordial mientras se acercaba a un lado mío para monitorear la situación._

-Al igual que a ti, me preocupa el bienestar de mis elementos. _(Me explicó con un tono más serio el bondadoso bombardero) _Sin embargo, debemos confiar en sus capacidades… Mira

_Luego de señalarme con la mirada que observara el monitor, pude ver como los diferentes hunters a los que ayudaba a navegar se las ingeniaban para evadir los obstáculos, salir de las trampas y derrotar a sus oponentes._

-¿Vez? A diferencia del resto de las unidades, los elementos de la fuerza de élite poseen la capacidad de arreglárselas solos en situación de riesgo, pero al mismo tiempo saben coordinarse y trabajar en equipo, así que no te pongas nerviosa, porque al igual que yo, ellos sabrán apoyarte en los momentos más difíciles, y de manera inversa responderán al apoyo que tu les brindes ¿De acuerdo…? Muy bien, despéjate un poco y sigue con tu trabajo.

-Si capitán._ (Fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar)_

_Tras sonreírme nuevamente, X se retiró, nuevamente devolví mi atención a los hunters a mi cargo y procedí a darles las siguientes instrucciones, al hacerlo, me sentí más tranquila, porque no llevaría esa enorme carga yo sola, y eso me motivo para que tampoco la dejara recaer en otros._

_Habían pasado dos meses, gracias al capitán me pude acoplar rápidamente al ritmo de trabajo, e incluso fui capaz de asistirlo en la guerra contra la Repliforce, ganándome así el respeto de nuestros subordinados y al mismo tiempo lograr el puesto de teniente de unidad, a pesar del duro momento que atravesó X por haber tenido que exterminar a uno de nuestros compañeros, quien posteriormente revelaría ser un espía, él siempre trató de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro para mí._

-¡Buenos días Capitán X! se ve muy bien hoy ¡Teh hehe!- Le comenté mientras lo saludaba como lo indicaba el protocolo militar, junto con la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer para levantarle los ánimos.

-¡Hehe! buenos días Teniente Sakurai usted también se ve muy bien..._-__Correspondió a mi saludo del mismo modo, para después hacerme un pequeño reproche juguetón _-Umm... según veo llegó dos minutos tarde, ¿A qué se debe su retraso señorita?_-__ Preguntaba, o más bien, me regañaba pícaramente._

_-_¡Vaya que se toma muy enserio su trabajo!... ¿No cree capitán?- _Le amonesté de la misma forma manteniendo mi sonrisa._

_El evento nos hizo reír a ambos, para mí, ver a X de tan buen humor me daba los ánimos suficientes para cumplir con mis labores, por muy desagradables que estas fuesen, ver en sus ojos esa nobleza característica de él, me hacía olvidar mis problemas y angustias, aunque solo fuera por un instante, me sentía la reploid más afortunada del mundo por tener el privilegio de estar al lado de aquel héroe legendario._

_-_Por cierto, no habíamos dicho ya que no era necesaria tanta formalidad, basta con que me llames X._- Me reprochó con actitud amable el capitán de la élite hunter._

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que aquí todos lo admiran y respetan, además pienso que no se vería bien que una subordinada se igualara con su líder_.- Le respondí._

_-Eso es cierto, muchos capitanes exigen respeto por parte de sus elementos, pero para mí no es necesaria esa clase de formalidades__._

_-¿__A no__?- Pregunté de manera inocente, desprendiendo de mi líder una pequeña y corta risa._

_-¡__Hehe! ¡No! Verás, aunque aquí todos debemos acatar las órdenes de nuestros superiores sin excepción alguna, cada uno tenemos nuestra propia opinión sobre ellos y sus acciones, si un subordinado tiene una idea negativa de su líder, y es forzado a demostrarle respeto, solo hará que la imagen negativa que tiene el subordinado de su superior sea todavía peor__._

_Por un momento no creí que de verdad X tuviese esa clase de ideologías, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, sabía que era un ser muy noble, pero muchos decían que al momento de trabajar, él era muy estricto e inflexible, tal vez lo decían porque él también tiene un límite, y si alguno se propasa es lógico que le imponga un castigo._

_-__Si por el contrario le das más confianza, poniendo ciertos límites claro está, el subordinado se formará un criterio distinto de ti, de esta manera ganarás su respeto y lealtad, y más importante aún, su confianza, así, trabajará más eficientemente y sabrá que puede apoyarse en ti si está en una situación que no pueda resolver por sí mismo, así también evitas muchas fallas y errores, por consecuencia habrá menos bajas en el campo de batalla, ¿Ves? como una cosa lleva a la otra__._

_-¡Teh hehehe!-__ Reí dulcemente al escuchar eso último. -__No me imaginaba que pensaras de esa manera X, de verdad que es de admirarse._

_Entonces pude notar como un leve tono rojizo comenzó a brotarle en la cara, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No es para tanto, ¡Heh hehehe__!_

_Por la manera tan amable en la que me explicó su visión del respeto, y agradeciendo la confianza que me otorgó mi capitán, me dispuse a sonreírle lo más amablemente que pude._

_Desde ese entonces, pude olvidarme completamente del dolor que Gate y el Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Reploid habían dejado en mi corazón, pues había encontrado una nueva vida, donde a pesar de la presión y lo pesado de la labor, vivía feliz y tranquila, y todo se lo debía, a ese gentil guerrero de armadura celeste, cuya compasión por mí me ayudó a levantarme y a seguir adelante, y en correspondencia, hice el compromiso de siempre a apoyarlo y no dejarlo solo en sus problemas._

_**Fin POV: ALIA**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Luego de ir a revisar las condiciones de su operadora y de su homóloga de emergencias, el líder de las fuerzas de élite entró y se sentó en la antesala del área de urgencias de la U.D.M, esperando noticias sobre la condición de su compañera y amiga quien aún seguía siendo atendida, a sus pensamientos poco a poco se comenzaron a sumar pequeñas alusiones de los comienzos de su vida al lado del científico que lo descubrió.

_**-Dr. Caín…**_

_**-Dime X ¿Qué ocurre…?**_

_**Flashback**_

En el estudio de la casa del investigador y desarrollador de la raza reploid, el científico y su más grande descubrimiento descansaban un poco luego de la ardua labor a la que ambos estuvieron sometidos aquel día.

Mientras que el desarrollador humano leía un periódico para ponerse al corriente de los acontecimientos más recientes del día, el androide celeste había estado leyendo un libro del año 18XX, el cual, la mayor parte de su contenido se basaba principalmente en el romanticismo, dado a que aún estaba en fase de aprendizaje, el autómata no comprendía bien el termino amor, ni lo que este sentimiento conlleva.

_-Podría decirme ¿Qué es exactamente el amor? ¿En qué consiste?-_ Preguntaba el ojiesmeralda un tanto confundido.

Al veterano investigador le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, no porque fuese un tema del que no quisiera hablar, mucho menos tenía que ver con el hecho de que fuera una máquina el que se lo preguntara, sino porque parecía haber sido otro humano el que se lo preguntaba, al ver su rostro inocente lleno de confusión, el desarrollador se dispuso a tratar de responder a su pregunta.

_-Pues verás mi querido X, el amor, __se interpreta como un __sentimiento__ relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de __actitudes__, __emociones__ y __experiencias__. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa todo el afecto, la bondad y la compasión del ser humano. Aunque también puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en el afecto._

El androide miraba atónito al científico por la explicación que este le acababa de dar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la confusión volviera a resaltar en su rostro.

_-Discúlpeme Dr. Caín pero… Creo que no le entendí.-_ Indicaba el ojiesmeralda mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sonreía amablemente.

Al veterano le apareció una pequeña gotita en la sien mientras hacía una expresión de disimulo, se llevó la mano derecha a boca para cubrir un leve tosido y posteriormente procedió a intentar nuevamente.

_-De acuerdo, te lo plantearé de otra forma, cuando una persona desarrolla un gusto intenso por realizar una actividad artística, como la escultura o la pintura, a ese sentimiento se le conoce como amor artístico, cuando una persona desarrolla una afición por alguna religión y cree en un dios, a eso se le llama amor religioso, __como estos, existen una infinidad de términos que explican el gusto por realizar cosas o por cosas en específico, aunque lo más popular para describir el amor, es el romanticismo, como en ese libro que estás leyendo, en él se habla de los sentimientos que llega a sentir un hombre por una mujer, en este caso, el amor es un sentimiento muy poderosos que crea una fuerte atracción entre dos personas, generalmente de diferentes géneros._

_-¿Fuerza de atracción? ¿Cómo la gravedad o el magnetismo doctor?_

_-¡Heh hehe! Algo parecido mi querido X, aunque, de manera literaria o sentimental, yo diría, que el amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de esas dos fuerzas.-_ Explicaba el investigador.

_-¿De verdad puede llegar a ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué?- _Preguntaba el intrigado autómata.

_-Pues verás, cuando una persona de verdad ama a otra, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, incluso puede estar dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida si con eso logra el bienestar de su amada o amado._

_-Ya entiendo.-_ Indicaba el ojiesmeralda mientras levantaba el libro a la altura de su mirada. _–Es como dice en esta parte del libro:_

"**No debes temer dulce amor, pues yo siempre te protegeré con valor**

**Sin importar los riesgos que deba correr, por ti los correré sin temer**

**Pues soy capaz por tu felicidad, de enfrentar cualquier adversidad**

**Hasta el fin del mundo he de ir, si con ello logro hacerte sonreír **

**Llegaré hasta las estrellas y escribiré bellos poemas para ti con ellas"**

_Aunque me parece un tanto exagerado, ya que es físicamente imposible que un hombre sea capaz de lograr proezas de esa clase_.- Explicaba el ojiesmeralda con escepticismo.

El comentario desprendió una fuerte risa del científico veterano, pues le causaba gracia la manera literal en la que el androide había entendido la literatura.

_-¡HA HAHAHAHAHA! ¡No hijo mío! ¡No es así como funciona! Verás, eso que acabas de leer, es el fragmento de un poema._

_-¿Poema?_

_-Así es, la poesía es uno de los métodos más usados para expresar de manera romántica el amor que se siente por una persona, la literatura, es un mundo donde se pueden realizar miles de cosas que en este mundo no se pueden, y se hacen con la única intención de demostrar o de dar a entender que tan intenso es el amor._

_-Vaya, no cabe duda de que el amor es algo muy importante para la vida humana, es una fuerza capaz de impulsar muchos sentimientos, valor, determinación, bondad, perseverancia… Es simplemente asombroso.-_ Explicaba el celeste analizando cada fracción del poema que había recitado.

_-El amor es fuente inagotable de inspiración para el humano, y no solo se limita al amor que sentimos por ese ser querido, sino también se extiende a aquellas personas que son importantes en nuestras vidas, como nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, y todos aquellos que contribuyen directa o indirectamente con nuestra formación, creándose así un gran lazo fraternal que mantiene al mundo en constante evolución, X, a pesar de ser una máquina, tu también posees la habilidad que poseemos nosotros los humanos de sentir, de preocuparte, de razonar, y tengo completa seguridad de que tu también posees la capacidad de amar, todas esas cualidades te dotan de un gran potencial pero, si algún día llegas a descubrir por ti mismo lo que es el amor, tu potencial no tendrá limites, tu eres lo que este mundo necesita para llegar al siguiente paso de la evolución, por eso, jamás debes olvidar tu nobleza ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?._

_-Si Doctor, muchas gracias por sus palabras. _

_-No hay de qué hijo mío, solo no lo olvides, ahora ¿Qué te parece una taza de café?_

_-Me encantaría.-_ Respondía el ojiesmeralda con una sonrisa.

_-Bien, iré a prepararlo…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**POV: X**_

_Cuando conocí a Alia, ella pasaba por un momento muy difícil en su vida, su triste semblante, me impulsó de manera inconsciente a tratar de confortarla, y le ofrecí mi apoyo incondicional en un acto de compasión. Entonces, cuando la llevé al jardín Eliseo, ¿Lo hice como una muestra de afecto?_

_**-¡Capitán X Mire! ¡Qué hermoso jardín!**_

_**Flashback**_

_Recuerdo que, durante un recorrido que ella y yo hicimos por la base, pasamos a lado del bello jardín del ala norte que se sembró para mí, al momento de verlo por primera vez, Alia quedó maravillada, parecía una niña pequeña corriendo de un lado a otro en una pradera, contemplando y disfrutando de cada flor y cada arreglo que había por todo el lugar, cosa que me pareció muy tierna._

-Este jardín, fue sembrado por el Dr. Caín hace mucho tiempo con el fin de que yo nunca olvide mi nobleza, y para que este se preserve intacto, se mantiene restringido al resto de los hunters o a cualquier otra persona ajena a la institución. _(Le expliqué cortésmente.)_

-Eso quiere decir entonces ¿Que solo usted tienes acceso a él?_-_ _(Me pregunto con dejo de desilusión)_

_Me sentí mal al ver su entristecido semblante, por alguna razón, no me gustaba verla de ese modo, así que sonriendo un poco me dispuse a contestar._

-¡Heh hehe! Vamos no te pongas así, si lo deseas, puedes venir a este lugar cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si Alia, ¿Sabes? hubo un tiempo en el que autoricé e incluso hasta solicité que cualquier persona que quisiera visitar este jardín lo hiciera sin sufrir represarías, pero por razones de respeto o por falta de interés, nadie viene aquí, con la excepción de mi amigo Zero y yo.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso como para no ser contemplado o apreciado, pero le prometo que siempre trataré con respeto este jardín. _(Me contestó con su semblante de inicio restablecido)_

-Te lo agradezco, déjame decirte un secreto, cuando me siento triste o confundido, cuando me siento presionado o cuando estoy por partir a una misión difícil, me gusta venir a este lugar para despejarme o tranquilizarme, así que cuando te sientas de ese modo, no dudes en venir aquí, verás que la belleza del lugar te calmará y te pondrá nuevamente de ánimos para seguir adelante.

-¡Teh hehe! Gracias capitán, es un gesto muy noble de tu parte. _(Me respondió con una dulce sonrisa)_

_Verla sonreír de ese modo me tranquilizaba, porque sabía que estaba cumpliendo con mi promesa de animarla y apoyarla, más por una extraña razón, ver su bella y cálida sonrisa también me estremecía por dentro, sentía un sin fin de emociones en tan solo fracción de segundos y lo peor del caso es que no lograba comprender por qué, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene Alia que produce en mi algo que ningún otro ser es capaz de hacerme sentir?_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Intermedio POV: X**_

El hunter de élite se levantó de su lugar y dirigió su mirada a la puerta del quirófano reploid, mirándola con un poco de melancolía.

Ahora el ojiesmeralda comienza a recordar las vivencias más recientes que tuvo con su navegadora y amiga.

_**Flashback 1**_

_-Siempre que siento que la fuerza me falta recuerdo tus palabras, palabras en las que he creído ciegamente desde ese entonces, entiendo que pasaste por momentos muy duros a lo largo de tu vida, que dejaron marcas que jamás se desvanecerán, pero tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, si nuestra voluntad es fuerte, sabremos encontrar la manera de recuperarnos, aún si las heridas siguieran abiertas nos levantaremos de nuestra agonía y seguiremos adelante._

-_Tienes razón Alia, me dejé segar por mi dolor y olvidé por completo mis ideales y mis objetivos, gracias por recordármelos_.

-_Tú siempre te preocupas por nuestro bienestar X, todo el tiempo, es justo que alguien también se preocupe por ti ¡Teh hehe!_

_**Fin del Flashback 1**_

_**Flashback 2**_

En la zona de recuperación de la unidad de diagnostico medico, la teniente de la decimoséptima unidad reposaba sentada en una silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho en la cama de su convaleciente amigo quien aún permanecía dormido, mientras sujetaba firmemente con su mano izquierda la de su líder.

El guerrero legendario comenzó poco a poco a mover precisamente la mano aprisionada por su subalterna, lo cual llamó la atención de la misma y la hizo despertarse lentamente.

_-¿X…?- _Preguntaba aún adormilada la teniente de la élite, quien se levantó de su lugar de reposo para revisar a su superior, el cual comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-_Hola… Alia…- _Saludaba el capitán de la decimoséptima a su subalterna.

_La reploid rosada no pudo contener las lágrimas por la alegría del momento y rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo._

_-Estaba muy preocupada X, gracias al cielo que estás bien.- _Agradecía la ojizafiro.

_-Perdóname, no era mi intención preocuparte de esa manera.- _Contestaba el líder de la élite un tanto afligido.

_La sublíder de la élite se secó sus bellos orbes, para después sonreírle suavemente a su líder._

_-No… no te preocupes X.- _Contestaba entre suspiros un poco sonrojada la autómata rubia_.- lo importante es que estás bien y que has vuelto a la base._

_**Fin del Flashback 2**_

_**Flashback 3**_

_Muchas gracias Alia, con esto el éxito de la misión será un hecho._

_-No tienes que agradecer X, después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, es un compromiso muy grande el que asumes y necesitas de toda la ayuda posible.-_ Comentaba la navegadora con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-De verdad no se qué sería de mí sin ti Alia.-_Decía el bombardero tomando a su subordinada de las manos.

Tras la acción, la navegadora se sonrojó notablemente, unos segundos más tarde el capitán de la élite recapacitó sobre su acción y rápidamente soltó sus manos de las de su subordinada, sonrojándose el también por el acto que había realizado de manera inconsciente.

_-¡Ah! Lo siento… no era mi… bueno si era… ¡Digo no…! lo que quiero decir…- _Balbuceaba nervioso el líder de las fuerzas de élite tratando de justificarse.

La actuación de su superior le pareció divertida a la navegadora quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y con un poco de rubor en el rostro_._

_-¡Teh hehehe! Tranquilo, no pasa nada._- Respondía la rubia tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_-¿Eh? Sí, claro, perdón…-_El ojiesmeralda se aclaró un poco la garganta_. -… Como decía, esto será muy… útil. Bien, me voy, debo comenzar con los preparativos de la misión, te deseo mucha suerte en las investigaciones y espero que logres hallar algo que nos ayude a resolver el problema._

_-Claro X, me esforzaré…_

Entonces el reploid legendario comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar a ella…

_-X…- _Llamaba la navegadora a su líder obligándolo a detenerse.

_-¿Qué sucede Alia? _

_-Los investigadores especiales serie N son reploids muy peligrosos, por favor, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, sin Zero, tú eres la única esperanza que nos queda.- _La ojizafiro se notaba muy inquieta por la aventura que su amigo estaba por emprender.

_-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.- _Con esas últimas palabras y una sonrisa el héroe celeste se despidió de su amiga y compañera y salió de la habitación, dejando a la bella ojizafiro pensando en lo que el destino le depararía a su mejor amigo.

_**Fin del flashback 3**_

Tras los recuerdos, el hunter legendario yacía contemplando el pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento que le había entregado su operadora la noche anterior a nombre de su navegadora, recordando lo pasado momentos atrás.

_**-X… viniste… ¿A salvarme?**_

_**-Te hice una promesa ¿Recuerdas? Que sin importar nada yo te apoyaría, el día de hoy estoy aquí para renovar mi compromiso contigo Alia, y al mismo tiempo, estoy aquí para hacer otro más. A partir de este momento, te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida.**_

_**Continuación POV: X**_

_No sé por qué razón me puse nervioso cuando tomé a Alia de las manos _(Mencionaba el ojiesmeralda mientras recordaba cada escena de lo ocurrido en la unidad de investigación hunter) _Pero, cuando lo hice… pude sentir una gran calidez. Esta vez al escuchar su linda risa, me sentí embelesado, sentí como si no me importara nada de este mundo que no fuera ella. Al sentir su preocupación por mí, me sentí obligado a regresar… _(El autómata celeste volvió a tomar asiento, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla dirigiendo la mirada al techo de la habitación.)

_Creo, que ahora comprendo a la perfección lo que el Dr. Caín __me explicó aquella vez, el amor __se interpreta como un __sentimiento__ relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y es resultante y productor de una serie de __actitudes__, __emociones__ y __experiencias__, también me dijo que puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en el afecto… De ser o funcionar así, eso querría decir que… ¿Estoy sintiendo amor por Alia?_

_**Fin del POV: X**_

La pequeña revelación inmediatamente se convirtió en dilema, el líder de la decimoséptima volvió a levantarse de su asiento, cosa que llamó la atención de una de las enfermeras que pasaba por el lugar.

_-¿Se le ofrece algo Capitán X?-_ Preguntaba amablemente la asistente del nosocomio para reploids.

_-¿Eh…? ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! Gracias.-_ Contestaba nervioso el ojiesmeralda.

_-No hay de que capitán, con su permiso.-_ La enfermera se despidió con una sonrisa amable y se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

Por su parte, el bombardero azul prácticamente se desplomó sobre su asiento, llevándose ambas manos a la cara por la duda que estaba sobrecargando cada chip de sus sistemas de procesamiento.

_-¡Cielos! ¡De verdad que estoy muy confundido! Esto que siento… ¿De veras es amor? ¿Siento verdadero amor por Alia…?_

Por seguir debatiendo si sus sentimientos eran correctos o no, no se percató que se acercaba el líder de la U.D.M. quien fue el encargado de atender a la maltrecha reploid.

_-Hola X.-_ Saludaba el médico hunter. _-Traigo noticias buenas, veras… Eh ¿X…? X... ¿Estás bien?_- Preguntaba el diagnosta, quien comenzaba a preocuparse al notar que el aludido no le prestaba atención.

El hunter de élite se quitó las manos de la cara y al ver al médico de la base a un lado suyo prácticamente se fue de espaldas por la impresión, la acción provocó la exaltación del líder de medicina quien rápidamente corrió a apoyar al caído.

_-¡X! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás comenzando a preocuparme.-_ Reprochaba el jefe de medicina.

_-Discúlpame Life Saver, es que estaba distraído y me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.-_ Justificaba el líder de la élite hunter su acción mientras continuaba sobándose la espalda. _-Como sea dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Alia? ¿Está bien?-_ Preguntaba comenzando a preocuparse.

_-Si X, ella está bien tranquilo, verás, el impacto que recibió, fracturó una de sus celdas de energía, la cual se salió de su lugar e hizo tierra con su chasis, provocando que la energía de las demás celdas se drenara y por ende quedara fuera de línea, pero descuida, hemos remplazado la celda y reajustado su sistema de energía y estará en operación en un par de horas._

_-Vaya menos mal_.- Contestó prácticamente por inercia el líder de la decimoséptima, quien volvía a observar hacia la puerta del quirófano con el mismo semblante de preocupación.

La acción del autómata celeste no pasó desapercibida para el hunter médico, quien inmediatamente comprendió el porqué de la actitud de su compañero.

_-Tranquilízate X, Ya te dije que Alia está bien.-_ Aseguraba nuevamente el líder médico. _-Tan pronto terminen con los detalles finales y la trasladen a una habitación, podrás ir a verla._

_-Sí, gracias Life Saver perdón, es que, estoy muy preocupado, por eso de que es el blanco de los investigadores…- _Justificaba el líder de la élite hunter para tratar de evitar malas interpretaciones.

_-Te entiendo, no te preocupes._

_-Te lo agradezco mucho.-_ Contestaba amablemente el celeste. -_No quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad pero, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Naturalmente, ¿De qué se trata?_

_-Necesito hablar con el general Signas, hemos descubierto algunas cosas extrañas y debo ponerlo al tanto, por lo cual, quiero pedirte que si para cuando despierte Alia yo no he regresado, le digas que estaré con ella pronto, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?-_ Pedía tímidamente el ojiesmeralda.

La petición genero una sonrisa en el líder de medicina, quien sujetó a su similar de la élite por los hombros y se dispuso a contestarle.

_-Claro X, no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que ella también estará impaciente por verte._

La respuesta provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro del capitán de la élite, el cual solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para luego dar la vuelta y retirarse de la habitación, el reploid diagnosta lo miraba alejarse por el pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro, imaginándose por donde iba el asunto.

_-Te notas muy confundido mi querido X, igual que como se veía Alia el día que te trajeron de la Zona Cero de Eurasia, estaba más que preocupada por tu condición, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no perderte, justo como tú ahora, pienso que verdaderamente son el uno para el otro, pero supongo que serán el tiempo y el destino los que decidan si tengo razón o no, solo me queda desearles lo mejor, después de todo, ambos han sufrido mucho y sería justo que ustedes también fueran felices._

Sin decir más, el dirigente de la unidad de diagnostico medico se retiró a seguir cumpliendo con sus labores, dejando así al destino lo que el tiempo les tenga que deparar al ojiesmeralda y a la ojizafiro, quienes al paso de cada minuto comienzan a descubrir, que tan importante es esa persona en sus respectivas vidas, será acaso ¿Que de verdad estén destinados a ser el uno para el otro…?

Continuara…

**_Pues de verdad espero les haya gustado porque en lo personal a mi si, como ya es tradición les pido de favor me regalen un review o comentario para saber si les gustó o no, en la siguiente entrega tal vez nos la llevaremos relax también para definir otros puntos aunque tal vez si haya algo de acción, bueno, pues me despido mis estimados lectores que tengan un buen inicio de semana y pásenla bien bye =)_**

**_(A por cierto, mi estimado Jorge me da gusto que andes de nuevo por acá y sigas leyendo mi fic, con respecto a lo que preguntabas que de donde saque las escenas para mis videos, los saqué de YouTube, los videos se llaman Rockman Online Trailer 1 y Rockman Online Trailer 2, también use, el PV de Rockman Holic el video al igual que la canción se llaman X-Buster, y los que ya se conocen como los videos del día de sigma _****_del juego Megaman Maverick Hunter X entre otros, que tengas buen inicio de semana =))_**


End file.
